Trials of the Kyuubi Child
by potterfanxp123
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 31: Naruto is sent, in the guise of a long-term mission, in case the coup-de-grace is successful.
1. Events that Would Change the World

**Prologue: Decisions, the Hokage's Tale**

The Hokage sighed as a bout of fresh rain hit the streets of Konoha, looking at the carnage caused in the Kyuubi's latest, final attack. As he looked at the body of his successor, the great Yondaime, rage, and sadness filled him. All was quiet as he looked at the strongest of the Kage's in remorse.

The streets were fairly silent, the tragedy that had be smote the citizens at the death of the Yondaime were mixed. Some were astonished, and others confused. Tired of his morose thoughts, the Sandaime turned, prepared to leave the scene of death, when a small, unshakable cry caught his attention.

A pedestal, surrounded by four fires, held up a crying, pained baby. Its blonde hair, and blue eyes, bore into the Sandaime's soul, looking for a reason for its torment. The man sighed. The legacy, right, he had nearly forgotten. Placing a stasis jutsu on the body the Hokage walked towards the child, who he remembered was named Naruto, into his arms.

Looking back at the body one final time, the Hokage turned, tear stricken, and left, as ANBU guards arrived at the scene. And thus, with this one turn of events, the future of Uzumaki Naruto was changed. The village would never learn of the sealing of the nine tailed fox.

And, there would never be need for certain laws to be passed, forbidding the truth to the boy.

All it took was a simple change, in the giant spectrum.

* * *

**Chapter One: Learning of the Kyuubi: Events that would Change the World**

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the forest, the cold night air circling him like a thin blanket that was used more for keeping small children warm, other than his body. The orphanage didn't care though, not since it was learned he shared a birthday with the man that died protecting this village.

The party in town lasted much longer than usual. He'd never been invited to the party in town, because of his birthday. It was a painful reminder that he was unwanted. It was like the old man said, "Give a dog a bone, and he'll be your friend for life. Give the dog a kick, and he'll be an enemy for life."

In all honesty, Naruto couldn't remember a time when he was so alone. The other children were all adopted, and the orphanage was closed. "No rest for the wicked, no room for the unwanted."

He picked the best looking area, the cold, winter's snow already starting to cover the ground, to lay his head. A mound of a greenish plant, soft, but squishy. Covering himself with his too thin blanket, Naruto wished for parents.

But, he knew it was not meant to be. As much as he wanted someone, Naruto knew that people would only see their own illusions.

And, if that meant a five year old lived alone because no one cared, so be it.

As a wave of unrest hit him, Naruto fell asleep, the blue of his lips the only clue that he was about to die.

_He appeared in a large; under basement of a house that was so wet there was no way a human could actually live in these conditions. The set of cages, as large and boding as anything he'd ever seen, almost staring him down. _

_He stepped closer, feeling warmth spread across his body. The shiver he felt only seemed to make the cages feel more perilous, as if whatever contained in them was as powerful as it was old. And Naruto didn't like that. _

_**Step closer, kid** a voice sounded from within the cage. Naruto gulped. While he didn't understand all of what was said, he did as he was told. Walking slowly towards the cage, warmth covering him as he did so, Naruto was only hoping the thing inside didn't hurt him. _

_"Whaddya want?" he asked, acting braver than he actually felt. The voice just remained as gruff as before. _

_**you're too weak, get stronger** the voice simply commanded. **and I mean, stronger** _

_Naruto's face scrunched up as he thought about what was said. Well, as well as a five year old abandoned, orphaned child could. Stronger. _

_"How, how do I get stronger?" _

_The voice chuckled. **you don't, not by yourself. Tell the Sandaime that you want your birthright; he'll understand and will train you. Go.**_

With that, Naruto disappeared from the room. Never once did he notice the red, bulging eyes of the Kyuubi, or the Demonic Soul Seal and Four Image Seal combination that were meant to keep it in. All he saw was a chance to get _stronger_.

With a new determination, Naruto lifted his leg, which was miraculously warm, and stood up. Walking towards the Konoha gates, he walked through, the sounds of the party long gone.

He walked up to the large, castle-like home and wondered, even for a brief moment what being the Hokage would be like. The voice in his head snickered, but he tried to, mostly, ignore it. He'd seen people respect the Hokage, and had no idea that Sandaime would be pissed off if he learned what had happened. The warmth he had felt left as soon as he entered the gates, his small blanket barely keeping the wind off of his small frame. And, so, with trembling hands, Naruto opened the door.

Inside, what once seemed like the most beautiful place in the world seemed just that, another place. The Sandaime, Sarutobi, looked up, the door opening with the smallest of creaks. He knew, then, that it was probably Kakashi or Naruto, as neither knocked before coming in. He puffed smoke out of his Winchester pipe, and greeted Naruto, who was looking cold, and somber.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked his young friend. Sarutobi looked at Naruto as his student, and had taught him the basics of Chakra control already, knowing the boy would soon need it, if the Kyuubi's power ever leaked into him.

Naruto shivered, and Sarutobi noticed for the first time the blue lips, and wet clothes, making him wonder just how long Naruto had been outside. The boy walked over to the fire, and Sarutobi was thankful that he had just stoked it.

"I want you to train me in my birthright, Old Man."

Sarutobi chuckled. Naruto, as long as he could remember had called him "old man" and never once did he correct the five year old. He was angry though, that the villagers would see him on the streets and not help, causing the knowledge of who he was finally is revealed to him, not that they knew who he was to begin with.

"Alright, Naruto. I'm glad you come boy today, at any rate. Happy birthday."

Naruto's eyes welled in tears at the site of the oddly shaped present. It was, he found as he opened it, a set of scrolls. The Hokage smiled, and waited, as Naruto opened them, and instead of seeing words, jumped. "YEAH! RAMEN!"

Sadly sighing at the boy, whose love of Ramen was measured because it was his only food source, he stood up. "I've been waiting for your birthday to give you a scroll that your father entrusted to me. It's not anything having to do with your birthright, but you need it to understand a lot of things before you learn about that."

"Just, out of curiosity, Naruto, who told you about your birthright?"

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. The Hokage sighed, by now kids were supposed to have at least the basic knowledge of words, but Naruto didn't, and all because of his birthday. He looked at Naruto and nodded, "curiosity means I'm confused, and want to know something that's private to you."

The boy's eyes lit up. He had a few tears in his eyes, as he ran over to the Hokage. "Thank you, Old Man."

The Hokage smiled as Naruto tentatively gave him a hug. He had a tear in his eye, but then cleared his throat. "Alright brat, let's get going."

Naruto was lead to a dilapidated manor, run down because of several burns, among other things. The semi-burnt state of the ground, however, disappeared when the Hokage placed his hands together and whispered, "kai!" and touched Naruto's forehead. Soon, the view disappeared. The new site before him was exquisite. The house was at least three stories high, white with blue shutters. It had a design on it, with the symbol of Konoha on its side. The surrounding land was large, about fifty acres and, it had a feel of homeliness that Naruto had never felt before.

"Hokage, what is this place?" he asked the man, momentarily slipping in his 'be rude to everyone' routine. Sarutobi grinned. "That, my dear friend, is your house. It was your father's house, until he died. I've been inside there many times, and believe me when I say you will enjoy it. As your still young Naruto, I still have to insist that you come into town every day to check in with me, but as of now I turn your property over to you.

Would you like a tour?"

Naruto, grinning like there wasn't a tomorrow, nodded very fast. Sarutobi sighed, and walked up to the door. "It has a ninjutsu that has to be performed before you can go in, and can only be done by yourself, or the current Hokage. It's a C-ranked ninjutsu that you need to learn, because it's more powerful than others, but one that you can do easily."

Naruto nodded. He did something with his hands, Naruto wasn't exactly sure about what he did, and said, "Kai".

Naruto grinned, "That was the one you did earlier!"

The man nodded. "Yes, the Kai jutsu is one that is used to dispel genjutsu, or jutsu's used on your senses. It is one that is very easily misled as easy, but isn't. Now, follow my hand seals exactly."

Naruto tried, but it was too fast for him. The Hokage chuckled, and correcting most of the seals on Naruto as he went, said, "Now, you should feel something moving to your eyes. When it feels like it's touching them, yell "KAI!"

Naruto did, and for just a moment, the door blinked out, revealing a key in the hole. Naruto touched the key, and knowing it was there, found it. He turned it, and pulled it out of the slot, and went in the house. It was gigantic. Three stories was an exaggeration, he thought. From the outside, it looks small, because the house was so big, though, it was bigger than he remembered.

"This is mine?" he asked, and Sarutobi nodded. A foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face, and he screamed, "Yeah! Take that, bastards!"

The laugh that Sarutobi issued after that statement was one that would be remembered for a long time.

* * *

The training, which began a week later, was grueling the five year old realized. When asked, all Kyuubi would answer was, "you'll understand when you're older."

Now that he was older though, Naruto realized that he really, in all consciousness realize anything. His training for the last year had consisted of tree walking, water standing, and boulder running, all three exercises meant to test endurance and raise Chakra control.

While he was learning those three things, it having taken six months to get boulders running to the level he wished, Naruto could easily be considered the best chakra freak in the land.

The Kyuubi, in a voice that sounded entire too amused, told him that at his current rate, Naruto would easily face the two tailed demon in another five years without using his Chakra, a feat for anyone that wasn't demon born.

Now however, he had to start learning about the fighting style that Sarutobi, as he learned Sandaime's name truly was, gave him yesterday. He saw the scroll as a chance to fight against the oppression he felt, only having learned the fighting style because he was so alone.

So, as it was, he sat in the room on the second floor he had deemed his, looking at the scroll that introduce the Za Gamen style, a style that was called so because the rigorous

It consisted of weeks of nothing but sleeping, eating and training, the last going on more than 50 of the time. It was so intense, that it was said in the scrolls that most people never bothered mastering the style, just getting enough from the techniques, which could rival the Jyuuken style of Konoha village. In fact, this style was the one used by a clan in the Village of the Hidden Mist, but was forsaken because they thought that Swordplay, Kinjutsu was more favorable.

The style was first started out by testing stamina, and Chakra. Both had to be depleted before the style would be effective in training, and after the application of Chakra would keep the style at its highest. So, in order to test both stamina, which Kyuubi had a chuckle out of, Naruto began boulder running for miles on end, keeping only to turn the boulder. After two miles, at full speed, he'd be too tired to do anything else, but the style said to start learning the stances.

Sarutobi came, to supervise his training and teach him basic combat, which was needed before learning Za Gamen style.

"Alright, Naruto, it's time for me to teach you a few things about fighting" he had said one day, when Naruto had first startled studying the style. The boy looked over and nodded. He was six now, but the village still hated him and would teach their children their own style, so why not have an advantage by knowing his style. He did learn, by happenstance, that the Uchiha clan had just been killed, and a boy named Sasuke stood to inherit everything from that, including jutsu's, and learned styles that were copied through the Sharingan.

'Alright, here's what you need to do."

He set to teaching Naruto proper forms for punches, and kicks. Each time repositioning the posture to meet the standards the Hokage had set. It irked him that they dared belittle the boy for something as sharing a birthday with the day the Kyuubi attacked, but he did. "You need to keep your wrist straight, and your ankle bent slightly. I'd have Maito Gai teach you about the arts but you're learning a bloodline style, and can't reveal that to anyone.

Alright, remember, keep your wrist straight, and your ankle slightly bent, it gives you a better chance at recovery should you miss."

"Arigato" Naruto whispered.

For a month, he learned nothing but how to properly kick, punch, and dodge and other forms of the main art, that others recognized. Finally, after learning that, he started on the first object in the Za Gamen style, which would raise his stamina. It was called "limber tree exercise".

Kyuubi, who had seen this exercise before, explained it. **it's simple, brat. You need to raise the control and stamina you have over your chakra. To do that, you'll have to find the most limber tree there is in the forest. Then, using the tree walking technique, climb to the top. At the top, extend your chakra along the tree, and keep it as straight as you can. Have Sarutobi use a wind jutsu to keep it swaying as much as possible. **

**After that's done, your chakra will be confined, and you'll successfully be able to master the Za Gamen style. **

He started the exercise when he got to the top. The chakra control was so hard, that it would have taken him years without help from Sarutobi, who told him that in order to successfully learn the style, it was needed. He also made a comment about the Yondaime, but Naruto didn't catch that.

As it turned out, the purpose of the Za Gamen was to learn not to rely on your Chakra completely. But to use it to the point that any time he released it, the enemy would have a surprise. Surprisingly, it took nearly two months to learn the Limber Tree Exercise, because of the precision point control needed.

Finally, however, the time for preparation was over. And, Kyuubi was all for that.

* * *

Kyuubi no Kitsune was very happy. Today, he learned that it was time for his student to learn the Za Gamen style, and he was all for that. It had taken two months, but the brat's chakra control was at a perfect level to begin training in the taijutsu art. The others, Genjutsu and ninjutsu would come later, but now was the proper time for the opening stages.

**Alright brat, playtimes over. Time to get down to work. Tell your Hokage that it's time for you to see any training areas, and that I'll take over now. If he asks who, tell him it's your tenant. **Naruto did so and was lead to a large clearing that had to be activated by the Hokage's genjutsu release.

**Okay, I've seen a user of the Za Gamen about three thousand years ago, and decided to imitate it as well as I could. It's simple, the counter to the style Shuuryou, or Termination Style, which will end a battle quickly and decisively. You've studied the stances, now you need to learn the proper procedure for the first few opening stances. The first you'll want to use consists of you separating your legs, positioning your ankles the way Sarutobi showed you. Your fists will be slightly curved, and you'll be able to jump start the battle with finer finesse than you usually has. **

**From there, you will do one punch, and step with your right foot at the force of impact. When that is done, return to your new position. That's called the punch of destruction, _metsubou sentou._ It uses chakra, which you'll learn to use little of in the fighting style, to hit the body with such power that it causes massive external damage. **

**The next attack, a kick, will be used with chakra too, and it's called _shadoashige_, the Shadow Kick. It uses chakra to bend light away from the kick. If you're in good enough with this kick, you can blend into the shadows and use them to attack, again causing massive damage. Try it, brat.**

Naruto, who was currently confused, did as the voice, Kyuubi said. In all honesty, with his control of chakra, these attacks were easy to do, and fun at that. It took a week to master the Shadow Kick, but it was worth it.

Now, he could learn the basis for all of the Za Gamen style attacks.

**Good job brat, I didn't think you'd make it that far. Well, I'm done for today, you practice. And, sleep inside tonight, it's supposed to be cold. **

* * *

It's said, when people learn great things, that they're expected to be great. For the Uchiha's, there was nothing more true. Having a bloodline limit, they were among the most respected of the clans of Konoha. Even greater among them, Uchiha Itachi was considered to be the greatest genius of the clan, having obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan just a week ago. To the Uchiha clan, nothing was more important, for it was said that the Mangekyou Sharingan could beat even the 359 degree view of the Byakugan.

But, on this particular night, things would happen that would send the world of the ninja into a tailspin.

It all started when Itachi had heard his father in a conversation with an ANBU of the clan, who decided that they also wanted to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan. In order to do that, Itachi was forced to kill his best friend, or be kicked out of the clan, and his Sharingan abilities thereby removed.

He would have left, but then they used their trump card, declaring that if one son went traitor, the other would pay for his actions.

He had, then, killed his best friend, only to awaken the Mangekyou.

A week later, there was a dispute in the clan. They wanted to kill Sasuke, who was considerably weaker than the rest of the clan, even though he was not yet a ninja. The clan voted, in a ridicules 159-1 vote of killing the boy, the one dissent coming from Itachi himself. That night, as Sasuke was walking home from the Academy, which he had just applied for that day, their was a scream of pain.

He walked in, having just seen his brother killing off his parents. It was then the desire for revenge came to him. He ran forward, and attacked Itachi, only to be stuck in the world of the Tsukuyomi, and forced to watch the truth before his eyes.

Itachi left the village with a challenge, "learn, learn to hate, and learn to fight. Only when those two things are combined, will you be able to kill me."

It was nearly two years later when Sasuke was accepted into the academy, his cold demeanor and cool outer shell making everyone believe he had not thought of revenge for a while.

Sadly, with a different turn of events, Sasuke and Naruto would have been on the same team together, but a simple plan changed everything.

* * *

It was amazing, Naruto thought, how large the academy was. When he finally mastered the Za Gamen style of fighting, he had learned all about their tight control, and the fact that the jutsu's used in that style were done without seals. The body flicker jutsu, _Shunshin no jutsu_ used speed to get at the opponent, so they could beat he could beat the crap out of them was done with just his legs and specially made seal tags.

And, although he hadn't learned it, as there was only one person that could teach him, Naruto had studied the concept of the Rasengan technique. He learned there were three steps involved in making the Rasengan, and that you had to have precise control, something that Kyuubi told him he would never have unless they merged.

He stepped inside the academy, the voice in his head telling him to watch out, as a man with a large head yelled at a brooding kid, who left the academy dejected. 'Uchiha Sasuke' he remembered, the only surviving member of the clan that was able to call himself a shinobi.

He stepped into the room, and immediately covered his eyes.

"Bright" he said, aloud. It wasn't known, but he had been also working his sences, his sight and smell on par with the Kyuubi, and his strength, supposedly unmatched in the village. He had, having Sarutobi as a part-time sensei, also seen and learned a few jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, the Kage Bunshin one to say the least.

They had explained to Iruka that a move that used little Chakra was next-to-impossible for Naruto to do, due to a bloodline limit that they found out about. He nodded, after all doujutsu were used all the time, and used a constant amount of chakra, but if you didn't have something like that, and a lot of chakra, you'd not be able to use too small.

His control, however suited to the style, never was fully learned and that bothered him a lot.

**Remember, brat, don't show your skill. Do just enough to pass and be considered the weakest** the Kyuubi had reminded him.

As he sat down, a very weird looking, uni-browed kid smiled. Naruto turned away after saying "hi". The boy, who was weird even in Naruto's point of view, simply smiled, and his teeth turned into large, fang like things. "Hi! I'm Rock Lee! I'm gonna be the strongest Ninja in our year!"

Naruto nodded. He knew, by the look of the kid, that he had no true ability in ninjutsu, but by his build and tone, he had practiced enough taijutsu to be considered a master. The girl next to him had to pig tails, which were black, and brown eyes. She had a bulge around her waist, which he assumed was weapons.

Across the room, with a green bird on his forehead, and white eyes, was a Hyuuga. Naruto remembered when he had met Hyuuga Hiashi a few months ago, Sarutobi had wanted him to practice Za Gamen against Jyuuken, or the Gentle Fist style of their clan.

Though he didn't defeat Hiashi, the man did have thirty plus year's experience, Naruto did do considerable damage to the man's tenketsu coils. He couldn't see them, only someone of the Byakugan could, but he did know how to locate them, all he had to do was hit to the left of a pressure point, and he'd more than likely hit one.

Hiashi had told him of the separation of the clans, and the Caged Bird Seal. Naruto looked at his naval, and sighed. He knew the burden of seals, and knew the resentment that the Main house must have gained from the Branch.

To the left, there was a very weird looking girl, paint covering her face, and a dog sitting beside her. Sarutobi told him of the Inuzuka clan, and their affinity with Dogs. His teacher said her name, Nushi, and she was all but happy at him.

To the right, there was an Aburame, though the Kikai bugs that they used in battle were absent. Apparently, his name was Shino, and he was lazy.

The person in front of him was named Riyousha Kimourii and she too was a dangerous looking person. Of the others in the room, the only other person that caught his attention was a large guy with a Chuunin vest, and a scar across his nose. Kyuubi had looked at him, and growled, but made no move to describe why.

He was Umino Iruka, a victim of the Kyuubi attack several years ago. He was a Chuunin now, because of his love of teaching, but he really didn't care for the interaction that the parents insisted on. He looked at Naruto, knowing that the village expected certain things from the master teacher of the Academy, but he didn't care.

The other man beside him was Mizuki, and he was another instuctor. He had white hair, and a pale complexion. Kyuubi didn't feel right about him, but didn't elaborate on why.

"Settle down" the man that Kyuubi was silent about said. Naruto did so, as did Kyuubi, which was weird. In the time Naruto had ever had him, Kyuubi only ever had listened to him, and that was in the direst of circumstances.

"Alright class, I'm Umino Iruka, I'm one of the Master Sensei's of the Ninja Academy. In this class, you'll learn about the different styles of taijutsu, and about hand seal used in ninjutsu. Genjutsu will be introduced to you by my fellow Chuunin Kurenai-san. She has been teaching genjutsu for three years and is a master at the art.

My colleague is Mizuki-sensei and he's a part of the Chuunin Counsel that decides whether or not a Genin becomes a Chuunin."

"Thank you Iruka-san, welcome students. I'm Mizuki, and this year we will be going over new arts, such as a fabled art that is so powerful, the Hyuuga can't learn it correctly. Also, we will be going over recent history in Konoha, and you will learn about how the fourth died. At the end of this year, we will have the final examination, which will decide whether or not you become Genin.

Anyone ready?"

And with that, class started.

_End Chapter_


	2. The Genin Entrance Exam

**Chapter Two: The Genin Entrance Exams**

"Iruka-sensei, why are there three types of jutsu?" Neji asked. The man smiled at his inquisitive student that bore the shame of the branch family. The man simply smiled at him and nodded, acknowledging the boy.

"Well, Neji, there are three types of jutsu, because not everyone can do ninjutsu, as I can, or genjutsu, like Kurenai-chan, and though most all ninja can do Taijutsu, not everyone is going to be as well at it as Gai-sensei. So, this just helps each person separate the good from the bad and specialize in a specific area.

Does that answer your question, Neji-san?"

Neji nodded.

"Alright, does anyone else have a question? Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "I read in some scroll in the Hokage's office, Iruka-sensei, that there are different classes to jutsu's. Can you tell us what they are, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes Naruto, there are 6 ranks, ranging from E, the weakest, to S-rank which is the strongest. It's up to your individual teachers to teach the more powerful moves, however if a person cannot perform E-rank ninjutsus' it's more than likely they cannot perform S-rank ninjutsus'.

The Bunshin no Jutsu for example was created as a way to trick people, but the forbidden move Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was created to trick, and attack, giving it a higher rank than the E-rank for Bunshin no Jutsu. Even better than that, it's said, is the Tajuu Kage Bunshin, which creates many more than the regular Bunshin, and Kage Bunshin, but it's at least an A-Rank, if not an S-Rank.

Also, there is the Henge no Jutsu, which is another easy E-rank, and the Kawarimi no Jutsu.

These are all essential to a genin. However, as with you Naruto, there are times when Chakra is so powerful in a person, they cannot use smaller level jutsu, but can use higher level. Neji, use a Bunshin no Jutsu and create three clones for me."

_Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Neji did as he said. Three Bunshins appeared. "Now, Naruto try."

Naruto did the seals, and called Bunshin no Jutsu, but the only thing that appeared was a dead dummy. The class laughed. "Now, Neji, you're easily the best in the class, so perform a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but add the seal for Kage before the rest of the seals." _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Neji again exclaimed. His appeared as a pale version of Neji, with a little amount of Chakra.

_KAGE Bunshin NO JUTSU!_ Naruto yelled. Around him appeared five Kage Bunshin. The class stared. "Naruto has a level of Chakra that makes it impossible to control, when he uses techniques, he automatically uses more than needed for E-rank jutsu. He however, has enough to power Kage Bunshin. On that reverse side, Rock Lee here, cannot use Chakra at all. He will, more than likely, be placed with Maito Gai for the man's prowess at Taijutsu. That doesn't mean that you're less powerful at all, Lee, just will have to train harder. Become a Genius of Hard Work as it is."

Before anyone could say anything, Lee jumped up and said, "YOSH! I WILL BECOME A GENIUS OF HARD WORK AND BEAT YOU NEJI, AND YOU MY FRIEND NARUTO!"

The people in the class paled.

Naruto jumped on the table, "YEAH! Don't give up fuzzy brows!"

"Yosh!"

Iruka smiled. He wanted to put Naruto and Lee together, but it wasn't possible. They were last, and dead last, respectively. He had his team, Neji, Lee, and Tenten, together, already, but wasn't sure who to put the crazy ninja with.

"Alright, settle down!"

The class turned to Iruka. "As you know, in two months, the Genin Entrance Exam will be coming up. Beginning tomorrow, we will be teaching you techniques that I expect to see. If you cannot perform them, and have a valid excuse, then I will permit that part of the exam to slide. This is the one time I am doing this, and it's more for Lee's benefit than anything. Lee, are you prepared to work hard to become a Genin?"

Naruto covered his ears, and just in time too. "YOSH! I WILL BECOME A FINE GENIN SO I MAY BE CALLED A GENIUS OF HARD WORK!"

And, he did. Lee worked harder than anyone, pushing himself to limits the body can't help. In that time, Maito Gai had seen the boy working, and had decided that he would take the student as his apprentice. He was seen by Gai, or Gai-sensei as Lee had taken to calling him, as a hard worker who believed in 'the power of youth' which Lee came shouting about one day.

Naruto smiled as he saw his hard-working youthful friend working so hard one day after class. When he passed out from exhaustion, Naruto heard him saying something like, "if I can't do that, I'll run around Konoha seven times on my hands!"

He never dared as about _that_

Of course, that didn't mean that Naruto himself slacked any. When he told Kyuubi about the Genin Exams that were coming up, the Kitsune smiled, and said, **good, look at your fighting style scroll and learn the final technique. You've got the rest of it down.**

Naruto looked at the paper, and it was a move called the "Sekagefu". It was a move that made pure chakra into acave that was controlled by the intent of the user. It was the final move in the Za Gamen Style, other than the Rasengan, that he could master. Naruto studied the move, it was, like the others, one that did not need hand seals, but physical conditioning.

Which, he was proud to say, was the best he could achieve. What he had to do was release his chakra from the tenketsu in his body, and then release it out from him. It would form a solid ball, if done correctly, that wouldn't let anything pass, unless it was a pure chakra base like the Rasengan. It was said, though never proven, that the Shadow Tomb could block the Chidori and its counterpart the Raikiri, but no one in the style wanted to try.

It was considered an S-rank move, and the ultimate defense of the style. Much like the Kaiten of the Jyuuken, it was impossible to pass, and when used correctly, could be used as chakra control practice. When he wasn't in school, Naruto practiced the Sekagefu, and was making slow progress.

As only a pure chakra could pass through it, Naruto figured if used in conjunction with a chakra based move, then it would be so powerful that anything hit by it would naturally be disposed of.

So, he sat on the roof of the academy a week before the genin exam, awaiting the arrival of the only person that could help him, Neji.

"Naruto, what are you doing up there?" Neji asked, as Naruto waited. Naruto looked at his caged brethren and smiled. "Neji-san! Can I ask you something?"

Neji nodded. "Ano, when you learned the Jyuuken, you learned of a move called the Kaiten, right?"

Neji again nodded. Naruto smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you knew it."

"Naruto-baka, of course I know it, I have to know it to protect main house members!"

"Sorry, Neji. Okay, how hard is it to learn to release Chakra from each tenketsu at once? I'm learning a move called the Sekagefu, and it's basically a shield of chakra."

"Well, if you're really interested, come by and ask Hiashi-sama for help."

"Alright, thanks Neji."

Neji smiled, his friends attitude had cleared up the day for him.

"NARUTO, ARE YOU READY FOR OUR WALK THROUGH LIFE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH! YOSH!"

Naruto sighed, Lee was running on his hands with a really green guy behind him. "YES, LEE! LET US SPREAD OUR WORD, THE POWER OF YOUTH, THROUGH KONOHAGAKURE! TOGETHER WE SHALL REJOICE WHEN IT IS ACCEPTED AS WELL AS THE ZA GAMEN WILL BE! I SHALL ENDEAVOR TO LEARN THIS NEW STYLE! IF I CANNOT, I WILL RUN SEVENTY TIMES AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS! YOSH! POWER OF YOUTH!"

**So that's Gai, and he's your guest speaker today. Well, I feel for you brat. On second thought... haha! Baka!**

Naruto sighed, a sweatdrop on the back of his head. He was last in the room today. Neji was glaring at Gai already, he had apparently brought enough of the green suits for everyone and was currently forcing the spandex over Neji's head.

Naruto, for some reason, swore he was going to break out in song, "I'm not wearing underwear today" or something idiotic like that.

"Ah, another traveler on the path of youth! Lee, another suit, please!"

Lee nodded, and ran to Naruto. Naruto sighed. "Lee, please get that horrendous green out of my face."

Lee sighed. He had forgotten that green was Naruto's least favorite color. "I've already gotten weighted clothing, of a better color."

Gai smirked. "AH! COMPETITION ON THE TRAIL OF THE POWER OF YOUTH! TELL ME, WHAT COLOR YOU ARE WEARING!"

**A respectable color... red!**

Naruto went with the safe way, "red, Gai-sensei."

The others in the class nodded. "And how much do you have in weights?"

Naruto sighed, he had just increased the weight last night. He looked at Iruka, who was curious. Naruto swore, it was unraveling, the year of doing his least, because of some idiot.

"Sarutobi-sensei asked me not to tell anyone. I have a special condition that makes me use constant chakra, and wearing weights and enforcing it with chakra is one way to increase my stamina.

Gai-sensei."

Gai looked at Naruto and nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama would ask you not to reveal too much. Your power of youth is astounding!"

Neji, who wore weighted clothing, saved Naruto by saying, "so, I bet lots of people wear weighted clothing. It's essential in teh Jyuuken style."

The bell rang. Gai turned and punched Lee. Lee stood and said, "Gai-sensei, I shall endeavor to be in my seat on time!"

Gai nodded. Naruto sighed. Neji groaned.

"Class, Gai-sama is here to introduce you to taijutsu today. Gai-sama is a master at ten different taijutsu styles and, has readily agreed to take on a class this year. So, just think, he may just be your teacher in a few weeks."

Except for Lee, and a sarcastic remark from Kyuubi, the class groaned. Gai looked a bit upset, mumbling something about "hip, new age insults really works my nerves!"

"YOSH! THE YOUTH IN THIS ROOM IS POWERFUL! I AM MAITO GAI! YOSH!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's and, incidentally Kyuubi's heads.

"Alright glorious travelers in the ways of Youth! Taijutsu is the most basic component a shinobi can have. From the time that you're born, it's ingrained to become a shinobi. And, the best way to do that, is through hard work. 'YOSH, I AM A GENIUS OF HARD WORK, GAI-SENSEI!'

"There are currently seventeen used taijutsu styles, some family styles that can't be learned without a certain bloodline, and its limit. Then, there are others that are used by other shinobi. Two examples would be the Jyuuken, and the Green Beast style, that I created.

There are long lost styles, too, that are only used by certain people, and can't be taught. But, we'll get back to those. Stand to your feet!"

Neji, who had the Jyuuken style, already had a taijutsu style that he was working on. "Neji! I wish to fight you!"

Neji walked up to the front of the class, nervous because this was a jounin level ninja. "Neji has the Jyuuken style, arguably the best style in the village. It's most famous moves, the Kaiten, and the 64 point strike technique, are among the most highly sought after in the entire village and Fire Country.

"Neji, use a forward strike on me!"

Neji did that, and barely tapped Gai on the shoulder. Lee, seeing this, thought that Neji was mocking the 'great Gai-sensei' and exclaimed as much.

"Shut up Lee!" the man yelled as Lee did just that. "The same technique I used here," and he showed a fast punch, "holds exactly the same power that the palm strike did that Neji showed you.

The other styles, such as Kage-Konoha style, are all simply games to the true shinobi. But, as Genin, is what you have to learn, unless you defeat me in a fight with your own style.

Now, come with me, and I'll begin you on your road to Youth!"

'Aw, thank Yami-sama, the bell rang.' Naruto thought to Kyuubi. The demon fox snarled at the "green beast" and said, **You should have let me eat him brat.**

For the next three weeks, the students, including Neji, and Naruto, though they didn't actually practice them, were tutored in the use of Kage-Konoha style taijutsu, as well as learning the jutsu's for passing the examination.

Finally, the day arrived. Across all of Konoha, parents came too see the graduation of the genin. From each different family, representatives poured in waiting to see which would graduate today, and who wouldn't. Hyuuga Hiashi, and Sarutobi-sensei were in attendance, for both Neji and, in the Hokage's choice, Naruto.

Other representatives from different clans, including the Inuzuka, and Aburame, were also there. Tenten's father, a weapons store owner, sat in silent support for the girl, and Gai-sensei stood in attendance for Lee.

Iruka smiled at the students in the classroom. As was tradition, they started all the tests, dealing in precision hits and taijutsu, outdoors, the Ninjutsu were held indoors, as to not give anyone other than the Chuunin examiners the chance to see where the weaknesses lay for any given student.

So far, Neji and Tenten, the Inuzuka, and Shino had passed each level. Naruto had also passed, his taijutsu still a secret, he had to rely on the Kage-Konoha style.

Lee, surprisingly, got the highest score in precision, and in taijutsu. He smiled at Naruto, and gave him a 'good guy' pose.

Then, it happened. They were lead into a classroom, and one at a time, lead towards the ninjutsu test.

Lee, obviously, failed that test, and came out, still a smile and a hitai-ate on his head.

Neji did great, and too passed doing everything correctly, assuring his place at the top of his class.'

Tenten, with a smirk on her face, left the room with a smile so bright that it lit many a faces up in the afterglow.

Shino failed, he had just gotten his kikai bugs yesterday and they were busy acquainting themselves with his chakra. He just shrugged like he understood, and walked out, minus a hitai-ate.

Kimourii too came out with the hitai-ate and smirked at the rest of the room, as if superior. Having come in second in the class, it was almost assured that she'd have become a genin.

Inuzuka Nushi won over the crowd easily, as she came out and displayed her hitai-ate, and then looked at Neji. The boy sighed, she had a crush on him, and was considered a fan-girl. Naruto shuddered, feeling sorry for Neji was becoming a full time job.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called, leading Naruto away. Naruto looked at Lee, stuck in his 'good guy' pose and yelling, "allow the power of youth to run in you, Naruto-kun!"

He sighed. Walking into the room, Iruka, and Mizuki both looked at him. "Naruto, due to special circumstances, we understand you're inability to mold small chakra. However, in order to pass our examination, you must perform a high level jutsu, and score above a 72"

Naurto nodded. He swiftly rolled though his arsenal, and came up with only one solution that was almost guaranteed to pass him.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. The two looked gob smacked as literally a thousand Naruto's filled the room.

Naruto smirked. "Orioke no Jutsu, Harem version!"

Suddenly, the Kage Bunshin all turned to a stunningly beautiful woman. She was naked, but covered with a well placed mist. Naurto then, before they could fail him for a stupid move said, "Za Gamen: Shadoashige Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Using the harem, Naruto used a thousand well placed kicks, and knocked the two out for just a second. Iruka got up, as the rest of the harem disappeared. He looked at Naruto, and remembered the last jutsu, a taijutsu move from the Za Gamen, and smiled. "Mizuki, unless you have a problem, then he passes."

Mizuki laughed. He walked towards Naruto, punched him across the face, and handed him a hitai-ate.

"Great job Naruto, using the male's biggest weakness against them, that was ingenious. How did you learn the Za Gamen style though?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Mizuki smiled. "Good job Naruto."

He walked out the room, and the Neji, along with Lee, ran over congratulating him. Iruka came out, soon after Naruto, announcing that the exam was over.

Cheers erupted as the six students were announced, many parents leaving the class, and others staying behind. Hyuuga Hiashi, and Inuzuka-sama, was walking towards the children with a grin, and the Hokage went for Naruto, hugging him.

"Thank you for coming today, and allow me to introduce you to the newest recruits of the Genin. Neji, Tenten and Lee, you've been chosen as the new Team 6, and will report to Gai tomorrow. Nushi, Kimourii, and Naruto, you're the new team 5, and will report to Shiranui Genma tomorrow.

You have the rest of the day to get ready, and practice your taijutsu. Each of you will be started a genin account, and pay equivalent to five D-rank and two C-rank missions will be placed in them. This is your expense account governed by the Hokage, and will be repayed as soon as the equivalent funds are acquired.

It can be used to buy anything you think a shinobi will need, but can only be used on equipment.

Hokage-sama?"

"First, allow me to step out of character and congratulate everyone here. Passing the Genin Examination is the first step in becoming a true shinobi. The accounts that were opened for you are experimental, but is there for your use whenever you need it.

The life of a shinobi is cruel, you're expected many things, and they are hard to acquire, You will do missions that test your resolve, and do things in the name of the Shinobi that will require you to make life or death decisions. That is what the Jounin you've been assigned too will teach you.

Respect yourselves, and respect Konoha. I will expect to see you all in the future, and look forward to how everything turns out."

"YOSH! HOKAGE-SAMA, IT HAS BEEN AN HONOR TO HEAR YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT, EVEN IN THE OLD AGE YOU HAVE ACQUIRED! I WILL VENTURE TO BE LIKE YOU, HOKAGE-SAMA! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAIL!"

"Lee!"

"YES NEJI!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Neji and Kyuubi both yelled, Kyuubi in Naruto's head, and Neji out loud.

As the crowd disbursed, Naruto walked over to Kimourii and Nushi, and smiled. Kimourii smiled at the ninja, and Nushi just merely nodded. "So, do you want to get something to eat, Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded and the three left, to better acquaint themselves with each other.

* * *

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Naruto. He did as he said, and opened the account for each student, save Naruto and Neji. Naruto's clan was a rich one, and the funds still resided in the accounts that the banks covered. Neji's clan also contributed to his personal account, a larger amount than he had specified, but Hiashi was like that. He cared for Neji, his nephew, and had asked that the seal be removed, but it wasn't.

**Brat, I think it's time to talk. You did good, only messing up once this entire year. That was a great job, and now I will prove it to you. I hereby grant you access to three-fourths of a tail. You will need to integrate this chakra with yours. Once that is finished, you will be able to use small and large amounts of chakra. Remember to also suppress your chakra with Za Gamen. **

**However, it is also time to learn something about your bloodline limit. The Za Gamen was created by your great grandfather, over three hundred years ago. He had a bloodline limit that allowed him to see during the Shunshin no Jutsu. It is a doujutsu, as is most bloodline limits, but has no other special purpose that we know, it won't copy jutsu, or let you see tenketsu. **

**To activate it, you need to use chakra on your eyes. Your bloodline was called "Speed Sight" mokushioku. When you activate this, the speed around you will drastically fall. However, doujutsu have always been bothersome, in the fact that they drain chakra. So, you will use this as a chakra exercise, and learn your jutsu correctly. Also, used it in conjunction with the Shunshin no jutsu, it makes you faster than anyone in Konoha, and possibly other areas.. **

**For now, though, sleep." **

He woke the next day, and made his way towards the academy classroom where he was to meet Genma-sensei. The others in the class were already there, discussing something. Neji turned to Naruto, and smiled. "Hey Naruto! We've decided to skip this years Chuunin Exam, and take it next year with the new rookies. What say you?"

Naruto shrugged. 'Don't matter, Neji. We can wait a year, and do the exam next year if that's what you want."

Kimourii nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Naruto. It will give us experience, and a chance to enhance our skills, you especially dobe."

"Ok guys, I hear Gai coming down the hall already. Neji, you train. Next time we fight, I want to fight you, my friend. You too Lee. Tenten, you take care of them, and yourself. I'll enjoy facing your weapons any day."

"You too Naruto/Naruto-kun!"

"AH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IN THE WAYS OF POWER! IT IS A GLORIOUS DAY! THE OTHER TEAM IS HERE AS WELL! VERY WELL THEN, YOU SHALL ENDEAVOR TO FOLLOW MY TEAMS EXAMPLES IN THE POWER OF YOUTH! HAHAHAH!"

"Gai, leave my kids alone. Ah, Nushi, Kimourii, Naruto, I'm Genma. It's good to finally meet you. Well, come to Training Ground 7. I'll meet you there."

Naruto looked at Neji, Lee and Tenten, smiled, and ran off, the others following behind.

They arrived ten minutes later at training ground seven, having to stop and ask from directions. The weird copy-cat ninja, who was reading Icha Icha Paradise as he walked down the road, looked up and pointed towards a field. They ran that way, and found a grassy plain with trees surrounding them. Three posts were in the middle of the training ground and, the students noticed, Genma had a grin.

"Alright, you badasses, it's time to get to work. We'll have time for introductions if you pass my test. Your test is to place a hit on me. The first two that do so will be full-time genin, the one that doesn't gets sent back to the Academy for a refresher course."

Naruto looked at his team and noticed their feral looks. With them looking at like he was a hindrance, Naruto got a bad feeling.

"Alright, you have until sun-up tomorrow. If you can't do it, tell me now."

Nushi glared at him, and placed her dog, named Sutermaru, on the ground. Kimourii was looking at him with something akin to regret, as if she knew he was going to be sent back. Naruto sighed.

As the two kunoichi took off, Naruto couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off.

As he took off for Genma-sensei, Kyuubi's tracking skill coming in handy as he used Chakra to keep silent, Naruto got the strangest feeling.

It was, however, Nushi, that figured it out.

As they went on, Sutermaru kept yipping about something in the air not right. She didn't realize until later that it could possibly be Genma. But when she did, Naruto found out, she put it all together.

"The objective isn't to compete against each other, it's to work as a team. What say you, Kimourii, Naruto? Together?"

Naruto "yeahha"'d and Kimourii nodded. Using an intricate plan of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and the "Henge no Jutsu" Naruto, Kimourii and Nushi, made it seem that they were working in three different directions. Then, they had Sutermaru sneak up and steal the bells. After the two bells were safely in the hands of the two kunoichi, they walked out. Naruto, with a smug look, and the other two with dread.

"Alright, so you've got the bells, but you didn't use teamwork." Genma said, "You all fail!"

Naruto grinned foxily, then pointed behind him. The three shadow clones disappeared, and, they smirked as Genma turned around.

"Very good, so you all added a bit to the team. I'm guessing the plan itself was yours Kimourii, and you did the Shadow Clones and Henge, Naruto? So, then, Sutermaru must have been the true bell-taker, giving them to you. But, what about the fact that the person without a bell going back?"

"Well, Genma-sensei" surprisingly Naruto answered, "teams are made up of three men, or in this case two kunoichi and a male, followed by the jounin sensei. We figured, if it were the case, that we would all be sent back to the academy, if no one got the bells, and pass if they were taken. It was a risk I was willing to take for my team."

The man nodded, they got the point.

"Fine, you pass. Tell me about yourselves, likes and dislikes, goals, dreams? You first, Kimourii."

"Alright, I'm Riyousha Kimourii. I am trained in taijutsu, and above average in ninjutsu. I can't do Genjutsu because of a bloodline limit that causes any genjutsu I'm in to fail instantly. I like fighting, and a certain person. My dislikes are snot-nosed brats that think they're better than everyone because they have a bloodline limit. My goal is to make a certain person notice me, and I aspire to become the strongest kunoichi since Tsunade-Sannin.

Genma nodded. "Those are very good goals, and this person that you like, you know in the world of ninja, it's almost impossible to be sure of someone until you've talked with them."

She nodded.

"Alright, you Nushi."

Nushi smirked as she stood up, Sutermaru looking at his owner, and friend with a loving gaze.

'I'm Inuzuka Nushi, and am the only daughter of the clan. I'm trained in the aspects of a housewife, but don't just aspire to be one. I like fighting, and my pal Sutermaru here. I dislike cats, they make me and Sutermaru mad, and like hairballs to much. My biggest goal is to become the best dog trainer in my clan, and I aspire to be as strong as Tsunade-Sannin also."

"All great goals as well, Nushi. You aspire to be treated as your own person, but see that as having to act like a male. It's a tangled web you follow, but I hope for the best for you.

Naruto?"

"Yata! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like Ramen! I hate the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook too. I also like Sarutobi-sensei, and my personal taijutsu style. I dislike the people of Konoha, who hate me for having the birth date of the Yondaime.

My goal is to become the strongest shinobi in the world, and I aspire to become the Hokage, so that I can help people.

What about you, Genma-sensei?"

Genma sighed. "I'm Shiranui Genma, a Jounin level Shinobi of Konoha. I like many things, the first of which is chewing of things, and when I'm not doing that, I'm bored. I dislike being bored, and I dislike training as much as being bored. My best friend is Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-cat ninja, and I know about seven hundred jutsu's.

In all honesty, the others didn't think there were enough graduates these years to warrant two teams, Until Naruto passed, a feat that surprised the sensei of the academy, you two would have been on a team alone or have to wait till the next class graduated. Also, it's good to meet each of you. We will beginning training tomorrow at 7:00, bright and early. Missions will come exactly three weeks after your first day of training, and you'll start out with easy D-rank missions. Naruto, as I've heard of your advanced training from the Hokage, you will need to continue constant chakra release from your tenketsu.

Kimourii and Nushi, you will be learning the chakra building exercises, Naruto's condition caused him to learn chakra control at an early age. I'll be teaching you all a taijutsu style that suit's your individual needs.

Now, are you all ready, if so you'll need a weighted suit and about seven hundred pounds of weights a piece. Come with the first sixty in your suit, and work your way up adding five at the beginning of every week.

"Also, Tenten's father has a shop of weaponry located in Konoha. You'll need three sets of shuriken with a set of exploding tags. You'll need three jutsu scrolls a piece of different jutsu's. Also, if you have a bloodline limit, tell me, so I can adapt your training to such. And, yes, Nushi, I consider having a dog-familiar a bloodline limit trait as it gives you part of the dog's aspects.

You'll need two set of kunai, and a tent for survival training. Then, anything you think you'll need, and don't worry, you'll have plenty of missions that will more than make up your part of the bill.

Have you decided on the Chuunin Exams?"

"Direct, eh Sensei?" Nushi asked. He nodded. "Yes, Team 'Gai' and we decided to wait until the next exam after our first year as Genin. We want to gain experience in fighting, and not just do it because we're cocky."

"Good, alright, then I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, get anything that you'll think you need, but at least three different jutsu scrolls. And, see me before training tomorrow about bloodline limits. You have the rest of the day off."

Naruto smiled at his friends and said, "alright, ladies, I'll be off now. I hope we can have a close relationship in the future. It is nice to be on your team."

Kimourii watched Naruto go, and smiled at his retreating back. "He's odd, isn't he?"

Nushi could only nod.

* * *

Naruto appeared at the shop as Tenten stepped out. She smiled at Naruto, and walked off, leaving the boy a little confused. He'd never seen Tenten do that before, it was really irregular.

He walked in, and the man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome to 'A Ninja's Stash', what can I do for you, youngster?"

"Hello sir, I've been instructed to buy three sets of shuriken, two sets of exploding tags, a set of kunai, a body suit and seven hundred pound weights, sixty initial weights in the suit itself, along with three jutsu scrolls. My team should be coming any minute, so can I wait on the scrolls until they come?"

The man nodded and, just as Naruto guessed, the two kunoichi came in. "Your team?"

Naruto nodded. "Welcome to 'The Ninja Stash'. Are you here for the same as this young man?"

The kunoichi nodded and smiled at the man. "Alright, you have it. These are my scroll selection, containing various ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu scrolls.

Have a look."

"Well, Genma-sensei said different scrolls, so let's assume that he wants us learning at the same rate and same jutsu. So, my bloodline limit is called "Speed Sight", mokushioku. It's activated by directing chakra to my eyes."

They looked at Naruto and giggled. He sighed. "Mine" Kimourii said, "is called Gententou" or the Genjutsu Counter eye.

"Well, unlike what Genma-sensei says, I don't have an actual bloodline limit. I just have an affinity for Sutermaru, and can use dog senses."

Naruto nodded and, as the others were talking about a kid named "Uchiha Sasuke" being a genius, Naruto found the first of his scrolls.

It was a Ninjutsu type, named, "Fresh Fire Cannon" Katon: Dekitate houkakyanon no jutsu. It created a large, circular fireball from the breath in the mouth, and propelled towards the target at a speed faster than normal humans can see.

In order to do the jutsu, you had to have good control and a lot of excess Chakra. Kyuubi chuckled at that saying **excess, like nine tails worth of three times as much chakra as the Hokage has each?**

He showed them to Kimourii and Nushi, they agreed that it was a good one.

Kimourii found one that protected the users from a genjutsu, called the Genjutsu Barrier. It could only be used by someone that was a genjutsu master, or in Kimourii's case had an advanced bloodline. It was the Bariagen no Jutsu.

After Nushi found hers, it was called the Water-Familiar Clone. It created a water clone of your familiar, no matter what it was, or where it was. Naruto nodded, thinking it was a great one. Suiton: Mizu-tedzika no Jutsu.

Soon after, the girls went off, saying that they were getting scrolls more suited to Kunoichi, and that he'd better wait to see them later. They paid for their things, and left. Nauto looked through the rest of the scrolls picking five more. The first two were the ones he was going to share, the others required a lot of chakra, and he'd use them for building purposes.

The first was the a Chakra element move, called the Chakra Shield and it used the same idea as the Kaiten, and Water Rolling exercises, except taking them to another level.

The next was a Water Jutsu, the Water Dragon Blast used by a A-class nuke-nin Zabuza Momochi.

The others were called "Concentration Jutsu" that Kyuubi had first used when he learned about jutsu, and hand seals.

The first was a move called Air Walking. It consisted of using Chakra to force a person into the air, while keeping a connection with the ground, giving the effect of walking on air.

The next was another move called, "Chakra Bubble" that consisted of using Chakra as an air pocket underwater. It was an assassination move that raised chakra and stamina.

The last was called the Summoning Technique, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and required a blood contract with a summon animal.

Naruto could only grin.

**YES!**

_End Chapter_


	3. Genin Practice Mission: Trial One

**Chapter Three: Genin Practice Mission: Trial One**

Riyousha Kimouchii, Inuzuka Nushi, and Uzumaki Naruto sat around the training ground the next day, each decked out with a fresh, new sixty pounds of weight, laughing with each other, when Genma-sensei arrived. He was looking happy about something, looking at the three already working on being a team even when it wasn't too important. Looking at his students, Genma smiled.

'Alright, everyone. I had Kimouchii and Nushi come to me yesterday, telling me of a bloodline limit, and they also informed me, Naruto, that you had one. I assume you told them because you could not find me?"

Naruto nodded and explained about Speed Sight. The man grinned. "Alright, that's very well. You then, will need a taijutsu that focuses on speed and power. I talked with the Hokage about all three of you last night, and he informed me that each of you trains in a personalized taijutsu style, the Inuzuka Clan Style, the Riyousha Destruction Style that you created, Kimouchii, and Za Gamen, correct?"

The three nodded. "Then, instead of learning a new style completely from the beginning, we will need to interrelate the styles you all have, to complement each others different ways of thinking. Your style, for example, Kimouchii, is related to more speed than power, and focusing chakra to the point of impact, thereby causing more destruction.

Complementing this style with the Inuzuka style that is in fact power over speed will complement it correctly. The Za Gamen is equal use of speed over power, with added Chakra repression, which is correct for Naruto's disability, and will complement the variation very well.

Therefore, we just need to make a few changes to your styles. Leave the main components alone, like increase both your speed and power, to make sure you are all at the same speed and your power will fall into place. For example, if both Nushi and Kimourii increase your speed and power, they will complement each other, as in, you will match speed, and Nushi's power will be slightly higher than Kimourii's, balancing your style correctly.

I heard that Naruto was the fastest in the group, able to pull off the Shunshin no Jutsu, a purely speed attack, so you will both need to raise to meet half his speed level, and Naruto will just slow a bit. No one can match the speed of Shunshin no Jutsu, in case you're wondering.

Now, in the power department, I would say that Nushi is slightly more powerful than Naruto, and well above you, Kimouchii, but that's alright. She has to constantly practice carrying heavy loads for her family. Therefore, you will need strength training as well as Chakra balancing training.

So, the first thing you two need to do is get acquainted with your Chakra. Naruto, I want you to go to the lake and do you Water Rolling Exercises for as long as you can.

Naruto nodded, knowing that he needed to get used to the extra weight anyway. "Right Genma-sensei.

He walked away from the group, going to the lake. Once there, Naruto focused Chakra on the soles of his feet, grinning at the feeling that sixty pounds of weight can add to your body when it's not used to it, but is used to chakra manipulation.

"It's harder" he noticed, "kuso, it's harder."

Beginning to roll his body, Naruto released Chakra from each point, and continuously released, as each tenketsu found its mark. Releasing his speed sight, Naruto began rolling faster than before, He barely met each tenketsu as it hit the water, knowing that if he missed once, he'd go under.

* * *

Genma was surprised. The students under him were actually performing to his expectations. Naruto was off, doing advanced chakra control lessons, while Kimourii and Nushi were both learning, but soon he knew Naruto would come back, near exhaustion, and begin the lower exercises to learn to work with his team.

"Now remember Nushi" he called to the girl that had lost her concentration just meters before, "you must always concentrate, or you'll end up with a busted head and a hurt ego. Do not, for any reason, let go of your chakra when you're that high."

She nodded. "Kimourii, you're doing the same, not concentrating passed a certain point. You need to realize that Chakra control is the most important thing to a shinobi, or and that a ninja that cannot control their chakra, unless specialized in something like taijutsu, is as useless as a blind ninja.

I'm going to be talking to each of you over the next two weeks, and at the end, I'm going to give you some scrolls, which you will study to get stronger.

Naruto," Naruto, who had just entered the clearing, looked at his sensei with a since of wonder, "how did your training go today?"

"Sensei, it took a bit longer than expected in the Water Rolling than I expected because of the added weight. I didn't think about it, kuso that water was hot."

"Alright, now that you've done those exercises for the day, I want to run some drills with you all. Kimourii, Nushi and Naruto, I'm playing the roll of a C-ranked nukenin, who has just stolen a scroll that has forbidden jutsu on it. Your objective is to corner me for ten minutes. You have to work together, or this will never work.

Kimourii nodded at Genma before he took off, "also, I will give you ten minutes before you are to come after me. Begin!"

"Alright, so what do we do?" Nushi asked, right from the start. Naruto shrugged, he wasn't the strategist after all.

"Dunno, ano... Kimourii-chan, what do we do?"

The girl scowled. "Look, I know you two aren't as smart as I am, but you're the two hardest working people I know. What do we do? We find him. Yes, Naruto, we know that with your bloodline limit you could catch up with him, in a matter of minutes, and possibly kick butt, but even if we were to obtain the scrolls, the mission is for the three of us to work together. I think that we need to set a pace, the slowest up front, followed by the other's, the one up front will set the pace for the team. Since your slowest Nushi, you need to be up front, but that's okay because you're a tracker anyway, by nature. So, that puts me in the middle as your protection.

Naruto, that means that you're the back man on this, and will defend us from the rear. Also, that means that if need be, you can create a jutsu before he comes after you. What's your fastest jutsu you can perform?"

"Well, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but I've got other jutsu that I haven't used in battle before that I could probably use."

"No, stick with what works for right now, Naruto. If Kage Bunshin is your best move, then do it. And, remember, stick with your plan, alright?"

Naruto nodded. She looked at Nushi, "and you don't worry, you neither Sutermaru, because you're our pacesetters, we may be impatient some but, unless things change, that's the way it will be our entire time as Genin, and Chuunin if we all pass together.

Alright, let's go. By the way, Naruto, how many scrolls did you end up getting? Both Nushi and I got three a piece."

Naruto blushed, and said, "six."

The girl nodded. "Alright, that's good. He hasn't said anything, but kuso, is it hard to move in these things?"

Naruto shrugged. He had been using Chakra to move until his body got used to it. Looking to the girl he said, "not really, unless you haven't used Chakra to make them lighter, then they would be. Sixty pounds extra weight isn't something to try moving yourself."

She looked dumbfounded as Nushi made a signal to be quiet. So far they had been moving for seven minutes. She looked up ahead and said, "he's there, sitting in a tree. It's high enough that we can't jump to it, and if we try to climb it, he'll know we're there."

"I agree with your assessment Nushi, Naruto, anything up your sleeves to get him down?"

Naruto shook his head. A Rasengan would get him down, but Naruto needs a teacher for that move. He sat down, then grinned. "Yeah, a skill from the Za Gamen is called "Shadow Bend" Shadoigami. It reverses the sunlight and makes my shadow cover my body. Get into a shadow, and give him a diversion, and I should be able to sneak up on him."

"Fair assessment, Nushi, should we prepare a diversion?"

Nushi nodded before she did a set of slow hand signals, ending up with the "Henge" form. She turned into a squirrel, and Kimourii turned into, well, something. Naruto wasn't sure what she was, but it wasn't pretty. He did the seals for Shadow Bend, and with a small, "Shadoigami" disappeared into one of the shadows of the tree.

Walking up the tree larger than most of the forest wasn't fun, especially with sixty extra pounds on him. He walked, and when he heard a groan of pain, figured the diversion was working. He got up there, when Genma-sensei was getting back up to attack.

"Shadoashige!" he whispered, having finished the seals quickly. He ran forward, and after a melee of punches and kicks, landed on the ground beside his sensei. After a binding jutsu from Nushi, one she admitted that she had learned the day before, called Shadow Bind, Kagemane no Jutsu, she grinned.

The scroll, she found out, was from a collection of jutsu in a family line, the Kagemane no Jutsu was just one of the great ones from there.

The problem with the Kagemane no Jutsu, is that it's a chakra eating move, and there is only a limited amount of time a person can use it, unless they're chakra is completely off the wall.

So, it was without warning that nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, Genma tried getting away abruptly. Naruto, though, had activated his bloodline limit Mokushioku.

As soon as Genma started running, Naruto caught him and with a cry of, "Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the area was surrounded by guards.

Genma, half a minute later, smiled and dropped his hands to his side. He walked up to Naruto, and clapped him on his back. Naruto disappeared.

"Metsubou sentou!" Naruto said, when three seconds later, the watch beeped on Genma's arm. The man grinned, and guarded Naruto's punch. "good job each of you, I had a Summon animal following you so I could make sure you worked together. It was very well done, and I'm proud to have you as my team.

So, you've already started on your scrolls then, Nushi?"

Nushi nodded and, he grinned, blushed.

"Alright, all you are needing is training in teamwork. After you get that, we'll perform our first D-ranked missions."

"Are you serious, Genma-sensei? Do you truly think we are ready for missions after a few weeks more of training?" Kimourii asked. The man nodded.

"As you know, my best friend is Hatake Kakashi. He has suffered in his life, and once came back without his rival, and best friend. But, before he died, Obito told Kakashi something, that I think you'll find helpful.

'of course, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But, those who don't care about their companions are called even bigger trash.' 

To this day, Kakashi won't take a team. It hurt him when he lost his teammate, due to his inaction, and he has asked me to pass that on when I thought my team was ready. You don't quite like each other yet, that is easy to see, but you already know that as shinobi, and kunoichi, that it is the job of the ninja to complete the mission with your team.

So, yes, after we figure out how to interrelate your taijutsu, I will recommend you for your lessons. Now, let me see your scrolls.

A Genjutsu Barrier? Ah, with your bloodline Kimourii, it would be wonderful. And, I see you have the Animaru Henge no Jutsu scroll, a C-rank jutsu. Very good. Now, let me see. Your third, Kimourii, looks to be a Taijutsu? Inner Decapitation skill? Let me guess, you thought it was an assassination skill?"

Kimourii nodded.

"It's not, it's mostly an Earth Taijutsu move that makes the sand a sinkhole using a Bunshin no jutsu that drags a person where they can't move. Alright, that is a move that you could have used to subdue me, however.

Nushi?"

Nushi blushed and handed the scrolls to her sensei, and he nodded at the scrolls in front of him.

"Very good, the Water-Familiar is a very good one. I agree, that could be useful in a fight as a diversion. Heh, the Konoha Senpuu, if Gai knew you were going to be learning this, he would scream about your power of youth being strong.

_Don't ever tell him that you know this move_.

The Five Element Seal? Why would you ever need this?"

She shrugged. The man sighed and said, "Well, we'll teach it, and I'll throw in the counter, the Five Element Unsealer.

Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and handed him three scrolls. He said the others would do well with the Za Gamen, and were Chakra freak moves. The man nodded. "Katon: Dekitate houkakyanon no jutsu? The Fresh Fire Cannon? Kuso, child, are you trying to kill yourself? Do you have no idea how much Chakra this uses?

Naruto's face fell. The man sighed. "Naruto, you were given so much Chakra, that you think being able to create a thousand Kage Bunshin is easy for everyone. But, this move uses twice of the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Do you have anything that we could build up too?"

"Yes Genma-sensei. I have three other scrolls that I was going to use to practice with. Here."

The man seemed impressed. "Naruto, do you mind if we train this one together?"

Naruto looked, it was the air walking scroll. He shook his head. The man smiled. "good. Okay, so you've chosen the Air Walking, the Fresh Fire Cannon and the Water Dragon Blast and the Chakra Shield?

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto said. The girls were looking relieved, they thought he'd have to take them back for something easier. "Naruto, just start on the Chakra Shield, and then when these two are to the point of learning Air Walking and the others then I'll start teaching you all of these jutsu's. Kimourii, Nushi, I won't lie to you. Naruto choose three difficult jutsu, without thinking I will remind you, that I doubt even he could pull off correctly."

"Okay, go and eat. You're through for the day, and then I'm going to expect you here, tomorrow, at 7:00."

They left the grounds. Nushi walked away from the group, stating that the clan at dinner together in fifteen minutes, and that she had to leave. Kimourii left towards a Dango restaurant, and Naruto, well he found Ichiraku as soon as he could.

He made it there just as Old Man Ichiraku was closing up for the night. He ran up and said, "hey Old Man, are ya closed?"

"Naruto! I thought you'd never get here, we've got a lot left over! Where've you been, boy?"

"I'm sorry, old man. I've been training with my new Genin team, and sensei just let us leave fifteen minutes ago from field seven. I'll try to get here faster, or something."

"Ayame! Get some bowls out, we've got a late customer!"

"Right Otousan! Hey Naruto!"

"How'd Ayame know?"

"Really Naruto, you're only the **only** we open back up for. And, if it'll help, I have a solution. Get here by 6:30 with a basket, and we'll have some lunch and dinner for you, for the day. Since it'll have a warming jutsu on it, we'll charge a bit more for everything overall. Say ¥75?"

Naruto nodded, and pulled out a wad of bills, handing him three hundred yen. "That should cover it for a while, old man."

"It will, thanks Naruto."

"Itadakimasu!" (I will receive) Naruto yelled to the restaurant, as he shoveled bowl after bowl of the flavored noodles down his throat. Soon, the inventory for that day had been receded and, according to Naruto, "was good!"

The old man and daughter sighed in relief, both at the convenience of having Naruto around to eat all of their inventory, and the fact that they could still make all they wanted, and have half of it gone in the mornings.

"Thanks old man, Ayame!" he yelled, and they smiled. "Welcome Naruto!"

As he ran, along the street of Konoha, Naruto grinned, it was working out exactly the way he hoped it would.

* * *

Morning came early over the streets of Konohagakure, It was 6:20, and Old Man Ichiraku was probably done with the ramen that Naruto wanted for his lunch and dinner. As he made his way along the streets, Naruto grinned, the smell of Ramen coming from the restaurant making him feel more important. The man had said Naruto was his best customer, and he couldn't, wouldn't disappoint.

He made his way, after a hearty breakfast, to training field seven with time to spare. Getting out the first of his three scrolls, the Chakra Shield.

He read the instructions, and noticed that instead of learning how to move chakra, he had to learn to move and release it at the same time, instead of move, and release one at a time like he thought. This move uses Chakra from all 128 Tenketsu to create a perfect, circular shield that, unlike the Kaiten, does not need a motion to move. The Kaiten is, actually, a smaller version of this move, and was learned by an Uchiha that gave the move to the best Chakra molders in the hidden village, the Hyuuga.

"Shi-rudo" he practiced the name of the shield as years of practice in Chakra molding came to his forehead.

**Brat, think about it like this. You're chakra is like a river that has been dammed. In order to use your chakra, you need to release a small amount as possible, and focus it. **

**Think you can do it?** Kyuubi challenged. Naruto grinned. Understanding the move was one step closer to doing it. So, unleash chakra from his hold and, focus it on his coils.

He started slowly, moving Chakra from his center, and throughout his body. It would, if an Uchiha or Hyuugi had been watching, have been described as watching a harmless rock transform into a humongous beast that was powerful, and sane at the same time.

The Chakra circulating in his body was so powerful that, often, passers-by would stop and see the red and blue circulating from his body. Even Genma, who was a jounin of the highest caliber, could only stop and watch. The only ones unaffected, had seen it before, and they were Kakashi, Iruka, the Hokage, Hyuuga Hiashi, and even Old Man Ichiraku and Ayame.

Even Kyuubi, who was never impressed by anything Naruto did, couldn't hold in a **kuso** before the chakra dwindled and Naruto sat on the ground, his first attempt unsuccessful, but full of understanding.

"Hey you, fox, is it possible that you're still affecting me, even a little bit?" Naruto asked, though he didn't think it was possible, his Chakra felt like _his_ chakra. Kyuubi shook his head, and said, **it's entirely possible that you released too much at once. When you try tomorrow, push less into it., oh, and when are we going to sign that contract of summoning?**

Naruto shrugged, "when I get better control, so I can do simpler stuff, and learn the Summoning Technique. I'll start studying the method of the summoning tonight. It's weird, but even though I'm only using a small amount of my Chakra, it still exhausts me."

**It will, you've suppressed it so much, you have an excess of Chakra, and when you use any at all, it's trying to release a lot more than you want. If any slides through, you get tired, but the more you try and suppressing it, the harder you force it to work for you. **

Naruto nodded, as if understanding the problem, sat down, It was then that the his teammates and sensei all appeared. Naruto looked at the three of them, each looking sheepish, and a bit scared.

"I did not expect to find you here, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Genma-sensei and wondered what was going on. "That chakra that I felt come from this area, I did not realize how much tight control you displayed. I believe that is the reason for the bit of fear these two are showing. Kimourii, Nushi, Naruto is your friend. Snap out of it!"

Kimourii blushed as she came to her senses. she looked at her teammate and, grinning madly, said, "kuso Naruto, you nearly made the entire village soil their pants."

Naruto sighed, they were scared? 'Kuso, I just can't seem to do anything right.'

"Hey, Naruto! Are you paying attention?" Genma said, and the boy jerked his head, apologizing. The man sighed. "Don't let people get to you, after the Kyuubi attacked eleven years ago, a lot of people are on the lookout for another attack. They just see anything like what we felt as dangerous.

Anyway, today, we're all going to be running a day long practice mission. You will need to use stealth to find various objects, and assemble them before the end of the day. If you successfully arrange them, then you will move onto the next stage of the practice mission, which has three parts. If not, then you will run the mission until each part is successfully fulfilled.

It is the job of a ninja to not allow anything to slow them down, when their pace is set, unless they are attacked. You will be attacked today, permitting a twenty-minute break at lunch, and another at dinner time. You will have until eleven this night to complete the mission, or you will fail and try again tomorrow, when the field is reset, and you have to start over.

At the end of the mission, you will do your first D-ranked mission, because by then you will have sufficient time spent as a team. You will be paid for these practice missions upon completion, but not for each day. Each part consists of seven things you will need to do, and once one part is done, you will not need do that part again. Can you do it? Can you complete the mission in two weeks time? If you cannot, you are not meant to be ninja.

Nushi, for this part of the mission you are team captain until completion. Then, you will be captain Kimourii. Naruto will be last.

In order to pass the Chuunin exams, you need to be able to lead, or you will never be given a position where you have to lead. If you cannot lead, but are a good fighter, you will remain a fighter. If you cannot fight, but can lead, you will lead, but not fight. Neither of these people will be good Chuunin.

Make sure you have at least an hour of practicing your chakra control each day, and provide for practicing your new jutsu, also. A ninja that cannot balance their time is worthless.

Just as a ninja that abandons their teammates is worse than trash. To begin, as would any mission, you will get your initial scroll from your leader, in this case me, in other cases the Hokage.

Here is your initial scroll."

Nushi took the scroll and, with a nod, turned around. Genma left, as soon as she did, and found a good place in a treetop, where he could see all the action and interaction of his team.

_Team,  
In order to successfully accomplish any mission given to you, a commander may take certain liberties with his or her team. There may be a time when a person in a leadership position has to say or do something that they don't want to do, but it is necessary to the accomplishment of the mission. _ _Your objective is to collect various items throughout the city. If you are caught, I have asked the jounin to treat you, for a time limit, as they would a prisoner. The items listed below are, while not valuable, important to the city of Konoha. In order to ascertain each part of the team, I need to see who makes a good leader, and who does not. _ _The items are listed below. _ _A scroll of forbidden seals located in the Hokage's office _ _The secret of the Kazama Household, take the scroll of the Shunshin no Jutsu. _ _Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha Paradise _ _The Cat of the Feudal Lord's wife _ _Gai's green spandex suit (as a warning, the only time he is not wearing this is when he is asleep) _ _The Scroll of Healing located in Tsunade-sama's disserted office _ _Kakashi's mask (don't worry, he has more than one) _ _Remember, do not let yourself get caught, or you will be treated like a prisoner. _

"What the hell?" Nushi cried out. "We have to WHAT!"

Naruto looked at the paper, and paled. "Oh my... that's not good. He wants us to... um... well, what do we do, leader?"

"We need to decide which way to turn with this. I'm best at tracking down people, but not objects. Kimourii, would it be safe to assume these are under Genjutsu?"

She nodded. "Yes, it would be. If I were to hide such items, I would want them well protected, and if I'm right, they'll be right under our noses."

"Okay, let's do the easiest things first. What do we know about each item?"

"Well, other than the cat, each item is an inanimate object. So, in order to successfully get each item, we will need to figure out a plan of attack, and get them.

"I agree, it would be best if we went after each target in a certain order." Naruto added. The woman sighed. "Alright, let's go in the order of the number.

"So, our target is the Scroll of Forbidden Seals?" Naruto asked. He had been wanting to use that scroll again, to learn another attack off of it.

"Yeah."

They made their way to the Hokage's office, using the crude skills of stealth they had developed, and opened the door slightly. In the office, the Hokage was asleep. Nushi had Naruto go, and he did. Using the Shadow Bend ability, Naruto walked to the Scroll behind the Hokage, only to be knocked out, the Hokage tutting. Nushi cursed, "kuso!" and ordered them to retreat.

As soon as they left, Naruto sat up, and the Hokage chuckled. "Well, Genma did tell me to treat you like an enemy now, Naruto, but while they're not here, tell me about your first week."

The boy grinned, and told the old man about how everything was going. When the door creaked, Naruto was again knocked out, and rapid hand seals were going.

"Shirou no Jutsu!"

Naruto was locked in a Water Prison. Two ANBU guards were leading the girls in, and the Hokage sat them down in front of him.

"Absolutely horrible. Your first mission went so well, children. As of now, this is over, you will quit training and go, do something. Naruto here will remain until he can break the Prison.

A word of advice, when you try tomorrow, figure out a better plan of attack. I will give you a new chance, by giving you two new ANBU to fool.

Ah, you remembered how to break it, Naruto. Go..." "Orioke no Jutsu!"

The Hokage's nose gushed with blood as he flew backwards, the Sexy Jutsu doing its job. Naruto grinned at the two ANBU, who were also knocked out. "What did we just learn here, ladies?"

"Ero-kage!" the two cried in unison. As they ran out of the building, none of them understood what they were supposed to do.

They met Genma outside of the training grounds, and he was disappointed a bit. He told them they were done, and that in order to do better, they couldn't just make snap judgments.

He too left, a moment later.

"Nushi, do you remember what happened when Naruto did the Orioke no Jutsu?"

The girl giggled and nodded. "Well, if there was a way to distract him long enough to get in there and get the scroll, wouldn't it be easier to distract him?"

"Yeah, but how?"

"I don't know, but I figure that while we do that, it'd be easier to go after the one target we can smell."

"The cat?"

She nodded. Nushi marked a '1' by the cat and said, "what next?"

"What about grouped items?" Naruto asked. The girls looked at him. "Well, the Scroll is with the Hokage, so, it would be likely that directions to the Kazama house and Tsunade-sama's office would be.

The girls nodded. "Well, we need a distraction before going after the Hokage. Maybe some food, or something?"

"Yeah Naruto! What food does the man like?"

"Well, he did get me into Ramen, and said that Dango was a good food too."

"Then that's what we'll do, yeah! Get some Dango and trick him with it!"

* * *

The next day, "Nushi! So glad you could join us today. It's a very special day, as you get to hear the next five hours worth of reports to the Hokage. They're very boring, but if you go to sleep, we'll wake you up."

'So, that didn't work." Nushi said, grumbling as she took the senbon needle out of her derriere.

"No, it didn't, I think that we need to just get certain items and hide them, then get the other stuff." Kimourii suggested.

"GUARDS! THOSE BRATS STOLE MY CAT AGAIN! GET THEM!" the feudal lords' wife cried out in a horrid screech. Apparently she was fed up with them. When they were caught, they explained the situation to her, and she agreed to let them just take the cat, saying it was too troublesome to keep chasing after it herself.

"Okay, we've gotten free reign over the cat, so that means that we.. what is it Naruto?"

"We've been at this for almost four days, right? Well, what are we doing wrong?"

"I can't think of anything." Nushi said. "We've followed all the rules of engagement, but nothing is working."

"I know for a fact that Icha Icha is a naughty book, Kakashi tried letting me read it, once and I got a nosebleed it was so bad. What if, I don't know, we think of an order to this. There's got to be a pattern that we aren't seeing."

"Hey, Naruto... how bad is _Icha Icha Paradise_ compared to the Orioke no Jutsu?"

Naruto paled and said, "I am NOT going near that book again!"

Nushi smirked. "Just what I was hoping for. Alright, we'll get the cat, and put it in a safe place. After that, we'll go and get Icha Icha, and a mask while we're at it. I guess the best time would be after he's asleep?"

Naruto nodded. "And add a Genjutsu to that, so he won't wake up. We'll need to know the Genjutsu barrier though, to get passed it."

The girl nodded. "So, teach us that Kimourii."

Kimourii nodded and they began working on the jutsu while still planning.

"After we get Icha Icha, we use it to distract the Hokage. We'll have to get that back at some point to complete the mission, though."

"I'll do that" Kimourii suggested. "I'm the easiest at stealth."

"Alright. And, while we're doing that, Naruto use your speed sight and go around the room really fast, looking for the directions to Kazama house and the office."

"Hai" Naruto said.

"Well get the Shunshin then. But, how are we going to get Gai's suit?"

They shrugged.

The next day, "YOSH! FOR PUNISHMENT IN TRYING TO GAIN ACCESS TO THE GREEN BEAST, YOU SHALL ALL ENDEAVOR TO RUN SEVEN LAPS AROUND KONOHA! RUN!"

"Kuso, I NEVER want to do that again. Kimourii, we did good yesterday, same plan. I need the Icha book back fast, when we do the distraction, I want it back as soon as possible. That's your job."

She nodded. "Good, Naruto, is it just me, or is Shunshin a taijutsu move?"

Naruto smirked. "Let me see, I'll try to integrate it with Za Gamen."

He took the scroll and gasped. "KUSO! That's not spelled right! Kuso, all that time. This is one of my clan's moves. Where did you get this?"

She looked at the scroll and Naruto, incredulously. "Naruto, I got it at the Kazama house. What do you mean?"

"Remember, Genma-sensei said that I could do the Shunshin no Jutsu, he purposely misspelled the name of the jutsu. I have an idea, we'll use this to distract Gai-sensei, and I'll get it back after we get the suit. Then, I'll meet you near Field Nine, where his team trains. We'll jet back to Field seven, where we'll meet you, Kimourii-chan."

She nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

They made their way, and got her cat, which they found out was named **Whiskers**

Then, they found Kakashi's house, the mask and Icha Icha both under a Genjutsu. Using a Bariagen and, in Naruto's case, a Harem Genjutsu, they left.

As they arrived at the Hokage's office, the ANBU were terse, and unchanged from the day before. "Alright, things just got complicated. Are you ready, Kimourii?"

Kimourii nodded. "Let's do this, Naruto, distraction please?"

Naruto grinned. "Orioke no Jutsu, Harem version!"

Ten naked females appeared, all asking for help from the two ANBU guards. Two twin geysers appeared from their noses. Slipping the copy of Icha under the Hokage's papers, the man entered his office as Shadow Bend appeared around everyone.

He grinned at the book. "Oh, now I get to finish that shower scene with between Jacoby and Elena, oh Jiraiya, you are my favorite student."

They got the scroll as a trail of blood appeared on his nose. As the two left the room, Naruto couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was terribly about to go wrong.

His confirmation was a given when Icha Icha Paradise landed in his hands from the window, and a yell , and a holler from the ANBU said, "we got one of them, sir!"

Nushi made to go back, but Naruto stopped her. "YOU GAVE HER THE ASSIGNMENT, SHE COMPLETED IT! AT LEAST GIVE HER THE HONOR OF FINISHING WHAT WE STARTED WITH HER! DO NOT GIVE UP!"

Naruto was so pissed that a red chakra was surrounding his body.

They did, doing just that. They arrived at the Kazama house, where Naruto went exploring, hoping to confirm a hope he had. The Kazama House was different from the Uzumaki house, it was more of a compound for a clan. He learned about the different clans, learning how they were nearly wiped out in the fight with Kyuubi, and the war with Cloud.

He found a room, In it, there was a beautiful picture of a woman, and a man with blond hair. On the table, there were two scrolls. and a picture of the spiral on Naruto's stomach. He picked the two scrolls up, and left the room. He appeared back where Nushi had the scroll for the now identified Shunshin no Jutsu, and they left.

Tsunade's office was just on the other side of the village, and they arrived there with no problem. They got the scroll of healing, and Nushi was all set, to learn to heal in case Kimourii were still alive.

"Here, I'll take that, meet me where we said, alright Nushi-domo?"

She nodded, "alright, you're the best at this, so I'll agree for now. Go, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. He went to the training field. "Gai-sensei, Naruto approaches!" Lee said. Naruto raised his hand. "Gai-san, I have an offer for you. In order to attain your most beautiful state, you must have worked to attain your level of taijutsu, correct?"

Both he and Lee struck the good guy pose, while Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes, waving at Naruto.

"But, I bet there is a move that you have not yet learned, Gai-san?"

The man nodded his head, of course there were, but he would, that was his way of the ninja after all.

"Like the Shunshin no Jutsu?"

That quieted him, drastically. He spun around. "I have here the original scroll, misspelling and all, of the Body Flicker technique. I would be willing to trade this for the green spandex of the green beast of Konoha."

The man nodded, took out an extra suit, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto thanked him, flashed through a quick set of skills and said, "Shunshin no Jutsu!", before flickering, grabbing the scroll, and running as fast as he could.

He met with Nushi in their prearranged spot, and she jumped as soon as she saw the yellow flash. They made it to Training field seven, just as Genma, and to their surprise Kimourii arrived.

_End Chapter_


	4. Genin Practice Mission: Trial Two

**Chapter Four: Genin Practice Mission: Trial Two **

The next day, the three got up. Kimourii wouldn't tell them what happened after they left, but after Genma explained the problem to them, the three Nin spent time together.

After a while, Genma returned to the group with a scroll and handed it to Kimourii. She sighed and looked it over, after breaking the seal.

_Students,  
This mission will be about you, and your ability to track large groups. You will need various supplies as this will be deemed 'long term' which means that in order to complete the mission, you will have to endure various degrees of weather. You will need a tent, some rations, various tools and supplies, and a list of targets. The targets are supplied below. _ _Kakashi _ _Hiashi _ _Genma _ _Gai _ _Neji _ _Rock Lee _ _Tenten _ _Kurenai _ _Ebisu _ _Iruka _ _Once you have identified and captured the targets, your challenge is complete, and you will move onto the last mission. _ _Genma _

After looking at the sheet, they understood at once that Naruto was the least member of the group this time, yes he was stealthy, but he was also the worst at tracking.

"So, Naruto, after we get all the members out, you'll provide distraction, and we'll get away. Alright?"

Naruto nodded. The girls felt bad about using Naruto's trust like that, but he told them that the good of the mission was all that mattered and that he'd have to decide something equally gruesome in the next test, probably.

"Okay, I'm not going to go after anyone until we know their movements, so for the next five days we'll just be searching for where they'll be, after that, we'll be able to come up with a plan of attack, and get them one by one.

And so it was. The first day found them getting up at six in the morning, Naruto already there with his daily ramen supply. He had told the man that he needed enough ramen for about a week, and was surprised when Ichiraku smiled and handed him three bags containing individual Ramen meals. He smiled and thanked the man, got a hug from Ayame who told him 'good luck' and he was off.

"So, for the next few days, we search and evade, then we'll have to use that spell that old man Hokage used on me, the water prison to capture them. After that, it's a matter of time before we finish. Nushi, you're point for this mission, Naruto, you're middle to make sure she's alright. I'll be last, and will watch out for enemy ambushes and what not.

"Alright, are we ready to do this?"

Naruto nodded. Nushi shrugged, indifferent. "Let's go."

It wasn't long until they found their first person, Kurenai. She was setting up Genjutsu to protect herself, and her area. Kimourii pulled out her paper and took a note of that, sitting that in order to get around certain people, they'd need to have a strategy, especially considering these were mostly Jounin, with a Chuunin and three Genin.

Kurenai had put of several layered genjutsu that were the equivalent to the Mangekyou Sharingan, which meant she had total control over the environment. She sneezed, a rain would start and so on.

Never figuring a group of Genin could pass through her illusions, the cat-like jounin quickly made her way into a soft area of the woods.

That told them all they'd need to know. She was going to let her genjutsu be her guard.

They marked on a map, and placed a ninjutsu that tracked her specific trail, one of the tracking jutsu of the Inuzuka, on the paper as well as in the environment, which would tell the group where she was.

After they left, they made their way south, into the land that was known to inhabit Team Gai. They saw Gai and the Genin team of four, but stayed at least fifty meters behind, knowing that Neji had a greatly active Byakugan, but was unable to see past a distance, they figured it would be enough. Looking at the map, they set the same jutsu as before, one for each of the characters, and marked them on the map.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard it. The yelling and screaming of the hyperactive ninja, Rock Lee.

"YOSH GAI SENSEI. WE SHALL ENDEAVOR TO HELP OUR CLASSMATES, AND NEW RIVALS, TO BECOME SOMEONE WE CAN DEPEND UPON IN A TIME OF WAR! YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, WHAT ARE OUR OBJECTIVES?"

"LEE! OUR OBJECTIVES ARE SIMPLE! YOSH, WE SHALL ALLOW THE POWER OF YOUTH TO BE OUR GUIDES, AND WHEN WE COME ACROSS THEM IN BATTLE, WE SHALL DEFEAT THEM, AND DO SO RIGHTEOUSLY, GLORIOUSLY, BECAUSE GENMA-SAN HAS ACKNOWLEDGED THEM AS GREAT YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!

**These guys are idiots, at least the Hyuuga is trying to find you, he's moving a meter this way.**

Just as Naruto was about to mention it, Nushi said, "okay, lets get out of here. Neji is about to come closer."

They backed out, with an **I told you so** from the Kitsune.

They arrived at the campsite, where the three warded it with various genjutsu, a few water, earth and shadow jutsu, and lay down to sleep, ready for the next day.

It came, early, though, and they were up within six hours, already on the trail of Kakashi and Genma, who were traveling together. Naruto had a feeling that it was all a setup anyway, but he knew that it was a test to find their tracking skill after all. Stealth was still a concept they knew little about.

They found Kakashi and Genma in a clearing, and marked them with the same jutsu, marking them on the map at the same time. All of the targets were a bluish color, and they were marked with a greenish, orange color.

"Kimourii, there is a shinobi ahead. Sutermaru says he has sunglasses, and is peaking on girls in a hot spring."

**That pervert!** Kyuubi yelled, he never did like perverts much. Ever since that Jiraiya wrote that _Icha Icha Paradise: Kyuubi-mating Edition_ and embarrassed him.

"Alright, if it's Ebisu, just mark him and go. He's a dangerous pervert, special jounin level.

The girls nodded. Looking, it was in fact Ebisu, and the pervert went on the map like the others.

After that, they rested, sleep and food going hand in hand on these missions.

The next day, the third, they again got up. Nushi said that Sutermaru had caught a scent, and thought it was Iruka's. The three grinned, and followed it. Having run for a few hours, they caught up, only to realize that Iruka wasn't really Iruka, but it was Ichiraku, and his daughter Ayame.

They were, apparently, on a vacation, and the smell of Ramen that Iruka always had on him, mostly due to Naruto, had caught his scent. Deciding they needed a day of rest, Kimourii decided they would rest, eat Ramen (though she hated it) and then set out the next day.

It was good that they did. The next day found them on the trail of Hyuuga Hiashi, the second Hyuuga on the test, and the most powerful in the clan. He knew from experience that there was no way to sneak up on the jounin leveled head of clan, but didn't deter his teammates, who were insistent, and followed along.

As soon as they entered the clearing, and did the jutsu, Naruto intercepted the fist aimed at the girls' backs. Creating six Kage Bunshin, Naruto surrounded the man, and attacked, all of them doing a different seal. Using different seals while split was hard, but doing six different ones was next to impossible, showing how talented at the Kage Bunshin Naruto truly was.

As the man ran at Naruto, the real one, some reason the Hyuuga could always tell, one of the others came up screaming, The first Kage Bunshin smiled, and said, "Shirou no Jutsu!"

At that moment, four prison walls, a floor and a ceiling covered the man, as water filled in the area.

The second one waited until he broke the prison and said, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The third and fourth both yelled the same Jutsu, "Animaru Henge no Jutsu!" and changed forms.

The fifth and sixth, however, surprised everyone. The fifth yelled, "Shadoashige!" and the sixth yelled, "Metsubou Sentou" while the man was distracted.

Both the moves hit, with pinpoint accuracy. "Mokushioku!" Naruto, the real one yelled, and moved so fast that as he landed the sixty-four punches, just to the left of the pressure points, he grinned.

And, Hyuuga Hiashi was out, like a light.

Naruto placed him on the ground beside the road, and tied him up. He caught up with his teammates a few minutes later, after they stopped, informing him of their catching Iruka's scent.

They found him a few minutes later, and marked him as well.

"Alright, retreat to camp." Kimourii ordered.

That night they stayed up a bit late, discussing the mission details. Kimourii was all for going after the weakest in the group, even though it meant there was an extra person of jounin rank to go after in Gai, they figured that to take out the Genin was a feat that was easy to accomplish.

The next day was devoted to training, and deciding what to do. Naruto, after practicing the "Air Walking" ability, getting his control up to at least three feet off the ground, was confident in his ability as the practiced Jutsu after Jutsu. The entire time, they were under surveillance.

Genma, however, knew of the layers of protection that surrounded, and informed the others of such. Kurenai, over confident in her ability to break the Genjutsu was about to go forward, when the Jounin leader said, "No, they've layered the genjutsu with various ninjutsu. And, we haven't seen Hiashi lately, so it's possible that he's out of commission.

"No, we need to stay here and plan. I know my students, they'll go after the perceived weakest threat first, so that would be Gai, more than likely, since he has to watch three Genin. Iruka is by himself, and at least a Chuunin. So, Gai, watch out for them.

Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai and I will make a group, and whoever finds Hiashi will take him on their side, we need to trap them as soon as possible.

They agreed, confident in their abilities.

"Are they gone?" Naruto asked as the group left the area. Nushi nodded. "Well, that proves my theory of this being rigged so we succeed. A real ninja wouldn't have hesitated attacking a group of jounin, we can only hope that without Neji and Gai, that Tenten and Lee wouldn't have noticed."

"You're right. Even with our comparative abilities, we still aren't above the Genin level, Naruto. Tomorrow, you're going to have to stay behind and run distraction somehow? Any ideas?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I got a good idea of what we can do. When we get the targets, I want each of you to run back as fast as you can, okay? Kimourii, this is especially important, report to the Hokage that the mission was complete, and the exercise will be over."

She looked at him. "The Hokage is the oldest, and most powerful member of Konoha. He also gives missions, we are a village that does missions for the Hokage. It would make since for him to know that we did the next part of the test. Then the day after tomorrow we'll get our last mission, and pass this stupid test!"

The two nodded, Kimourii at the logic, and Nushi at the bravery her teammate is showing.

"Oh, and tell the Hokage that I expect hazards pay too."

The two girls sighed, hugging their friend close to them. That night was sent preparing for the day ahead, making traps, practicing their ninjutsu, Naruto signing the Summoning Fox Scroll, and the other two learning the Kage Bunshin.

Before two in the morning, they got together for one last meeting.

"Alright, tomorrow, I need to provide a distraction. It's a good one, I have planned, but will need your help to do it." Kimourii started. The two nodded. "Alright, when we get out there tomorrow, it's all or nothing. Complete the mission or get stuck doing D-ranked missions for three years.

So, Naruto, with your help we've learned the Kage Bunshin. That's great, actually. Now, I heard that it was possible to command the Kage Bunshin to do certain things before you release it. So, when we get done, we'll both create Kage Bunshin. You'll need to create as many as you can, and Henge them to each of us, directly. We will add one of each to replace the fact that we're gone. When that's done, split them, and yourself, in different directions."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, got it Kimourii."

"And Naruto, you do realize this is one of those "leave them behind and don't look back" missions right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it's harder to do, and takes a crap load of chakra, but I can do it."

"That's great to hear, Naruto. Alright, we've got five hours before this starts. Get as much sleep as possible people."

The three slept silently, the only one still awake, a Kitsune with bloodlust running through his veins.

* * *

They awoke around the same time, the next morning. Naruto from a bit of dread and excitement for the day, Kimourii from resignation that she ordered Naruto to his 'death' and Nushi, because she knew what they did, during these sessions, and supposed her friend would find out soon enough.

They set out, the map showing each person by name. Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, and Kurenai all stuck together, separating from Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Naruto supposed it was just that way, as Hiashi was still across the way, tied to the post, still 'knocked out' if the gauge of their health was any indication. Naruto grinned, "Metsubou Sentou" at the Tenketsu doing its job, a great counter for the Jyuuken.

"Alright, listen, its up too you two after we take them out. You'll have to make sure that my distraction is enough, because the two groups are coming together. Create your Kage Bunshin now."

They did. Now a perfect Kimourii-clone and Nushi-clone were standing in the area.

"Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Henge!"

Soon, three hundred Kimourii, Nushi and Naruto filled the area. Naruto was significantly depleted, using so much chakra in succession. It was draining. Kyuubi helped by giving him a bit, about a half tails worth, but it was just enough.

The two girls, on the other hand, intercepted the group, and attacked in force. The Naruto's were casting off their best jutsu's, Destruction Punches, Shadow Kicks, Shadow Bends, and one even surprised them by imitating the Kaiten, the Shadow Bubble.

But, the battle was going the other way. Kakashi had created a move so powerful, it sounded like thousands of birds chirping, and was cutting through any of the Kage Bunshin.

It was all he could do, the others were out of Chakra.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

The area grew still. Kakashi, Genma, and Iruka, who had found out at an early stage, all smirked. The others, Kurenai, Ebisu, Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten, all fainted.

"We surrender, great Kyuubi-san." Kakashi said, immediately stopping the simulation. As Naruto fainted, Genma sighed. "Well, at least they passed".

As Kyuubi disappeared, he had one thought on his mind, **Oh, to be free**

In the Hokage's office, the man snickered at the thought of all those terrified people, who thought the Kyuubi was attacking again and, in their real forms, Kimourii and Nushi were laughing, not knowing that Naruto took these 'missions' so seriously.

_... thinkhe'scominground... YesIwillnotifyyouHokage-sama_

**Kuso kid, that was impressive. You not only won, but Kakashi tried copying the moves, and when you ended up on fox, he decided to give up. I say another three hours and you'll be up and rested. That's good, you'll be ready for the next part of the exam.**

"Hey, baka fox, how did I get here?" Naruto asked.

**You summoned me, the Lord of the Demons, and created a thousand Kage Bunshin. You used a tail of my power to do that, and exhausted yours completely. They're thinking of holding off your mission, due to your health, but with my regenerative powers, and a half tail of my chakra, you should be fine in a few hours' yet.**

"Kyuubi, did I really do that?"

**Kuso, Kid, even I was impressed, sure I was controlling your hand seals so you'd get me, and not some kittling that isn't yet able to walk. But... you should have good control enough to do it on your own.**

"Ouch, my body hurts all over."

**Weakling, before I was your age, I had already had seventeen life threatening moments, because I already had six tails of control. At best you could have two, but I doubt it.**

"Baka fox." Naruto muttered. The fox laughed, **That's what I like about you, child. You don't scare easily, and I don't either, so we get along.**

As the fog of unconsciousness lifted, Naruto came out of his stupor to a room filled with friendly faces.

"Naruto?" the person on his left, Kakashi asked.

"Hai, Kakashi-san."

"What happened out there, Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Naruto sighed. "It was as we were asked to do, complete the mission in the best way possible. I was instructed by my team to distract everyone while they got away. They created a Kage Bunshin a piece, and I Henge'd three hundred Kage Bunshin a piece for them, but the Jounin, Iruka-sensei, and team Gai were too much for me, and the Kage Bunshin alone. I had signed a summoning contract with Baka Fox, and summoned him when I was truly desperate.

I hope they got to you safely, Hokage-sama. We had to complete that mission."

"Well" the Hokage answered. "You did illegally summon a SS-ranked Demon and let it play bodyguard, depleting _your_ chakra at the same time. But, he disappeared as soon as you went unconscious, which I assume was to keep your body alive with chakra, and you gave your team time, while the _jounin_ surrendered.

"WHAT! WHADDYA MEAN YOU SURRENDERED! BAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. Genma sighed. "Well, what did you expect, BAKA STUDENT when you summon KYUUBI NO KITSUNE TO SIC US!"

"I dunno, you guys to fight, I guess... I mean guys, and lady."

Kurenai smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, we saw that Kyuubi meant business, and your team did successfully complete the mission, though they did not correctly honor your sacrifice, Naruto."

"Eh, what sacrifice?"

"You didn't come back from the mission, and didn't get reported as dead. Therefore, you made no money on that mission. However, a good shinobi always tries to honor their fallen comrades, since you weren't dead, they didn't, as did you not, correctly honor your mates sacrifices.

Understand?"

"Hai, old man!"

The Hokage smiled. "Now, what's this I hear about you doing, and teaching, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! I told you that were a forbidden skill to teach. Any explanation?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, you told me once before that the most important thing for a shinobi is to complete the mission, no matter what, because breaking the law while in the pursuit of the nukenin won't get you killed, while obeying the law will. I assumed that they were being treated like nukenin of different rank, Hokage-sama, C and D ranked for the Genin, B ranked for the Chuunin and A rank for closet ero-Ebisu, and Kurenai-sama since she's new, and S-ranked for Genma-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Ero-Kakashi. Hiashi-sama would have been S-rank too, but he was easy to be with my taijutsu."

The man smiled. "Right, and now they know the Kage Bunshin. Same rules apply for them. Now, how did you acquire a summoning teaching scroll?"

"It was in 'A Ninja's Stash' Hokage-sama, Tenten's Otousan shop."

The man laughed. "I thought I had confiscated them all, so you'd not know how to summon, since I didn't think you could control the demon inside of you, Naruto, but you can.

Your next mission starts tomorrow, and you will need to prepare. Come by my office in the morning and get it."

"Hai!"

With that, the Hokage, and the Jounin, save Genma, left.

Genma, on the other hand, sat down and said. "so, did you learn anything Naruto?"

"Hai, Genma-sensei, sometimes, a shinobi or kunoichi will have to make decisions that hurt them, and that they need to remember that the person made their decision for the good of the country, right?"

The man nodded. "Very good, Naruto. Sleep well. 'You're gonna need it, baka.'

* * *

**Somewhere in Konohagakure**

"There's the Inuzuka brat, let's get her and get out of here."

"Sir, I've gotten something, it's the second Inuzuka brat, and his mutt."

"Leave him, our orders were to get the girl, and to get out."

"Yo," the nin said as he appeared, the girl in his hand. "What's up?"

"Yes, let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

They all agreed.

* * *

"There, right in front of you, commander! It's the Riyousha household!" the form-fitting dress wearing, red eyed kunoichi said, pointing at the ridiculously large home. The green-clad ninja smirked, and said, "time to get a bit of revenge."

They entered the house, and smiled as the girl started awake, looking into the eyes of her captures.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kimourii asked as she kicked at the nin in front of her. The first covered her mouth and said, "its part of the test, now do you want to shut up and get out of here, or not?"

Kimourii looked around, apparently they had expected resistance. Well, she'd be damned if they were going to take her, without a fight. Before she could even do a thing, however, she was knocked in the head. "Got her, sir. Let's get out of here!"

With that, the abduction of the two Kunoichi would set the atmosphere for the final task. Outside, a man with a scar down his face, and an evil smirk watched the hysterics with glee.

He was called, and he was going to enjoy it.

_End Chapter_


	5. Genin Practice Mission: Trail Three

**Genin Practice Mission: Trial Three **

When Naruto got up that morning, he was expecting three things to happen. First, he expected that he'd meet with his teammates, who then would call him, "leader" and ask what they were supposed to do that day. The next would have been for him to tell them that they needed to go to the Hokage's office, because they had a mission.

The last thing he expected was a 'good job Naruto' after they completed the mission in record time, becoming the top genin in the village. But, oddly enough, none of that happened.

It was awkward, to say the least, to find out from the Hokage that your team had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. So, without thinking it through, when Naruto was given the opportunity to save them, he of course said, "Yata!"

As the Hokage handed him the scroll, things seemed to fuzz a little bit. He didn't remember eating anything bad, and it had been years since he had sour milk, so it wasn't like he was hurt or anything. But, for some reason, the atmosphere seemed to change.

As he fainted, Naruto wondered what was going on.

* * *

Genma stood atop the hill that surrounded the structure he now knew Naruto was at. No matter how much he hated this mission, it had to be done. No, not just had, **must** be done. The others now know the price a Shinobi bears to his or her team, and though the leader, in real life situations, never wants to make the decision that could cost someone a life, it happens, and it happens all the time. He, Genma, had to make that decision before, as had Kakashi, and even the Yondaime, Kazama Arashi.

But, that wasn't the problem, no matter what, Genma remembered the look on the Hokage's face as he said, "you fail!"

It wasn't till years passed the exam that he knew the real purpose of the test.

* * *

"So, you're awake, Sound scum?" the harsh voice sounded in the room. Naruto tried to move, to say he wasn't from the Sound, wherever that was, but it wasn't working. "Still have a stiff tongue, then, that's no matter. We will, eventually, get what we want from you. Why are you here?"

For the past hour, the man at the table had been questioning Naruto on something, and when he didn't come with a good answer, would force him to pass out, as pain swept throughout his body. Kyuubi hated this, and longed for the freedom to help escape, but no amount of begging would get them out of this.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" the man, who Naruto saw had a scar, and a leaf hitai-ate on his forehead, screamed. The stream of fire flew towards him, but was absorbed through the abilities he had gotten from the nine-tailed resident.

"Tell us what we want to know, and you will live!"

Naruto again tried to open his mouth, to introduce himself, as Uzumaki Naruto, but it didn't work. If only he could get out of these chains.

"We'll have better luck later, I think." the man with the scar said. The others in the room smirked. "Bring me one of the girls."

Kimourii's screams could be heard through the building.

"I wouldn't try to escape you know, Sound spy. Morino Ibiki is one of the best interrogators I know, but even he has a limit to how much tolerance he gives his victims. Those that cooperate will live happily, the others, on the other hand, are dealt with swiftly, and cruelly.

Well, have fun."

Naruto looked at his surroundings; Nushi was on the other wall, strapped in. She and Sutermaru apparently had tried to run.

Looking at the girl on the wall, Naruto began to wonder what was going on.

* * *

"Tell me what I want to know, why isn't your partner affected by the fire jutsu's? Why does he heal so fast? Why, did Orochimaru do a freakish experiment on him?"

The girl spit in his face. He grinned and, with a knife trailed along her arm and hand, a soft, thicket of blood covering the tip. She paled.

"Come now, girly, tell me and I'll let you live?"

"Damnit, you can go to hell!" Kimourii yelled. The man grinned. "Good, I was hoping for fresh meat to try a new technique on. Katon: Dekitate Houkakyanon no Jutsu!"

A volley of fire cannon blasted into her skin. She screamed, and with a sadistic grin, the man known as Morino Ibiki let out a loud chuckle.

"Bring me the other girl; this one is as useless as the others. If we don't get the answers, they can be forgotten about until they remember something."

The others nodded. Soon Nushi was dragged in.

"You have a choice girl. You can act smart and tell me about why your leader is different, or I can torture you in ways you will find most gruesome."

Nushi paled, but her resolve was firm. She spit in Ibiki's face.

"Fine, brat. Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" he yelled. This time, instead of something small, a large dragon came and hit Nushi in the chest. She yelled, pleaded and screamed, but to no avail. When the pain lifted, he asked her, again, but she refused to answer.

Naruto, waiting for the last member of his team, fell weary as Nushi was dragged into the room. She was passed out, and judging from the looks of it, not going to wake anytime soon.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Naruto asked, most sarcastically.

"Shut up in there!" the guard yelled at Naruto, hitting him in the temple, making him passes out.

He appeared in the under basement to the Kyuubi's chamber. The figure was lying on its belly, a soft growl coming from its throat, as it dreamed. Naruto sighed.

"Baka fox." The Nin said. Kyuubi awoke and looked at him.

**Brat, it's been a while since I've seen you.**

"Baka fox, I need your help. What's going on?"

The fox closed its eyes and concentrated. **You've been given some brain controlling thing, when you're around that Ibiki fellow, you can't speak to him, unless of course its something he expects to hear.**

Naruto sighed, sitting down. **Also that punch to the head would make anyone stay out for hours, that doesn't have your healing abilities. So, the question is, do you want to get up now, or wait until later."**

Naruto shrugged. "We've not talked for a while. "Let's talk, wake me in an hour, and I'll just suggest it wasn't as tough as the guy thought."

**Good suggestion. You've learned well, brat.**

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Kyuubi. So, what do we do about this situation? It seems like this dude wants something from me, but thinks that we're Sound-nin. But, the girls don't know either, it's their job to protect the mission parameters. But wouldn't say anything because of what Genma said, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that betray their friends are bigger trash" or whatever it was he said.

So, do I tell the mission, which I never got to see in the first place, and risk death, or let them try to figure out what to do, and again risk death because of someone that hates the Sound."

The monster sighed. **that's one of those decisions that you can't make by yourself, brat. I suggest you get yourself together and talk to your team. You're the leader, and this is one of those decisions that you can't make alone. Something will have to happen, and I suggest that you make it soon. Now, it's time for you to awaken, brat.**

Naruto nodded. "Thanks baka fox."

**Welcome Chibi Brat**.

When he awoke, Nushi was on the ground and Kimourii was sitting in a lotus position. The two were standing over him with a cold-press on his head. "You're awake early. Was it because of... him?"

Naruto nodded. "He heals me faster than a human should be healed. And, in reverse to that, I let him out every once in a while for a bit of fun. Until recently that was small periods where I let him take over, but now it's more like summoning him.

So that WAS you the other day." Nushi said. Naurto grinned.

"Yeah, so what's been going on?"

"After they knocked you out, they left, saying that no one would wake from that attack in less than five hours so they'd be back then. We have four hours to decide what to do."

Naruto nodded. "Well, he talked to me when we were together, that's where I go when I'm unconscious, and we figured that there were two ways of getting out of this for you two. Either way, I die, but my team lives. It's the responsibility of the leader to make the tough decisions, so what's tougher than having yourself died?"

The girls nodded. Naruto sighed, there was no way he was going to see the last scroll this time. If only he knew what the mission was, then he'd be able to make it out, alive.

"So, they want to know why we're here, and think that we're from the sound, right?" Naruto asked. The girls looked at him in confusion. Naruto sighed, "Well, it's obvious that we're not from the hidden village of sound, so what we need to do is try to get away. But, they have us at least outnumbered two to one."

"Naruto, they don't want to know our mission, they want to know about YOU." Kimourii said. Nushi nodded, "yeah, Ibiki said that he wants to know about your secret, why you heal so fast, and why he can't get into your mind."

Naruto cursed. **that makes more sense. I can't believe that I fell for that false interrogation shit. How dare that human try and get your team to tell him ANYTHING!**

"Did you say Ibiki" Naruto asked? The girl nodded. Naruto remembered hearing of Morino Ibiki, the number one torture and interrogator in Konoha, and a pure hater of the Sound. "Of course, the Hokage is testing me, personally. He wants to know how far I would go to protect a secret."

"Naruto! This isn't time to get cocky! This is a real life emergency!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I know of Ibiki, and the fact that he wouldn't EVER let someone he considers at true Sound-nin go. He hates the sound as much as the Cloud hates the Yondaime."

The two looked at him in confusion. Naruto sighed. "So, what we need to do is, decide whether or not it's important enough to tell, and if not, then what we do to get ourselves out of this situation. I'm pretty sure this is a one shot test, and that if we get it wrong, we'll not be able to do it again."

"So, we plan and implement, hopefully before the next torture session, because I don't think I could hold it in again after that."

"Yeah," added Kimourii, "I don't know about you, Mr. "I'm already healed from my torture" but the rest of us are normal humans."

Naruto sighed. "Kuso, the only thing I know for sure is that we CAN'T tell him anything, it's an S-ranked secret of the Hokage. I had to tell because you're my team and any distraction you would have gotten from me not telling would have killed you!"

The girls nodded. "So, what do we do, Naruto?"

"I don't know. Telling is, in no way an option, so we have to keep it secret, but if you two die, what's the point of having a team under my command. It's the job of the leader to complete the mission with as little loss as possible, right?"

Nushi and Kimourii nodded. "So, if you two dying isn't an option, and telling the secret isn't an option, then what is our only option?"

Kimourii sighed. "You dying would save your secret, but then Genma-sensei's warning about trash and lower trash comes into play. Would you be willing to die, yourself, and let us be tortured for the information."

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's not the answer either, you guys know my secret too, remember? So, even if I died, they could still torture you for the information."

"So, in this case, we need to think of an escape and evade, right?"

Naruto thought. "No, it almost seems as if there's more to it than that."

The girls sighed. "But," he continued, "It's the best we have for now. So, we've got, three hours now? Let's think of a way to escape, before it's too late."

"What about the Kage Bunshin, Henge transformation that we used earlier? We could Henge into something, and then use a Kage Bunshin to pose as a distraction."

Nushi shook her head, "no, Kimourii, the Kage Bunshin disappears as soon as there is physical contact made with someone of different chakra than the user."

"Really?" Kimourii asked. "Ano, I'm stuck then."

"Kuso, there's got to be another way."

* * *

The hours passed, and currently Genma was looking across the room at Morino Ibiki. The man was all but grinning now that the Hokage was staring over his glasses. "So, what have you found out from Naruto, Ibiki?"

The man sighed. "Nothing, that boy has a threshold for pain that's greater than anything I've ever seen. The other two, I can tell, are going to crack anytime, but the way we're going, they'll tell the secret before he has a chance to figure out a plan."

"Too bad there's only one right answer for this test." Genma said. The man nodded. "Yeah," the man said. "But, even if they don't get the right answer, no one gets that held against them. It takes years of practice before a team can move that consistently together, and to that level of trust, especially after the two exams before."

"Yeah, I know. I don't expect them to pass this one. Sure, the others have been done near flawlessly, I know the fourth used the Shunshin to get his team out, but does Naruto know the Shunshin?"

The man nodded. "He knows all of his fathers moves, save the Rasengan, and the Kirameki, but since the Kirameki is the lower version of the Shunshin, I doubt he needs to know. How goes the training scrolls for your team, Genma?"

Genma smiled. "They're done, except for Naruto's of course."

The Hokage smiled. "Hokage-sama" Ibiki queried.

"Yes?"

What is so important that the brat has an S-ranked secret about? I know that it's my job, but I need to know before I can get it out of him. Genma here, though, won't tell me."

"Ibiki, sad as it is, this is an S-ranked secret for a reason. Let's say that it's large enough, even with him being the son of the Yondaime, that the village counsel would want him assassinated, or would have ordered the Jounin to kill him. In this case, I can't tell you, if you do manage to get it out of him, or any of the others, then you'll know. I'll have to, of course, swear you to an oath not to reveal the secret, of course."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Genma, how goes the search for a permanent leader?

"As of the moment, it seems that Kimourii would be the one in charge of the mission, and Nushi would have a close second in command. Naruto, on the other hand, is a hard stone to crack. He's confident to the point of being cocky in his abilities with ninjutsu, and his Taijutsu is amazing. But, he's a bit reckless, we have to see how he does in this test before I can officially make him the arms man for the team."

"So, he's not the leader, then? He'll be disappointed." the Hokage muttered.

Genma shrugged. "He's supposed to learn that being a shinobi is garnered with successes and failures. The other two succeeded at their mission, but he will fail at his. We both know that unless you pass the tests you can't be leader, well except for Kakashi, but his team leader was the Yondaime, and we all know how much he _liked_ the rules. You can't expect me to make Naruto the team leader, he's a great fighter, I'll give him that, and has Chakra out the ass, but he just doesn't seem capable of making the decisions that need being made."

The Hokage took that into consideration. "Do you think perhaps his rather isolated childhood could have caused him to act this way?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know... come in Kakashi."

"Um... I sneezed outside, so can I assume I got mentioned in your conversation?"

The other men blushed. "Um... my first opinion... I don't like that. So, why did I sneeze?"

"Well, we were just commenting on the fact that Naruto is taking the Impassable test, and that he won't be the team leader."

"Ah, um... yes, that makes since. We all know how my team turned out, Obito dying, Rin leaving the village, and the Yondaime, giving his life for the village."

"And killing the Kyuubi" Ibiku muttered, utter loathing at the mention of the nine-tails filling his voice.

The others quickly agreed,

"So, what do we do about releasing this information to the team. Gai has already chosen not to take his team through the test, and I know for a fact that you won't Kakashi, as you've swore never to put your team through that, if you ever take one, that is." the Hokage asked.

"While it's true that if I had a choice, I'd take a team with Naruto in it, I would hate teaching the others, well except the Uchiha kid, because Obito asked me to help pass on the Sharingan story. Now, I would just tell them, in no uncertain terms, how it was going to be. Naruto will be upset, but he **_was_** trained by you, Hokage-sama. He will understand greatly that the needs of his friends are above his own. He won't be called worse than trash, of that much I am sure."

The man smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi."

It was then that they noticed something. Kakashi had entered, for once his face not involved in reading his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_. "You're welcome Hokage-sama. Oh, umm. Hatake Kakashi reporting back from my mission."

Genma, and Ibiki, stood up. "Well, Hokage-sama, it seems that it is time for us to retreat. Kakashi, do you want to come by the house sometime to meet my team?"

The man nodded. "Great, I'll have them there tomorrow afternoon, unless they haven't gotten through yet."

"Alright Genma, I'm glad to see you're alright."

The two left the room, one worried and the other intrigued.

* * *

The hours had passed, and the team had settled on a plan. It wasn't a good one, or necessarily going to work, but it would keep them alive. "So, as soon as the door opens, you Henge into him, and go outside, Kimourii. Then, when the guard notices, I want you to come back inside, I'll be waiting for him. I'll knock him out, Henge, and we'll both escort Nushi to the hall that we came up. After that, it's a "do or don't" battle out of here.

If nothing else, be prepared for Plan B."

The others shuddered. Getting out and alive was their number one priority. "Alright, anytime now" Nushi said. The door opened and the same, loudmouth guard came into the room. "Shadoashige!" Naruto muttered, knocking him out. Kimourii smiled, and said, "Henge!"

The walked to the door. There, a guard was looking bored, but was immediately perked when he saw the girl, hiding under a Henge. As planned, he walked in and was hit with "Metsubou Sentou!"

The man was knocked cold. "Get in" he muttered, looking to the cuffs. When they were on her wrist, not secured but a Genjutsu showed they were, Naruto walked to the door. "Remember, be ready to cast any jutsu the moment they even _LOOK_ suspicious.

"We KNOW" Nushi muttered.

"We're escorting her to Morino" Naruto muttered, the man nodded. "Alright you, get your ass moving!"

The girl growled, feral. Sutermaru was also under a genjutsu atop her head, but she could barely feel him, it was like he wasn't really there.

"Alright, we're at the hall. When we get there, climb on and I'll try getting us out of there."

She nodded.

It was all for naught. As the door to the hall opened, Morino looked at the two, and said, "good use of Henge, Sound-scum, but not good enough. Get them!"

"Kuso!"

"Naruto, what do we do?"

"Shunshin no Jutsu! Mokushioku!" he yelled, grabbing the two kunoichi, and running the reverse way to where they wanted to go. "That's it, we're so screwed, Naruto!"

"No, there's still one option."

"Leader or not, I am not doing that, Naruto."

"And I don't want to order you too, but it seems the only way we can keep the secret, and not die at their hands, is to kill ourselves."

The girls sighed. "No, Naruto" both the kunoichi muttered. The door cracked open. "You, Uzumaki Naruto, are interesting. It has been a privilege to work with you, and you are correct, the only way out of this situation is to pass. I will, therefore, assume you either cheated without my knowledge, which is incorrect, or it has to do with your secret. Either way, I get the happy news of reporting that someone has won the impassable test."

Naurto snorted. The people looked at him. "What, I cheated?" and disappeared, a Kage Bunshin the entire time. The other two looked at the middle and disappeared too. Morino laughed, not able to contain his laughter, and drew chuckles from the rest of his 'team'. "So, does this mean that he passes?"

The others nodded. The man laughed. "Go tell the Hokage that Uzumaki passed, and don't tell him how. Let me do that. Like I said, that boy is interesting."

_End Chapter_

**Credits:**  
Credit for this chapter comes from a scene from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, in a scene detailing how Kirk beat this impassable exam, and he openly admitted to changing the parameters of the exam. He was the only one to have ever, or did ever, pass the exam.

Thanks!


	6. Results, Dranked Missions, and Spars

**the Results, a D-Ranked Mission and a 'Friendly' Spar!**

The Hokage sat at the small desk in his office, with a grin covering his face. In front of him sat Shiranui Genma, a jounin instructor whose face, you could tell, was going to burst at any moment from the frustration that only someone that was annoyed could come up with.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is wrong with me? How in the world did you know that Naruto was going to pass?"

The Hokage smiled. "Naruto has been learning about Shinobi since he was five years old, on account of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. In that time, he has asked questions on what to do in situations conforming to various states of capture and caution. One time, about seven years ago, a man kidnapped the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, and at that time, Naruto was worried. Though he had never met Hinata, he knew Hiashi very well, and was worried for him, and by chances his girl.

One day, he was worried so much, he looked at me and said, "Hey, Old Man, what would have happened if the guy that took Hinata-chan wasn't caught?"

**Flashback**

"No one can say for sure" the Hokage muttered to his student. "Naruto, when people do things like the man did with Hinata, they rarely, if ever, have a plan of action after. There was never a chance of him getting away. More than likely, he would have been caught by Morino Ibiki."

"Who's that, Old Man?"

"Morino is the leader of the Torture and Interrogation Squad, and a very powerful jounin. I trust him with my life."

"Kay, old man. Um... what's torture and interrogation?"

"It's where a man asks another man, a nukenin sometimes, questions, and if the man asking the question doesn't get answered, he hurts them until they are ready to answer."

"Hey, Old Man, what will happen if I get caught by Morino Ibiki?"

"He will probably ask about the Kyuubi."

"Does he know, then?" Naruto asked, worried. The man shook his head. "No, he doesn't know, and you mustn't ever tell him."

"How?"

The Hokage sighed, frowning. "In order to never tell your secret to interrogators, you must be willing to die for it. And, at the same time, you must be willing to order others to die for it, also. It takes many people years to learn that, Naruto. By the time it will be of use to you, though, you will have forgotten."

"Huh?" was Naruto's answer. The man smiled.

"You'll understand, someday."

**End Flashback**

"Alright, so you told him, but he should have forgotten."

"He did, Genma. I asked him three weeks ago, when he passed the Genin exam what a person should do in that situation, and he didn't remember. The only thing I can think of would be that the Kyuubi is influencing him. Telling him things, teaching and molding him, in a way that we can't begin to understand."

"Ano, Hokage-sama. Do you think the Kyuubi is trying to turn Naruto against us?"

"No, I've asked Naruto to talk to the Kyuubi. As long as Naruto and the Kyuubi are getting along, there will be no attempts at subterfuge. And, before you ask, they get along when Naurto lets the Kyuubi out, as a summon or through releasing power and letting the Kyuubi take over his body for a while, usually three hours.

In that time, he can run in the forest, or do whatever his heart, or Naruto's heart, desires. And, he won't kill Naruto during this time, the seal on Naruto's stomach prevents any attempt at murder, and will instantly rip the nine-tailed demon apart."

"That sounds like a large punishment." Genma commented. The man nodded. "The way Kyuubi explained it, the only way he can be released is by Naruto's releasing the seal. Kyuubi also knows that Naruto won't just release him, until he's sure that he could beat the demon if he tries anything. So, Kyuubi trains him, and Naruto lets him out as summon sometimes."

The man laughed. "That does sound like Naruto, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and the best part, even if there is another seal placed to hold the Kyuubi, Naruto doesn't draw on the foxes' power to summon him, or anything other than his more powerful moves, like the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which I will tell you now is of Naruto's creation."

"So in essence, I'm training our village's next Kage, Hokage-sama?"

The man nodded. "That still doesn't tell me how I'm going to choose the leader for the team. I have every reason to, and none that says otherwise. How did the Yondaime get through this?"

The man sighed. "Arashi was a complicated man, he saw the potential in Kakashi to be great, and I saw the same in him. Jiraiya saw the great in Arashi from the moment he saw him, and even told me that I'd choose him as the next Hokage. It was more of a gut instinct than anything. Do you know why Naruto isn't your choice for the command?"

The man nodded, "Naruto seems like the guy that will make decisions if he _has too_ but doesn't necessarily like the fact. He is quick to anger, but even more quick at coming up with more combinations using Kage Bunshin than I am at using Katon based moves. He's more of a strong arm for the tough missions than the decision making part, which is what I figured Nushi or Kimourii would be good at, they have level minds, and more knowledge of the ways of a Shinobi than anyone I've ever seen."

"They'll be glad to hear such a compliment coming from their sensei, Genma. The problem will come in reassuring Naruto of his position on the team, instead of calling it the arms position, call it Tactical Planning, and for either Kimourii or Nushi, call the position Tracking and Stealth. They're both experts in that field, and the only difference between them is their fighting style versus their speed.

"Hokage-sama, my gut tells me to go with Kimourii, but I've seen instances where she has a crush on Naruto, what about that? What if feelings do develop between the two of them?"

The man sighed. "Naruto is just now getting involved with others his age, on a daily basis, he is not going to jump into anything. I doubt anything will come of that, even if they do have a futile relationship, Genma."

The man smiled. "Alright, thank you Hokage-sama, you've helped me make my decision."

The man smiled, "oh?"

"Yes, I, Shiranui Genma, hereby name as captain of Team 5 Riyousha Kimourii. She has proven her aptitude in following orders, and even though showed resistance to an order, was doing so under orders from Uzumaki Naruto, and a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. She has the trust of her team, even as far as asking Uzumaki Naruto to die to complete a mission, which he did.

Inuzuka Nushi will be named as our Stealth and Tracker, while Uzumaki Naruto will be the tactician of the team. I believe, Hokage-sama, they are ready for their first D-ranked mission."

The man smiled. "Yes, I do seem to think that as well. If, and when, you think they are ready for a C-ranked mission, come by, and I will add that to their list. As you know, these are public records. Also, please hand Naruto this, in private if at all possible, it is something I have held from him for too long, and it is time to be returned."

The man nodded. He took the scroll for the boy and walked out of the room, while curious, never intending to open.

* * *

"Genma-sensei!" The three called to their leader as he walked up. The man smiled. "Hello you three. I have your information scrolls ready. Each show where you can improve in your training, and the others show what skills you need to learn to improve. Since you all specialize in Taijutsu, I have those marked at the maximum level, with only a description of increasing your speed by wearing weighted clothing.

"Also, I have your team assignment here, describing the position you will have in the team. Riyousha Kimourii, you are hereby elected Team Captain. Your decision making skills, and the loyalty your team has to you shows they will willingly lay aside their lives for the good of the mission, and trust you to make the appropriate decisions concerning that area.

Inuzuka Nushi, you have been elected the teams Stealth and Tracker, and in charge of locating enemies, or targets of lower ranked missions. You will be lead point in the group, because of your tracking abilities.

Uzumaki Naruto, you have been elected as the Tactician Specialist of Team 5. Your prowess at taijutsu and ninjutsu are what made me decide this position for you. The ability you have to summon a SS-ranked creature makes you the perfect person to lead a fight, or evade and escape an enemy encampment with minimal losses.

The only reason, in fact, you two were not chosen for the captaincy is your disability in Genjutsu. Kimourii has high levels in Taijutsu, and medium levels in Ninjutsu, but accurate levels in genjutsu. Naruto, you already know your skills lie in your Tai and ninjutsus, but your Genjutsu is bearable at best.

And Nushi, you have amazing skills in taijutsu, medium levels in ninjutsu, but almost no skill in taijutsu. Let's be candid, these scrolls are supposed to be private, but if a team cannot learn together, they cannot work together. You, Kimourii, are in charge of training times. Naruto will teach you chakra balancing, and ninjutsu. You will teach taijutsu. Nushi, you will teach tracking. I want this team to act like a well-oiled machine before going on anything higher than D-ranked missions.

'Now, Kimourii, this is your first official mission, a D-ranked. You have to go to the old botanist woman on Fires' Bend Way, and help her by planting several bushels of corn and wheat. Her husband just passed on, and while she is confident in her ability to pass the time watering plants, she is unable to confidently say she can plant."

You have until sunrise tomorrow to complete this mission, using only speed and your taijutsu."

The three nodded. At once they took to the roofs, mentally preparing a list of things that would need done for the woman. Kimourii again read the scroll, but all the information was given by the Team's Sensei.

"Ah, so you are the new Genin that I requested yesterday?" the woman at the door addressed Kimourii. She nodded, "Hai Oyame-sama, it is our pleasure to help you in your work today."

The woman thanked her. "Now, the supplies are in the supply closet closest to the house, on the left. You will find the plants, and any potting soil you will need there as well. After you get done, please come inside for drinks and a meal. Also, lunch will be served here, free of charge for you help, and I will send payment for this mission to the Hokage-sama for you."

"Thank you, Oyame-sama." Kimourii said. The others nodded and went outside.

"Alright, we'll need to set up a way of doing this most productively. This would seem like a good area to test Naruto's Tactician status, and your stealth, but I already know how both are, so what do you suggest Naruto?"

"Well, the best thing I can think of would be to take two rows and plant from left to right, while the water is on the entire time. We'll use the water to wet the soil so it's easier to move, and when we plant the produce, it should settle well."

Nushi nodded. "That is what I would have suggested actually. Other than that, the person not working from back to middle or middle to front, should be planting roses."

Naurto nodded. Kimourii looked pleased. "You both got exactly what I envisioned in my head. That was so cool. Alright, so you go ask permission to keep the water running from the well, Nushi. Naruto, help me get the supplies from the closet please?"

Naruto responded with a happy sounding "HAI!" and went off to the supply closet. He got two garden hoes, long shafts of wood with metallic claws at the end, used to dig large lines in the ground, out. After that, lifted the potting soil and the plants, he let stay inside so, until they got permission to run the water, they would not die in the heat.

"Kimourii, Oyame gave permission to use water, and cried saying that her husband had often told her the same thing. She smiled, and said that we would be receiving a bonus for making her feel useful."

Kimourii smiled. "Alright, I've figured it out. In order to work the relatively same amount of time, we will need to work, using our skills to the best. Naruto, you will need to work at the far end for near three hours, while we only do an hour and a half each time. Nushi will take the closest for six hours, and eat. After that, she and I will switch off from the closest every hour and a fifteen for the next four minutes.

Lunch will be at a given time. Nushi, at 10, Naruto at 12, and I will be at 1. After those given times, we will then eat at 6, 8 and 9 respectively.

That way, there will always be a shinobi digging. At ten, we should be finished digging, and from eleven on, we will all plant. About that time, it should be cooler, so we will work as long as the plants last out. I want us to be done before six tomorrow morning."

And so it went. For the next twelve hours, the genin switched off, some digging long, some other, shorter times. At the end of the digging, they had worked a collective of sixteen hours each. When it came to planting the bushels, however, is when the real work began. Some holes were to narrow, others were too large. They would have to dig them a bit more, or fill some dirt in for others. They barely had finished when Genma came up, and smiled down upon them.

"Alright team, good job working together, collaborating your efforts into the mission. That was a good first mission, and Oyame couldn't be happier if she had done it herself. I like the versatility you show, especially, Kimourii, in using Naruto's endurance as an anchor, while allowing yourselves to get accustomed to the life you're now leading. Alright, you do have today off, Neji, Lee and Tenten asked me earlier if you could get together.

As only one mission came in today, anyway, Team Gai did that."

The three groaned. "You are to meet them at training field seven at 12, ready to spar against your classmates, and rival team. Gai and I will be there, and whoever faces Lee, he has requested you not hold back his flames of youth, whatever the hell that means."

"It means Genma-sensei, that Lee doesn't want us to just use Taijutsu, but Ninjutsu. I think they're probably running an "enemy" play or something."

The man nodded. "Alright, get some sleep, and meet us there later. If what you're saying is true, then this will be good experience for you, Nushi, to learn to track, and you Naruto, to come up with attack patterns. Dismissed."

As Genma left, the awkward feeling of foreboding came to fill their heads with dread. "Why are we facing Team Gai? They have the Hyuuga, Tenten, and Lee." Nushi asked. It was a long held fact that most of the Inuzuka hate the Hyuuga family for their dishonorable act of sealing their branch family.

"Probably for the same reason we've been testing in the trials, Neji wants to know the secret of winning the trials. The problem is, Hokage-sama told me that only one team a year gets to do the Trials. And that I'm the only one to ever get the final question right."

"So, it's some elaborate attempt at getting information from us in a spar?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably."

The two girls sighed. "Really, all we have to do is beat Neji, Tenten and Lee, and we won't have to say a thing. So, who wants who? Remember in the three cases. Neji was the Number One of our class. He has the Byakugan and, more than likely, the Hakke attacks.

Tenten is a weapons mistress, and capable of using deadly style attacks.

Lee" Naruto began, but was stopped by Nushi who smirked, "is a loser that can't do ninjutsu to save his life."

Naruto sighed. "You just volunteered to face Lee then, Nushi. Sucks to be you. I'll take Neji, with my Shunshin, I can outrun the Byakugan even with its circle vision."

Kimourii sighed. "I'll take Tenten then. Alright, so how do we go about fighting them then?"

Naruto shrugged. "The idea with Neji is simple, get in and attack before he can pull out any big attacks. The Kaiten, if he knows it, will probably be a hindrance, but I don't think he knows it yet. Hokage-sama told me that the Hyuuga don't teach the Kaiten to their young until they're thirteen. That's two years to go.

Kimourii nodded. "I agree. We will arrive at the field at seven. Naruto, work on your Chakra Shield technique, and pull it out your ass if he does the Hakke. I know he knows it, I saw him use it."

Naruto nodded. "Good, Nushi, you and Sutermaru need to get some way of sensing Lee-kun's attack. He's nearly faster than Naruto, except when Naruto has his Mokushioku active."

"Also, both of you, remember that these people are our friends, so don't do anything to much to hurt them. If they get in your way, attack, but if at all possible, avoid a conflict. Well, I'm going home to sleep, eat some Ramen and will be back later."

They disbursed. As he turned to leave, Genma shouted. "Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at his sensei. "That was a good strategy, and way to show Nushi not to underestimate an opponent. Remember though, Branch member he may be, but he is a prodigy. Also, I didn't give this to you earlier, because the Hokage asked me to give it to you in private."

Naruto took the scroll, recognizing the symbol of the Kazama house. He took the scroll, it was his fathers' handwriting.

_Kazama Naruto,  
That's what I called you the night you were born. The night I died protecting this village from the wrath of the Kyuubi. The night I did something that you will find hard to understand. As it stands now, I have just decided to seal you with the Kyuubi, giving you his power, and the ability to use it. Your mother said it was obvious, that you would possess my bloodline and her ability. _

_Your birthright, that's what I called it. I asked the Kyuubi to direct you to it when I felt you were ready. It was at your mothers' house, Naruto. All of my power, my secrets were stored there, while all of hers were stored in my personal chamber. _

_What no one realized, though, was that your mother was able to call herself the might of the village. She was more powerful than I, and determined that you would be just as powerful. If you've learned the Shunshin, and the Mokushioku, than you need to learn of her bloodline too. _

_She was Uzumaki Rioku. And, she loved you, dearly. Even though she only knew you for a few, brief seconds before the Kyuubi destroyed her section of the hospital. _

_She contained bloodline ability, I call it that because it's not a limit, just something that when combined with the Shunshin no jutsu and the Mokushioku, would make the greatest of men tremble in fear. _

_It was called the Chakra-crust. It was an ability that formed in her bloodline when one of her ancestors mated with a demon in human form. He called himself the Wanderer, and contained, in his truest form, three tails. _

_The Chakra-crust makes a shell around the body, much like that of armor, which is almost impossible to break. To enforce it, you must pour Chakra from your tenketsu and, from what she describes, focus it into an unbreakable wall. _

_Coupled with the Shunshin, you would theoretically become a human battering ram, whenever you wanted. _

_And, her punches, while not on the level of Tsunade-Sannin, were the strongest in the village at her death. As far as we've seen, there are no bloodline limits. Coupled with a taijutsu style though, and it is unstoppable. _

_Practice this, as you would my own, and when you are ready, go to the main entrance to my house, and use the release jutsu, "kai" on the picture of me. At that time, the door will open and you will have access to her scrolls. _

_I would suggest you **DO NOT** activate the release without mastering the chakra-crust. She told me there are very bad responses for those who do. _

_love you son,_

_Father _

_Naruto held the paper in his hands, not caring about the outside world, or anything to do with it. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the scarlet covered envelope, and sighed. So, he was a Kazama, but was also an Uzumaki? _

_"Don't things ever become simpler," he asked aloud to no one in particular. _

_Looking at the time, Naruto lay his head down, and fell asleep, setting the alarm to wake him in five hours._

* * *

"Where is he?" Genma asked as he and Gai looked around for the one missing person from their apparent spar. Gai chuckled, muttering something about Lee's "flames of youth" reaching to make the boy sick. Genma scowled, one minute and Naruto was going to be doing menial tasks for days upon end.

Fifteen seconds before they started, Naruto, bleary eyed and scowling arrived at the training field. He looked at his teammates, who were in shock that Naruto was late... **_he was never late_**

"Heh, sorry I'm late. My alarm was busted.

So, what are we doing here?"

Genma, relieved if not a little annoyed, said, "Well be sparing against your rival team, 6. Team 5 and Team 6, this is a mission-prepared spar, meaning you will be rivals on a mission. It will go until all members of one team are knocked out, and this badge taken from each person. I expect each team to act respectfully towards the other and hope there won't be any unsavory action taken against the other. First, and foremost, you are both Konoha-nin.

When you have two badges, it is your job to protect it until the end of the exam, I don't care how. If you lose your badge, get it back. This will go as long as needed for each person on a given team to win.

You have one hour to gather the necessary items, and then you will come back here. This is, though, part of the spar, so the badges are fair game."

The teams looked at each other, and grimaced. Gai looked gleeful, to the point of exuberance, and pointed at Lee, and made some motions with his hands. Neji and Tenten, both were looking nodded.

'Great, silent communication' Naruto thought. 'Well, let's wait to see what Kimourii has to say.

"Alright guys" she began. "We're going to use Evade and Escape procedures while we get somewhere to purchase items we will need. How much money is in your accounts?"

Nushi muttered about half of it, and she said the same thing. Naruto just quickly agreed, and let it be at that. "So, we have almost fifteen hundred to do what we need?"

They nodded. "Good, let's go."

Nushi took up the first position, like it was second nature though they only had discussed it once today. After her came Kimourii, the leader, and Naruto took the last position. "Alright you ass! We need to move at a steady pace, and, don't let us get caught. I don't want to fight unless we're on even ground. Right now, they could be above us, and Neji could be using the Byakugan to track us."

Sutermaru nodded, agreeing with the fact.

"Good, let's get out of here!"

At 'The Ninja's Stash'

"Hey Otousan!" Tenten said as she entered the shop her father ran. The man looked at his daughter, and her friends, and sighed. "Hey Tenten, Neji-sa..san, Lee-san. What brings you three by today?"

"Training mission, sir!" Neji said, "we're facing Naruto, Kimourii and Nushi in an overnight spar, and need to be prepared."

"Alright, I was notified of this, and have two sets together for the two teams, and yes Tenten, they are getting served here. It's not my business what happens in the Ninja community because I'm not part of it, but it **is** my business to run this place."

"Right, Otousan. How much for the stack?"

"Well, you are my daughter, so fifty percent off, 300."

She nodded and handed him the bills, and they sped off. He smirked. When the other team came in, he charged the same price.

"Tenten thought she'd get a discount while you three had to pay full price, I told her that the half-cost would be 300, when in reality that is the full price."

"Thank you, sir." the tall, black haired girl said. "Well, this is the survival package, tents, compass, and the like. Take care."

They ran out of the building, and into the streets of Konoha, heading back, knowing now they were behind the other three. Nushi sent Sutermaru ahead to find some dog scouts, and they agreed to help. Every once in a while there was a yelp, which Sutermaru interpreted to mean, "there's an ambush ahead" or "They went the way we were going to go."

They made it to the grounds in time too see Neji and Lee going over every part of the plan.

"Alright, here's what we need to do, divide and conquer. They will probably expect a full-scale attack, so we each attack one at a time, I'll attack Neji, and run off. He'll track me, and you Kimourii go after Tenten. Nushi, you wanted Lee, well, he's all yours."

Nushi grinned, smugly, thinking she got the easiest person in the entire group. Naruto laughed, launching himself forwards, towards Neji. The boy made to block the attack, but Naruto was too fast. He moved faster than light could see, and landed a solid blow on his friend.

Neji, of course, took this as a challenge. Up until now, Gai was talking about Neji, and how he would never fall for such a simple diversion. But, when Neji ran after Naruto, the man gasped. He made to scream out, "trap" but Genma only hit him in the back of the head.

Genma stood there, moving his finger back in forth in a "tutting" motion, saying, "we agreed, no interference."

Gai nodded, "Neji's Power of Youth shall defeat Naruto!"

"Right, keep deluding yourself. I have faith in Naruto!"

Gai seemed to agree with him, on having faith, anyway.

Soon after, Kimourii was engaging Tenten. Tenten saw through the obvious attempt at distancing them, and after a quick message to Lee, made off. Lee quickly grinned, released the weights and, after hesitating but a moment, pushed off.

"He's wearing how many weights?"

"Nearly a hundred pounds of weights." Gai laughed. Genma nodded, "after two weeks, that's amazing. I hope, though, that he doesn't push himself too far, Gai. Naruto wears three hundred and seventy-five pounds worth, now, himself. And, that's wearing anklets and bracelets, plus a weighted suit. Apparently, the anklets have some type of jutsu that can increase them automatically."

The man nodded. "Yes, Neji told me Naruto had those, but was sure his Byakugan could still spot him. Naruto, unless he has a hidden ability we don't know about, is still at a disadvantage."

The man snorted. "Says the guy that almost shit himself when Naruto summoned the Kyuubi."

The man groaned. "Neji, my dear fellow, you have no idea what to do. However, I am still confident we can win!"

"Gai, you do realize you're just pissing my team off, right? Yelling how you think your team will win is just making them mad. Sure, they may not win but it won't be because they aren't better."

"Yes, friend, just tell yourself that!"

Genma sighed.

Kimourii vs. Tenten

Tenten eyed her opponent warily. She knew, dealing with Kimourii as often as she had, that the girl was as strong as an ox. So, the best way to avoid getting hurt would have to be avoid the girl altogether, and use her weapons.

She attacked, a scroll summoning about fifty different weapons. They all strolled towards the leader of Team 5, and imbedded themselves in her back. 'Just as I thought' she thought, until the girl disappeared.

"YOU TAUGHT HER THAT MOVE, GENMA! OH YOUR HIP WAYS ANGERS ME!"

Genma sighed, 'so Naruto taught her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

Tenten smirked, though, and hit her with about seventeen different weapons, in different places. "It's a new tag, body seeking tag, and never misses.

Kimourii fainted, three seconds later, her badge now missing.

Genma sighed.

Lee vs. Nushi

Lee eyed his rival in the flames of youth, and her dog Sutermaru. When he had been at academy, she was his most loyal rival, and thought that without taijutsu, he would amount to nothing. Well, Lee thought, "I'll show her, YOSH!"

"NUSHI, IT IS AN HONOR TO FIGHT YOU TODAY! I WILL NEED TO REMOVE MY WEIGHTS IN ORDER TO BATTLE YOU HONORABLY! I WILL BATTLE TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY! YOSH, THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!"

"Please spare me a talk on the power of youth, Lee. I'm tired of hearing it. Let's just battle. I'll use my family's taijutsu, to be fair to you."

Lee growled. "NO, USE YOUR NINJUTSU AND GENJUTSU! I CANNOT BECOME A GENIUS OF HARD WORK WITHOUT OBSTACLES! YOSH, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, I WILL PREVAIL, AND NOT LET GAI-SENSEI DOWN!"

The girl sighed. Fine, he wanted it, he had it. "Gatsuuga!"

Lee dodged the shot, but a call of "Juujin Bunshin" made him twirl around. Gai-sensei had told him a Kage Bunshin disappears on contact, so he grinned and attacked one. After making contact, it didn't disappear, so he just needed to attack the other one.

But, it didn't work that way. The one behind him grabbed, and bit him, smearing blood on his arm. Lee gasped, before leaping back.

"So, she knows the Inuzuka clan attacks then?"

The man nodded. "She's considered a prodigy, and I couldn't be more proud of her, as a sensei. She's our lead in Tracking, and more powerful than she realizes."

Gai nodded.

"Gatsuuga!" both yelled at once, The boy had no chance to block, and so instead jumped. As the two swirling masses met in mid air, the fell to the ground. Lee landed beside them, and took their badge.

Genma groaned, again. Gai was happy.

Naruto vs. Neji

"What are you running for?" Neji smirked. Naruto grinned, turned around and said, "Shunshin no Jutsu! Shadoashige!"

Neji had no chance to block the move as his face met Naruto's foot. He flew back, and hit a tree... then disappeared. Naurto sighed. "Byakugan!" Neji grinned. Naruto laughed.

"I figured you wouldn't care that I beat your Bunshin. So, let's have a battle of the doujutsu?"

The boy stared, in shock. "You have a bloodline limit?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Mokushioku!"

"Speed sight? Ha! That takes three times my doujutsu to keep out! Sure, let's just sit here and see who faints first!"

The two would do this for the next few hours.

Genma and Gai

"Where is Neji-san and Naruto?" Gai asked, worried about his student and Genma's favorite student. They hadn't been seen in a few hours. Gai, personally, thought that Neji should have came back within a few minutes but, no, he stayed with Naruto, fighting. "Ah, he will be so rewarded when we come back!"

Genma shrugged.

Soon, there was a rustle from the plants, all around them.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Shuriken filled the area. Then, without warning, they multiplied about fifty times. Then, those multiplied fifty times each.

Gai was stunned. Tenten took five direct hits, all nonfatal, but still, a drag. Lee too, took about twice that, and fell to the ground, stunned.

"Yata!" Naruto said.

Both Gai and Genma were stunned. "How in the hell did he beat Neji?"

Genma shrugged.

Just then, though, Naruto fell to the ground, bored more than anything. "Genma-sensei! I'm bored, I have the badges, can I GO NOW!"

The man sighed. No doubt about, Naruto was one of a kind.

Gai sighed. "To think, that kid has more uses with the Kage Bunshin no jutsu than even I have ever seen. He doesn't quit, and his attacks are on the Jounin level.

"Please tell me he's taking the closest Chuunin exam available, or I may just cry."

"Please, cry ahead."

Gai did.

And it passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.

_End Chapter_

**Author's Notes:**  
This chapter skips the rest of the first two months worth of D-ranked missions, unless of course you want to hear about Naruto's experience walking a woman's dog, or having to clear a field of thorns, or something like that.

There has been no extra training, other than trying to learn the Chakra Shield spin, and Chakra Crust techniques.

Also, I would like to thank everyone for their graceful comments about my first Naruto Fanfiction. It's an honor to see such reviews.

William


	7. Five Missions

**Five Missions**

**Mission 1**

Two months, of pure torture at the hands of Genma, had made the team of Konoha Genin as tough as nails. Kimourii and Nushi worked wonderfully as a team, and made great lengths to go that extra mile ever since Naruto had to save them the dignity of losing to Neji.

That was another thing he, Genma, found interesting. Naruto hadn't grown any cockier in the time that he had known him, but had taken to the scroll of Teaching with Gusto. While nowhere near the level of Kurenai-chan or Kimourii, Naruto could, more often than not catch a Genjutsu before he went into it.

And, while his team training didn't suffer, where he found the time to train to such great lengths between their D-ranked missions and other things, he had yet but grown stronger.

So strong in fact, he had learned, or maybe created, a move that he used in conjunction with the Orioke no Jutsu, called the All Direction: High Volume Orioke Shuriken Attack.

It was simply put, it was the _Orioke Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki_. He could even do the move without changing, but for the occasional pervert, this move was great.

Genma, when he first saw it, fainted of blood loss, and told Kakashi never to get in Naruto's way.

The man waved him off, saying, "Yo, Genma. Um... Naruto's just a kid."

And now, they had another D-ranked, from outside of the village. It was awesome. Pretty soon, he'd look down at the three friends and hand them a scroll.

"Yo!" Genma called. The three turned to him, and as one, smiled. He took a step back, scared for a moment. "Well, anyway, today have another D-ranked mission, outside of the village. An old couple from the outskirts of the town is having a problem with a pack of stray wolves, and need the help of some nin to get rid of them.

I'll be with you three today, an outside mission with a genin team comes before all other duty, save protecting the Hokage.

So, Kimourii, I will be in command today, and you will be second. Naruto, come up with a plan of containing them, and if you cannot then we will have to kill them."

Naruto nodded. The Kyuubi within him enraged at the humans for their lack of care for creatures of the forest.

And they walked. Going far from the wall of Konoha at a steady pace, they carefully tread. Naruto saw plants of different shapes and sizes, but didn't dare disturb them for fear of destroying the tranquility of the setting.

"Kuso, it's beautiful out here." he muttered. The girls were quick to disagree, the dust and other pollen disturbances making them feel out of their element.'

"Hai, it is beautiful, and also full of danger. People that become Konoha shinobi must always be aware of the dangers and beauty found in the wild. For, even the most beautiful of spiders-web can hold a dangerous being.

Naruto nodded, the sage words washing over him.

"Sensei, how long until we reach our mission site?" Kimourii asked. The man sighed. "Three more hours, Kimourii."

The two girls nodded, slugging along, Kimourii more than Nushi muttering about how awful it was to be out here."

"So, how comes your scrolls, you three?"

Naruto grinned, and pulled his out. It had increased by five percent already in Genjutsu, and a steady ten percent in taijutsu. Ninjutsu remained the same, which caught his eye.

"Well, Naruto, you've increased already? Wow, amazing really. So, what Taijutsu have you learned?"

Naruto smirked. "Well, its' another family thing that I combined with the Shunshin, called Chakra Crust. Koukaku. It's a move that makes a layer of Chakra around my body. and can be used to attack an enemy, busting whatever it hits. It's like a chakra enhanced attack, but focused on the power packed behind the crust of the attack.

Genma nodded. "And, I'm guessing that you're "All Direction, High Volume Shuriken firing attack is based in Genjutsu?"

"It's a combination of both actually. I can't help but be amazed at how many perverts there are."

Genma blushed. "Yeah, well, wait till you're older. Now, this bloodline limit is at maximum, but it says you have another bloodline ability?"

Naruto nodded, "found out about it, and wanted to keep it secret while I learned how to do it. I can now, it's the Crust."

The man widened his eyes, "So you are an Uzumaki then I'd heard rumors that their skin was so powerful nothing other than being stepped on by Gamabunta could kill them."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh, and I think we can relocate them. Because of Kyuubi, I have a connection with the wild. He told me if I can become the alpha than I will be able to take over the colony and then leave.

The man nodded. "yeah, but will they accept you as a challenger?"

**Hell no** Kyuubi muttered. **but they will me.**

Naruto smirked. "Nope, but they will Kyuubi, and since i have the Kyuubi, I just summon him, smaller of course, and he takes the tribe, and we move it when he acknowledges me as the temporary leader."

"Alright, got it. Meanwhile, we'll be putting a fence around their land and property. You get to that, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, drew some blood by biting his finger, and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Chibi Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

The Kyuubi, Chibi in size according to the jutsu, was the size of a wolf, and though he was a fox, he was seen as an alpha from another country.

Sure enough, the alpha and a horde came out of the woods. He snarled at Kyuubi, and attacked. Kyuubi struck back, barely flinching as claws swept into his body, and tearing flesh. **Ha!**

"Okay, don't get to cocky though, Kyuubi."

**Me, you're the one always going on about how you're the Hokage, they just don't realize it yet. Anyway, the Alpha Wolf recognizes my aura, and is going to try and beat me anyway, animal pride and all.**

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, let's go, then. I believe we have a chance to make something good come from this."

The Kyuubi chuckled and, as the Alpha attacked, raised its left paw, and connected with the temple of the wolf's forehead.

The leader fell before his pack, and the others, all backed away. "Tell them to go somewhere, that Konoha, and the surrounding lands are often battlefields much worse than this, and that all the other animals that used to be here left long ago."

Kyuubi translated and they all, even the leader, left without discussion. Naruto nodded at their departure, and told Kyuubi to tell them that Fire Mountain was available. The Wolves muttered thanks to the Kyuubi, and he grinned. Naruto sighed, "go play, Kyuubi. Don't hunt that pack though, alright?"

Kyuubi nodded, and ran off to the forest, intent on scaring some humans with his Chibi nine tails form.

The fox met up with the other humans as they were halfway through the fence. He grinned as he looked at the hard work they had done, and was about to mess some of it up, but relented, thinking that even though the brat was troublesome, he was nice to him at least.

He trotted up to the Nushi girl and growled. The girl jumped about fifteen feet in the air and made to crown Kyuubi on the head when the nine tails caught her eye.

"Naruto?" she asked. The fox shook his head. "Kyuubi?"

He nodded. "I thought you'd be bigger?"

He grew a bit by forcing a bit of chakra through his system. She stepped back. "right, don't insult the nine tail's size. Gotcha."

He grinned and walked away, after marking that particular piece of fence "his".

"NARUTO!" she yelled as the Kyuubi disappeared, a puff of smoke all that told her of the Summons disappearance.

He arrived at the house where the old people were, and started helping set up the fence, telling Genma that the wolves were going to fire mountain. The man grinned, patting Naruto on the head.

After another three hours, the group finished and made it back to Konoha, going to report the complete mission to the Hokage.

**Mission 2**

As they arrived, there was a bundle of people in the village, all yelling about a guy named Orochimaru and how he created a Hidden Village.

The man looked at the Genin team that entered, and nodded. "Good, I'll take care of it. Team Genma, did you complete the mission?"

The four nodded. "Good, as you overheard no doubt, Sannin Orochimaru has created a Hidden Village, I need you to go get Jiraiya, the Frog Hermit.

Naruto shuffled, a growl heard inside his head told him that this particular mission was one that Kyuubi wanted no part of.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto said. The man looked at Naruto. "Gamabunta?"

The man's eyes widened and, staring where the seal he knew was there, nodded. "I need you on this mission, there isn't another team that can take it, and I can't leave the village to deal with it."

Genma's eyes widened at the implications. Gamabunta was the summon of the Fourth and, if he wasn't mistaken, a part of the group that helped seal the Nine tails. Taking Naruto along on this mission was adding water to a pot of boiling oil.

"Is it necessary that we go, Hokage-sama?" he asked. The man nodded. "It's a D-ranked mission, just to the closest outpost with a ladies spa. He's there, I just saw him."

"He's a PERVERT!" yelled the two Kunoichi. Naruto gleamed at the information. Quickly striking a deal with the fox if the man got too out of line, which the fox agreed too, Naruto said, "its okay, Old Man, we'll take the mission."

He nodded and the three gasped. Naruto was **GRINNING**.

And off they set. It took three days to get too the outpost, and so they trained during breaks, and slept for a few hours.

Naruto, especially, concentrating on his Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and, Genma thought, probably making more combinations.

As they neared the outpost, a large yell of, "I'm too Sexy, ladies!" met their ears. Kimourii and Nushi got indignant really quick, and rushed to the spa. Once inside, they saw an old man with a large, red and gold robe, white hair, and a grin, being hung on by five woman. He was so cocky that the two Kunoichi just attacked without thinking, causing the man to knock them out of the room without so much as breaking a sweat.

"I'll be back, just got something to deal with!"

Naruto and Genma were kneeling beside the two knocked out kunoichi when the man stepped out of the spa. He looked at the hitai-ate and grinned, this could be fun.

"So, he's the idiot that summons Gamabunta, Genma-sensei?" Naruto asked. The man shot a glare at Naruto, but nodded.

"So, you both know who I am, but I don't know who you are, or why you're here?" it wasn't a question.

"We're here on the orders of Sarutobi-sensei Hokage, to escort you back to Konohagakure. I am Uzumaki Naruto, a Genin."

"Eh, did you say something, shorty?"

Genma stepped in front of Naruto and said, "you heard him, Jiraiya-Sannin."

The man grinned, "Genma, so you took on a rookie team of your own, then? How fortunate for you that they all can learn. Me, on the other hand, I have no intention of going back to Konoha. So, no."

Naruto stood. "You have too, Hokage-sensei told us to bring you back, and we won't fail in this."

The man looked confused again. "Huh, did he say something?"

"Shut up you... Ero Sennin!"

The people, who were all standing around listening, fell backwards at the nickname. The man glared. "Don't call me that!"

Naruto grinned. "Well, why don't you come now, and I won't call you that again."

"I told you, I'm not coming. I have too much research to do, and so can't come right now."

"Ero-Sennin! Come on, Hokage-sensei needs you!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU CHIBI BRAT!"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"CHIBI BRAT!"

The two stared off, the girls still knocked out, and Genma sitting back, smirking at the byplay. He won't win, or at least he'd hope not, but Naruto would kick some serious ass.

"ERO-SENNIN! HOKAGE-SENSEI NEEDS YOU NOW! IT'S ABOUT... HIM!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT, I'M A WANDERING FROG HERMIT NOW, NOT JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN ANYMORE! GO BACK TO KONOHA YOU CHIBI!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones all surrounded Jiraiya. The man sighed, bored. "I've dealt with worse, Chibi."

He nodded. "Deal with this..." and with five different voices, they all called, "ERO-SENNIN!"

The man glared at each of them, "TAYJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

When he turned to look at the original, there were a lot more of him than Jiraiya remembered. "Now, you will come with us, Ero-Sennin, or we will have to take you by force."

The frog master laughed and summoned a lower level summon, which took out all the Kage Bunshin.

When he went for Naruto, though, all he saw was a yellow flash.

The man froze. It couldn't be that move.

When he got hit in the face, and the crusted end of a fist met him, the man stopped in his tracks. "Shunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled again, "Koukaku!"

The combination again got the perverted Frog Hermit in the face, but he stood up. When the next flash came, he was ready. He grabbed the boy by the head and said, "HOW DARE YOU LEARN SACRED MOVES AND USE THEM SO CHILDISHLY! THE FOURTH CREATED THOSE MOVES, AND ANYONE THAT USES THEM SHALL ANSWER TO ME! RASENGAN!"

Naruto stopped. "WHAT!"

Genma stepped in front of the man, and grabbed his wrist. "Meet Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, the legacy of the fourth, and inheritor of the Chakra Crust jutsu."

The man stopped, the Rasengan in his hand mere inches from Naruto's stomach, where a seal was seen.

"And the holder of the Nine tails too?" Jiraiya said, looking at the boy in awe. "You said the legacy of the fourth, he is the son of the fourth?"

Genma nodded. "Yes, Naruto found out three weeks ago, along with the fact that his mother was Uzumaki Rioku."

The man dropped Naruto. "Sending the son of the fourth, that was low even for you, Sarutobi-sensei."

Naruto was dumbstruck again. "He taught you.. too?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I heard your comments but didn't think on them. Now I wonder if I was wrong, and that you really did learn from him. I assume that he taught you chakra control for the Shunshin."

Naruto nodded. The man sighed. "Alright, well, come with me then. Are you taking the Chuunin Exam coming up?"

Genma shook his head. "While it would be unprecedented, I don't think Naruto should take anything until next year, when the Uchiha heir will be taking his, from what I've already heard.

Hokage-sama thinks it would be best for the two too meet, same pasts and all, but that it would be better for Naruto to have another year of training, so the boy can have someone on his team superior to him."

"So the brat is still focused on revenge? That's all well and good, well, the first Chuunin Exam of next year, I will come to Konoha, tell Sarutobi-sensei that I promise on my word as a ninja."

Genma nodded. "Let's go Naruto."

"You WILL teach me the Rasengan, right?"

The man sighed. "Sure, I'll teach you after you've been a Genin longer. It wouldn't be right for me not to teach Arashi's child his only unique move. Do you have a unique move?"

Genma sighed, and covered his eyes. Naruto grinned. "Orioke no Jutsu!"

The blood Jiraiya lost that day would be remembered as the day he got his greatest idea for _Icha Icha Paradise_ the attack of the uncovered Henge.

They walked back to Konoha, with a slip of paper stating that Jiraiya of the Legendary Three would return in a year and that he would then teach Naruto.

Since they got that, the mission went down as a success.

**Mission 3 & 4**

The next day was a training mission, where they had to go through a forest dealing with nukenin of the Genin rank. It was a two part mission, so whether or not they succeeded in one, and failed the other, they would be rewarded for one part.

All went well, their missions, until they got to the chase and catch of the nukenin from stone, it was really a Jounin, and not a Genin as told before.

Genma had even lost too him, and told Naruto to stand down that it was a mission for ANBU. The man left the forest quickly, and they were immediately surrounded by ANBU and hunter-nin, all suited and prepared to catch that Stone nukenin.

Three days later, the man was caught going into Stone Country territory, and was escorted by the ANBU to Morino Ibiki. They say the screams that were heard as the man made slashes and dashes in the mans skin were some of the horrific things to hear, ever.

After five days of practice, and training, Naruto met up with his team at the northern gates of Konoha, ready to go out on another mission. Kimourii and Nushi were prepared, and Genma was there, waiting. He walked up right on time, and the group of four set out.

**Mission 5**

"Today, we have to find the leader of the Northern Mountain Outpost, and negotiate a trade agreement with Konoha. This is a D-ranked mission with no foreseeable problem other than the possibility of negotiations falling through.

Let's go."

The team set out on the five day journey, stopping to train every fifteen miles.

By now, Naruto had mastered the Chakra Crust jutsu, and was implementing it into the Za Gamen, creating a very effective fighting style. It was called the Koukaku Gomen taijutsu and, for the life of him Naruto figured that no one would be able to stop it.

Well, except for Gai-sensei.

Maybe.

He had also unlocked the chamber, and found a new set of scrolls used to make various taijutsu and ninjutsu stances. The Uzumaki clan also had their own variation of a doujutsu, but wasn't a bloodline limit, but a gifted limit given to the family three centuries past.

It was called the Chakra Sight move, and it displayed an almost Sharingan like ability. It allowed the user to see how the Chakra in a person was being used, and if used to create a nin or Genjutsu, would show Naruto the appropriate hand seals.

The only counter was the Sharingan, just as in this case it could block one.

He had practiced, and now could activate the Chakra Sight with but a call of "Chioku!"

The first time he had used it, Genma was teaching a ninjutsu called, "Lightning Style: Lightning Nine Blasts" and, Naruto found it ironic, it was created as a way to blast the tails off of the nine tailed Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mentioned how much the move hurt, but was ineffective against the demon himself.

Raikuu: Ku Bakufuu was used in a situation where the water or, in other cases, ice were used to hurt people. The electricity involved would overload the ice, shattering it.

And, if used on water alone, send 90,000 jolts of electricity through the victim's body, clean and effective for wiping a memory.

The day finished with them resting about a quarter of the way into the trip.

The next day, Genma taught them a water jutsu, Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu, the Water Dragon Blast.

Using the Chioku, Naruto too found it easy to learn that move. It was really all about Chakra manipulation.

In fact, it wasn't until Genma called using that Doujutsu cheating did Naruto quit. He hated being called a cheater, for any reason.

The next two days were spent with the three Genin learning new Jutsu, and practicing increasing their Chakra.

After the last day, where they learned the Wind Blade jutsu, Kaze no Yaiba, did they arrive at the Northern Mountain Outpost. The outpost was huge, with various states of excitement too be seen.

From over at a spa, the loud voice of Jiraiya could be heard, but they ignored the dubbed Ero-Sennin. They walked along the streets, making their way to the outpost. "Kimourii, Nushi, find the closest information booth that you can, and don't linger, alright?"

The two, with a dual cry of, "Hai" sped off through the streets. Genma shook his head, both worry and embarrassment running course through his head. "Why do ladies have to be so energetic?"

"Ano, I dunno Genma-sensei." Naruto said. Later, they came upon a group traveling from the Sound Village, Otogakure, who didn't realize they were in Fire Country, or the territory of Konohagakure.

After a swift warning, because they weren't doing anything illegal, the two let them go.

As they arrived in the middle of the city, the main tavern of the town was seen in front of them. It was about the size of Town Hall back in Konoha, with the word, "Outpost" written on a sign.

Genma told the three to stand back, and walked to the guards. They saw his hitai-ate, and let him through.

About an hour later, he sighed, "the negotiations fell through. The new mayor of this village does not want any outside assistance from Konoha, or any other shinobi village.

It sounded as if they don't trust us. So, I guess we go and report this as a failure for us."

The three nodded, and with long strides, stopping long enough for Naruto to check in on "Ero-Sennin" the group left back for Konoha.

_End Chapter_


	8. The Fighers from the Sand

**The Fighters from the Sand**

Uzumaki Naruto looked around the office that morning two weeks later with awe, and abandon. Around them were the strongest Shinobi in the country, ranging from the Special Jounin down to the Genin. Lee, Neji and Naruto, there as a special favor to the Hokage by Genma and Gai, were a little intimidated by the much stronger, and powerful warriors in front of them.

"I've called you all here today," the Hokage said, instantly getting quiet running through the room, "because of a very important mission. The Kazekage of the Sand sent a messenger five days ago to Konoha, with a very important message. What we now have, paid by the Sand, is a C-ranked mission with B-ranked possibilities. I need three volunteers from this room to go on this mission. Your teammates will be notified that you are on a different mission, with another team because of necessity for the village.

Lee looked at Gai, and Genma, as if pleading for them to have the mission. Gai seemed reluctant, even with Neji on the team, because the Sand has been known to try and kidnap a Byakugan user before.

Genma had looked at Naruto, as if expecting reluctance, but saw resilience. He smiled, that kid never surprised him. "Hokage-sama" Naruto asked. The man smirked. Naruto knew why he was here. "Is that kid going to be there?"

Everyone looked at Naruto perplexed, the Hokage nodded, "more than likely, and yes. Gaara did graduate this year, and has been seen on a team with his brother and sister. Are you volunteering?"

Gai knew this was something of a secret between the two, and was anxious as all out to find out what was going on. Genma, on the other hand, figured it had to do with the Kyuubi inside of Naruto.

"If it pleases you, Hokage-sama, I will allow Naruto on this mission."

"Well, that's one Genin, anymore takers."

The others muttered until... "YOSH. LEE AND NEJI WILL ACCOMPANY NARUTO! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH CANNOT BE DENIED!" 'Beat that my eternal rival, Kakashi.'

"Ano, Gai, did I miss something, Naran and Shara are about to do something naughty... so I missed what you said... hehehe."

Gai sweat dropped, "ah, foiled again. Your hip ways piss me off."

Genma laughed. "Alright. Naruto, I want you to do your best. This is a test to your true skill, and I will allow you to hold nothing back, if you deem it necessary."

"Hai sensei." Naruto said. Neji just sighed, "damn."

"Alright, this is a C-rank mission, you will leave by 8 in the morning, take the time to prepare, and good luck."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The three left. "Naruto, Lee, we will need to get together sometime later and decide on what to do. Lee and I meet at Training Field Nine every night to work on his taijutsu, if you will come it would be easier than tracking you down."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, I'll be there, Neji. Lee, I will see you both later. It's good to see you, and I am glad we can work together."

The two nodded, "yes, it's wonderful."

After eating a few bowls of Ramen at Ichiraku, and buying a lot of stuff at Tenten's dad's shop, Naruto met the two members of team Gai, plus Tenten.

"Isn't it funny how I'm stuck with those two idiot's for the next however long it is?" Tenten asked. Naruto paled. "Kuso, sorry bout that."

She sighed, "It can't be helped, Gai-sensei ordered them to help, and is going with you three, so I'm with Genma-san."

Naruto paled again, "I'm stuck with super-fuzzy brows? Kuso!"

Tenten laughed. "Alright, let's get started. Lee, let's start with some basic taijutsu to get Naruto here warmed up."

Neji nodded and said, "let's see the Spinning Leaf technique, Lee."

Lee nodded. Crossing his arms, Lee dropped the weights we were wearing on the ground. It made a huge crater, almost as large as Naruto's, before he started wearing Gravity tags that could be stopped with a ninjutsu seal.

"YOSH! NARUTO WATCH AS THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA ATTACKS WITH A MOST POWERFUL TAIJUTSU!"

"Konoha Senpuu!" He jumped into the air with a massive hop, and came down, left leg extended. "The first attack to the head", "the second to the stomach. The third to the back and the fourth to the leg."

The log he attacked broke in half. Naruto smirked. "Kuso, Lee, that was great."

Lee nodded. "YOSH, MY RIVAL AND FRIEND! THANK YOU!"

"Alright, let's practice your Iron Fist, Lee."

Naruto stopped. "Iron Fist, I thought you were studying Kage-Konoha, or at least Green Beast that Gai was talking about.

Lee nodded, "YOSH, BUT NEJI HAS SUGGESTED I LEARN IRON FIST. He said that it would go well on its own, since its pure taijutsu."

Naruto nodded. "I understand." and not saying anything more.

"Naruto, is it true you're learned Za Gamen style?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged. "Hai, it was decided that I needed a personalized style by one of my tutors, what better than a style supposedly harder than the Jyuuken to learn?"

Neji shrugged, "well, I guess. Oh, did you two hear, the Uchiha is the Rookie of the Year, and I heard that Kakashi Hatake was going to train him."

"I wouldn't doubt it, ano Lee, instead of bringing your foot down, point it up and you'll get better height in your attack."

Lee nodded, "Hai, Gai-sensei said the same thing, but I cannot get the style correct. I am personalizing many attacks that are in the style to better fit myself, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, "alright, so the best thing we need to do is gain teamwork, or I need to learn to work with you two."

Neji nodded, "yeah, Tenten, we need to practice our dodging and blocking. Can you provide some weapons?"

The girl nodded. "Hai." Drawing blood by biting down on her thumb, the girl swiped it along a scroll, and swung it out.

When fifty kunai and shuriken left the scroll, a piece, and headed towards the three, Naruto stopped. He couldn't believe the amount of weaponry at the girl's fingertips, no wonder she worked so well with Lee and Neji, they were all specialized in certain areas.

"Watch out, Naruto!" Neji yelled, startling Naruto out of his stupor, and just in time as three Kunai were headed straight at him. Naruto jumped up, catching a kunai in the foot. He pulled it out, cussing at the girl as he did so, and wiped the blood down his arm. With a cry of "Koukaku" Naruto felt the chakra from his blood traveling across his body. \

The crust called for chakra to be taken from the blood stream and swiped over a large area, so the tenketsu could hit it, forcing the chakra to expand. Naruto found this out when he looked through the scrolls, and figured that no one understood that, or wouldn't have sealed them up. Sure, he could do one without the blood, but it took longer to activate, and required pure concentration, not the most useful at times.

"Mokushioku!" Naruto said, the speed sight activating. "Shunshin no Jutsu" came next, and Naruto was off, dodging both Kunai and Shuriken, catching up with his friends, leaving nothing but a yellow flash.

He appeared behind Tenten and tapped her on the shoulder. The crust on his finger nearly crippled the girl, and she dropped her scroll. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Gomen" apologizing.

"Ano, Naruto, how did you get that stuff around you? It's harder than the kunai and shuriken."

"Family jutsu style, a protective jutsu called the Chakra Crust. I found out about it when I learned who my parents were."

The girl nodded, and gave him a soft hug before Lee and Neji came up.

"We said dodging not blocking." Neji huffed. Naruto grinned. "I did dodge, just had a backup plan in case anymore hit me. It's her fault for the blood I needed really, a kunai got me through the foot."

Tenten laughed, and cried, "YATA!"

"Alright, I guess we can call that a successful mission, then.

"Ano, Neji, will the rank we get for this mission go along with our teammates?"

He shook his head, "No, it's a test to see how well we work along with our fellow shinobi. If the mission is a success, it is assumed that the two teams worked together. If one was the leader of his team, and was teamed with another two people from the same team, it would be assumed that the first person would delegate that to the leader from the second team, because the third member of the team would be used to the command style.

Naruto sighed. "Kuso," and elaborated at their looks. "Kimourii and Nushi are going to be pissed at me for getting a high ranked mission before them."

"Oh, don't worry, we will a few more D-ranks when you come back. It's not as if you will need to worry about them." Tenten said, pasting a smile on her face, though the group knew her _real_ thoughts on those three.

"How do you put up with it, Naruto? I mean, sure, they're nice enough, but..." she trailed off.

"At first, they were great for the D-ranked missions. Staying in Konoha and thereby shade kept them pretty good. But, our first outing outside of Konoha, they realized that D-ranked missions were really easy, and didn't like the way they were done, at all. So, they started complaining a lot about the sun, and the sweating. During our trials, I was killed once, causing a distraction so they could get back and report to the Hokage, I guess they forgot for a moment what Genma-sensei said.

Those who disobey the rules are considered trash, but those that betray their friends are worse than trash."

Neji nodded, he had learned similar when he had taken the caged bird seal. It was a secret the few in the group of rookie knew about. Naruto because he and Neji were alike, and they trusted the other.

"Ano, it's eleven, go home and get some rest. We will meet at eight in the morning at the north gate."

"Hai" Lee and Naruto spoke simultaneously. With a look at Tenten, the three took off, the girl strolling home behind them.

The next morning, the three arrived at the north gate, Genma and Gai both standing there. Gai had a survival pack on his back, as did Neji and Lee. Naruto, on the other hand, just had a pack full of scroll jutsu and a hunting supply,

Kyuubi had taught him, a few years ago, to survive in the woods. He had six canteens placed on his belt, and a supply of ration pills that activated with a drop of water in a small pouch.

Genma smirked, Naruto was already showing his teachings, and carrying the lightest load he theoretically could.

"Naruto, on this mission, Gai is your commander, and I want you to follow his orders like you would mine, though if you come back wearing that spandex I will kill you."

Naruto smirked, that was as good as an order not to wear the green suit, and meant that his true commander had given him the order not to.

Gai seemed stricken, and sighed. "YOSH, NARUTO WILL NOT WEAR THE GREEN BUT SHALL EMBRACE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said.

"Ugh" Neji simply stated. "How pathetic."

Naruto was quick to agree. Soon a man with a tunic covering him came up to the five shinobi and bowed. "I am messenger to the Kazekage, Yamaru. I have been asked to deliver this reply, a treaty between the sand and the leaf. If I do not arrive to Sunagakure soon, the Kazekage may believe that I was killed.

It takes six days to arrive at Sunagakure, may we leave now?"

Gai nodded. "Genma, Tenten is a weapon specialist, I try to train her in taijutsu and weapon, and a few blood jutsu that help her in that. You are an expert in blood jutsu, so I figured you'd be able to help her learn more."

"Hai, I will help her, Gai. Naruto is a ninjutsu specialist, with personalized taijutsu. His genjutsu is sloppy, but we are working on that regularly."

"Hai, let's move out Lee, Neji, Naruto!"

"Hai Gai-sensei" Neji and Lee said, Naruto finishing with -san.

"Yamaru, we will escort you to the Village of the Hidden Sand and remain for a day to see if there is a reply message for Hokage-sama. Should there be, we will leave immediately for Konoha. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Hai, thank you shinobi of the Leaf, I appreciate your immediate response to this most dire circumstance."

And with that, they set out for the Village in the Sands. Each with their own agenda. Neji wanted to learn a few new ninjutsu, Gai had to talk with the Kazekage, Lee taijutsu, and Naruto just wanted to meet Gaara.

Everyday, Gai would stop the team and teach them some taijutsu from the Iron Fist style, which again Neji and Naruto ignored, and Lee soaked like a sponge. He would then teach ninjutsu to those two. He admitted that his genjutsu was worse than a Genin's and could not help them, but that he specialized in taijutsu and had a good knowledge of ninjutsu.

Yamaru too took part in teaching genin, giving them some examples of earth jutsu which the sand specialized in but the Leaf had a good working knowledge of. When asked about Gaara, the man paled and looked at Naruto with speculating eyes. He, as would the Kazekage, knew about the demon sealing that took place in Konoha, but not of the demon used. He guessed that the child must have wanted to meet another Jinchuuriki to know he wasn't alone, but Gaara would kill the child.

"No, I'm afraid Sabaku no Gaara is not going to be in Sunagakure when we arrive. His genin team was sent on a rather hard mission."

Naruto's face fell at that, and he nodded, "hai, I understand. Arigato Yamaru."

The man nodded. "Alright, let's go then".

The next few days were spent practicing, Lee with Taijutsu, Neji and Naruto with Ninjutsu. The three of them also found time to spar, Lee with Neji, Gai with Naruto. After the spars ended, Neji was sporting a new coat of wounds, where his tenketsu were opened to wide, and Naruto's tenketsu were closed completely.

Yamaru couldn't believe what he had seen, the Za Gamen faced against the Jyuuken of the Hyuuga clan, and the fight had ended in a stalemate. The man was shocked, "how interesting".

The two shrugged, having spared before, there was no point in denying the fact that they knew each other well enough to be considered brothers, and therefore knew the ins and outs of their respective styles of fighting.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"What the hell?" both Yamaru and Naruto asked. Neji sighed, they never ceased to amaze him.

"Nothing, Naruto, Yamaru-sama, it's just their way of expressing the fact that they appreciate each other's skills."

"But they're hugging!" Naruto exclaimed, not used to open shows of affection between anyone, let alone to guys. He said, "what the hell?"

"Naruto, don't worry about it, it's nothing. They're just idiots."

"Hai" Naruto said, still worried about the two. Yamaru just couldn't hold back anymore and laughed his head off.

The next day, the fifth, they all set off, Yamaru more weary than usual. As they entered the desert that hid the Hidden Village, he looked around, as if checking to see if everything was alright.

A kunai flew at him, deflected by a shuriken thrown by Neji. He set up the defensive in front of the man, and Naruto to the right. Grimly, the two waited as Lee and Gai looked around surreptitiously for the attackers.

"Ohohoh" a man coming out of the sand stated, "it looks as if the scared messenger brought some backup. No matter, I will dispose of the four of you, and take that scroll you have there. Then, I will send your Kazekage the head of Yamaru and declare open war on Konoha, all in the name of Otogakure."

"Otogakure" Naurto asked, scrunching his head into his thinking pose, "ohayo, isn't that the people in the outpost town Ero-Sennin was at?"

"Ohohoh, it doesn't matter, little yellow brat. There is no need to fear death, it will come swiftly. Then, I will take one of your bodies to my master, and you will become his unwilling slave. Ohohoh."

"I cannot allow that, Yosh! You should have been warned, I am the Green Beast, Gai, the only defeater of Hatake Kakashi in a fight!"

"YOSH, AND I AM HIS STUDENT IN THE WAYS OF YOUTH, LEE!"

"Ohohoh, I shall kill you now!"

And with that the Sound nin attacked. He went for Gai and Lee first, the two working in tandem managed to deflect most of his attacks. After he knocked out Lee though, Gai's anger at his "unyouthful" ways clouded his judgment. He soon lay next to Lee in the ever growing pile.

Nodding to the other, Naruto activated both his Speed and Chakra sight, using the commands of "Mokushioku" and "Chioku", and Neji activated his "Byakugan".

The two doujutsu worked well together it seemed, with the destructive power of the Za Gamen, and the gentle power of the Jyuuken, the sound nin was on the defensive.

Neji hit him on the shoulder, and again in the stomach. The man was angry and again come at the young Genin. He would have hit but a yellow blur intercepted his fist, and a powerful punch enhanced by what felt like a boulder connected to his shoulder.

The two genin jumped off, using each side of the man for leverage. Naruto flew backwards, and Neji skirted to the side. As the man, who had used an attack to force the two into the air again, came at Naruto, he grinned.

"Ohohoh, my master will want your powers, little yellow brat. You shall be the first of many sacrifices to Orochimaru-sama!"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked

The Sannin?" Neji asked, and the man nodded. Gai, and Lee, it seemed had recovered by this time and made sure to write that bit of information down.

The battle continued for a few minutes, switching between the three fighters, Gai and Lee were waiting for an oppurtunity to get into the action, but couldn't help but feel the 'youth' at the two fighting with pure taijutsu.

Gai, personally, figured it was due to his teachings, forgoing the fact that he hadn't taught Naruto anything.

"You're in the field of my divination!" Neji said, surprising the others in the area. Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou" he shouted but a minute later.

As he hit tenketsu after tenketsu, Naruto watched, and grinned. That's where he figured the chakra emanated from, but wasn't sure.

"Well, we are having a competition of the two" Naruto said, and ran forward. Neji smirked, "Metsubou Senpuu!" Naruto yelled. The destruction punch, the only known counter to the 64 Divine Strikes of the Hyuuga clan. And Naruto knew it. "Nice Naruto."

As the sound nin collapsed for the last time, the Konoha nin arrested him. Yamaru was standing near a man in Kage robes which were, instead of a wonderful red, were a bluish color. His face was hidden by a shadow but he held the power within him that others couldn't help but notice.

"Kazekage-sama" Yamaru said as he approached the Kage. The man nodded and said, "Yamaru, it is good to see you have returned to the sand in one piece. I assume we have this Konoha nin to thank for that?"

As Yamaru nodded and said, "yes, this one and the other, with the yellow hair. They are the ones that disabled the Sound nin. I have the treaty here, Kazekage-sama."

The Kazekage took the scroll and turned towards Neji. "You are a Hyuuga, are you not?"

"Hai Kazekage-sama." Neji bowed, a small scowl on his face. "I am Hyuuga Neji, and this is my team. Our team leader is Maito Gai, his clone is Rock Lee, and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, yes, I have heard great things of you, Legacy of the Yondaime Hokage. It is wonderful to meet you at last. I am sorry that you will not be able to see Gaara today, he is out on a B-rank mission of utmost importance."

"Hai, thank you Kazekage-sama." Naruto said. The others looked at him with wonder, Gai and Lee though with a shining admiration.

"Well, we will as decided, wait a day for any responses to the Hokage, unless you want us to leave early, Kazekage-sama?" Gai asked. The man simply turned and said, "Sunagakure is always open to those that are allied with us. Please, come in and make yourselves at home. Please understand that there are certain areas that are off limits to anyone that is not from Sunagakure."

"Hai" the four Konoha shinobi bowed and walked into the village, the Kazekage shadowing behind them. The guard nodded at them, and in the desert a shinobi with red hair and a gourd on his back sneezed.

The Next Day

Gai was currently in a meeting with the Kazekage, when a small genin with red hair walked in the room. The jounin immediately felt the killing intent on the young genin and was about to rant to himself about the passion of youth when the man said, "mission success, Kazekage-Otousan."

"Well done Gaara. Well, Gai, I believe that you are ready to head back to Konoha?"

"Hai, and thank you for your most gracious welcome, Kazekage-sama. It is a pleasure to be allied with such a strong nation as yourselves. Kazekage-sama, Gaara-san."

With that the man left the room. "Why do they always run, Otousan?"

"Because they are afraid of your power, Gaara. It will not be long until Konoha lies at our feet, and then your friend will feast on the blood of thousands."

"And I will sleep." Gaara said. The man shuddered but nodded, the brat was powerful but he was their best weapon.

"YOSH! Travelers in the ways of youth! It is time to return to Konoha fair, and back to our homes! Let us make haste for we are only a few days away from that which we desire!"

Two echoes, though one much more energetic, of "Hai, Gai-sensei" and another agreement of "Hai, Gai-san" met his ears.

The travel back to Konoha was as energetic as the travel from, really. Gai would teach the three of them some Taijutsu moves, while the two Ninjutsu users would practice several moves against the other.

When the arrived back at the village, they learned of Kurenai's advancement to Jounin, and the fact that she was already chosen to take a team during the next academy graduation.

Naruto smiled, "good for you, Kurenai-san!"

She nodded at Naruto, having taught him at least the basics of Genjutsu, she was most proud of the Kyuubi's vessel for his hard work.

They entered the Hokage's office, and the sight was one to easily behold. The man was at his desk, working on papers. His pipe was lit, and little puffs of smoke rose from it. "Ah, you are back already? It's been only a week. Did the mission go well?"

"Hokage-sama, the mission was a success for the Genin team. I am proud of them having their first C-rank mission, and you were correct there were B-ranked elements involved, but in an act of diplomacy, I wavered the extra pay to Sunagakure. There was an Oto-nin that got involved in our fight. He said that he was working for Orochimaru-Sannin, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage paled, that was most dreadful news indeed. "If that is indeed the case, than we shall need to make preparations for a new attack, indeed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I am most proud of this team, Hokage-sama however. They are well deserved of a C-ranked mission."

"Very well."

_End Chapter_

**Authors Notes:**  
Well, it's been one of those weeks, I've had a friend over at the house and he's taken away from my writing this week. So, I just finished this chapter.

Thanks!


	9. To the Waterfall We Will Go

**To the Waterfall We Will Go!**

Naruto had been back in Konoha for a month, training to complete the Chakra bubble, and practicing with the team, when Genma came up to him, on training area seven.

'Ah, Naruto! Just the genin I wanted to see!"

"Yata! Genma-sensei! It's good to see you're back from your mission!"

'Ano, it's good to see you too, Naruto. Hokage-sama wants to see us first thing in the morning for a new mission. Kimourii is off with Tenten and Rock Lee for a cross-team mission, so Hyuuga Neji will be joining us there, in the morning. I've already notified Nushi to be there early, so you need to be there around six."

"Hai sensei!" Naruto said.

The man smiled, Naruto was improving at such a great pace, he deserved the praise he was sure to get from the place he was going to. Luckily for him, he had now perfected the chakra shield, and could do the Chakra crust nine times out of twelve, and had finished with the Katon Jutsu that was in the stores.

Going to Ichiraku, Naruto sighed. The man was going to be so mad, but Naruto did have to leave. As Ayame closed the door he smiled and said, "Ayame-neechan!"

"Naruto-kun!" she said, hugging him. Naruto smiled. The girl always did that. "What's wrong?"

"Hai, ano, I know it's late, but I've got a mission in the morning, and Genma-sensei sounded like it was really big!"

Her response was to smile. "Naruto-kun, Genma-san has already been by, and said to tell you that the place you were going had a Ramen stand. So, no need to worry. We've got you covered for the while it'll take to get there, though!"

"Arigato, Ayame-neechan!"

"Welcome, Naruto."

He awoke up the next morning after the third ring of his alarm, stretching and saying, "ah, that felt good!"

After waiting the customary three minutes for the ramen to cook, minutes he counted down his temper growing with each tick, and guzzled down the precious liquid.

Sarutobi sat behind his desk, three of the four expected there fifteen minutes early. Why they were early he didn't know, but that's the way it was. At five minutes till, a ragged, and weighed down Naruto, who had a pack on his back as large as a tent, smiled. "Hi Sarutobi-sensei! Genma-sensei!"

The two sighed, a puff of air exiting their noses at the site of Naruto. He really was prepared at all times. "It's good to see you're all here on time. I have a request from the leader of Waterfall Village, it is a peacekeeping mission. C-ranked, your objective is to find the perpetrator of some acts against the Hidden Waterfall Village, and bring them in for questioning. Hyuuga Neji, since your team is temporarily on another cross team mission, you will join the remaining Team Genma for the duration of this mission. It is a long term, three month mission, and you are expected back right before the graduation of the new students from Ninja Academy.

Neji just sighed and said, "hai, Hokage-sama. It is an honor to work with you, Genma-san, Naruto. Nushi."

The three nodded. "The team will set out in an hour from Southern Gate, do well and make Konoha proud."

The three genin smirked while Genma simply nodded. "Oh, Naruto, I heard about your advancement in Za Gamen, and wanted to say that I was very proud of you."

"Arigato Sarutobi-sensei. Well, I have to go on my mission now, Oyaji!"

The man smirked. "Bye Naruto."

And, it was so, that Naruto left the village with his team, heading to the Hidden Waterfall Village to the northwest of the village.

"Three months is a long time for a Genin team, and a cross team at that. Of course, three clans are represented in this mission, so I can see why Hokage-sama would want it like this. Hyuuga Neji, for the time being, I am to be your jounin instructor. During this time, I will expect the same thing from you that I expect of all my team members. And, simply put, that is simply put to do as I say, when I say. If you cannot do that, you can never be a true shinobi. Will you accept me, then, as your leader?"

Neji bowed his head to the jounin and said, "Hai, Genma-san. It will be an honor, and most deeply, a privilege to work with you, and most importantly, get away from the 'power of youth'.

Naruto nodded vigorously, and said, "hai, hai, Genma-sensei!"

'Alright, we'll make it to hidden waterfall tomorrow should everything work out correctly. It's not far from the Hidden Waterfall Village, but it is extremely difficult to catch anyone with the way the terrain is. Naruto, while we travel, I want to work with you on you Genjutsu, and get you up to speed on how it affects us, how to break out of it when you feel it, and most of all, whether or not a Genjutsu can actually hurt you.

Also, we'll all be practicing the Bariagen no Jutsu. It is a special jutsu that causes the mind to be protected by genjutsu, and was one of Kimourii's scrolls at the beginning. Naruto, ano, did you ever get around to all of your chakra exercises?"

"Ano sa, ano sa! Genma-sensei, I finished the Chakra Shield, and have almost completed the air-walking practice, ano, you still have the scroll for Fresh Fire Blast, sensei! I got the Suiton jutsu easy though!"

The man smirked. "You really are a chakra freak aren't you, Naruto-kun."

"Hai sensei!"

The man sighed. "Alright, how goes learning your family jutsu's, Naruto?"

"Ano sa, sensei, I've completed the crust, sensei, now I have two family scrolls that go with the family jutsu. Can I practice them while I'm here, or will we need to wait until we're at Konoha?"

"I'll practice with you, Naruto. Nushi, it's been a while since our last mission. How are you and Sutermaru coming along in your training with the Inuzuka style?"

"Sensei, we're learning a lot about good ninken, shinobi workmanship. Also, we have completed the water walking skill, and want to try at the air walking. Kimourii-chan said she was not going to continue with the massive chakra exercises that Naruto-kun does because she doesn't have the patience to try them."

"She sounds lazy." Neji said. The crew turned to him, Naruto wanting to jump to her defense, but after the last time they were together training, he decided against it.

"A Shinobi that does not train them to be better does not deserve even the lowest of ranks. That is what Hiashi-teme-sama has said to me countless times."

Naruto, hearing the "teme" comment said, "so, you don't like him, huh, Neji?"

Neji chuckled, "you know as well as I do what it is like to be a caged bird, Naruto."

"Hai, I do, especially with this seal on my stomach, but even then, I can't hate the one that did it to me like you can."

Neji simply sighed, "so, when are you going to show me this 'ultimate counter' to the sixty-four palms?"

Naruto grinned, "the Chuunin exams, Neji. Let's meet there, and I'll show you then."

Neji nodded, "hai, it is a date, Naruto."

Genma chuckled. "Alright, I can't wait to see that. Alright, from what the Hokage told me, the fact that is that at any moment, the hidden Waterfall Village may be attacked from the inside. There is an uprising within to attack one of the five great shinobi villages, and beat them for the right to have a Kage. They will have representatives from all five of the great villages, and one from the new Sound village, as well. Hokage-sama believes the Sound-nin is just going to be there to cause trouble.

We are going as representatives of Konoha to help defeat the up rise, and if necessary, establish some help to the other representatives. Konoha is the strongest of the five great nations, our genin are often strongest out of all the others. You are going to be seen as the finest genin that we have to offer, and with even a branch family member, a Hyuuga there will show that we mean business.

The fact that the Fourth's son is here too, will show them that we are all about progress and protection. Naruto, the problem is they have some secret weapon that increases power. I've not seen it, but Maito Gai said it gave them ten times the strength they had before. If someone uses that, you're our only chance.

Naruto nodded. "Good, Neji, do you still take those diplomacy class Hiashi-sama was speaking of?"

Neji nodded, and the man said, "perfect. Like I said, even if the mission itself doesn't take three months, we'll stay in the area. But, we are dealing with the Stone, Sand, Mist and Rain, so expect anything."

They arrived at the Waterfall pointed on the map with little time to spare. They were about to look around when Neji activated his byakugan and said, "there's an opening behind the waterfall. They're expecting us, so we can go ahead."

Naruto, used to the Byakugan now that he'd been on another mission with the Hyuuga simply shrugged and walked forward, Genma following. Nushi smiled at Neji, blushing on her sides, before she walked forward too.

"Halt, no one is allowed to enter here unless accompanied by a Waterfall Shinobi."

Genma walked in front. "Ah, Ano sa, Gomen-nasai. I'm Jounin Genma from Konoha, and these are my Genin trainees. We were invited here for the peacekeeping summit?"

The man nodded, "hai, you are on the list, Gomen. Please, call your name as you enter, and I will make a note of your arrival.

Genma entered and waited. "Hyuuga Neji" Neji said as he entered next. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted and the man raised his eyebrow. "You are not on the list, Uzumaki Naruto. Next?"

"Inuzuka Nushi" Nushi said, and the man allowed her in too. Naruto frowned.

"Ano sa, ano sa. Why aren't I on the list?"

Genma smirked. "Oh, did I forget to mention, Naruto? You're not listed as Uzumaki on the Leaf Book anymore."

Naruto's frown was evident. "Ano sa, Genma-sensei, why not?"

"That's not his family name, sir. His mother is an Uzumaki by birth, but she died and he wasn't told of his father's birth name until this year."

The boy's eyes lit up as he asked, "Kazama Naruto?"

The man nodded, "hai, and welcome son of the Yondaime Hokage. May your father rest in peace."

Naruto smiled as the Kyuubi snarled for a moment.

All around them, Shinobi from every nation. From the Sand were three really weird looking people, and a girl with pigtails. The tallest one had a scar covering his face, and a fall around veil covering the back of his head. The youngest looking one had red hair, and a large gourd on his back. His eyes showed signs of insomnia.

There was an evil clown looking one standing at the back of them, a package on his back and a growl on his face.

The girl, who had done away with the traditional kimono, and was wearing a small skirt that ended three inches above the knee, was standing between the two, and was also scowling.

From the cloud were three representatives, all wearing Chuunin vests.

From rock were two genin, a Chuunin and a jounin, the genin were really strong looking, and just smelled, to Nushi, like dirt.

And, of course, there were the representatives from the bloody mist, who wore genin clothes, and one with a jounin vests.

Genma was surprised at the sheer number of them all. Though, unnoticed to everyone, Naruto and the sand shinobi with a gourd on his back had caught eye contact.

**Sabaku no Gaara, Chibi. It's Shukaku's host.**

Naruto, though he didn't say it out loud, acknowledged the Kyuubi with a 'thanks, I know'. "Genma-sensei, our mission is one of peacekeeping, does that mean we interact with other shinobi too?"

"Hai, it does mean that, though it is meant to be more of a peacekeeping summit for the five greats, and a way for the Waterfall to introduce them to society. I don't know why, but I think it best we stick to our own for now."

"Hai sensei... ano sa, ano sa... when can I meet?'

"Honestly, it won't be anytime soon. As far as I remember, Sand never actually stays at these things, just come for a day and leave. The Kazekage doesn't like his shinobi interacting with others."

Naruto was about to respond when a decrepit old woman stood up and grinned at the crowd. "Welcome" she said, "to the Village Hidden behind the Waterfall. Feel free to ask any questions you desire, and make sure you are ready for a good time. The entire services of the village are at your disposal during your time here, and are meant to be a time of great enjoyment. I am, of course, Council-woman Ohana Koyuki, the host of the peacekeeping summit. During the next three months, we will hold various seminars, and competitions of enjoyment, including inter-village sparing with your best against our best.

The winner, of course, will face our strongest competitor in a competition for a bottle of our Hero Water."

A murmur was heard through the village, the shinobi from Cloud and Rock were already plotting to steal the water. "We do, of course, have a squad of jounin watching the Hero Water, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that goes near it, but since you are all honorable shinobi, I doubt that will matter.

Please, make yourselves at hone."

Genma sighed, "alright, it's a peacekeeping summit, but also a way for them to tell which is the weakest of the five nations. Naruto, send a summon back to Konoha and inform the Hokage of the change. It's a setup, I doubt anyone will want to leave now, not when there is Hero Water at stake."

Naruto nodded. "This seems like it's just a way for them to view the competition."

The man nodded, "it is that, Nushi. We were brought here under invitation, as a C-rank mission, to be peacekeepers, and now we're participants in a tournament that is meant to determine our strength. This is bad."

"What do we do, then?" Neji asked, he hated when things got complicated. The man laughed, "that's what Naruto's for. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said, "alright," and stood up. "Ano sa, ano sa, are we able to leave the village or do we need to stay?"

The woman said, "it is alright for you to leave the village, we are all friends here."

Genma nodded thanked the woman for Naruto, and pulled out a piece of paper. After handing it to Naruto, he said, "alright."

Naruto walked outside and looked at the guard, jumped off of the waterfall's rock face. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A Kage Bunshin appeared and asked him what was up. Naruto smirked at him. "Genma sensei wants this delivered to Konoha, as fast as he can. So, I'm using this as an oppurtunity to prank the village."

The Kage Bunshin grinned and said, "alright, what are we gonna do?"

Naruto bit his thumb, and did the appropriate seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

The gigantic Kyuubi appeared, and he grinned. "Yosh! Let's get out of here!"

Kyuubi nodded and the two of them took off together, heading to Konoha. Naruto walked back up to the guard, who nodded and let him back in.

"So, is it done?" Genma asked. Naruto nodded, "yep, Kyuubi is going to Konoha now, and he'll be back tomorrow."

The man's eye raised; and he shrugged.

With that, the four fell asleep.

**Over Konoha: Later that Night**

The village was awoken by the sounds of an approaching earthquake, as the Kyuubi approached the city, Naruto riding atop him. Even the Sandaime had a momentary bowel lapse as he saw the oncoming, irate nine-tailed fox, who had terrorized the village all those years ago. As a figure jumped off of its head, the village knew this person should be feared, but never saw his face, many shinobi taking up arms before the creature disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

"A summon?" the crowd asked. As the figure entered the Hokage's Mansion, the group all ran forward.

Many shinobi ran to the room, the only one simply walking Hatake Kakashi. He appeared at the room, and smiled as the people made way for him.

He opened the door to see the figure disappear in a cloud of smoke, and said, "Ano, the village is in an uproar now, and I find that extremely funny."

The Hokage nodded and said, "all of you are dismissed, Hatake, come in here for a moment."

As the crowds disbursed, the two fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"So, what did Naruto say?"

"Oh, nothing except that the Hidden Waterfall Village is planning on attacking the weakest village and, so, is holding a tournament to see who is the strongest of the villages, in the spirit of competition. The fact that most of the teams sent Genin wasn't lost on Naruto, who while basically at the level of Higher Chuunin, can't really be counted as such.

So, I told the Kage Bunshin to remind Naruto that it is a peacekeeping mission, and so to play along for as long as it goes on."

Kakashi nodded and said, "alright. Bye Hokage-sama."

"Bye Kakashi."

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up with a sigh, as a vision entered his mind of them participating. He nodded his acknowledgement and walked out of the room. In front of him, Gaara was staring at his room as if debating with himself over something.

"Mother says you are dangerous" he states, very calmly. "she says that I should dispose of you now, so you are not a danger to us later."

Naruto, who had just woken up, still didn't actually care until sand erupted from the kids' gourd. He was instantly awake, and not in a good mood. "Mother is unhappy, of course, that you dare run."

"Who said anything about letting him run, Gaara." the girl said. The boy nodded, knowing that when Gaara was lusting for blood, it was best to let him have it. Naruto felt wires wrap around him as senbon needles entered his back and lower body. The sand was coming closer, now wrapping around his feet. He could feel the malcontent flowing off of the sand, as if it were alive.

With a nod, Naruto felt several bones in his leg break at once, and he fell to the ground. The sand was on top of him now, about to crash. "Koukaku!" Naruto said, flowing Chakra around his body, and biting his thumb. His body crusted over as the sand collapsed.

"Sabaku Ryuu" Gaara said. The sand completely covered Naruto, and attempted to squeeze him. As he turned, "mother" happy, Gaara said, "mother, be pleased with me."

The girl turned to clown boy and said, "at least it wasn't us." The clown like kid nodded, and was about to leave when the sand shifted, and Naruto sat up. "Chakra crust successful."

Just as they run off, Genma arrived in the hallway to see his best Genin with a broken leg.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I will get you." Naruto said, before he passed out.

The two turned to each other and with a nod, led Naruto out of the hall and into Genma's bed.

"His tendon in his right leg are completely broken, and it looks like we may need to amputate." the woman, a Rain medic-nin said. She was looking at the genin on the table with, while not sympathy, a bit of anxiety.

"He said a name, before he passed out, Sabaku no Gaara?" Neji asked. The woman nodded, "hai, a sand genin, able to control sand with his mind. He can cripple a person by compressing sand around a leg, crushing it instantly.

Your genin is lucky that he survived with just a leg, Gaara isn't known to let someone live."

Genma was frowning. Naruto had never been taken out like he had, and just in five minutes, his leg was completely broken, and he was looking at losing his status as a ninja.

"Kuso, this is bad. We can't leave, Hokage-sama has stated an interest in things to come during this time. But, at the same time, Naruto?"

Neji nodded, and said, "I agree. Doctor, could I check his leg?"

i She nodded and he said, "Byakugan."

"You're a Hyuuga?"

Neji nodded. She smiled, "alright, can you give me a description of his inner coils, see how his chakra paths are doing?"

Neji nodded and said, 'They're in tact."

She nodded. "Alright, leave him in bed, and keep his leg wrapped in the cast. I've done as much as I can, let's see if his body can heal, correctly. It'll take a while for that though."

Genma nodded, "thanks."

She smiled and said, "not a problem, just make sure he doesn't cross Sabaku no Gaara again, please?"

**In Naruto's Dreamscape**

"What happened?"

**That idiot that carries the Shukaku crushed your legs last night. Your sensei wishes you could understand that he is sorry he didn't show up in time to protect you.**

Naruto smiled. "And what are they doing about the attack?"

**The Shukaku container is going to be reprimanded by his Jounin instructor and let off with a warning because of his special condition, so basically he gets of free from punishment. You'll be happy to note, however, that I can have you healed in just a few weeks time, and after that you can do what the hell you want.**

"The first thing I teach Sabaku no Gaara is to not piss of the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That bastard is going down!"

**I couldn't have said it better myself, kit. That stupid one tailed raccoon is going to feel the wrath of the nine tailed fox.**

"**And Hell hath no fury**" the two said together.

_End Chapter_


	10. Aftermath of the Vengeful Jinchuuriki

**Being Bed-ridden Sucks: The aftermath of the vengeful Jinchuuriki**

Kazama Naruto was not a very happy person when he awoke the last day of his bed-prison. IN fact, if you would go so far, you say he was in fact, "unhappy" but that would be going too far for the kid that never frowned.

Since his attack, none of the Konoha shinobi had seen Sabaku no Gaara, because he finished his matches from different areas of the stadium, controlling the sand from afar. He was very swift about it too, the entire match took less than thirty seconds and, the only thing keeping them from death was the rule that stated any person that killed a shinobi on neutral waterfall ground would be barred from further competition.

Apparently the Sand wanted the Hero Water.

But it was all for naught, as long as he was out there and Naruto in here, the confrontation could never happen.

He had gotten to know his medic-nin since his incarceration though, her name was Hakuchi Rein and she was beautiful. She had long, brown hair and even more beautiful brown eyes. She wore the Hitai-ate of the Rain on her forehead, and was so graceful that she was often seen as a mirage. Naturally, she was scared of Naruto's rapid rate of recovery but, not that it mattered, the Leaf nin refused to tell her anything.

Anyway, Naruto laid his head back, his planning and observations told him that Sabaku no Gaara didn't like direct confrontation, which is why he tried killing Naruto and, of course, nearly succeeded. His two siblings, would of course be taken care of with most extreme prejudice, and that was all he was going to say on that matter.

Finally, the day of his impending release came, and Naruto was freed from his bed, his legs wobbly from lack of use. He looked up towards the roof of the room he was staying in and used the bed to prop until his legs could hold him correctly.

The Kyuubi was very strict about that, surprisingly. He basically forbade Naruto from doing anything until his legs were ready for their impending release. Neji had become his best friend during the last few days, often talking to him for hours, and telling him that the next Hyuuga to graduate the academy was a loser, who couldn't hold her own, which was a bad thing, considering that she was the next heir to the family.

He loved gloating that he was considered the greatest genius of the clan and knew more jutsu than his uncle did.

Soon Hakuchi entered the hospital room and smiled at Naruto, who she noticed was standing on his leg with little resistance and hesitation. "Ahoy Naruto!"

"Ano sa, Hakuchi-chan, I think I'm ready to be released. Can you tell me what all has happened during the tournament?"

She nodded. "Hai Naruto, it is all very simple, after Gaara attacked you, the ruling council stated that the tournament wasn't going to be too the death simply because that would be too much trouble for them to deal with the Kage's all watching this tournament. She also stated that Gaara wasn't to maim anyone, and that the one death that they had during this tournament was unwarranted, you of course aren't dead but they don't know that. The Hokage sent a weird looking man with the hitai-ate over his left eye for your protection, though the way I heard it was on the cover of investigating your death.

He's been in here a few times to check on you, and will be glad to note that you are well."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, when can I have my first match?"

"I believe that if you can stand, you can fight tomorrow. Sabaku no Gaara is reigning champion today, and beating him will get any team a thousand points, and first place, he's taking all comers bright and early.

Naruto nodded as the doors opened. Genma stood there with Kakashi and the two of them were smirking at Naruto. "There goes the Naruto that I know, all recovered from something that should have taken months to recover from. Are you ready to fight?"

"Hai Genma-sensei, ohayo Kakashi-san!"

Hatake Kakashi smiled, though his mask only showed with a crease , "It is good to see you Naruto."

The woman smiled at the two jounin and said, "Well, I've done all I can for this monster of recovery" which the three laughed at, "so I'll be seeing you on the field of honorable battle. Naruto, it has been my pleasure to see you recovered in such a short amount of time. I will be cheering you on, Naruto, believe that."

Naruto nodded. "Arigato, Hakuchi-chan. I will beat Sabaku no Gaara, that is a promise of a lifetime."

**The Next Day**

Naruto looked at the crowd waiting in anticipation for the next member of the "lost to Gaara" club entered the field. He was a rain jounin and, incidentally, he was looking at the ground next to him as if waiting. He didn't have to wait long, soon a large pile of sand came crashing down on him and crushed him completely. The sand cleared to see a bedraggled Jounin clumped over, soon carried off of the field. Kakashi smirked, his lone Sharingan catching sight of the sand fighter almost as fast as anyone in the room. Naruto, on the other hand, had used both of his doujutsu, one to find the source of the Chakra, and the next to prepare the Shunshin no Jutsu to the field.

When the match was declared over, the woman stood up and smiled. 'Alright, Sabaku no Gaara, is the winner. As stated before, there is an interest in facing people from every village, so as the rain has already lost their challenge, the Cloud will now send their participant.

The woman, a Chuunin this time by her vest, stood up and jumped down the booth. It was easy to see that she did **not** want to fight the genin that kills so easily, but was more than likely outvoted. She would be trouble if Gaara didn't knock her out. But, luckily, he did and she was out flat in ten seconds.

The next fighter was from the waterfall, and lasted about ten minutes, the waterfall specializes in Water Jutsu, and so he just made any attacking sand, mud. Gaara did not seem pleased, and was about to say so when his final wall of sand collapsed around the man. A sickening crunch told them the man was probably dead.

And then, came the stone. The people that use Doton jutsu, and were naturally able to counter sand. The man was a special jounin, and not one to be taken lightly. He looked almost like Morino Ibiki, except he didn't have a gash across his face whereas Ibiki did. His eye shown with a doujutsu though that looked vaguely familiar to Naruto, and was recognized completely by Genma and Nushi. They were about to comment on it when the man was killed before he could say anything to anyone.

The woman stood up about to say something to him when Gaara appeared on the field and said, "there is no use in trying to disqualify me, mother will be angry if that happens."

Those in the crowd that knew of 'mother's' temper, the sand jounin, the blond girl with pigtails and the clown boy, as well as Naruto, flinched. The boy then gave off such a strong killer intent that the entire crowd was scared, save for a few key people, Naruto because both he and Kyuubi knew the real cause of that intent, and a few jounin.

"As there is none that can defeat me in this place, I demand the holy water that was promised."

The council congregated in their meeting place and came back a few minutes later. "We are sorry to inconvenience you, Sabaku no Gaara, however you did kill a person. If you had not, we would willingly give you the Hero Water, but as it is, we cannot."

Gaara glared at the woman and, literally radiated killing intent. "I will not be denied, mother will be displeased!"

It was then Naruto leapt down from his position at the side of his sensei. Gaara turned and said, "Oh, mother will be pleased, a new foe approaches."

Naruto looked at the genin and said, "You're pissing me off!"

The sand jinchuuriki glared his unmoving focus at the genin in front of him and said, "yes, mother says that you will provide an excellent meal."

"Ahoy Naruto! Kick his ass!" Neji yelled from the top of the seats. Naruto smirked. "You got it Neji. Look closely, bastard raccoon."

Gaara was shocked. "How, mother says she received your meal. There is no way you survived! Mother, do not be displeased, I will spread blood around for you."

"I doubt that, your bastard raccoon is going down! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A fox appeared beside Naruto and ran forward to the other jinchuuriki. As she leapt into the air Gaara turned and simply created a wall of sand. "Mother says you are dangerous, and to kill you now! Sabaku Ryuu!"

Naruto jumped out of the way and said, "Not this time!" He threw a kunai at Gaara, who deflected it into one of his walls of sand. Naruto smirked and said, "Shadoigami!"

The shadow from the kunai outstretched and wrapped around him in such a way that it pulled him along. He disappeared behind the wall, and the next that happened was Gaara flying out of the sand, and hitting his head on the wall. Before he hit, a section of sand came and blocked the impact. Gaara stood up and said, "Bakryu Ryusa!"

Naruto cursed and bit his finger, drawing blood. "Koukaku!"

The crust formed around his body as the sand crashed on his body. Gaara sighed and turned, "I win."

The woman held her head and nodded as Gaara walked over to the booth to get his Hero Water. Suddenly the sand crashes from all direction and Naruto flies out. "Let's see you try that again, Bastard! Metsubou Sentou!"

His crusted-over hand slammed into Gaara faster than the sand could protect him as Naruto gets up and says, "You've pissed me off for the last time."

Gaara smiles and says, "mother says you are a challenge and that I am not ready. We will meet again."

Naruto snarled and ran forward to attack the sand genin when a jounin appeared and swung at Naruto, only stopped by the two Leaf jounin in attendance.

"Alright, take him."

The jounin nodded and walked off, murmurs following Gaara as he turned and said, "we will meet again."

The crowd was stunned at the site of the carnage that had just taken place as the councilmen and councilwomen stood up. "In light of the recent events that have taken place, the council has decided that competition for the sacred Hero Water will begin again. In light of recent events, however, it is this council decision to allow a bottle to be delivered to the Konoha nin that stopped Sabaku no Gaara. Step forward young one and your prize."

Naruto looked over at Genma-sensei and asked what he was going to do. The man stepped forward and smiled. "Councilmen and councilwomen, Naruto did not defeat Gaara for the Hero Water that you are offering as a prize, but as an act of revenge against the attack that caused this situation. Naruto is the victim that was rumored to have died in the first attack, but due to a bloodline limit that activated a few days ago, recovered to the point of self-healing."

The leader smiled and said, "alright, I understand that you are willing to chance your Hero Water in another tournament, however I believe it is best that you take it genin. I foresee problems in the future that will affect all of the five great nations. Please, take the Hero Water, and keep it safe. It is vital for the continued existence of the great nations."

The crowds nodded in acceptance of the wise woman's words. She sighed. "The Hero Water increases Chakra ten times over, and carries a heavy price for such a burden. After the affects wear off, the person that consumed the water will die, The Waterfall Village has prided our safety on this water, but we foresee that even in the event our livelihood comes to an end, someone will still continue to use the water as a way of hurting anyone.

I'm sure everyone will agree when it comes to the fact that we are giving you this water as a gift and our thanks for defeating Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto growls and turns to Genma-sensei. "Hai, we will take the water. Kakashi-san, please take it back to Konoha with our thanks."

Kakashi sighed, "ano, my first thought is that I don't appreciate a genin giving me an assignment, but I will do it because the Hokage will be happy.

Genma return to Konoha quickly, and report to the Hokage as soon as you arrive. He will be waiting, more than likely."

"I will Kakashi. Tell Hokage-sama that Naruto is coming along very well in training and that he is ready for the Chuunin Exams now."

The man smirked.

Three days later, the start of the new tournament started, and Gaara was forbidden from entry. The people were excited because for the next six weeks, the competition was going to be fierce. It was stated that Temari and Kankurou of the Sand were both selected to face opponents from the Rain and Stone. The hope was that the last two remaining members of the Sand were weaker than the third, and that the Jounin, who was disqualified because of his inability to control his genin.

Naruto too was disqualified, as pointed out by the Rain, why should one single person have the chance to win two bottles of the Hero Water. He simply shrugged that off, however, because of the fact that no one had ever survived the first douse of Hero Water, and it was a good chance that he too would fall victim to the drink.

The first matches began almost evenly, Kankurou facing a rain-nin of great power. He was strong, and had this ability that seemed to almost flicker in front of a person, and attack before moving again.

He had also used five different combinations of jutsu to disorient Kankurou, who stood there some of the time uncoordinated.

It seemed that he had the match in the bag until Kankurou appeared from no where and stuck senbon needles coated in poison into the man's body. After he had fallen, the match was declared over and Kankurou could be seen with a smirk on his bedraggled face.

Temari, the girl, had also a qualifier match for the event, in which she had to face a weapons mistress. The woman from the stone was strong, her weapons forged from a different metal than the nin were used too. They were so strong that the force of the throw would create a crater fifteen feet wide and ten foot deep, if thrown straight at the ground.

It was all for naught, because after a bit of posturing on the part of the mistress, Temari simply launched an attack from a gigantic fan that blew the weapons into different directions. She then launched an attack from the fan again, that made slices appear in the wall behind her. As attention turned back onto the stone nin, the woman fell over, a pool of blood forming at her feet.

She wasn't expected to live.

There was another match for the Cloud though, a woman with striking blond hair and black, cat-like eyes stood in front of a man from the Mist. He smiled at the woman, hoping her charm would win him over, but the woman just sighed and clenched her fist. "I am Yugito of the Cloud Village, and today will be your downfall."

The man just smiled and attacked her, moving faster than a lot of people could see. Apparently, not fast enough though as the woman twisted and brought her elbow into the back of the man's skull.

The Mist nin stood up so fast Naruto thought he'd fall over, but the man just snarled at her and pulled out a Kunai. He attacked again, calling "Tajuu mizu kunai no jutsu!" and rolling out of the way of any retaliatory attacks. The woman blocked all of the attacks with what looked like a piece of chakra string, and looked at the man, who was in the middle of a set of seals.

"Mizugakure no Jutsu!"

Naruto used Chioku, looking past all of the mist and continuing to watch the match, as the woman jumped and said, "Ninpou Fuusajin!"

The dust gathered faster than water on a cloudy day and attacked the man, small strips of blood trickling down his face. She smiled and said, "give up."

He shook his head and so Yugito sighed and said, "fine, you've given me no choice."

As she came down on the man's knee, Naruto winced. His hearing had heard the snap, moreover the large crowd that yelled at the same time as the referee said, "winner, Yugito of the Cloud."

The last match of the day was Neji against a Mist-nin. The nin wore a special robe of black fiber and a large sword across her back. Neji smirked, it was obvious he had something planned that no one expected.

The woman attacked and, with little difficulty brought her sword around, meeting with Neji's skin. The shinobi jumped backward at the last second, and placed his right hand behind his back. His left went out in front of him, and a murmur went around the room.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" shouted the Hyuuga. A member of the council stood up immediately and ordered Neji to stop, it was common knowledge that the 64 Strikes of Divination could in fact kill someone if done improperly. Neji ignored everyone and smiled as he called out, "Hakke Nishou! Yonshou! Hashou! Juurokushou! Sanjuushou! Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Suddenly, the woman fell over and, passed out, bruises formed on her body from the point of impact where her Tenketsu had been forcibly shut. Naruto sighed and jumped down from his area. "Baka!"

As they declared the woman unfit to battle, Naruto walked over to Neji and said, "baka! That could have killed her."

Neji glared and said, "you're just mad that you couldn't face it."

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his face, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

"Mokushioku" he whispered. A field appeared around his vision as he started to strike each of the tenketsu marks with a burst of chakra using a Za Gamen style attack called the power stab. It was used to open tenketsu on a person that had been attacked by the Jyuuken style.

Neji smirked as he said, "nice work, you got them all."

Naruto nodded and said, "when did you learn to be so efficient, last I heard you still missed lots of them."

Neji nodded, "hai, that was work, but once the divination genjutsu got so strong, it was easy to hit them, they are paralyzed with fear."

As the Mist-nin stood, Neji struck his hand out and said, "gomen-nasai, it was not my intention to . hurt you so badly."

She slapped his hand away and said, "baka, don't touch me, it was my destiny to lose."

She tapped her hitai-ate and walked off.

Neji smiled as he walked back to the booth containing his teammates and said, "that was an interesting fight. I do believe that at the end of this tournament, we a re going to own two bottles of the Hero Water."

They arrived at the room provided by the Village Hidden behind the Waterfall, and set their things onto the bed. Neji lay down, and sighed, after fighting so many times during the day his Chakra was as depleted as Lee's, and that was saying something.

The genin's instructor sighed and walked towards him, and placed him on the bed. He looked at Naruto and said, "alright, it's your job to get something for us to eat, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Nushi, Neji and I will continue on his training tonight, and tomorrow you will try your best in the semi-finals."

Neji nodded and as Naruto left the room, got into a Jyuuken stance.

**Waterfall Main**

Kazama Naruto sat outside of the ramen stand holding the cash for food that his team needed. Genma-sensei had told him before that the team needed good food for the rest of the trip and that Ramen was off limits. So, while he ached for the sweet food, he couldn't afford it.

He walked to the building beside it, with the kanji of mart over the door, and walked to the section that contained the food that he was required to get. In front of him were about ten different nin from other countries, and recent participants, who had lost in the first round. The girl that Neji had beaten stood in front of him directly, acting as if she were about to hit each of them.

Some were snickering, while the others were pointing and outright laughing. "So, you lost to the genin, you a Chuunin in disguise?"

The girl sneered at the mist-nin and said, "shut the hell up, you bastard. He was a Hyuuga from Konoha, and you know as well as I do that it's almost impossible to beat them one on one."

The other laughed, "well it seems to me that the Hyuuga and the other Konoha-nin are out to get all of the Hero Water that they have in this forsaken wannabe Hidden Village."

"Are you going to stand there all day, Konoha-nin?"

Naruto turned to the man, who was paying attention to the conversation as much as he was. "It seems a bit of deception is going on in this Village, because people are appearing to be stronger than their rank suggests."

Naruto sighed and walked past the others, and into the main part of the market to get the supplies that he needed.

"Hai, it does seem that, however we cannot be sure if it is deception or if there really are some regular genin in the area. However, with your strength, and the strength of the other genin it would seem as if you are all exceptional people in your own rights. But, I wonder how far you're willing to go to be the best."

Naruto shrugged and simply replied that it wasn't his place to question the orders he was given, and turned around too see the group disbursed. The man behind him was gone, and Naruto sighed before buying the supplies that he needed for food.

Tomorrow was the semi-finals and Naruto wouldn't miss them for the world.

**Konoha**

Hatake Kakashi arrived to the village at sundown, and sighed in relief. He was scheduled to pick a team in the coming days, and he was sure that one would be the Uchiha boy. Seeing the Hokage's tower, the man smiled and ran to the tower, passing by friends and former ANBU teammates in the process.

He arrived at the tower as the sun finally set behind the horizon and, smiling, walked to the newest Jounin in the city. Kurenai too was apprehensive about the coming days, it was all but stated that she'd be teaching the newest Hyuuga to pass through the academy, and so there was a lot of pressure on her to do good.

She nodded at him, a genjutsu making it seem like the woman was asleep, when she wasn't. Her genius at Genjutsu had made her the Jounin she was, because no one, save a Sharingan user, was about to escape it.

He smiled as the Hokage looked up from his papers, and puffed on his pipe. The seventy-something old man looked tired, and preparing for a Chuunin Examination wasn't helping matters at all.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi uttered as he entered the room. The man sighed and said, "and how did your mission go, Kakashi?"

"It went well, Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto managed to obtain a bottle of the Hero's Water from the Waterfall. They have asked that we protect it as it is certain that an urgent matter is upon us. As a matter of fact, Hyuuga Neji is at this moment preparing for a battle to obtain another bottle of the Hero Water.

It seems odd to me, Hokage-sama, that after all this time the Waterfall would offer this chance."

The man sighs. "Then it is certain they have obtained the information that I have. My prized student, Orochimaru is after the Uchiha. Based on that information we have gathered that he is planning on attacking us, sometime, but we are not sure when that is to come. Hatake, please rest assured that everything is being done in a rewarding manner. If, it is as I suspect, Orochimaru, than things will become very horrible, very soon.

Are you ready to take on a Genin team?"

"In all honesty, I am not. But, if it is required of me, Hokage-sama, I will do as you ask, and be a Genin instructor. Is it certain that I will be training Uchiha Sasuke?"

The man smiles. "Yes Hatake, you will be. We need to have him trained by someone already using the Sharingan. He is said to be the Genius that Itachi never was, and like Itachi, will need proper discipline, something that you will give."

The man nods, "thank you, Hokage-sama. I will strive to do my best, and train Uchiha Sasuke in a manner that you Konoha would benefit from."

The man smiles, "but, and I am saying this as I told Gai, don't let the fact that he's the Rookie of the Year make him any more special. Uzumaki has awakened both of his bloodlines in the year that he's been training, and as you know he was the Dead Last of last year. It is said that his abilities now surpass Hyuuga Neji, and the fact that he beat Sabaku no Gaara shows that to be the truth."

"I will strive to make Uchiha Sasuke more like Uzumaki Naruto. Tell me, Sensei, if I were to be training Naruto, would you have told me that he was Arashi-sensei's child, or simply his legacy?"

The man laughed, "trust you, Kakashi, to see what no one else has. No, I would not have, you would have spoiled him more than Uchiha Sasuke, and considering how he is treated, I must say that is a good amount.

Now, I have many papers to finish, and not much time left to do it. So, if you will, Kakashi?"

The man laughed and left in a cloud of smoke, as the old man pulled out the latest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

**Sunagakure**

"Kukuku, Kazekage-dono, you flatter yourself. The plan that you have come up with will never work. Using your own child as bait in any way is unacceptable, and just a little disconcerting." the man laughed openly.

"And what of your plan, attack the largest of the five nations straight on? The same ones that defeated the Rock and Cloud nations at once? It is suicide!"

'You forget, Kazekage-dono, that at the time of the Rock-Cloud invasion, there were any number of ancient kekkai genkai available to the nation of fire, and to Konoha in particular. In fact, there were two major ones, the Sharingan, and the Byakugan. If you remember, six years ago, the Sharingan was almost completely eradicated. And, I've it on good authority that the genius of the Hyuuga Clan is a member of the branch house, and he's the one born with the most talent.

The only thing we'd have to worry about is their own jinchuuriki, and your son is more than a match for Uzumaki Naruto."

The man smiled. "Alright, then let us sign this peace and alliance treaty. If it is as you say, and Gaara can defeat the Uzumaki child, then Konoha will fall. You are sure that none of the others like you will be around when we invade, Orochimaru?"

The man smiled, and licked his lips. "I can guarantee it."

"Fine. But, if anything goes wrong, Orochimaru, I will withdraw my troops and surrender. I will not have anything to do with a futile attack against someone when they least suspect it. If it is as you say, then we will not have a problem with Konoha, and you will join us at the top, one of the five elemental nations. And, in accordance, you will be the Otokage."

As the Kazekage signed the paper with the "shadow" kanji, Orochimaru licked his lips and said, "Soon, you will be mine, Sasuke-kun, you and that beautiful Sharingan of yours."

And, with that, the Sand-Sound alliance was born.

_End Chapter_


	11. Waterfall's Best Moments: Finals

**The Waterfall's Best Moment: Finals of the Competition**

Hyuuga Neji looked out over the masses that had gathered around the arena. Many people from the five elemental nations, including the Kage's of Sand and Cloud, were in attendance. The finals were upon them, and he, Hyuuga Neji, had to say that he was nervous. Naruto had looked at the woman in sympathy too many times for his comfort, and when he tried to confront his friend, all Naruto would say was that Neji wouldn't understand.

It wasn't really a surprise to find him and the woman talking one day, both gesturing to a seal on their stomachs. It did surprise him to see the woman hug him and whisper something in his ear, before the genin made a subtle exit. He had told Genma-san, but as nothing had yet come of it, he figured that the woman was alright.

He saw the two sand siblings were discussing something and both were smirking, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the woman standing beside him. He wanted to see that seal again, let her too, know that he was a caged bird, and that he understood pain, but the woman would not meet his eyes.

As the referee for the day came out, Neji put on his resolve face and looked at the woman, hoping to scare her with his Byakugan eyes. What happened was far worse. He was the one scared! Something in that gaze, something he had often seen in Naruto's gaze and it was then he realized the woman had something in common with this year "dead-last".

The man called out "Temari and Kankurou of the Sand, it is time for your match".

As Kankurou walked out, Temari sighed. "I respectfully forfeit. I have no wish to fight my brother over something as mundane as what we are fighting for."

The Kazekage smirked and looked at the Raikage, as if telling her, "well, you could have had better."

The woman glared, and after meeting eyes with Yugito, looked at the man.

Neji turned to meet his opponent and said, "I have no wish to hurt you, so please forfeit while there is a chance."

The woman smirked and said, "You've already made the connection to Naruto, you know that the gaki and I are alike. I can tell you in what ways, Hyuuga."

The genin's eyes lit up and turned to Naruto. The boy was his friend, he admitted that, but he had so wanted to know Naruto's secret. "We're..." and that was all he heard before she hit him in the face. Neji flew backwards and hit the wall.

He stood up and glared. The woman had no idea who she was messing with. Getting into the now familiar stance of the Jyuuken, Neji watched as she flew at him again, but Neji turned and hit her full force with a Kaiten. She flew backwards and too hit the wall. After that it was war. She stood up and made seals faster than his byakugan could see and called out a familiar jutsu, only to be hit with a lightning attack. She smiled and said, "Raizou ikazuchi wo utte!"

"That was my thunderbolt strike, and unless you want another taste of it, I suggest you forfeit, Genin. I am a special Jounin for the Hidden Cloud village, and I will kill you if necessary."

Genma stood up at that point but Naruto shook his head. The man looked at his genin in confusion, as did Nushi, who wondered just how Naruto knew the girl. He smiled and looked at the match, just catching as Neji caught her in three tenketsu, blocking off her left arm.

He sighed and looked at Yugito in dispassionate fury. The girl stood up again and sighed. Just as the referee went to count her out, for the inability to use a limb, a purple chakra surrounded her. Genma looked at Naruto, who was watching the match in something close to abandon. As she latched onto Neji, she twisted his arm and shattered two bones. The crunch resounded through the arena.

Neji yelled in pain, as she asked him again to give up. He tried to reiterate his case but Genma had seen enough. He walked down to the floor and said, "That's enough. He forfeits."

The referee nodded and looked at the woman. She hadn't been defeated since the beginning, and was not afraid of Sabaku no Gaara. If he in fact, missed his guess, she was going to attack him the first time, but her teammates stopped her, and paid the price for that.

He smiled and looked at the Sand Genin, who had barely tried to watch the match. He was cocky, and if nothing else, had a huge disadvantage, but what was he to say, "You're disqualified?" No, that wasn't his place.

"Final match will be Sabaku no Kankurou, and Raigakure no Yugito. Hajime!"

Kankurou stood there cockily as he saw the female jinchuuriki breathe in several times. As she stood straight up, he flicker three fingers, causing tendrils of coils to surround her body. She stood there as the boy then used his other hand to cause a puppet of all things to fight her. She sighed, "Baka".

With a bit of chakra, she burst the strings and walked out, disposing of the puppet with ease. As she neared the puppet master, tendons entered her back.

The boy smirked and said, "Bet you want to give up now, eh?"

She snorted and, again, the purple chakra surrounded her, the senbon needles left her back, and the wounds closed. She glared at him and, with surprising speed, went over, and jabbed two fingers into his windpipe.

The little baka fell to his knees and she kicked him in the nose. She felt the blood gush over her knee at that moment and looked up to her Kage. The female Kage smiled and nodded as she was handed a bottle of the Hero Water.

With a final wave to Naruto, she smiled and walked out of the building. Naruto rubbed a finger under his eye, too, as he left the building. "Bye Yugito-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun" she whispered, not knowing that it would be the last time for some time that she saw the boy jinchuuriki.

Two days later, the group was traveling back to Konoha. They had just passed the border to Fire Country, and were encountered by a group of traveling Genin. It was Kakashi-sensei!"

"No time to stop now, but you're expected back in Konoha tomorrow Genma. We're on a C-ranked mission, ourselves. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, this is Shurenai Genma, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Nushi and Uzumaki Naruto. I believe you know each other, Kiba, Nushi?"

The two nodded to each other. "Genma, this is Tazuna, if we are not back in three weeks, I want you to come to Wave Country and find us, he's been lying about our pay, and we were attacked by the Mist Brothers on back."

Genma glared at the man and said, "Hai, I will come find you if you are not back in three weeks. Look at the time, alright team, we're heading out!"

Naruto smiled at Kakashi and thanked him for returning the Hero's Water to Konoha for him, and ran to catch up with his team.

They hadn't practiced any jutsu, though Naruto did tell them that he had learned the Lightning Jutsu from that girl Yugito, and had taught her some jutsu as well, in return. The Lightning Jutsu were wanted because they were so hard to obtain, and only a Kage, or the future Kage could release that information, for Naruto as a Genin, to be trusted with that information was impressive.

The gates of Konoha stood mightily in the east as sunset hit the country. As they passed the gates, all three were hit with a since of homesickness that had long since been forgotten. Genma smiled at his one guest student, and his other, female, student before saying, "alright, your clans are probably worried about the two of you, get on home. Naruto, Hokage-sama will want to speak with you, for a report of the actions you took in regards to Sabaku no Gaara.

Have a nice day; I'm giving you three off tomorrow. Naruto, you'll come with me for the time being."

Naruto nodded and the man smiled. People through Naruto glances, some of hatred, others fear, and the rest went to Genma, pride.

They reached the Hokage's Tower a few minutes later, and were let through.

"EH! HENTAI! SARUTOBI-SENSEI!"... Naruto.

The man smiled. "Oops, sorry Naruto, I didn't expect you two. So, how was your trip?"

Genma smiled, "Shiranui Genma reporting that all is well, Hokage-sama. We left two days ago from the Hidden Village of the Waterfall, after the final match of their competition was over. I was sad to see that Hyuuga Neji did not, in fact, win another vial of the Hero Water, but in retrospect, we gained something a lot better. Uzumaki Naruto will explain better."

The man looked at Naruto and said, "alright, Naruto, explain?"

Naruto shifted his feet. "As you know, Hokage-sama, it has been long held an interest to Konoha to gain knowledge of the Lightning Jutsu, including one Lightning Dragon Tornado Jutsu, the Rairyu Ikazuchi wo Utte. During our visit, I met another demon container, a Raigakure no Yugito, who is in line to become the Raikage. She and I developed a friendship, because of our past with the demons we contain.

I have obtained knowledge of the six hidden rai-jutsu and how to correctly summon them. All I had to do was show her the Ku Bakufuu. Since it was not on the restricted list of jutsu in a cultural exchange, I took the oppurtunity, without Genma-sensei's permission."

The man smiled and said, "I will of course have to dock you a small amount of pay for that indiscretion, but with what you will make for learning those jutsu, it will more than cancel out what I take off. In fact, the rates for three alone were at five million ryuu, while the docking of pay will only cost a million. So, with all six of those going into the training schedule, I will be happy to compensate."

Naruto smiled, "she did request I not teach anyone the Raikiri rendan, a technique that is mostly taijutsu. I did agree to that, because the other five far outweigh that, Hokage-sama."

"Of course, that is acceptable. You were of course, acting as an ambassador when you did such, and while I am a bit disappointed, I am sure that you were right to persue what you did. Now, about the Hero Water, it is far too dangerous for you to keep, Naruto. The council does know about it, and ordered me to give it to Uchiha Sasuke, because of a security risk that surrounds him, but I refused. I told them that as Hokage, I should not give something so full of risk to someone if I were not willing to use it myself.

So, until further notice, I will be keeping the Hero's Water. Is that understood?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course, Sarutobi-sensei! I wanted you to keep it safe anyway. In case we need it!"

The man laughed.

"Now, what can you tell me of Sabaku no Gaara?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm not too sure, but I think the problem came about with his seal, at least the Kyuubi believes that to be so. It's like he has an obsession with seeing blood, I think that his demon is telling him blood is precious, and that he needs it to survive. Or something. He's weird; I hate to think that I could have been like that if I hadn't been acknowledged. Seeing that, it scares me."

The man sighed. "Yes, it's true that the village ran the risk of turning you into that, when you discovered the Kyuubi, and asked for my help all those years ago, you were on that path. It's ironic, they would have found a reason to hate you, and even though it was stupid, especially because of who your father was we diverted a disaster."

Naruto nodded, he had agreed with that statement, it was true. If anything had happened differently, Naruto would be dead, and Kyuubi would be free. Not that Kyuubi was untrustworthy.

"Alright, I take it you ran into Kakashi? I noticed you're not too excited about being back in Konoha?"

Naruto smiled. "It's not that, Sarutobi-sensei, of course I'm excited. I'm just worried about Kakashi-san. He's a good friend, and something about that mission is bothering me. May I be excused, Genma-sensei, I need to get home and get some sleep."

The man smiled. "Of course, Naruto. I'll just be a few more minutes, and I'll walk with you there, I need to stop by the store before I go home anyway, and I can go to the store from there."

Naruto nodded and walked outside. Genma turned back to Sarutobi and said, "How is Kimourii doing with Gai?"

The man sighed. "She has not made much improvement, though her taijutsu is superbly different from the last time you were here. She is disgusted with young Lee-san, and has complained many times to Tenten about the fact that they have so many missions. Her mission success rate though is almost perfect, and she comes back without a scratch. Her teamwork is horrendous, and though she is doing all of her things correctly, I cannot in good conscious contemplate her succeeding much longer as a shinobi."

The man sighed. "What happened, when we started training, she was a great student, all of the sudden, her disposition changed."

The man sighed. "She learned the value of her skills, and decided that she didn't want to try anymore. This problem is common among the kunoichi, they are taught to be beautiful, not to work in manual labor, and not to let a man see that about themselves. She realized too late that the person she liked," and he glanced at the door Naruto had just went out of, "wasn't going to notice her until and unless she changed. Her entire ideals went out of the door and now she doesn't know what to do. I've scheduled three days of extensive training for your team, starting the day after tomorrow. I want to see their teamwork after a year of training.

Genma, I also need you to do me a favor. If I should not make it past the year, find Naruto a good person to look after him. I've already made plans for the next Hokage and plan to announce it after the end of the Chuunin Exam. Are you going to enter them?"

The man nodded. "I do plan on it, Hokage-sama. It all depends really on whether or not their teamwork has diminished. Also, what is the plan this year on team arrangements?"

The man sighed. "It depends. If there are enough people to start a new team, I will make a Chuunin team, but if there are not, I will not. I am thinking that more than likely; there will not be, as most of the people taking the exams are not going to be prepared."

'Well, goodnight, Hokage-sama."

"Goodnight, Genma, may you have pleasant dreams."

The man smiled and left the room. He smiled as Naruto stood on the outside of the door, slumped against the wall asleep.

The young man always found a way to do something weird, but who was he to argue. "Naruto, let's get going."

He woke instantly and said, "Hai, Genma-sensei!"

"You have the day off tomorrow, and the day after we have a team mission to perform. So, Naruto, do you think you are ready for the Chuunin Exams?"

Naruto nodded, he was sure he was ready. To be a Chuunin meant that he'd be a team leader, and respected in the village. "Ano, sensei, what do you think of my becoming a Chuunin?"

The man smiled, "well, I think that if you can become a Chuunin, then you will deserve it. You've proven to me that you are a Chuunin in your decisions, and that is the most important thing."

Naruto nodded and thanked his leader as they approached the last length to his home. "Genma-sensei, thank you for allowing me onto your team these last few months."

The man smiled. "No problem Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and walked in his house, falling asleep on the couch and not making it upstairs.

**The Next Day**

The city was festive this time of year as the Genin teams made their way in from various missions to take part of the Chuunin Exam. Team Gai, as it was called, were all standing outside of the Ninja's Stash, as on sale were some new weights that Lee was hoping to buy. He smiled as his friends looked over at him, Tenten, who he hadn't seen in a few weeks, was looking relieved. "Ohayo Tenten!"

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed. "Looking for my team, actually. But, since I'm here, I need to get some new weights for my body suit."

She nodded and said, "Alright, are you looking for any new jutsu, we just got in a new jutsu scroll on the Earth jutsu, Earth rising wall. It is one of the Thirds favorite techniques. We're selling it for three hundred ryuu."

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai! And, I need some new Genjutsu too!"

Tenten laughed. "Alright. Well, we don't have any jutsu, but we do have information on a couple forbidden genjutsu that a ninja needs to know about. This is the on about Tsukuyomi, the final stage of the Sharingan. It is said to be impossible to break, as it attacks the mind directly. The only bloodline capable of defeating it is the Haruno bloodline, the Split of the Minds Eye, Hekiomome."

"I'll take it!" Naruto said, "And more weights please. Also, I saw a new ankle weight system. I'll take one of those for my legs."

She smiled, "want the matching wrist weights too?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, arigato!"

After Naruto got his purchases, he placed the new weights in his suit, adding a hundred pounds altogether. He wasn't going to use the other system just yet, but judging by the new weights, it was worth it. He felt a little strain moving, but walked otherwise just the same. "Naruto, good job on the mission. Neji told us that it was you that won the Hero's Water from the Waterfall."

He smiled and rubbed his forehead. "It was nothing. I need to find my team now, everyone. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne Naruto!"

He left the room, seeing a girl that was clearly Hyuuga in nature, Shino, and a boy that looked like he had nothing better too do than glare at the girl. "But sensei!" he heard, "it's all Hinata-Hime's fault! She was the stuttering fool!"

When the teacher turned, Naruto gasped and ran over, yelling, "Kurenai-Chan!"

She turned just at the last moment and smiled as Naruto ran over to her! "Ohayo Kurenai-chan!"

"Naruto-kun. Hello. I heard about your successful mission. Congratulations. This is my genin team. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Sarutobi Seika."

Naruto smiled at them. "Arigato, Kurenai-chan. Hello Hinata-chan, Shino-teme and Seika!"

Shino chuckled and said, "Naruto-teme. It is good to see you again."

Naruto smiled, "how are your kikai bugs?"

"Arigato, Naruto. They are good, they still shiver when you are around, but that is okay. That just means they are doing their job."

Naruto smiled, "well, I have to find my team; it is good to see all of you!"

Kurenai just chuckled as well and, as Naruto walked off, said, "didn't know you knew Naruto, Shino."

Shino shrugged, "I was supposed to graduate last year second in class, but because of just getting my kikai bugs the night before my examination, I failed. Naruto was tied with Rock Lee as the last in the class. How do you know them, Kurenai-sensei?"

She smiled, "I taught them genjutsu as a Chuunin. Naruto was a good student for the time I knew him, seemed to hold back a lot. When I asked about it, Hokage-sama stated that Naruto had a difficult childhood. I'm sorry to say that I haven't spent as much time with him as I would have liked, but it's alright, considering he's been on C-class missions already. It's impressive how much that kid takes after the Hokage, and his own sensei, Genma.

"Ano, Shino-kun, why did Naruto-san call you Shino-teme, you have been nothing b-b-but honorable since we became a team?" Hinata asked. The boy grinned and said, "Naruto and I were rivals in class, like Lee and Neji were. We would have discussions all the time, but after what happened with my kikai bugs, Naruto gave me his apologies and we became good friends. In fact, had situations been different, I would think that I'd have been his friend too."

Hinata smiled and said, "Ano, Kurenai-sensei, why did call you Kurenai-chan?"

The woman blushed lightly and nipped Hinata behind the ears. "That's enough questions."

On the other side of the building, Naruto grinned too as he remembered that day...

**Flashback**

_He was standing outside of the local bathhouse when the young genin walked past him. He was only six, and was so used to the shouts of, "Kawaii!" that he never noticed the right hook that was sent his way. The genin had hit him and said, "Hentai, don't you know it's not right to look in the bathhouse!" _

_Naruto stood up and glared at the girl. It was his time off from training that the oyaji-san said he could do whatever he wanted. He looked down though, because she was blushing from his stare. He smiled as he looked at her red eyes and mean stature, thinking that with a tail she'd be a Kawaii neko. _

_"Arigato, I come here on my time off. The oyaji said it was a good place for me to stay away from the other villagers." _

_She glared at him and said, "fine, but don't you dare look on me when I'm in the bath, you hentai!" _

_Naruto's face crunched as he thought the word "hentai" over in his brain. He knew the Bunshin now, but couldn't do a good one yet, but as soon as he thought of a good jutsu, he'd learn to do it. _

_He sat back down until he heard a giggling come from a man dressed in all black with dark sunglasses covering his face. He was crouched low and looking through a hole in the side of the building. Naruto remembered the punch to the face and glared, thinking, "if I get hit, why shouldn't he?" _

_"HENTAI! QUIT THAT! YOU HENTAI!" _

_The boy twisted so violently that Naruto was sure his sunglasses would fall off soon, but the boy stopped as three girls, dressed in only a towel started to beat him up. Naruto had turned around, not wanting to get another hit from the girl before, the Kawaii neko girl. _

_As he started to walk off, the girl from before called him. Naruto turned and she blushed before kissing him on the cheek. "Arigato, gomen-nasai for hitting you." _

_Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't worry Kawaii neko-san!" _

_She blushed and said, "The name is Kurenai, and you?" _

_He smiled, "I'm Naruto, Kurenai-chan! Ja ne!" _

_"Ja ne Naruto-kun." _

**End Flashback**

'To this day, we still talk so much that it's pathetic. I wonder if that fool of the Hokage's son will ever tell her how he feels. Oh well... OHAYO Kimourii-chan!"

The girl smiled as Naruto ran over to her, before quickly schooling her features. "How did your mission go, Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled. "It went great! I met Sabaku no Gaara, and he's a bastard, I'm gonna call him Gaara-teme when I see him next! And you, how did yours go, Kimourii-chan?"

She sighed and said, "Well, Gai-sensei took us on a C-rank mission that lasted two days, but after that, we had nothing else to do so we did a lot of D-ranked missions that we got little pay for. But, it was a good learning exercise, and we became called upon because of our good teamwork too. But, I have to admit that I am glad to see my team back now, working with Tenten and the baka was too strenuous. I do admit that I enjoyed learning the Lotus style that Gai taught Lee though."

Naruto smiled. "Really? Well, do you want to go see Nushi? And we can get reacquainted and run a few practice runs before tomorrow?"

The girl nodded and they went to the Inuzuka compound. Nushi and Sutermaru were outside working on a new move, and were so in tuned that Naruto didn't notice anything wrong with what they were doing till Nushi said, "No Sutermaru, you have to spin the other way than I do. It's called the reverse drilling drives for a reason!"

Sutermaru just nipped in acknowledgement and was about to jump when they turned and said, "Hi" or barked.

"Nushi-chan! It's good to have you back! Naruto-san said that we should run a team practice before tomorrow!"

Nushi nodded and said, "Hai, come on Sutermaru. Maybe if we show the team, they can help with our timing?"

Sutermaru nodded she said, "so, Kimourii-chan, what are you here for?"

The girl smiled and said, "Nothing, just getting ready for a practice run through the obstacle course they just installed on Training Field fifteen. We can go there now because we've been active genin for a year. So, come on!"

And, in the bushes where they were unnoticed, two Jounin instructors watched three genin go off as if they hadn't been separated for more than three months. "I see what you mean, Genma. Maybe my team can learn from yours, it seems that Shikamaru and Chouji need to learn something, other than being lazy. And, Ino, god knows I love her like a daughter, but she needs to learn I'm the leader. So, you want them involved in this years challenge?"

Genma nodded, "hai, Naruto was the genin to pass the challenge last year, and it's been said that your Shikamaru could pass it easily, Asuma, so why not?'

The man laughed. "Alright, we'll play it your way, just don't cry when Shikamaru passes faster than your Naruto did."

The jounin laughed and said, "Hai, I won't."

_End Chapter_


	12. Getting into Practice: A Day's Training

**Getting into Practice: Running through a Day's Training!**

The next day was hectic, as team 5 waited for Genma-sensei at the edge of their old training ground, Training Ground seven. It was obvious that the training ground was used haphazardly, and the old wooden posts were beaten in, Lee's potential handiwork. Genma hadn't arrived yet, but he was only twenty minutes late, and it wasn't like he was late all the time.

Just as they thought that, the man arrived from the top of the trees and landed with an easy dismount. He laughed as Naruto started asking why he was late, that they were worried.

Finally catching their attention, Genma smirked. "It's good to have my team back together, the past year has proven that you are all excellent at your field, and now I have no reason but to tell you that you are entered into the Chuunin Examination coming in four months time. For the next three days, I'll be holding extensive training for each of you, so we can see what progress we've all made on our scrolls, and to get you back into the spirit of working as a team.

I'm changing things up a bit, Nushi, for the next four months, you'll be the new team commander, and you'll lead the team in the second round of the Exams, Kimourii. Naruto, I'll leave the teaching of jutsu to you, since I remember you worked so well together the first time. Now, for the next three days, I have scenarios set up in the forest that will test your team skills. There is a distinct possibility that one or more of you will advance to Chuunin and, if that is the case, the structure for the team will change drastically.

Let's get started, here is your scenario for today, and possibility, tomorrow too. If you finish this one at all, you'll have a new one come the end of the third day. If not, we'll have to run more exercises.

I'll see you tomorrow everyone.

He disappeared a second later and in his place a scroll. Nushi looked at the team and walked over, going through a set of hand seals meant to make sure there weren't any unsavory aspects on the scroll.

**Team Five Training Scenario #1"**  
_Seven days ago a team of a jounin and three genin were sent out on a mission to another country, because the team felt that they were ready for a C-rank mission. Along the way, the team met with heavy resistance and unsavory weather. The mission was an information retrieval mission, and was expected to last for sixteen days as they came back from the heavily condensed Snow Country. _

_Resistance forces are as follows: 5 genin, 25 Chuunin and 10 jounin were spotted attacking the convoy which held the information; the allied informant has been dead. _

_The team also has bloodline abilities in exactly fifteen percent of the resistance. The abilities of these bloodlines are like the Hyuuga Bloodline, Uchiha bloodline and Uzumaki bloodlines in that they are doujutsu that do similar, but cannot be identified as such. You are to find which has the bloodlines, and which do not. Enact this scenario using henge'd Kage Bunshin on training ground 307, the Snowy area. Your objective is to get to the Konoha streets without getting caught. _

_Have fun! Genma-sensei. _

Naruto groaned as she finished reading and said, "hai, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Kage Bunshin formed around him and Naruto looked at Nushi. She explained the situation to them and said, "don't treat us easily, we are training."

The Kage Bunshin nodded and all went off to plan. Naruto sighed and said, "alright, I'll tell them when to start the scenario when we get to training ground 307. What do we do then?"

Kimourii, who had listened the entire time said, "it seems fairly obvious to me, guys. We play counter divide and conquer with them. We make an equal amount of Kage Bunshin each and, at one time, run off; hopefully we will distract one and can take them out easily. I've been training with a weapon's mistress for the past three months, I have a pretty good idea how we can do that, if you'll listen?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Nushi. The girl smiled and said, "alright, enlighten us?"

"What do we know about the bloodlines? Well, let's start with Naruto's here; it's used in conjunction with the Shunshin no Jutsu, so that means that it lets him see faster than normal. The Uchiha bloodline lets them see chakra, and the Uchiha bloodline lets someone copy hand seals, right?"

Nushi grinned and agreed till Naruto said, "no, that's not right, that's my Otousan bloodline, my kaasan's bloodline lets me see Chakra like the Hyuuga and let's me copy the way Chakra flows but not the hand seals, remember?"

She nodded, "sorry, I did forget you had two doujutsu Naruto. So, we are dealing with three strong doujutsu, and then about thirty-four other people then?"

Nushi nodded, "yeah, so while I think it's a good idea, we'll need a way to get the bloodlines copied, and find out which person is where. We'll also need a way to cover our tracks, with Sutermaru with us as well, what do you think Naruto?"

Naruto's face crunched up. "Well, it's a retrieval mission so; we'll need to disguise ourselves. Think we need to use the Animal Change jutsu?"

The girls nodded, "puppies, it'll be easier to blend as puppies following their kaasan's than other animals in a group."

Naruto nodded, "hai, it will be easier."

And so, for the next three days, the students followed up on their mission, planning each step in advance. The Kage Bunshin was doing their parts wonderfully, they knew where Naruto was at all times, but ignored them unless it was obvious they were doing something that gave them away.

In that time, they had found the Kage Bunshin that were acting as they had doujutsu, and wrote them down.

Things changed however, one early morning on the final day of traveling. They were being tracked by a group of jounin from Konoha, who had intercepted the Kage Bunshin, a Hyuuga, and two kunoichi were tracking the group. Thinking that it would be fun to aggravate the genin group, they attacked. It wasn't until the last minute that they realized the genin were actually from Konoha, and by the end of the battle they were all hurt, with broken bones.

The leader, a Hyuuga named Hinoto, was looking nervously at his friends. Hyuuga Hiashi was not going to be happy.

They picked the genin up and ran to the village, and dropped the group at the hospital before making themselves scarce, never realizing that the Hokage had watched their training the entire time and knew which ones were at fault.

Three days later, Naruto was up, and fully prepared for whatever his sensei wanted them to do today. His teammates weren't up though, and it was said they'd be like this for a month. Genma had been back by the hospital several times, while the three were found guilty of attacking genin and would be held accountable for their crimes, including a demotion back to Chuunin with no chance for promotion for six years.

He was sitting up beside Kimourii's bed; he had just finished visiting Nushi, and Sutermaru, when Genma walked in.

"Naruto, we have a two-person mission to leave on. I don't want to leave, but it should be over by the time the others wake up. That's a month, we need to travel to the Rock Country and see what teams are participating in the Chuunin Exam, how many, and when they are going to leave. This may turn into an escort mission; teams come about three months early so they can train on our training grounds, as we do with other promotions. If you had tried in the Chuunin Exams last year, you would have gone to Iwagakure, but as a genin and the legacy of the fourth, the Hokage didn't think that was too smart.

We both believe you are ready to go into this village because you do know the Shunshin no Jutsu, but you also know your mothers jutsu. We leave in the morning following your debriefing from the Hokage. Take your checkbook with you, in case we need it, you have more than I do with you recent acquisition in the Village of Waterfall. So, you'll be bankrolling this mission for us."

Naruto nodded and said, "Arigato Genma-sensei, for coming to tell me. I was going to stay here tonight and make sure Kimourii-chan and Nushi-chan were alright, but with the mission, I'll go home immediately and get ready."

And then, doing something completely oblivious, and out of character, Naruto kissed Kimourii on the cheek and said, "Get well Kimourii-chan."

As they left the room, the blush that Kimourii had been fighting off came in full force onto her face.

They met at the Western gate of the village, where Genma said would be the easiest to go to Iwagakure. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning sensei! Are we leaving now?"

The man nodded and said, "Hai, however I need to tell you something Naruto. You are not to use any of the fourth's techniques while we are in the Iwa's Village, because that could cause problems that the Hidden Villages cannot afford. This is a direct order from the Hokage."

Naruto nodded, he wasn't stupid after all. He knew that his father had slaughtered thousands with the Shunshin no Jutsu and that there was a bounty on the head of the last Kazama.

As they walked out of the room, Genma said, "Now, Naruto, I think that the best way to do this is to get all of your training done before we make it to Rock Country, because they'll be looking for any open hostility towards us. If that is the case, I want to know what you can do, and what you cannot do.

Are you prepared to go on this mission, knowing what is at stake?"

Naruto smiled, "hai, Genma-sensei. If I did not go on this mission, than I would be a bad shinobi, refusing a mission assigned by the Hokage is something that you should never do, especially when you want to become Hokage yourself one day."

The man smiled. "You're right. We'll sleep come nightfall, Naruto. Until then, I have something I want you to practice. It's called Blade of Shadows Scorching. It's a fire-shadow (Hokage) move and is a drain on your chakra. But, it is a lasting jutsu, which means that it lasts until you dispel the chakra that you put into it. The first few times you use it, you'll be drained, and the jutsu will fail. But after you get used to it, you can literally keep it running until either you run out of Chakra or, in the case of the Hyuuga, your tenketsu are blocked off.

The seals are simple, monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, dog, tora, and the jutsu name. After that, it's a matter of knowing how to swordplay. Also, don't try this until you are about to fall asleep, Naruto, just go through the hand seals, and memorize them. This will help you in several ways, the first of which includes you learning a technique of jounin level.

Alright, go ahead."

Naruto nodded and started going through the hand seals, pausing when he'd slip, or to correct his stance.

"Alright, now, try mixing a bit of chakra in the seals. Do you remember the leaf concentration technique from the Ninja Academy? Use that technique and try to decide how much Chakra you will need to put into the technique. This will be your secret weapon during the Chuunin Exams, Naruto. I want you to keep this technique hidden, it is my only original technique, and I would be honored if you learn it."

"Arigato, Genma-sensei.

The man smiled and, as he realized that Naruto was indeed trying, smiled. His genin was one that made him proud to have taken on a team. "Naruto, you do realize that after we get back to Konoha that I'm going to have to leave you to train Kimourii and Nushi, right. Will you be able to find someone to train with?"

"Hai, I know sensei. This mission was supposed to be team related, but with what happened with Kimourii-chan and Nushi-chan, it turned into a two-person team, hai?"

"Hai, the baka-Chuunin that did this to my team better be punished, too. Are you ready for the exam, though?"

"Hai! Sensei, I am ready for the exam. I will make you proud, sensei!"

The man smiled. "Just do your best, Naruto. You're one of the best genin in the village, and with your hijutsu, which can't be copied; you're one of the few that could possibly beat the Uchiha or, in his case, Kakashi, when you're older."

Naruto shrugged.

And, so it was the hours passed. At night, he'd put Chakra into the Blade, and during the day he'd practice the seals. Finally, on the seventh day, they arrived at the gates of the Iwagakure.

"Halt, who approaches?"

"Shurenai Genma and Uzumaki Naruto, representatives of Konoha about the approaching Chuunin Examination."

"Rank?" the gatekeeper asked, daring them to refuse to answer.

"I'm a Jounin and this is my genin student, he'll also be competing in the exam with his team. He's been a genin for a year and three months now."

The man looked Naruto up and down and said, "Hai, you may enter. The tsuchikage tower is located several blocks away. Thank you for your interest in our village. Will you need an escort, Konoha-nin?"

"No, Arigato. We will just head to the tsuchikage's tower, and ask about his plans."

The guards nodded and allowed them to walk through, after telling them that it'd be best of the hitai-ate of Konoha was very well known, and hated, and that for their sake, the nin should take them off. Genma shook his head as Naruto made to do so and said, "Never be ashamed of your hitai-ate, Naruto. It tells you where you are from, or where you're going. Nuke-nin still wear their hitai-ate, as a status of who they're betraying exactly.

He was trying to get you to remove your hitai-ate, so he could say something about how he scared the Chibi-genin, or something like that."

Naruto blushed and said, "Gomen, Genma-sensei. I did not realize."

The man smiled and shrugged.

Soon, though, the stares started. Stares that the Jounin did not appreciate. It was as if the citizens did not dare forgive the Konoha-nin for what happened almost thirty-five years ago, with the war.

"Is it always like this when Konoha comes here, Sensei?"

"Hai, but they don't ever attack, because we're dignitaries of the village, they throw us the hate-filled gazes, and try to make us break, but other than that, we aren't harmed. Though, I'm surprised to see the gazes not affecting you, Naruto."

Naruto's face did something then that Genma had never seen. It turned into a scowl. "When you grow up, for the first five years of your life, seeing the gazes that they're giving you, you aren't affected by them, Sensei. The citizens of Konoha still give me the gazes, when I'm not looking, or when Sarutobi-sensei doesn't see, because of my birthday. If I hadn't been acknowledged, sensei, the gazes would have made me like Gaara-teme. And, because of that, the gazes don't scare me; they piss me off, dattebayo."

The man was shocked. "I've never noticed they still give you the looks, Naruto."

He shrugged, "you won't, sensei. They've learned by now to be aware because I'm a shinobi now. They know that I've got other Shinobi who won't understand, and are afraid to show them to anyone else.

Sarutobi-sensei asked me one time why I care about becoming Hokage so much, and I told him that, if I didn't become Hokage, that I couldn't show those baka-teme's who I really am. And, sensei, I do have someone ready to train me, remember?"

The man nodded, "I had forgotten, in my worry, gomen-nasai, Naruto."

And, it was then, they arrived. The Tsuchikage tower wasn't as extravagant as the Hokage Tower in Konoha, but it bore of history. Battle scars from days gone past and freshly painted sections told of the Iwa-nin's history, and their belief in their way of life.

Genma took a moment to recognize those that had given their lives to protect this, some at the hands of the fourth, and others through their own stupidity.

"Alright, let's go."

And, so they went.

The door was unguarded, so they opened it, only to see a room full of guards. Genma told Naruto to lift his hands and walk toward the center of the room, a sign of peace to the village. Naruto did so and they were immediately set upon by the guards. "Why have you come here" they asked.

"We are here on orders of Hokage-sama, to inquire about the entrants of the Chuunin Exam being held in Konoha."

"Name, rank?"

Shurenai Genma, Jounin and Uzumaki Naruto, genin. He'll be participating in the exam, and I thought that he'd like the oppurtunity to come to one of the villages that may be participating while his team is recovering from an attack by some baka-shinobi of our own village."

The man looked at Naruto as if sizing him up. "Alright, I can accept that. What is his record?"

The man smiled, "Twenty-five D-rank and two C-rank missions."

"And yours?"

Genma smiled, "fifty D-rank, seven C-rank, thirteen B-ranks, forty A-ranks and six S-ranks."

The Iwa-shinobi with the sword at his back said, "How long have you been a genin?"

Naruto said, "A year and three months."

"Alright, so you're not from the rumored rookie nine then?" The man asked. Naruto was puzzled before Genma laughed. "So, it's true then? I knew Asuma was going to enter his, but Kurenai? I thought she had more sense. It's a fact that Kakashi doesn't have any, all he cares about is his hentai books."

They nodded, "alright. And the last question, do you have any jutsu you can do with less than one seal, other than the standard three?"

Naruto looked at Genma-sensei, and the man said, "Hai, he does. He's been ordered not to talk about that fact, however as this is a peaceful mission, I can answer in his steed."

"Then, respectfully, I have to ask that you wear a rope around your wrists that will keep you from doing any seals."

Naruto looked at Genma, asking what the hell he was supposed to do now. The man nodded and Naruto held out his hands as the man said, "Alright. And you, too, Genma?"

Genma simply held out his hands and with that, they were lead into the Tsuchikage's office.

The man, who you could feel the power rolling off of in waves, looked at them with a hidden hatred. "So, you are the Shinobi from Konoha? Funny, I thought that Sarutobi would never send the son of the Fourth here."

Naruto paled, and Genma stiffened. "Did you really think that the "Uzumaki" line would work here? He looks exactly like his father. But, you do not punish a man for the sins of his father, as my Otousan has said. What do you want?"

Naruto blushed.

"We are here to inquire about the participants that your village will enter into the Chuunin Exams, and if you'll need an escort to the village."

"We've made it a policy not to go to the Village hidden in the leaves, as you well know; hatred for the last of the Kazama is well known. What's stopping me from killing you both now?"

Naruto bristled but kept his mouth shut. "The fact that this missive came from the Hokage as a peacekeeping missive. Hokage-sama didn't want Naruto's identity known because of his parentage, but also to see how Naruto can handle situations where he is immediately hated. It was my suggestion to go with his Kaasan's last name until we get home and not say anything about it, because we didn't want to start a Shinobi war.

The Tsuchikage nodded, "alright, I'm just going over those plans now, I'll notify you tomorrow how many teams are going, and whether or not we'll require an early escort. If we do, however, can we trust you to escort them fairly, and not allow personal grudges that your genin could possibly hold?"

"Tsuchikage-san, I never met my Otousan, so if it makes you feel better, I can honestly say that I feel no hostility towards anyone in this village."

The man looked at him and said, "I truly wish I could say the same thing, however you will find that the memories of the past burn this village like nothing ever seen before."

"Tsuchikage-san, Naruto has worked very hard to get the respect that he's earned from the village. In fact, until he became a genin he didn't know the full family history that his lineage carries. But, the Hokage has assured me that Naruto is ready for a mission as fragile as this one could possibly be which is why he has assigned a B-rank to the success.

That, if nothing else, should let you know how much the Hokage wants this mission to be successful."

The man nodded, "hai, alright. I agree that what you're saying is sincere. Hoshi!"

The guard came in. "You may release them, you do not treat representatives of a country this way. Make sure the villagers know that also. And, if I'm not mistaken, you owe Uzumaki-san many thanks for what he did to that Jinchuuriki of the Sand, Gaara."

The man nodded and looked, realizing that the gaki before him was the same guy that beat Gaara up almost two weeks ago. "I apologize, Uzumaki-san, I did not recognize you. It is an honor to see you, again, after so long. You are but a Genin, as is Sabaku no Gaara, correct?"

Naruto nodded and the man said, "Alright. Shall I find them refuge Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Hai, find them a place of rest for tonight, and tomorrow try to get them here, they're the escort to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, an open invitation from the Hokage himself. I'm not fool enough to pass that oppurtunity up."

The jounin nodded and said, "Uzumaki-san, Shurenai-san, please follow me."

The two nodded.

**The Next Day**

"Ah, welcome!" The Tsuchikage announced as the duo from Konoha entered the room. "I'm very gracious to Konoha allowing for a personal escort to your village. It is a very good gesture of goodwill on the Hokage's part to risk the last of the Kazama line on a mission where we could have very well attacked. Arigato!"

Genma nodded and Naruto fought with all his might to keep the blush off of his face that he knew was there.

"These are the three teams that will be accompanying you back to Konoha. I'm sure they'll have time to introduce themselves to you on the way, but I'm sure you'll need to know at least which Jounin are going, am I correct."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-san. I'm sure that the genin can wait until they are registered, so no unruly attacks from other villages come, and you have our assurances that while they are in Konoha that we will try our best to keep unsavory things from happening."

The man nodded, "I do have one question?"

"Hai?"

"What are the rumors I have heard about Orochimaru about?"

The man sighed, "The ones about him planning an attack on Konoha during the examinations? I do not know, but I have heard the same, and you can be assured that Hokage-sama is doing all he can to protect the village, dignitaries and citizens."

The man smiled, "I will be coming to the third round examinations, and if you could account for some passage security to arrive I would appreciate it. The leaders of the group will be Jounin Masurao Yochi, Kokoro Kasai, and Hitokage Asuma. How long will it take to get to Konoha?"

Genma said, "In the best conditions, a week, and in the worst, two. The best if it's travel weather and the worst if it's rainy or similar."

The man nodded, "hai, alright, you're welcome to stay until tomorrow, when they will be ready to leave. You have the village at your disposal until that time; please enjoy your time here."

Genma bowed and Naruto did the same, just in case he was supposed.

They left the room, both with the feeling that there were some ulterior motives being played. "Well, we've been given permission to explore the city, and we need to stock on supplies while we're here. And, I've heard that the city has some heavier weights than you're using here, for body suits. Seeing as you've already adjusted, let's see if you can get another two hundred pounds on you today."

Naruto said, "ano, sensei, won't that hinder the travel back to Konoha?"

The man shook his head, "no, because I've been checking on your scroll, Naruto, and I've devised a new training regiment for you, as you've already filled out your scroll for many areas. You still need improvement in Genjutsu, but your taijutsu and ninjutsu are both completely filled. So, I'm going to see if we can't get you training in more areas. So, I'm going to see if we can get you some scrolls while here.

Ah, I believe this is a weapons shop."

And it was. They walked in and the man behind the counter stood. "Ah, you're from Konoha?"

They nodded. "Well, I don't know what all I can do for you, not being from here, and all, but I'm not a native myself, so I'll try to do right. What can I do?"

Genma said, "arigato, my student needs to get about two hundred pounds of weights in his suit."

The man nodded, "and, how much do you have on you now?"

Naruto looked at his sensei and said, "Ano, about five hundred and fifty pounds?"

Genma swore under his breath as the kid said that. "When did you go up to that amount, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose. "Ano, sensei, after the fight with Gaara, I saw some new weights, and put them in the suit. It makes it much easier to run when I take the suit off. Ano SA, can you put more weights in weighted bracelets and anklets, Oyaji-san?"

The man nodded, "sure, and I'll even add in a sealed release function so you can simply use a ninjutsu technique to release the weights."

Naruto grinned and said, "Ano SA, can it be a variation of any technique or just one?"

'Well, if you use the technique like Bunshin no Jutsu, you could release it with the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, or Suna Bunshin no Jutsu, as long as you use the seals for the Bunshin no Jutsu, you'll be alright."

Naruto grinned. "Arigato, I'll take that too. Um, do you sell technique scrolls to travelers, I know some villages forbid it, but I'm not sure if this one does."

The man sighed, "You're right, and yes this village does forbid that, so I can't sell you any jutsu scrolls, however, I can sell the weapons made in the Iwa-village. These are kunai and shuriken made from the Iwa-'s strongest metal. They take more precision to throw, but are more deadly than any out there. I can sell you three set of each, at the maximum.

Naruto looked at his sensei, who nodded that it was alright. "And, he'll also need a new set of cover clothing, he's just been returned from a long term mission, and hasn't bought a new set of clothing in a while; while you're at it, just buy a new weighted suit, Naruto. I'll be better than using a suit that can only carry eight hundred pounds on it. Am I right?"

"Hai, you know your stuff. Alright, I've only got basic colors for the weighted suit, green, gray and black. The green is like your suit, made to hold eight hundred pounds. The gray suit is made to hold a thousand, and the black is made to hold fifteen hundred pounds, though only Jounin are allowed to buy that suit. I can sell the gray to you for six thousand ryuu, and the weights for three thousand ryuu. Also, the weapons are five thousand ryuu. The seal release anklets are available for the same amount that the suits are. They come in matching color, and I can take any that you have now, or you can continue to use them until you need to switch?"

Naruto looked at the objects and down at the own he'd bought in Konoha. "Ano SA, I got these in Konoha, could they be made to work just the same."

The man looked at the pale green model and said, "They're the same model, this is made to hold less weight, though. I'll trade you in these for a black, and you can pay the difference, which will be a thousand ryuu."

Genma smiled, "excellent, and I'll take the same order except with a black weighted suit with full weights attached."

After settling the bill, and exchanging a check for the cash, the man laughed and walked to the bank while the shinobi found a Ramen stand to eat at.

**The Morning**

Naruto hated mornings, hated getting out of bed because that would mean another day of walking. And, with the new set of weights that he had on, Naruto doubly hated walking. After doing a warm-up stretch, Naruto left the room, after attaching his backpack to his suit.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, are you ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai sensei, I am ready."

The man smiled and walked out the door. He felt the gazes stretched at himself and his student, and sighed, remembering Naruto's words. They arrived at the assigned gate and found the jounin waiting with their three teams, twelve foreign shinobi being escorted by a jounin and genin.

"Until we get out of Rock Country, I'll be leading, Genma-san. This is precautionary, in case any returning iwa-shinboi decides to attack your fourth's legacy. When we reach Fire Country, I will relinquish command to you for the duration of our travel, and we will hope for safe passage."

"Arigato Masurao Yochi-san. I can only pray that the travel to Konoha is a safe one, and that once we reach the village that you all will take great advantage of our training fields, and get to know our terrain."

The man laughed, "If I didn't know any better that was an invitation to spar with you, Shuranui Genma."

Genma smiled, "it was. I've never spared against an opponent of the Iwa-, and I would find it a great honor."

"Hai," Kokoro Kasai said, "we would like to spar with you once we reach Konoha, but it would be even more exciting if it could be genin against genin and Jounin against Jounin in a friendly competition. Our genin teams versus yours and two others of course."

Naruto tugged on Genma's sleeve. "Gomen jounin-sama's, ano SA, isn't that what the Chuunin Exams are for?"

The men in the group frowned. "You're telling me the Hokage didn't tell you, Legacy?"

Naruto flinched but shook his head. "No, Sarutobi-sensei has not told me why the Chuunin Exams are important, but I do know that genin come from all over, so I assumed it was a genin competition?"

"Oh, it is, but not in the sense that we're talking, Naruto. We're talking about a spar, in the sense that, instead of sparing with members of our own village, and remembering all their moves, we'll face the Iwa-'s shinobi in friendly competition."

Naruto nodded, his arms crossed. "Hai, but in what areas? Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu?"

The Iwa-shinobi smirked, "We were thinking more along the lines of Hijutsu."

Genma looked at the man and said, "Hijutsu, bloodline jutsu?"

The man nodded. "Hai, the genin on this team all have a bloodline limit, and are anxious to try them against the best bloodline limit in Konoha, the Hyuuga Clan, and of course your fabled Sharingan."

"Or, our Aburame, Haruno, Nara, or even Naruto's own bloodline, correct?"

The man grinned, "Hai, we would especially like to see how well the legacy of your fourth has accomplished in his bloodline."

Naruto smiled, "yes, but I promised Sarutobi-sensei that I would not use the bloodline against you."

The man nodded, "hai, I understand that. Alright, are any training fields off limits that we need to know about?"

The man said, "Hai, but the Hokage will explain which one and why it is off limit to the jounin instructors when we get to Konoha. Are your genin ready for the examination?"

"Ano SA, we are ready, Konoha-nin-sama. We are last years genin class, and very anxious in facing genin from other countries."

**Three Days Later**

Everyone was looking anxious as they passed the border, where a group of traveling genin and a jounin all bearing the hitai-ate of Konoha were walking along. They walked up to it, and noticed a long haired boy, a very heavyweight guy eating chips, a blond haired girl and a smoking guy that looked like the Hokage all watching for intruders to Konoha.

"Asuma, border patrol?" Genma asked as the long haired boy walked towards them, a look of discontent on his face. The smoking man laughed, "yes, Genma. I assume you are the representatives of the Iwa-which our young friends are escorting? Welcome to Fire Country. I am Sarutobi Asuma, and these are my genin team, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. And you must be Naruto-kun. My father has told me many things about you, Naruto.

Genma, we just got a message from Wave Country. Gai and his team are being sent out to assist Kakashi, and they took Kimourii and Nushi. It's bad out there. That's why we're here. The Hokage insists that you and Naruto-kun meet up with Gai. Something about Mizugakure no Zabuza."

"NANI! Zabuza!" Genma asked. "How far ahead are they?"

"They are about a half-day ahead. You're only a half-day from Konoha, so if you don't mine, Iwa-nin, my team and I will escort you to the Hokage's tower, while these two catch up. Naruto, Hokage-sama wants you to use that technique."

Naruto nodded and bit his finger, "Koukaku. Gomen-nasai. Sensei?"

The man nodded and climbed on Naruto's back. Making the seals, Naruto bowed and said, "Ja ne... Shunshin no Jutsu!"

The Iwa-nin gasped and nearly attacked before they realized that it was a dangerous situation. "So, he wasn't kidding about being the son of Kazama Arashi? I though he was joking" Asuma grumbled. "Figure's dad would do that. Anyway, we are sorry about that, Naruto was under orders not to display that unless it was an emergency. But, one of our genin teams was attacked by Zabuza of the Hidden Mist, and by all reports barely made it out. Considering the make of that team, it is a C-rank mission that they are taking."

The man nodded and asked who was on the team they were assisting.

Asuma laughed, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba, along with their instuctor Hatake Kakashi."

"Now I understand why Naruto used that first technique, in case of trees, is I right?" Hitokage Asuma asked, "oh, and I see the villages share a flare for great names. I am Hitokage Asuma."

Asuma laughed, "I am Sarutobi Asuma, son of the third Hokage."

**With Naruto and Genma**

"We'll be there soon, Naruto, stop just as soon as I say."

Naruto nodded and with a cry of stop they stopped outside of a long bridge that was incomplete in the middle. "This bridge looks easily jumpable, Naruto, let's cross here."

_End Chapter_


	13. En Garde! Helping the Fallen Jounin

**En Garde: Helping the Falling Jounin!**

**Last Time**

_"We'll be there soon, Naruto, stop just as soon as I say." _

_Naruto nodded and with a cry of stop they stopped outside of a long bridge that was incomplete in the middle. "This bridge looks easily jumpable, Naruto, let's cross here." _

"Sensei, I thought Wave Country needed a boat to cross, are we at the wrong place?" Naruto asked.

The man shook his head. "No, I suspect that this bridge is being built as a way to cross into Fire Country without using a boat. But, see up ahead, where the gap is, that is easy enough to pass with a running jump. I have a feeling that this is the reason Kakashi and his team is here, a few genin that decided they wanted to do something bigger than they were ready for. In fact, if Zabuza is here, you are not to get involved with the fighting, Naruto. Zabuza is to powerful to fight with, and therefore you do not get involved fighting the bastard."

"Hai, sensei."

They crossed the bridge a second later, a half-hour behind Gai, and the five genin that were with him. As soon as he saw Genma, the green-covered jounin motioned him over. It was something, all the genin in one place like that, and the fact that they were there at all was reassuring. Genma came back over a minute later and said, "Kakashi has Chakra depletion. We found out because Kiba sent his nindog Akamaru to Konoha, and told his clan that they were in trouble.

We're not staying long, however, just enough time to get Kakashi back into shape, and then we're to leave, but we have to let one genin stay a piece. Tenten will be staying behind, what about you?"

He smiled and said, "Nushi, you are staying behind after we leave. Kimourii and Naruto have already had a chance at acting without the team, I will expect a report from Kakashi-san on how well you worked with his team, so I expect you to try.

She bowed and said, "Arigato sensei." Then her and Sutermaru picked up the other nindog, Akamaru, and walked inside the house. A minute later, a sound thrashing could be heard as she said, "How dare you make the dog run all the way back to Konoha without giving him a treat! That's bad behavior for an Inuzuka to have!"

A silent chuckle was heard outside as the rest of the Nin heard that. Looking at each other, Gai and Genma led their team inside the house.

It took a week for Kakashi to become healthy enough that he could lead his team correctly. In that time Genma and Gai taught the teams twice daily, Gai in taijutsu, and Genma in ninjutsu, and Chakra control. Neji, ironically, had the best control, but the worse knowledge of ninjutsu. Naruto, on the other hand, had the same amount of control as Kimourii, and the best knowledge of the jutsu that they'd went over, only learning two new ones in the few days the team had been there.

The first was the Earth Element, Earth Separation technique, which caused a crater to open in the earth, and swallow the opponent. The second was the Water Element, Water Blast no Jutsu, which caused two streams of water to hit an opponent, thereby knocking them down and causing internal damage. It could be followed up with any of the lightning element moves, to cause external damage as well as the internal.

Gai was impressed at the way Naruto could do the jutsu, because they were so high-powered, Naruto must have had too much Chakra. Too bad Lee couldn't use ninjutsu.

"Gai, Genma" Kakashi called out the morning they were too leaving, "thank you for coming and also for leaving two genin for me. The attack was so sudden, that I'm sure without Sasuke's help, I would be dead now. He really is something, he activated his Sharingan to the first stage, and helped me considerably.

Will you be heading back to Konoha?"

Gai shook his head, "no, Teams Gai, and Genma, are assigned to an information gathering mission after our response to your distress call. We will remain in Wave Country until you are ready to leave, looking for information on the Akatsuki from the Hidden Mist. Are you certain that everything will be alright, Kakashi-sempai?"

Kakashi nodded. "Hai."

They nodded and left, all the while Kakashi thinking that Sasuke deserved a chance at being a Chuunin because of his assistance with Zabuza, and of course that not so hidden fake Oi-nin, Haku.

"Right, Genma, and Team 5, now that the problem with Kakashi is taken care of, we need to head on to our own mission. So, here are the details that Hokage-sama told me about before sending us on our way.

Three days ago, a very valuable cargo shipment coming from Konoha to Wave Country was destroyed and most of the cargo looted. We believe that many of the items are weaponry, and food, due to the adverse affect that the Gatou Corporation is having on the economy here. Obviously, Kakashi-tempai and his team are involved in a mission to protect that new bridge from the Gatou Corporation, but it is our job to find out where Gatou is hiding, and after that, either kill or apprehend him.

The fact that Zabuza of the Hidden Mist is involved with this mission at all means that Gatou is losing his grip on the economy in this country. We want to prevent him from even gaining a foothold into Fire Country before he tries. The Feudal Lord also asks that we help in the guarding of the bridge if, in the event it is attacked, because this bridge is the last hope of the country.

So, that is our mission, Genma-san."

Genma smiled, "hai, we understand. Just alone the fact that they're asking for three Genin teams is troubling, but understandable. Alright, as let's look at the teams as they are. We have Neji and Lee, a Hyuuga and a taijutsu specialist, Naruto and Kimourii, a ninjutsu specialist, and a genjutsu specialist, and then we have both of us, Jounin, and in our case, two of the strongest shinobi in the village of Konohagakure. Between the six of us, there are four active bloodline limits. So, Gai, as this is more your territory than mine, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, you are right, I've been here many times in the past, but in the past year it's been worse than anything than I've ever seen. I think we will need to utilize all aspects of this team, and pull our resources to find out what we need. Do you agree, Genma?"

"Yes, I do."

"YOSH! IT IS AN HONOR TO WORK WITH YOU AGAIN, NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto laughed and punched Lee in the arm, saying, "Ohayo Lee! Neji! It's good to see you both! Kimourii-chan and I are happy to work with you."

"AH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled. Naruto flinched away, and Genma covered his ears.

"Alright, so we'll need to set some traps. Neji, use your Byakugan and find the best areas for placing three layered traps, and mark them on this map. Kimourii, check to see if we're near any genjutsu, and if we are, turn them to our advantage by making sure they look disabled, but are still there.

Naruto, Lee, patrol the grounds for anyone bearing a non-Konoha hitai-ate, a mist looks four water marks, with a position at each of the axis marks on a compass." He drew the picture in the sand.

"If you see this mark, do not approach him, unless he attacks, then only fight enough to save yourself. Do you understand this, Naruto? Lee?"

They nodded. "Hai, Genma-sempai! Naruto-kun and I will rely on our nindo to help us not forget who we are!"

Genma laughed and said, "You do that, Lee-san. Hajime!" he said, and the two ran off in very different directions.

Naruto walked along, making a Kage Bunshin to talk too, making sure that nothing was in the area. He pushed chakra to his feet, and pushed himself off of the ground. He hadn't done this in a while, but figured that the practice would help his control, which seemed a little sluggish lately.

When he got to about tree height, Naruto walked forward, letting his Chakra keep him in the air, where he could see well than before. Looking down, he saw Lee, heading towards a very peaceful looking village, and his camp about a half-mile back. Kage Bunshin was walking down the road, looking conspicuously ever few feet.

For about an hour, the two walked along the road, and in the trees as the situation called for, before thinking that no one was within a radius of at least a mile in this direction.

It wasn't until he was back at camp that he realized that there was no reason for puddles of water to be on the road.

He cursed, drawing the attention of his leader and sensei. "Nani, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Sensei, there were two puddles on the ground that I realized just now shouldn't have been there."

Genma was up a second later and said, "Kuso! Naruto, that was very reckless of you!"

Naruto nodded and said, "Arigato, sensei!"

Genma sighed, "Fine, tomorrow though, you're to run three hundred laps around the camp, a mile radius."

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai sensei!"

Gai seemed to think that was too much, but Genma said, "That won't even really bother him, his resistance is too large, and his stamina is better than mine. He'll take about three hours and be ready to fight again an hour after that."

Gai nodded sagely, wishing that Lee had that type of stamina. "But, if he cannot do that, I will run five hundred, and I cannot do that, I'll do seven thousand pushups!"

Lee smiled. "AND IF THE GREAT GAI-SENSEI CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL DO TEN THOUSAND ONE ARMED PUSHUPS, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL RUN THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE CAMP LIKE NARUTO-KUN!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Alright, enough!" Genma said, ending their little spectacle. "Gai, do you feel that killing intent?"

Gai nodded, suddenly more serious than Naruto had ever seen him. "Whoever it is followed Naruto back to this area. Neji, look around and check to see who it is."

Neji nodded and with a whisper, looked through the Byakugan with a small sniffle.

"There are two, brothers it looks like. They're both about forty feet behind you, Gai-sensei, and are preparing to strike at us with Kunai. Also, they wear the hitai-ate of the Mist. Gai-sensei, they just threw the Kunai!"

Gai, though, was already gone, and the next thing that was heard was a cry of, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and the breaking of bones.

One of the brothers flew through the woods and in front of Naruto, the next flew in front of Lee. When they were sure that everything was safe, Lee and Naruto tied the two intruders up. "Good job on your reaction time, Lee, Naruto. And you, Gai, very quick reflexes."

Gai just held his thumb up and, smiled with his sparkling teeth, said, "It was nothing! Haha!"

Genma sighed and said, "Alright. Well, my genin need to get to sleep, and I've taken to getting at least five hours at night. So, I'm going to turn in. Are you going to be alright?"

"We will be fine, for we still burn brightly with the fire of youth!" Gai said, making Genma think that meant "of course, baka".

"Well, goodnight, and if you need anything, we're only a tent away. Naruto, Kimourii, let's get some sleep."

The two nodded, going off for the first time since the group had gotten together a week ago.

**The Next Day**

Naruto had just finished with the last lap around the group, a full minute under the three hour mark that Genma had set for him. And, as they said, an hour later it was as if nothing had even happened to the genin. Gai was unsurprisingly proud of Naruto, going on about how brightly his youthful fires flared.

So, it was a very happy group that set out that morning.

As it was, the group moved swiftly in Wave Country, only once stopping in a city, when Kimourii made mention that she needed some womanly products. And, even then, the hour that it took only delayed them by a quarter of an hour. And, it made for a better mood in the group. Everyone had noticed the consistent effort that the Kunoichi was putting into her work, as if trying to impress a certain person, but the baka just didn't get it.

"Alright, we'll split up from here. I'll take Kimourii and Lee" Gai said, when they arrived at a fork in the road. Genma nodded and said, "Come, Naruto, Neji."

Neji and Naruto just smirked at each other, and after a quick look at Kimourii by Naruto, the group set off.

It took less than a second before they realized that something was wrong. Neji had activated his byakugan when he noticed it. They were being followed. When whoever it was stopped, Genma attacked them.

"Who are you?" the Hyuuga asked. The masked ninja simply said, "A hunter-nin looking for Momouchi Zabuza," and was off. Genma sighed, and the trio simply went on their way. As the two roads combined again, so did the group. At the next fork, the original teams, Kimourii, Naruto, and Genma, and Gai, Lee, and Neji, went their separate ways.

When the groups merged again, they came to a beautiful looking, modern city. The high buildings making them gasp in delight. Of course, Naruto had a funny feeling in his seal, as if the Kyuubi had been to this city before, but realized that he probably had, being a Demon and all.

It wasn't until they were really into the heart of the city that they found accommodations for the night, a 'hotel' rather than a bathhouse, or brothel.

They booked three rooms, Genma paying for most of the rooms himself, prices so large, it cost five thousand ryuu for the entire group.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san" Lee whispered. Naruto looked. "We shall share accommodations, hai!"

Naruto looked at Neji and the three nodded, while Kimourii was booked a single room, with accommodations.

The next day came early, when a fat man dressed in a yellow business suit barged in the room with a metal device, containing two long cylinders and a small lever on the bottom, which he kept his finger on the entire time.

He glared at the three Nin, and was about to attack when Lee said, "Konoha Senpuu!"

The man wasn't fast enough and after they heard his hand break, Lee picked up the device and said, "What is this?"

"That is a gun, Lee. Put it down!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"You, who do you work for?"

The badly dressed man gulped and said, "I don't have to tell you anything, you're visitors here!"

Gai laughed and said, "We may be visitors here, but we are shinobi of Konohagakure! We can kill you fifteen different ways, before your bullet would ever penetrate our bodies."

The man laughed and scoffed when Gai hit him in the chest, sending him into the wall, cracking it. The man fell over, as Genma entered. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

As the man's cloak caught fire, he squealed and tried putting it out. "GATOU! I WORK FOR GATOU! NOW PUT THIS OUT! PLEASE!"

Genma laughed and said, "Should we?"

Gai nodded. "Hai, we will forgive you, this time."

Genma did the hand seals and said, "Suiton: Suishouha!"

Naruto mentally added to learn that jutsu. "Now, tell us where Gatou is, and any information about the Wave Country's village, and their newly acquired bridge!"

The man nodded. "Hai, hai! Gatou-sama runs a monopoly out of that port village, because it has the best access to water. Without that village, the village also has the most ships, and the best villagers. Gatou-sama runs the city through manipulation, and has even paid to keep the Feudal Lord out. He runs his organization out of this city!"

"And people just go along with him!" Naruto yelled, but was silenced by his sensei. The man nodded anyway, "yes, he rules with fear. He hires ninja from countries, and has them attack. He has two now, an Oi-nin named Haku, and the Demon of the Hidden Mist himself, Momouchi Zabuza! Any shinobi would have to be a fool to face him!"

"And, what of his crimes. Has he ever been confronted on them?"

"A few years ago, a man was killed for standing up to Zabuza. He was killed with a gun, like this one!"

Genma threw the man on the floor and said, "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not Momouchi Zabuza, or you would be dead right now. As it is, we can't have you warning Gatou that we're here. So, Doton: Doryuuheki!"

As the wall surrounded the man, Genma looked to the team and said, "We have to go, before someone gets hurt! We move out in the morning, heading back to that village. Naruto, Neji, head out ahead of us, and try to reach Kakashi before Gatou. Gai, we'll both need to rest if we're going to take on Zabuza and the Oi-nin, I believe we need to rest.

Naruto, before you go, take care of the bill for us."

Naruto nodded and, as he and Neji left the room, Genma sighed, laying down on his back and drifted off to sleep.

"We have several miles to travel, and not much time to travel it, Naruto. So, I believe that the best way would be for you to set the pace. I'm much better prepared if I don't have to wait for someone slower in front of me, and I know for a fact that you're the fastest genin from our year."

Naruto nodded and, making a familiar hand set, created a Kage Bunshin. He ordered it to stay with Genma-sensei, and to wake them up at the earliest convenience. Kage-Naruto nodded and went inside. Naruto, for a moment walked inside the bathroom and came out a second later, his arms and legs a bit more bulgy, but other than that nothing different.

"I put my release weights on and took my body suit off, if we run into trouble, I want to be able to move faster than ever. Now, get on Neji."

Neji wanted to ask, but Naruto didn't give him a chance and said, "Chioku!" before making a familiar set of hand seals and saying, "Shunshin no Jutsu!"

The two sped off, leaving a very nervous Lee and Kimourii behind.

About an hour later, they arrived at the bridge, and Naruto fell to his face, a bit tired. Neji and he arrived at the house that they knew his friends were waiting at, however, and walked inside. "Nushi-chan, Tenten-sama!"

The two kunoichi ran into the room and grinned. "Naruto-Kun!" and "Neji-Kun" were both heard, as the rest of the group entered the room. "Where are the senseis?"

"Resting, we were sent ahead, to warn you that a Gatou is behind all the attacks, and is possibly moving this way. We're ordered to stay out of the fighting because he is traveling with an Oi-nin named Haku and a man named Zabuza. They are both Jounin, but we will help if you need help!"

Kakashi, who entered at the end said, "Yo, we thank you for that, Naruto-kun. Ah, Sasuke, you're awake? Good, good. And you, Sakura? Alright, I'm glad you're both ready. Today, we'll be working on a few jutsu that I think you in particular, Sakura, will like, as will Kiba when he awakens. And of course, you are all invited to join us, but I believe that I would like someone guarding the bridge while we practice. We should still have a few days before anything drastic happens."

"Hai, Kakashi-san." Naruto said, "Neji and I will guard the bridge. You both look like you've not slept lately, Tenten-sama, Nushi-chan."

They both smiled and shook their heads. As they head up to go to bed, Neji and Naruto went to the bridge, waiting for any eminent threats against them, or the bridge.

Luckily, nothing was meant to happen while the genin were on duty, except for the arrival of the rest of their team. Kage-Naruto had been dispelled when they left, and he knew for a while now that they were coming.

"Ohayo, students in the ways of YOUTH!"

"Ohayo, master of the art of youth" Neji whispered, glaring at his sensei for all his worth. Naruto snickered and said, "A master of youth now?"

The boy simply hit him in the head. "So, where is my eternal rival! HAHA!"

"Training his team, Nushi and Tenten are in bed, they were on guard duty last night, while the other's rested. We offered to watch the bridge while they trained. Really, sending rookie genin on a mission of this rank? This is easily a B-rank, we didn't even get our first B-rank mission until... two weeks ago!"

"You've had a B-rank?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded and Genma said, "yes, we were escorting Stone-nin from Iwagakure too the Chuunin Exam. Naruto is the son of the Fourth, and as such it was a very dangerous situation to put him in. In fact, before we came here, he used Shunshin no Jutsu, in a dire emergency. I'm sure that the Hokage will have to do some heavy negotiation, but it was a situation we were well in control of."

Gai simply nodded. "That would be a very good reason for Naruto-kun to be awarded a B-rank mission, a known mission risk for any shinobi or kunoichi, is often awarded a higher rank, Neji-san."

Neji nodded and said, "and this, what rank would this be?"

They sighed, "at most a B-rank, I'll be surprised it's any higher, even with Zabuza of the Mist."

Neji nodded and said, "So, that's two for you, in a row, Naruto?"

Genma's eyes widened and said, "Hai! That is true, is it not!"

No one noticed the evil grin spread on Genma's face.

**The Return**

Kakashi limped away from the battle that had just been waged against Zabuza with a final act of momentum. As the hands of his teammates wrapped around his arms, Kakashi cursed himself. He had been forced to reveal his summon-dog ability far faster than he would have liked. But, on top of that, his Chidori, the original move of Hatake Kakashi.

He thanked Gai, and looked at his team. Sasuke had senbon sticking out of his back, and Kiba wasn't too much better, though Akamaru had seen worse days. No, his real worry was Sakura, who had been hit with a Kunai right above the heart.

Not that the other genin were much better. Neji had been forced to use his Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou far sooner than he thought when Gatou showed up with about thirty men, though Tenten was in her element with weapon deflection. Then, there was Lee, who surprised even Kakashi with his speed dealing with all the weaponry, save Gatou's 'gatling gun' that had nearly hit the poor genin.

Even with those surprises, though, no one was ready for what had happened when Sasuke had fallen. Naruto, the lovable guy that never lost his temper, had glowed a red-golden hue and crouched low to the ground, as Haku attacked with more senbon. Moving almost as fast as Lee, the genin disappeared and shattered three ice mirrors. Nushi then took that oppurtunity, and attacked the Oi-nin, Sutermaru grabbing his, yes his, ankle and pulling him down. It was then Kimourii showed her true worth, and attacked with a genjutsu that showed the death of Zabuza by eviscerating him on his own sword.

She was a master at mental torture.

And, let him not forget Gai, who cleanly dispelled of all of the 'hired help' while Genma himself killed Gatou. It was as if the genin did all they were trained to do and more, which gave him even more reason to add his team into the Chuunin Exam.

Now, as they left the country, the bridge named after the Konoha-nin that had risked their lives, he smiled.

And, at once, Hatake Kakashi couldn't help but think that all was right in the world.

It wasn't until a week later, when they arrived to Konoha, that he'd realize just how much his words had an adverse affect on the city.

**Konoha**

"Welcome back, I'm glad to see that both missions went well. However, it seems that teams Gai and Genma are due to go on a joint C-rank mission. This happens after a year's time, when teams are accustomed to working in teams, we will assign a border patrol mission to last a month's time. This month is mostly to allow the genin and jounin teams to practice together. Also, I had an interesting with our visiting Iwa-nin, who have asked why we have not yet had the spar they were promised by our two friends here."

Genma and Naruto blushed. "I explained that there was an urgent mission to Wave Country that required two of my best shinobi, and that Naruto was well on his way to making Chuunin. When Kokoro Kasai all but begged, I stopped and said that I would indeed place them in an open spar with my genin team, I just wanted you to know these events would take place during your trip. I especially want Naruto and Neji out of the city when it occurs, as the two strongest genin in our city, I cannot have your talents seen by anyone before the Chuunin Exam."

Neji simply bowed and said, "Arigato Hokage-sama." He looked at Naruto and said, "It is an honor to be placed in the same group as you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "you are a precious person to me, Neji-san, and no matter what, and I know we will always have each other's backs."

Genma and Gai smiled, all the while Gai muttering something about the "youthful spirit of competition", while Tenten simply, and skillfully asked when they left.

"You will all leave tomorrow morning. You will be patrolling the border to Tea Country. Though we have a truce with Tea Country, this is just a cover for the real purpose for you being there. This is a dual team training mission. You will be focusing on obtaining the best ability you can in the shortest amount of time.

There are no unforeseen disturbances to your training, so I expect you all back in a month, at the top of your ability. Also, when you get back, Genma will need to go after Jiraiya, who is ready to keep his bargain, in training you Naruto."

Naruto nodded, ready for anything that is going to happen. He knew that Kimourii and Nushi knew about Jiraiya, and the Rasengan, and he couldn't wait to learn. All he had to do was make it past the Chuunin Exam.

As the two teams walked out, Sarutobi said, "this is an A priority, B-rank training mission. You are to leave immediately. Good training, genin!"

They all smiled and bowed, Naruto saying, "arigato, Sarutobi-sensei!"

And, with that, the training mission began.

_End Chapter_


	14. Border Patrol, Or Something More?

**Border Patrol, or Something More?**

Tea Country was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. But, Naruto didn't know what to think. Border patrol in such a beautiful place just didn't make since, even without knowing that it was just a cover.

But, he knew just as well as Genma-sensei and Gai-sensei, that no matter how beautiful the landscape, or how wonderful the oppurtunity, he needn't underestimate his opponents, because in all honesty, at the first chance.

Or, at least it seemed that way, with Neji having just performed two Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, anyone would get that idea. Really!

Oh great, it's happening... again! "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

"Nishou! Yonshou! Hashou! Juurokushou! Sanjuushou! Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Naruto grimaced as the last thirty-two strikes of hit his tenketsu.

He would have fallen if it wasn't for the signal of the red Chakra spreading out and filling him again. Neji smiled. "Arigato, Naruto. I believe that one more should suffice, and I shall be ready for the Chuunin Exam. You may then practice the Za Gamen style upon me, in return. What do you call your strikes, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "it's called the Ryokushou. It's a precision strike that can only be seen after someone has hit a Tenketsu. It's used to reopen the tenketsu after the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, or even a strike from the Jyuuken. I can't use it with the speed of a Hyuuga, but that's what the crust is for. The two of them are a combination against the Jyuuken. Since they were created, you could say this is the rival style of your Jyuuken. And, what's funny is, the more I learn, the more I realize that I can copy most of the Hyuuga style with this, because they were created to combat each other."

Neji raised his eyebrow. Naruto sighed. "Ne, Neji. What I'm about to tell you, do you think I should share it with the others?"

Neji thought and nodded his head. Naruto jumped and said, "YATTA! I'll go get them, Neji!"

When he came back, Naruto asked his friends and sensei to sit down. The two groups did so, and he said, "ano sa, I must apologize, I learned something about the Za Gamen style, recently, and thought now would be a good time to tell everyone about it. Gai-sensei, Genma-sensei. It is taught that the taijutsu style of the Za Gamen is a legendary style, created to fight alongside the Jyuuken.

When Genma-sensei went over this style, in class, he said that my Otousan's jiji created this style. What you don't realize, is that sugoi jiji created this style in the Cloud, before he came to Konohagakure, as a way to counter the Hyuuga and the Jyuuken. It's great, because he fell in love with a woman, and had jiji, who aided Konoha, and than Otousan, who was the Hokage, but what no one realizes, and I didn't learn until a month ago, was that it was created to _destroy Konoha._

Gai sat down at that, and Genma swore. "Are you sure, Naruto. Because, that would mean that your Otousan's Jiji, was an enemy shinobi."

Naruto nodded, "hai, I know. The thing is, Iruka-sensei is right. Together, a Hyuuga and Kazama on the same team are unbeatable. But, the thing is, I'm not just a Kazama, I'm an Uzumaki, as well. I have the doujutsu of both lines of my family, and with them, a combined doujutsu, that almost matches the Byakugan."

"Ne, Naruto, how so?" Tenten, who had been quiet until this point asked. Naruto smiled. "Well, when I call them separately, it hurts my eyes, because they weren't made to mix. But, when they settle, I can see faster than Lee can run, and the way Chakra is molded. If it's a move I know, then I can tell what's going to come, and if not, I can remember the way it's molded, but not the hand seals. Those help me see the Tenketsu after the Hyuuga hit my tenketsu. If I was to combine those..." and he shrugged. Gai smiled.

"You would be copying the speed of the Jyuuken, the accuracy of the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, and the ability of the Byakugan?"

"Except for seeing Chakra, and not all around me, yes. The differences, sugoi jiji said, lie in what the doujutsu do. Alone, either one is vulnerable. The Chioku, my kaasan's doujutsu, just let me see Chakra, not what it would do, once molded. And, though it can deliver quite a hit, and protect me from Sabaku no Gaara, the Koukaku is mostly defensive. But, with the Shunshin, for example to those that haven't seen, together they become a battering-ram of power.

"So, they weren't created to stand alone, but are more powerful added together. Is that why you're the son of the Yondaime, and an ANBU captain, for the bloodline potential?"

Naruto shrugged. "All I know, is that I've only learned about seventy-five percent of the Za Gamen, and thirty-nine percent of kaasan's bloodline, which was called the Uzumaki Hijutsu style."

"Is it possible to learn either without Chakra? The style sounds powerful." Lee asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, originally, the Za Gamen was created to enhance the Chakra of the user. When I first started, I couldn't pull off any jutsu, and my pathways were as advanced as a new Genin should have been. It took me a few months before I could do even the Kawarimi no Jutsu. That was because I couldn't mold the Chakra required to complete the jutsu.

After the time was up, Sarutobi-sensei taught me a few jutsu.

The first I learned, was the genjutsu displacement jutsu, Kai. That's the first one I ever saw, and was the first I learned how to do."

After that, everything just fell into place."

Lee nodded, "arigato, Naruto-kun. It wasn't what I was hoping for, but you tell me the truth. I will just have to beat you both, by becoming a genius of Hard Work."

"YES LEE!"

"Alright, but why wait until now to tell us, you said you found the scroll a month ago?" Kimourii asked.

"Well, with the upcoming Chuunin Exams, Cloud Shinobi may be here, and that would become a problem. They could know the style, and if so, it'll become just more than a fight to see who the best is."

"It'll be about pride in your style, and who's trained harder." Genma said. Gai nodded, "well, we'll just have to train with you, Naruto-kun! Neji! You are to train with Naruto-kun! Let us all practice in our youthful ways!"

"Ne, sensei," Nushi said. Genma smiled. "My scroll shows that I need more practice in ninjutsu, and genjutsu. And Kimourii in ninjutsu and taijutsu. But, Naruto-kun only has the genjutsu covered. So, how will we practice all three in the month, especially with Lee-san, who cannot use chakra."

Lee smiled. "YOSH! While Tenten-sama and Neji-kun are practicing their ninjutsu and genjutsu, I practice my taijutsu, doing an exercise meant to build upon my muscle, and other areas."

"And, you, Naruto-kun. What about... the fox?" Kimourii asked. Naruto sighed. "Baka Kitsune and I have not spoken since Gaara hurt me. I think he wanted me to train or something, and not rely on his power."

"That is a very good lesson you're... friend is teaching you. Compared to the fourth, you would have about half his chakra reserves, and almost as much as Kakashi. Is that about right?"

Naruto nodded. "I want his help, though, in training, especially with the Exams. Can I be excused, sensei?"

Genma nodded and, Naruto left, as the questions began.

He walked to the center of the woods and sat down on the ground in a way that had become second nature to him. He closed his eyes and pushed his mind towards the sewer that housed the great Kyuubi.

"Baka Kitsune!" Naruto yelled as he approached the bars of the cage. Kyuubi opened his left eye and grinned. **Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?"**

Naruto smiled. "Well, the Chuunin Exams are coming up, baka. And, I thought, since the last time we talked was almost six months ago, I would come see you, and you could train me!"

Kyuubi laughed. **"Well, I did want you to train yourself, especially in your family jutsu. But, I think that you've done an excellent job, gaki. So, I will train you, in genjutsu. Kurenai can only teach you so much, because most genjutsu only take a small amount of chakra to run on. The more you put in, the longer a genjutsu will run. Demons, on the other hand, have their own set of genjutsu that are specially made for ones such as yourself, Naruto.**

Naruto leaned forward. "Really. Ne, Kyuubi, why didn't you tell me before?"

The fox laughed. **Well, because until you can access a full three tails, you can't do any of our genjutsu. That's why I told you to practice your Chakra exercises, like the air-walking, and the Chakra bubble. Oh, and the Sekagefu, which you've mastered perfectly. Those increased your chakra to the point, that you're chakra alone can be compared to half a tail of mine. Your Otousan had three-quarters of a tail, and Kakashi has a half of a tail also. But, with my chakra, you have more than anyone's. I needed you to control part of mine, so I could teach you. These genjutsu are more for fear, and not to be taken lightly. The first I want to teach you are the five most basic. **

**The Eyes of the Fox **

**The Claws of the Fox **

**The Ears of the Fox **

**The Torso of the Fox **

**The Tails of the Fox **

**When used together, gaki, you'll be seen, felt, heard, smelled, and tasted, like a Kitsune, like me. The thing about Demon Genjutsu, is that it attacks the senses, not the brain like human genjutsu. It's on an entirely different level. For the most part, it's seen as a way to protect you, in a situation that would call for it. Like, say you were attacked by Kakashi-san, and you could do the Kitsune no Metsuki, then you'd stare at him until he backed down, because a Kitsune never blinks. **

**And, they'd feel the killing intent. **

**When they are all used together, my Chakra is used, but yours will be used to power it until that time. Now, for this genjutsu, the seals are simple. The sign of the tora is all you'll ever need, just like your genjutsu. The difference comes in your calling for the jutsu. First, instead of saying, "Hijutsu" or something, you'll say, "Onijutsu: Kitsune no Metsuki" for the Eyes of the Demon. **

**Of course, if you were to use pure genjutsu, you'd use the Hagen style of genjutsu. That is the area I'll let that Kurenai woman teach those to you. **

**You'll have to focus Chakra at your eyes, also. Don't worry about thinking about what they'll look like, because you've given the directions in your jutsu. First, you're calling it a Demon Jutsu, then you're saying, "Fox Element" and "Eyes", as some of your friends would break it down for you."**

"Hai, may I try, Kyuubi?"

The fox grinned. **Sure**

Naruto grinned and crouched down, and made the sign of a tora. "Onijutsu: Kitsune no Metsuki!"

The effect was immediate. The jutsu flared for a minute, and a sharp pain filled his eye as Chakra molded itself to his body. Naruto wanted to claw at his eyes, and let out a yell so loud that local wildlife in the area scattered.

**Now, just remember, gaki, the first time you use a jutsu, you'll be in massive pain. Just learn these jutsu, and practice them before the Chuunin Exams. The pain goes away after the first few summons. Also, if you'll continue to use this, you'll be able to intimidate opponents better, because of their fear that I am going to return. Also, you'll also be happy to note, that certain genjutsu like this will allow you to keep the changes that are made, supplying the correct amount of chakra. **

**With that, you'll gain certain temporary abilities. For example, if you use the Onijutsu: Metsuki no Mimi, and you summon a Kitsune, you will be able to understand what he, or she, are saying. And, with the ears, you'll also be able to communicate with your summon in our native tongue. **

**Now, I want you to practice these jutsu for the entire rest of your training, but make sure to keep with the training that your Chibi friends show you, also. Understand?**

Naruto smiled. "Arigato, Kyuubi-sensei!"

The fox sighed. "No problem, gaki. Now, tell me how you've been fairing since that Shukaku-teme attacked you."

Naruto sighed. "I just got all movement back in my leg, Kitsune no Baka! Also, my Chakra was temporarily affected, but that was fixed. The Shadow Cave technique is really helping me understand how the Kaiten works, and I realize that it's difficult to maintain so much Chakra, but I'm going to try using it with your own Chakra, and, the Summoning Technique is really working out to my benefit, so I'm going to work on lower level summoning."

**Alright, when you summon a kit of mine, they'll demand an explanation, because I held our summoning contract. And, with me sealed, they'll not understand how the contract could be used. So, you'll have to be sly at first, and if that doesn't work, summon me.**

Naruto smiled. "Alright, arigato, Baka Kitsune!"

Kyuubi growled and said, "out, gaki."

With that, Naruto woke up and panted, his world a vision of color that was even more vibrant than before. The colors were sharper, and he could see farther away. For a moment, Naruto thought that he'd been pranked, but when he saw Kimourii and Neji talking, he realized what was going on.

Standing up, Naruto walked into the deeper part of the forest, to where he saw to Shinobi walking back and forth in front of a line. He frowned, wondering what was going on, before he saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Tea Country". The shinobi stopped and took up guarded positions before Naruto took his hands up and said, "gomen-nasai, I'm on a border patrol mission with Konohagakure. We had no idea there were Tea Shinobi doing the same thing."

The leader, a man, walked to the border and said, "no problem. We understand that you're doing your duty as we are ours. Your eyes are what caught our attention."

Naruto blushed. "Gomen-nasai... Kai!"

He swiveled on his feet for a second and bowed. "Shall I tell my sensei, and our partnering team, that I met with you?"

The man nodded, "and we'll tell our immediate superiors that an adjoining Konoha border team is patrolling their side, so we'll need to be careful not to go to far within the other's border."

The boy bowed and said, "arigato."

The man nodded and said, "ne, what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, and walked back towards his side of the border, where he reported that he had met with Tea Shinobi, and that everything was alright, other than that of course.

Genma nodded and, of course, insisted that they go over the genjutsu and taijutsu that the six shinobi would at least need to know how to recognize, especially with Lee, and his inability to escape genjutsu.

He then told them that, after much consideration, Kurenai gave the team her genjutsu scrolls and detailed instructions on how to perform each jutsu.

Gai spared with each student, getting a detailed list of where, in a purely taijutsu situation, each stood. Naruto ranked middle, with unaided taijutsu, and first, with ninjutsu enhanced. Lee, for the unaided, was in fact, first. With Neji right behind, not able to see tenketsu meant he couldn't use the chakra enhanced palm of the Jyuuken fist. Kimourii was behind Naruto, with Tenten and Nushi behind her. Tenten didn't use Taijutsu, she used a special brand called bukijutsu, which relied on weaponry, instead of her fist or foot.

And Nushi, had much practice at nindog taijutsu, but barely any practice with the Iron Fist style of Konoha. After that, the genin showed off their ninjutsu ability, where Naruto tied with Neji in first place, and Lee was last.

Of course, having a bloodline limit made the genjutsu practice a piece of cake on a stick, for Kimourii, who beat everyone at recognizing and dispelling the genjutsu. Even Neji, who could see through most genjutsu, had a problem seeing through these.

It was after all these things that Gai said that he'd personally oversee the taijutsu training and also teach some ninjutsu that he knew. He also said that it would be a good time to learn about Nature Manipulation, because they had been genin for a long time now, and could bear to learn more about various arts, and why certain people had a better affinity at certain jutsu.

Genma agreed with his assessment of the students and said that he would also teach ninjutsu, and would help them learn what few genjutsu that he knew, while Kimourii offered her help, as a member of a clan of genjutsu masters.

It was agreed also, that Naruto would tell his full story to all those that didn't know, which really only disinclined Team Gai. So, after a heart felt round, he, Naruto, told his friends about his cursed seal, the Shishou Fuuin, that helped contain the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Neji, who had told him about his own cursed seal, the kagotori no juin jutsu, simply nodded and said, "I thought something was different, when I noticed something among your Chakra."

Even Tenten, who had totally hated the Kyuubi for the death of her mother, a death that the Kyuubi denied committing, told Naruto that he wasn't to blame for his Otousan's decision. And, Lee... went into a seventy-five minute long speech about Naruto's "youthful power" dealing with the Kyuubi.

It was Gai, though, that surprised him, by asking if he'd honor the Kyuubi's value on his life by wearing the symbol of "fox" on his back. He told Naruto that, if he had such a big part to play in Naruto's life, that the gaki should wear something acknowledging that. Naruto grinned and, seeing his friends agree, asked a one tailed summon to take a message for a shirt with the Fox Kanji on the back, to be created on a new shinobi combat suit.

That suggestion went over **VERY** well with his permanent house guest.

The next day came, and the six genin got up, where Genma was seen talking with a Tea Shinobi, who said that he'd had a very curious conversation with his superior, and asked why they were patrolling this late in the year, when it was the Tea's season to patrol. Genma pulled out a scroll that the Hokage had made, explaining the situation, and that the genin were practicing for a Chuunin Selection Exam.

The tea commander laughed and shrugged, and asked whether or not their genin would be welcome, since they weren't a part of the five great villages. When Genma nodded yes, they put a troop together in a week and asked for permission for a group to cross the border for Konohagakure, and the Chuunin Exams.

The group collected the official papers, and the Tea Genin Shinobi went on their way.

During this time, Naruto had used three more of the Onijutsu, and perfected the others, and, now only had the Torso left. That was the largest part, and would consume the most Chakra, so he felt that it would be best to practice that particular jutsu away from his friends. He had thought about it, and the reason the pain was so enormous was that he was using foreign chakra to power a demon jutsu, and not demon chakra. But, Kyuubi was right, the third, fourth and fifth times showed drastic measures against the pain, and the sixth time there was none. He waited for a few days, and found no pain at all, after that fact.

On the first day to the second to last week, things got interesting though. Genma and Gai were up when the group came to the campsite and he told them that for the last week, they'd be practicing in their respected areas of jutsu, on their own time, save for Lee. So, the two jounin gave their students a scroll each, and said "Hajime" and sped off with Lee in tow.

As the group went their ways into the forest, each one read a specific schedule they'd follow to learn one special jutsu to each their nin, gem and taijutsu, unless it was the Jyuuken or Za Gamen, that Neji and Naruto knew.

So, it was that Naruto was standing outside of a small cave, perfect for practicing his new Onijutsu, and the new ninjutsu, a one-handed seal move called, naifu no Chakra. The seal was a three seal technique, with a solid burst of chakra to the forehand of the dog symbol, which was last in the sequence. When it formed, the Chakra would form a knife of varying length, depending on the situation, and could be used in conjunction with almost any taijutsu style. Because it was Chakra, it could be stopped by the Jyuuken, but other than that, it could cut through most anything.

You could use it better than a Kunai, and it would work well with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which was why they decided to teach him this move.

So, it was three hours later, that he started practicing the move, gaining senbon needles, and a kunai, but never a knife.

The next scroll was a genjutsu that attacked the sense of smell, sight, and taste, made to replicate the effects of ashes that fell from the sky in a fabled meteor attack many years ago.

This one was a bit easier to pull off, now that Kyuubi was teaching him Onijutsu, because he understood the basic elements now, rather than acting like an idiot.

Maybe he could show Kurenai-chan when he got home, she was an expert, and could get out.

And so it was, for the next few days, all he did was train alone, in the cave.

The day before they were to leave, Naruto got a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt like flying insects were hitting against his stomach in an attempt to get free. Kyuubi laughed, and pulled him into a meeting.

**Alright gaki, show me the jutsu!**

Naruto did, calling each Onijutsu up one at a time. Kyuubi was impressed at that, because he knew, even with Naruto's more than average Chakra ability that was still a lot of power to put into jutsu.

After Kyuubi was sufficiently impressed with Naruto's work, he told him that in order to get all five at once, he'd have to "order" the Chakra that the nine-tails had to form around him. Then, doing a very quick set of bird, boar, hare, then using the jutsu, Onijutsu: karada no Kitsune, that the demonic chakra would make it seem that Naruto had allowed the demon to take over, giving the appearance of a demon fox that was about to attack.

He quickly used the move, and was glad to realize he had no trouble with this particular jutsu, when the red chakra flowed out of him.

The Kyuubi, though, wasn't done with him. He sat the gaki down and said, **no listen. I've got some more things to teach you, and with your exams coming up, I think you'd like to learn them now. Just before your father died sealing me in this blasted cage, he told me of a technique that he had just perfected, but never got to use, or place in the house for you to find. He also requested, that when I thought you'd make good use of it, that I teach you this technique. It's an upgrade to the Shunshin, that makes the Kirameki seem weak, and the Shunshin like it's running in slow motion. **

**It's called the Hiraishin no Jutsu1, and makes your body seem like it's as fast as a lightning rod. It's a Raiton jutsu, technically, but could just be considered a taijutsu technique. This is used in conjunction with the chakra knife technique, it uses your chakra as a marking point, to move faster than the human eye. As you attack, you'll send off a volt of electricity that will knock the other person out, for at least ten minutes. Your father created this to use in case of invasion, and as I like the move, I insisted he teach it to me, before we died. **

**He did and, now, I believe you are ready to learn this technique. There is a set of ten seals, and must be done with Mokushioku bloodline limit. The seals follow the Raikiri Issen that you were taught in the Waterfall, but with redirected chakra to your limbs and body. **

**These seals should be practiced over and over again, until you are ready to perform this jutsu. It's a Chakra Freak, though, and you'll likely be drained after using it the first time. I'll give you some Chakra through the seal if you're too drained, or in battle, but that'll give me more control than you're used to.**

"Hiraishin no Jutsu? My Otousan's unfinished technique?"

The fox simply nodded and Naruto frowned before going through the set of ten intricate seals, including a double standard of tiger, before seeing how his chakra would mold with this move in mind, and not the Raikiri Issen.

It was different, his Chioku told him. It wasn't really directed, just stationary, and ready for use. The Raikiri Issen, on the other hand, insisted on using Chakra from the hand as a whip that would cut through anything, like its forefather jutsu, the Raikiri created by Hatake Kakashi.

Instead of a clean cut, though, the Issen would create a jagged cut that marked the use of the Issen, instead of the Raikiri, or Chidori, whichever way you insisted on saying it.

After he found himself back in the real world, Naruto practiced his tei-sansaku, and fell asleep, not too soon after.

The next morning was the last, for the team. They all arrived at the preplanned coordinates and, like before, Gai was talking about some 'passionate' thing Lee had done in his training, learning the Omote Renge and Ura Renge moves from the Iron Fist. It was then Naruto realized he didn't have an original Taijutsu combination that would do heavy damage, and look cool at the same time.

Thinking that he'd have to see the Omote Renge before he made any hasty decisions, though he had heard one move that he figured, though a little juvenile, would make for some embarrassing moments, and would allow for people to underestimate him. He'd just have to get Kakashi-san to teach it to him.

Shrugging, he figured if anything, it'd be fun to learn, like his Naruto Ninpocho: Shishou Hapou Shuriken no Maki, but not everyone could create that many Kage Bunshin.

Before they could continue, though, Genma coughed and got the attention of his students, and Gai's... reluctantly in Lee's case, and handed them all two cards. He didn't tell them what the cards were for, but told them to flow Chakra into each of them. Neji did so, and his first one split in two, while the other burst into flames.

The fire in the eyes of Gai and Lee were something, and scared Naruto somewhat. Tenten's only split, while Lee didn't get any results.

Nushi, on the other hand, got the split and too burst her other into flames.

Kimourii, who had until now wondered what these things meant, took her piece of paper and channeled chakra into it. She frowned as one hand got wet, and the other burst into flames.

Naruto, on the other hand, had the first one split in half, and the other, shatter into dust.

"That explains a few things, then. Kimourii, you're excellent in Fire and Water jutsu, correct? These cards show your Elemental Manipulation potential. Each of these cards are created and bred by Chakra to respond to the slightest bit, and, when used correctly, can determine the likelihood that a shinobi can become a jounin. This training will allow those that have two elements to train to a higher degree than just with one, or in Lee's case, an unknown.

Now, let me explain these before you go off, and learn how to kill yourself in training like this. Almost everyone here had their paper cut in half that means you're a Wind user. If it burnt, you're a fire. If it crumpled, like mine, you're a Lightning user. And, if you're became soaked, you're a water. If it shattered into dust, you're an Earth User. Each of you stretches to a different extreme, but can't fully understand this until you go under the training.

Now, the first thing I want each of you to do is find a large leaf. It doesn't have to be overly large, but enough that you can use Chakra. Now, in your left hand, use the element that showed in that hand, and try to do something to that leaf. And, do the same in the right hand.

Continue this after we pack, and while we travel. This training is important when you become Chuunin, because with it, you'll become better in certain fields, and teams will be classed together with people of the same Element. If you're a wind user, you'll go with other users, no matter what the other element you have is.

Or, if you're similar enough, then you'll be able to work together with the same team. Interesting isn't it?"

They nodded and, soon packed up the camp. After that was done, each genin practiced their element manipulation. The wind was pretty hard, but with his list of Doton jutsu, Naruto was pretty accomplished in the Earth area. As was Kimourii, who had sufficient knowledge of both, and Nushi who was good at fire jutsu.

So, on the way back, he practiced the seals, catching the eye of his teammates, and Neji, who was looking out. Each was wondering what he was up too, until the seals got so blurry that only Lee could keep up, with his sight and speed training.

As they traveled, each got caught up in a certain aspect of training, the conversation drifting from the training each underwent, what jutsu they learned, and how much each has excelled in their given training areas.

About a quarter of the way through the travel, Genma separated from the group, and left Gai in charge. The man was insistent on stopping in on an Inn-Keeper that he and Lee had ran into that served a nice order of stew, and a warm bed. So, it was without saying that Naruto foot the bill for that too.

That night, Naruto got through with the leaf, splitting it in half with barely a though too it, now. He learned that it was easier if he tried practicing with a few Kage Bunshin, but didn't understand why, until he looked back to all the times he had trained with the Kage Bunshin and learned faster.

He had done the Tei-Sansaku without thinking, after explaining to a few sparring Kage Bunshin about what he wanted to learn. Apparently, using the Kage Bunshin helps a person learn faster.

At least no one could call him an idiot.

The next morning came early, and Naruto was seen talking to a Kage Bunshin at the kitchen table, while the old woman with her stew was seen humming over a large pot. She was smiling the entire time, and when they came down, Lee ordered three bowls.

After breakfast, the genin and jounin set off, making good time for Konoha, ready for anything to happen. As they approached the gates, the Chuunin guard welcomed the seven of them, and asked about Genma. Gai explained about his leaving a quarter of the way through, and that he would be back, that he had a mission to complete from the Hokage himself.

They walked towards the tower, and was about to step in when things got eerily quiet.

Just as a cry of, "put me down, you big bully!" rang through the streets. The six genin looked at each other and sped off, each one recognizing the voice of Konohamaru, the Grandson of the Third.

They arrived, and Neji, Nushi and Naruto immediately recognized Kankurou of the Sand, who was holding the academy student by the scruff of his neck. The girl beside him, who they recognized as Temari, was telling Kankurou that he needed to put the gaki down before they got in trouble, but he simply ignored her. She sighed, "fine, but just remember that I'm not involved."

It wasn't until a swirl of Sand appeared and a voice said, "Kankurou, stop being stupid." and a chilling Killing Intent crossed over everyone, that Kankurou did, in fact, put him down.

The next thing was a deep throated growl from Naruto, and an uttering of one word, "Gaara."

And, as the Sand genin looked at his foe, Gaara smirked, "Uzumaki Naruto".

Naruto growled and Gaara let his sand surround him. They were about to fight when another voice called out, "hey, down there. You had better quit now before the ANBU come and arrest you for disorderly conduct. Especially you Konoha-shinobi, or are you all baka?"

Both Gaara and Naruto turned their killing intent towards the intruder, Uchiha Sasuke, and glared as Neji disappeared in a swirl of leaves, appearing beside the Uchiha survivor and whispering in his ear. Sasuke simply leaned back and crossed his arms, as their attention was drew to a jounin, the Sand instructor, coming and saying, "don't cause a disturbance, Gaara."

Gaara withdrew and said, "we will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto. This time, the blood my mother relishes will come to pass... through you."

Naruto simply crosses his arms and glares at the retreating back, and watches as his number one rival walks away.

And, up in the tree, an upset Uchiha glares down at the blond haired shinobi wondering if he was as powerful as the rumors said.

They helped Konohamaru up, and seven genin all stood off, wondering just what the hell was going on.

_End Chapter_

1 - I've seen the Hiraishin no jutsu used in a few stories as the second part of the Body Flicker technique, but at first, I was only going to use the Shunshin no Jutsu. Then, I looked up what Hiraishin actually meant, and figured with the fact that Naruto knew so many Raiton jutsu, that learning one that electrified on contact as you ran couldn't hurt.

According to Hiraishin means Lightning Rod. Now, lightning travels at about 60,000 miles per second, so even if a jutsu never goes that fast, you'll be extremely fast. The speed of light is about 186,000 miles/second, so lightning is almost 1/3 as fast as that, just as a point of reference.

So, I will use the Hiraishin no Jutsu, I'll just make it a jutsu that Arashi was working on, the third in the set... so to speak. And, it'll be like the Rasengan, a hell of a technique to learn, but one that will give the best results.

Oh, Jiraiya next chapter!

Bye


	15. Chuunin Exams! Return of the EroSennen

**The Chuunin Exams! Return of the Super-Pervert**

"Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you back from the field training" the Hokage muttered as Naruto burst into his room yelling, "oyaji-san!"

"Ano sa, it's good to see you too Sarutobi-sensei! Do you have any missions for our team today?"

It was weird, being back in Konohagakure after so long being away, especially with Sabaku no Gaara, and his siblings in the village. What was even weirder were the faces and hitai-ate of the various visiting shinobi from various villages, who were all waiting in anticipation for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. And, Naruto, like so many before him was already used to the fast paced lifestyle of the shinobi.

"No Naruto, you're supposed to meet with Genma today on training field nineteen for one final team run before the exams tomorrow, _remember_.

Naruto nodded and said, "hai, but Genma-sensei asked me to check anyway, alright Oyaji-san, arigato!"

"Your welcome, now get..." before Naruto burst into a flume of smoke and the man laughed. "Going."

On the field, Genma and team 5 were already through seven of the ten team battle scenarios that may or may not come up in the Chuunin Exams, and smiled. "Alright, now one final thing regarding the exams. It's tradition for the jounin instructor to teach their first original move to the genin that make it past the second round. But, as I expect each to make it far in the exam, I've already arranged for Naruto to have training with someone else during this time. Naruto, you will officially be relieved of team 5 on the day after the Chuunin Selection Exam second round concludes. At that time, Jiraiya-sama will be training you.

Kimourii and Nushi, regardless of the outcome, I have selected a summoning creature that suits the both of you in both attitude and ability. Nushi, you will be signing the Dog Scroll carried by Hatake Kakashi, and you, Kimourii will be signing the Squirrel scroll held by yours truly. Because you're signing summoning scrolls, you'll need certain things, like the ability to understand your summon, and their mood at all times."

Naruto smiled and gave a yell of, "Yata!" toward his friends, and said, "that's great! Yosh, we'll all have a summon after the exam then! And, what's better, is that Baka Kitsune is willing to work with the other summon bosses, as long as he's treated with his due respect, that's what he said, of course, sensei!"

"Oi, Naruto, Jiraiya wants you to arrive early on the day of your training, but I must ask this before you all leave for the afternoon. Are you all certain you want to be in the exam."

Naruto looked at his friends, and the three of them nodded in unison. "Alright, meet me at room 301 tomorrow morning at seven o'clock **sharp**. From there, it's up to the individual examiner on who passes and fails."

The three grinned and Genma adds, "and, you'll want to take these forms, their official entrance waivers, because we didn't get to add your forms. Since you were on a mission and just made it back for the exam, Konohagakure will allow you three to take the exam."

**The Next Morning: 6:30 am**

The buzzer on his alarm going off was the first thing that Naruto heard as he woke up, anticipation settling in for the start of the Chuunin Selection Examination. He knew well that people from all five major villages, and teams from lesser, minor villages, was all in attendance, and that he needed to look his best.

He had found Kakashi after he left his team, and asked him for advice on a taijutsu move that would make him seem weak, and allow for people to underestimate him at the same time. Kakashi grinned and told Naruto not to move before placing his hand together in the seal of the Ram, speeding behind Naruto and whispering, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!".

Next, Naruto's face scrunched up and he flew into the air, holding his backside as he flew, and, though in extreme pain, smiled. That was just the move he needed. Of course, he would get the jounin back, but that was another story.

As he met with his team, Naruto was surprised to see genin backed up in a line, and Chuunin taking names on a piece of paper, a mild genjutsu, according to Kimourii was on the sign stating it was room 301, when they were only on the second floor. Noticing Neji and Lee in the line, as well as Tenten that looked bored from all that waiting, Naruto motioned for the three to come outside with him, and showed them a secondary entrance into the stated room, jumping up onto the third floor balcony, boosting from balcony on up, and going inside the window. Inside, they were the only the second and third team respectively, the first going to the Sand sibling team.

Neji groaned as Naruto simply opened his glare full swing, and dared the boy to attack. Gaara, who was until that moment calm stalked towards Naruto as if in pain, before the door opened and a smug Uchiha Sasuke strode into the room, the rest of the genin behind him.

"So, we weren't the first to figure out the genjutsu," Uchiha Sasuke said, though smug. Naruto glared and said, "yeah, and I'm guessing you led the others right past the gate didn't you, Uchiha-teme."

The boy glared and said, "Well, it's obvious that they're here to participate in the exams, and if we don't help, what kind of village are we?"

"Obviously, you're too stupid, to realize that was a test, and that anyone that didn't arrive here would fail, in one minute. That would have significantly cut the chances of almost every genin here."

Uchiha Sasuke simply shrugged and said, "Hn" before sitting down. It was then a blue haired genin with the Konoha hitai-ate came toward the two of them and said, "you may want to calm down, you're causing a commotion against the other genin that are here. And, Konoha is outnumbered two to one."

Naruto simply snorted, shrugged and said, "so. We also have home field advantage, and so it would be unwise to attack us here, as any attack will be seen as open hostility against Konohagakure, though I have it on good authority that most of these genin are here to participate for their country, not start a fight. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yakushi Kabuto, and that isn't so. In the Chuunin Selection Examination, all participating genin are temporarily given status of dignitary, unless they are from that country, and therefore would not be punished except by their jounin instructor. After the exam, barring murder of a civilian, or some other nin not taking their exam, any crime is stricken from their record."

Neji seemed to glare and said, "and, how do you know this?"

Kabuto smiled, "I've taken this examination seven times, and failed each time. The exam changes every year, and the only thing different about each one is that it gets harder to pass. The first time I took it, the Frog Sannin, Jiraiya was giving the first part, and he ordered each woman to" here his nose bled for a moment, "take off their undergarments, and throw them to him. If they didn't, they failed. It wasn't until after the exam was over that those of us that failed realized the purpose of that test was to see our team loyalty, and decide if it was really acceptable to turn on, or expect more of our team than we would ourselves."

Neji simply nodded. "And anyway, Hyuuga Neji, having taken the exam so many times, I have information that could prove useful to you, such as statistics of each person taking the exam this year."

"Really, everyone?" someone asked, from the back. Kabuto pushed his glasses over his eyes, and smiled. "Yes, is there anyone in particular you'd like to hear about?"

It was then Uchiha Sasuke stood up and said, "Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The man grinned, "of course, Sasuke-kun. I was hoping for these two myself. Sabaku no Gaara has had 30 D-ranked missions, 6 C-ranked missions, and 1 B-ranked mission, coming out of each mission without a scratch. He also participated in the Waterfall's Tournament and came in second place, but that wasn't an official mission, and the winner of the Hero's Water is Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime's Legacy.

Naruto-kun has had 25 D-ranked missions, 3 C-ranked missions, 2 B-ranked missions, and the equivalent of an A-ranked Diplomatic mission. Both are known to use unique techniques, and are said to be virtually invulnerable, Naruto only ever being hurt while fighting Sabaku no Gaara and vice-versa. Also, they are both sources of a strange, but different, chakra source that gives them an advantage in most battles.

Sabaku no Gaara's team is comprised of his half brother, Kankurou, and his half sister, Temari. Together, the three genin are the future "Sannin" of Sunagakure, and are feared for their unavoidable wrath when it comes to killing. Their jounin instructor is Baki, last name unknown, and specialty unknown.

On the other hand, Uzumaki Naruto's team is comprised of the team captain, Riyousha Kimourii, a genjutsu elite specialist and Inuzuka Nushi, from the nindog clan, her partner Sutermaru, and himself. They are the only passers of the "Unwinnable" test of Konoha, which decided where in the genin rankings the team stands. Their jounin instructor is Shiranui Genma, who specializes in ninjutsu.

Of the two, I would not be able to guess who's stronger."

Lee smiled, "I would like to know more about Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke bristled and said, "I'm sure that his information, wherever gathered from, is invalid."

"Not at all Sasuke-kun. Uchiha Sasuke has 15 D-ranked missions and a single C-ranked mission, involving the Gatou Corporation in Wave Country. He is the current holder of the Sharingan doujutsu, and said to have two tomoe acquired. He specializes in fire jutsu, regularly using the Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, and the Katon: Karyuu Endan techniques to win battles. His teammates are Haruno Sakura, who has perfect chakra control, and Inuzuka Kiba, with his nindog Akamaru. His jounin instructor is one 'Sharingan' Hatake Kakashi."

"Wow, he's almost as good as you, Neji-san." Tenten murmured. Neji simply 'hn'd and said, "as if. It is his destiny to lose."

"What about you, Kabuto-san. Are you willing to share your own information?" a girl with a note on her hitai-ate asked. She was obviously being sarcastic with the -san but, that didn't matter. Kabuto smiled, "I'm afraid that my information is classified information. Not that a Sound-nin like yourself would find it useful. I don't expect sound to do too well in this examination."

A guy with bandaged hands glared at the Konoha-nin and attacked him, his hand caught by Kabuto, who threw him away and said, "such attacks are meaningless."

It was then his glasses shattered and he fell, blood pouring in from his ears. Naruto and Neji both stood before the genin from the sound smirked. "Oops, did I do that?"

As the door flew in, a voice rang out, "alright you scum! No fighting, or I'll have each participant expelled before the exam starts. Now, get in here and take your assigned seat. As you pass me, take a card number out of this box and sit where your number matches. If you are within a seat of a teammate, switch with someone on the left of yourself, and make sure that you don't cheat.

When you are in your seat, hold your number out in front of you. If you find yourself without a number, you'll be forced to stand up. Anyone not sitting when this exam starts will find you failed!"

As each team drew, a ninjutsu was used on the box, making sure each team drew numbers away from each other, so no one would be near a team member.

When all was said and done, Neji and Kimourii were still standing when the exam started. They walked outside, and Naruto, Nushi, Tenten and Lee were all stuck inside. A piece of paper, with questions decidedly too difficult about trajectories was placed in front of each of them, the tenth place left blank.

"Now, listen you gaki. This test determines who will pass on in the Chuunin Selection Examinations, and so each of you will carry the responsibility of your entire team. I have rules that I expect to be followed at all times, if they are not, then you fail. The first rule, no cheating. You each start out with one hundred points, each time a Chuunin sitting along the wall sees you cheating, you will lose twenty points. When you hit zero, you are failed.

If you needlessly talk, you fail. If I think you are even thinking of cheating, you fail. Are we understood?"

Each team nodded. "At the end of forty-five minutes, I will give each of you the last question. Be prepared for that question. If any question is left unanswered, you fail. Remember these rules, and get to work."

Naruto sighed and looked around the room. It was obvious from the start that these questions were at least Jounin level, if not higher Chuunin, and that to study would have been pointless. So, his problem was whether or not he wanted to be an idiot and guess, or cheat. Cheating was banned, and if he was caught five times, he failed.

Suddenly, a bark, and two whimpers came from across the room. Looking around, but not looking as if he were cheating, Naruto saw Nushi, Sutermaru on her head.

Soon a chorus of whimpers and barks came from the dog, and the examiner asked if the dog was alright. She blushed and said, "no, Sutermaru is sick. He ate some bad chicken last night, but as he's a part of the team, I had no choice but to bring him."

The man nodded and grinned, a scar running along his eye. She gasped and whispered, "Ibiki."

Soon, Sutermaru began a series of whimpers and barks, and Naruto's eyes widened. As he began to listen, Naruto made the "tora" seal with his hands, and whispered, "Onijutsu: Kitsune no Mimi" and scratched his hand, doing the seals, calling forth a six tailed fox, outside. The Chuunin all ran to the window, and Naruto called forth a smaller summon, who went over to Nushi, and whimpered to her. She smirked and handed it a piece of paper, while the guards were distracted, and told Sutermaru to just take its lead from Naruto.

When the six-tailed fox left, Naruto heard a voice say, in a howl, "well, I'm done here, summoner. I hope I caused a good distraction for you."

And, when the baby summon disappeared close to Uchiha Sasuke, each eye turned to the young man, who blushed, though Ibiki swore he saw Naruto smirking.

As he rounded off the fourth question, which was, "a combat situation has arrived where nin's of several smaller nations have formed an alliance. They have decided to attack your enemy, and wanted support from the larger nation. Do you voice your opinion? And if so, what would that be? Give valid reasons, or you lose thirty points on this question."

Naruto blushed and looked over at the Iwa-nin, who came from Iwagakure. They were of the Stone, and had a bias against his father, the Fourth. If several nations got together and joined an alliance, asking him for help against a nation that wanted him dead, Naruto didn't know what he would do.

The problem, he realized, is that a Chuunin was a warrior, plain and simple. They did the jobs, such as infiltration, and security, all too well, and simply listened when told what to do. As a genin, Naruto was used to following orders, but would he be willing to relay orders that he didn't agree with.

Tapping his pencil, Naruto placed it low enough for Sutermaru's ear to catch. Sutermaru fell into Nushi's lap and onto his back, before whimpering and barking. Ibiki again looked up, but when he saw the dog was in pain, simply ignored the girl, again.

When Sutermaru's "objection" was over, Naruto wrote what Nushi and he had discussed on the paper.

Question seven, too, was different. It stated, "Warring villages are nearing the borders of Fire Country, and each has requested the aid of several jounin and Chuunin. They have both asked whether or not we would take official assassination missions, guard missions, to fight against the other. If you were a Chuunin, and your opinion asked, would you do the mission and why, or why not?"

Naruto tapped again, hearing the reply, which was what he figured. He wrote. "In this situation, I would request that I not be placed in a situation where I may have to fight against a comrade, or potentially sets up for an ambush to Konohagakure, depending on who sent the message, and how many are bought out. This is why Konoha doesn't accept missions between warring countries."

As the forty minute mark passed, Naruto had just finished with his tenth question. Though there were two set of nindog, Akamaru and Sutermaru both, neither genin was ever thrown out of the room because Sutermaru had a valid excuse, and Akamaru was a puppy, and by the rules of raising nindog, you couldn't leave a puppy nindog alone.

And, it was also weird, considering that twenty of the original ninety teams had been thrown out. Sixty genin in all. Though the rookie nine, Genin teams Gai, and Genma, and the Sand Siblings all passed, as well as that weird Kabuto kid, and the Sound nin.

"Now, it is time for the tenth question. Though this isn't really a question, it's a choice. You can either choose to take this test, and go on to the Chuunin Exam's second phase, or you can choose not too take it, and remain genin until the next exam, in Sunagakure.

Though, there are stakes to this examination. If you choose to take this test, and fail, you will be forbidden from taking this exam, in any country, for at least five years.

If you don't want to take the tenth question, leave the room, now."

Confident in his ability, Naruto decides to stay in the room. He looks at Nushi and smiles, before looking around at Kimourii, telling her to stay in the room, too. Then, he remembers that she wasn't ever allow to take the exam, because she wasn't sit down. Nushi, though, hadn't forgotten and, when Sutermaru whispers, "those who disobey the rules are trash, but those that betray their friends are worse than trash" Naruto stands and says, "my team and I choose not to take the exam."

The man nods and says, "alright, leave the room."

It was a few minutes later that Tenten and Lee come out, followed by Kiba and Sasuke, who was furious. Then, of course, came a tall, gangly boy with a ponytail, a chubby kid with a bag of chips. After them came a girl with pale lavender eyes, a Hyuuga, and Shino, the bug kid. It was a few minutes later, when Temari and Kankurou walk out, with fearful looks on their faces.

After the Oto-nin team, two Iwa-nin and one more Konoha-nin team walked out and joined them, each of them furious in their own ways, that someone in the room says, "you all fail!"

Struck in the head, Naruto looks at Kimourii who smiled, and as the dejected failures of the examination left the room, Naruto noticed a few teams glaring at those that had left the room.

"In all my years, I've never failed almost fifty teams at once. Those of you in the hall, meet me at the Chuunin Examination training grounds, in one hour. Once there, I will explain what the purpose of that meeting was, and give you all a chance to get refreshments before you meet your new instructor. Dismissed, and good job."

As he disappeared, a voice shouts, "Uchiha Sasuke, I wish to fight you!"

Each genin turn to the proud holder of the Sharingan and towards Lee, in his now common spandex green training suit. Sasuke 'hn's and walks over to a field where Sakura and Kiba were watching in amusement. Across the field, Neji and Tenten were standing with Naruto, Kimourii and Nushi, also grinning while the other Chuunin made bets on which the winner would be.

Naruto, grinning also, placed five thousand yen, at ten to one odds, and simply sighed, knowing the outcome before anything else happened. "The rules are simple, you may use anything at your discretion, and I will only use taijutsu. The first to land a disabling blow to the opponent where they cannot move after a full minute wins. Self-inflicted wounds will not count, so if I hurt myself to the point I cannot move, but I still knock you out, I win."

Sasuke simply sighs, and says, "acceptable."

Neji, seeing Lee, places five thousand on Lee, with the same odds. "Alright, Hajime!" and with that, Lee was off. Sasuke, who had the Sharingan activated moved as Lee's foot came across the other's direction, copying the kick and retaining it to memory. "Not fast enough, green-baka."

Lee bristled and said, "you shall not win, Uchiha that was just a warm up kick. Konoha Senpuu!"

With that he jumps and twists so fast that even with the Sharingan, Sasuke had trouble spotting it. When the kick hits his face, Sasuke flies back, and through three trees. Neji smirked and Naruto said, "_and that's without his weights_

Sasuke though, wasn't finished. He stood up and flashed through a set of seals so fast that Naruto had trouble following them, until he ended up with the "tora" seal and a shout of "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The fire swept across the training field faster than anything, but Lee jumped. As the genin landed, Lee flashed out of existence, only to appear, in front of Sasuke, and kick him up. At the flare of chakra from Lee stunned even Neji.

"Omote Renge!" Lee shouted, as he kicked Sasuke in the face, and sent him into the air. As Sasuke flew up, Lee jumped and started a combination of punches and kicks that shattered the Uchiha when they struck his ribs. When they landed, Neji sighed and said, "at least he didn't use that technique."

As Sasuke stood up, the others in the stand that bet against Lee sighed as one and Sasuke smirked, "you really are a dobe, aren't you?" And, as he ran forward, Lee jumped up, spinning faster than before and shouting, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Sasuke flew backward, his head hitting the wall with a sounding crack. As he fell, a genin with a watch sighed as it counted down to "zero" and the minute was up.

"Just like Naruto-kun, I strive to be acknowledged through hard work. I am not a genius of birth, but one of Hard Work. I have gained the friendship, and rivalry of my two best friends, one of Hyuuga Birth, and the other, my eternal rival! We haven't had any competitions, but I would say at the moment, Naruto and I are equally great!"

As Naruto collected his winnings, a whopping fifty-thousand yen, he smiled and said, "no, you're one ahead of me now, Lee. I just collected on your victory, thanks."

Lee jumped and said, "YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL BET ON ME AGAINST A GENIUS! I HAVE BECOME A GENIUS OF HARD WORK! THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji, after seeing that display, smartly remained quiet. "Come on, Lee, I'll treat you to Ramen!"

Lee's eyes shown with a fire that was strong, but he declined. "I cannot, Naruto-kun. Gai-sensei says that I must be back before going to the station, so I can practice more taijutsu!"

Naruto nodded and, after snickering at Uchiha Sasuke for a moment, helped him up. Just as a tendril of sand was hit away with a kunai.

**Ibiki**

Morino Ibiki stood staring at the genin before him. Other than the Uchiha who looked worse for wear, they all looked as if they were all excited and ready to begin. Ibiki smiled as a few of them fidgeted when they looked at the woman beside him, eating her Dango happily.

"Alright you little runts, first things first. This here is Mitarashi Anko, and she's the second head examiner. After I finish, she will tell you where to go for the next examination, and what to bring.

First, I would like to congratulate each of you on passing the first phase of the examination process. I am proud that you are all ready to take that next step in the process and become Chuunin. The test you took an hour ago relied on three things from each person. The first, was trust. Trust in your team, and trust in yourself. The second, stealth. In case you didn't get it, the main order of that test was to, ahem, test your information gathering skills, and stealth.

Some of you didn't know what to do, and others, who did, didn't know how to go about it. In fact, other than me, and the participants, did anyone else realize there was open communication going on between two genin?"

The genin gasped. "Yes, I noticed, but as I'm the only Tokubetsu Jounin knowledged in morse code, I ignored it, for it was very effective.

And the third was acknowledgement. Each member of a three-man team is expected to pull their own weight. If any person should falter, the team may be broken. That was the purpose of withholding certain members of each team, to test how well you acknowledge your teammates. If any member should not understand, let's use this example.

When the Yondaime Hokage was about to face the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he ordered his students, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakume, and a Chuunin named Rin, to make sure the Ninja Academy was evacuated properly. As he sent his team away, Hatake Kakashi told Rin, a Chuunin a the time she left Konoha, to make sure each classroom was clear of any students, and the teachers.

She disagreed because, in the world of shinobi, the Chuunin are the ones that are **supposed** to question their orders unless those orders are from their Kage. Chuunin make life or death situations every day, because if even one of those decisions is wrong, the Chuunin will end up dead. This is because, while their missions aren't overly dangerous, they are often outnumbered 20:1 on the field of battle.

Rin asked why, and when Kakashi turned to her, he smiled and said... but was interrupted by a man appearing in a puff of smoke. He smiled and said, "I sneezed, so I thought to come here. And, my exact words were, 'looking underneath the underneath that Arashi-sensei ordered, Rin-sama, it is clear that he wants us to do a thorough search of the academy, because if any of his precious people were to die, his sacrifice would be in vain.'"

A few people murmured and Kakashi said, "my nose itches, ah-choo! Well, I'll go look underneath Gai's underneath and see what he wants! Ja ne!"

Ibiki growled at the interruption but sighed and continued, "She nodded and went off, finding very quickly a room where Yuuhi Kurenai was laying on the floor unconscious and the roof about to cave in. When Rin got back, Kakashi smiled and said, "I am glad you are not considered trash, but I am glad you thought you'd become worse than trash for abandoning me, Rin-sama."

That afternoon, our village mourned our Hokage, but three jounin mourned their sensei.

A Chuunin must make the choices that the jounin expect, but whether or not that choice is made, remember that you must make a choice with the information at hand.

Now, Anko will tell you where to meet for the next phase."

The woman previously eating Dango jumped and smiled. "HI! I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm the sexiest woman in Konoha! And, you're all going to die in the next few days because we're going to be at Akagahara for the next phase of the examination! So, get your wills ready! Ja ne!"

Just before the woman disappeared, Kiba sighed. "You don't have to be so happy about it!"

She turned and threw her kunai at Kiba, a scratch appearing on his cheek. She ran over and said, "don't be so mean." After that, she _licked_ the dripping blood off of his cheek and smiled when a long tongued man handed her kunai back.

With that, they were dismissed.

Genma met his team, and after showing Naruto where Jiraiya was, the group of four went to a clearing where he instructed then in further use of their elemental manipulation.

**Uchiha Complex**

"Kukuku, my, what a wonderful house you have here, Sasuke-kun." a man smiled as he entered the doors of the Uchiha estate. Sasuke looked up to see the nin that handed back the crazy woman's kunai standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha demanded and was surprised when he got a laugh for his trouble.

"My name is not important, but if you'd rather I tell you, I'm Yamashi Sune-ku, and I'm here to wish you all the luck in the world on your examination. I heard that Uzumaki Naruto is very hard to beat, and is expected to take the top spot this year."

Sasuke snarled, "that dobe was dead last in his class, though I expect it was out of pity for real genin, like Hyuuga Neji, that he even passed, had to have someone make him look good!"

"Oh, I agree, Sasuke-kun, but I've heard unspeakable horror about Akagahara and, I don't know if I want to risk getting hurt by anyone."

Sasuke smiled, "stick with me, tomorrow. That dobe won't even lay a finger on me, and his friend was just lucky, I'm still getting used to my Sharingan, so I won't lose to him again."

The man smiled, his face like that of a girls.

And, you too, Sasuke-kun. I hope you aren't _too_ traumatized tomorrow, I look forward to seeing you in the examination."

Sasuke nodded and watched as the stranger walked out of his estate.

**Naruto**

'Genma-sensei is the best,' Naruto thought as he looked at the five summoning scrolls that adorned his belt. 'I mean, if we showed this skill to that fa... chubby kid on Kurenai-Chan's team, we'd make a bundle.'

They had just finished with a small team run through an obstacle course, which lasted almost ten minutes, fast by their standards, but an improvement over the fifteen minutes they posted a month ago, and he was walking back to his estate, when a killing intent caused him to stop.

He turned and saw Sabaku no Gaara sitting on a wall, eyeing him with a very distinctive look. How he found Naruto's house, the genin would never know, but since he was there, Naruto shrugged and said, "you might as well come in, Gaara no Teme, or I'll just have to kick your ass again."

Gaara stood up and in a flash of Sand appeared in front of Naruto. As the two stepped beyond the barrier, Gaara placed a cork on his gourd and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, tomorrow, I wish not to fight you. I want to face you in the finals, and therefore would like for you to do the same."

Naruto looked at the Sand jinchuuriki and sighed. "Why do you want to fight me, I've already proven that I can beat you, no matter what you do."

Gaara glared, "mother wishes that I spill your blood, Uzumaki Naruto, where everyone can see. She is unhappy with the way I was defeated, and does not want me to experience that pain again. So, I must fight you where it will matter more, and instill the proper fear that mother derives off of."

Naruto sighed. "Why does the Shukaku believe that I you can defeat me. Why do you let her torment you so much?"

Gaara simply shrugged and said, "mother is all I know, Uzumaki Naruto. She cares for me, but expects me to bath in blood for her. She feels your demon and tells me to fear you, but that the battle is not yet won, and if I can find one that is precious to you, I can defeat you."

Naruto glared and said, "You will not touch my precious people, Gaara. I will kill you before I allow even one of them to be hurt by you, or your _mother_. You seem to forget that I have a demon too, a demon that ranks above yours, who carries nine of the sacred tails, and is considered the strongest of the tailed beasts. I do not hate, or fear you, Gaara. You are like me, and I feel pity to what I know you went through. I was lucky, and can only think that you are what I would have been without my precious people.

As Gaara was about to open the door, it burst open and he was flung back, hitting the couch, stopped by the sand that protected him. Kimourii was standing there, Nushi behind her. They had told him that they were coming to see him, but timing was horrible.

"That... was unexpected. Uzumaki Naruto, I will see you later."

Naruto sighed once the sand jinchuuriki left, and couldn't help to snicker at the fear on Nushi's face as she saw the red headed sand kid that caused her friend so much pain. "Um... Naruto-kun, that... was Sabaku no Gaara. Ano... what was he doing here?"

"Oh, he was simply wishing me luck tomorrow, says he wanted a rematch, Nushi-chan! It's alright."

And, with that, Sabaku no Gaara, listening at the door of his rival, felt something that he'd never felt before. Hope.

**The Next Day**

The stage was set, and the time upon them. At once, each Chuunin hopeful was waiting at the gates of Akagahara, anticipating the signal to start the next of the Chuunin Selection Examination.

_End Chapter_

A/N: So, how did you like the Gaara/Naruto interaction? Ja ne!


	16. An Attack: Legendary Sannin Orochimaru

**An Attack: The Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru!**

Akagahara, the forbidden area that once held the Chuunin Exam, was said to be a rigorous, dangerous place that held traps beyond imagination. Each were said to deter the one traversing the area to turn back before their deaths. Its ominous presence filled the genin that stood in front of it with fear, anticipation and, even, an unknown anxiety that, certainly, filled more than a few genin with hope. And, so it was, that Mitarashi Anko was sitting in front of the genin, eating a Dango stick and humming to herself as each genin stood waiting for her instructions.

"Ah, that was good... oh, so you're here already? I was certain I'd throw at least one of you off, because you're going to die. Hmm, alright, so where do I begin... oh! First, I need each of you to sign these forms!"

Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi from Konoha, raised her hand and said, "ano sa, what is that form?"

Anko grinned, scaring more than a few of the genin in the area and said, "oh, these? They're forms of no liability. I hate paperwork, so I decided if you take this exam, you do so, knowing that you may die. So, whoever doesn't turn one in fails, and your team does too! After you fill out your form, you come up here and turn it in to the Chuunin officer. When you do, you'll be given a scroll, one of heaven, one of earth, or one of man. You will need at least one of each to enter the tower built in the center that houses the passers of this particular examination.

Now for the rules. To enter, you need one scroll each, though it's not forbidden from having more than one. Next, if any person on your team is incapacitated, you fail. If any member of your team dies, you fail, and if any member of your team should shoot off this jutsu," here, she did the jutsu Katon: Karyuudan, "you fail. Also, the scrolls are to remain unopened while inside Akagahara, until you achieve sanctuary inside of the tower. If you open them, you fail.

Alright. There are a few things, hints, really that you'll want to know about this field. It hosted a Chuunin Examination fifteen years ago, and when the death rate passed fifteen Chuunin was shut down. So, have fun. You have thirty minutes to turn in your forms and collect your scroll. Once you are ready, move out.

This exam will last seven days, but you are allowed to arrive at the tower sooner than that, if you so choose, and will be considered as a pass, safe from any outside influence once inside."

Kimourii and Nushi both looked at Naruto, who said, "well, do we sign or not?"

Kimourii shrugged, "ano, if we do, one of us could die? What do we do? And, what about food?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I have food enough for a week, summoning scrolls, but there is also something ominous about this place, something that irritates me drastically."

The two teammates nodded. "Well, Sutermaru thinks that it's alright to enter the forest, but that we'll have to watch out for traps. He senses three at the very bottom of the gate, in front of us and two the left, center, and right."

Naruto sighed. "Well, Genma-sensei has faith in us, right? So, I think we should do it, but, I want to make sure. So... let's vote about it?"

Kimourii sighed, "Naruto, do we really have to do this? We've been over this, voting isn't allowed. You're the leader now, you order, we follow. Besides, you're the strongest genin I know, if you can't handle this place, no one else can."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, we'll do it. Sign the form, and let's get going. If they want us to survive, then we will. Nushi, you and Sutermaru locate any more traps before we get into the forest. I want at least a heads up of what we'll come too. Kimourii, activate the Gententou, and keep it active as long as you can. I've got a few soldier pills that you can use for Chakra, but we'll need to make sure no genjutsu traps us."

She nods and activates her bloodline limit. "I'll of course activate my other doujutsu too, it may help see a trap before we come on it. _Chioku_.

As the three of them approached the line, the man smiled and said, "you're the last to enter, and good timing too, because the alarm sounds in two minutes."

Naruto nods and walks inside. Instantly, Nushi grabs his arm and says, "drop hole two steps in front of you, Naruto."

Naruto nods, and hops over it, the other two doing the same. After that, it was too the trees. Once they found a secure area, the trio took out their first scroll. "It's a heaven scroll, we'll need to get the earth and man scrolls before we can leave the forest. So, we'll need to find a group, take their scroll, and get away. The question is, do we incapacitate them, or kill them?"

"I'd rather not kill if we can help it. I know that it's necessary to kill as a shinobi, but, that's one aspect I'm still not happy about. Nushi, does the scroll have a scent to it?"

She shook her head. "No, it looks like we'll have to guess and pick our scrolls from now on. That means we'll be open to attack and, we'll have to attack a few genin teams to make sure we get the right scroll. Alright, Naruto-kun, let's go this way. Sutermaru says a team is going in this direction, and so we can catch them, and get a scroll."

Naruto nods and smiles. "Alright, Nushi, take point. You'll lead us in the forest, and check for traps, I'll be in the middle, in case of attack, I can react faster if I'm in the middle, and can protect from each side. Kimourii, you'll be in the back, so in case of genjutsu, you'll be able to throw off an attack easier from that position. I'll also set some Kage Bunshin to scout the area ahead for trouble. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three Kage Bunshin appear and, knowing the orders, scatter in various directions.

Soon, they come upon their first team, a team from Getsugakure was using stealth and traps to watch their back. Smiling at the moon on their hitai-ate, Naruto briefly wonders what it would be like in the mountains, but stops as they nearly set off a trap.

He jumps over the string, and using Shadoigami, sneaks up upon the unsuspecting trio. After knocking them out, he takes their scroll, revealing it to be another heaven scroll. Nushi was about to suggest throwing it away when she stopped and said, "this is good. IF we run into another team that has two earths or two man scrolls, we can use one as a bargaining chip, if they don't have a heaven."

Naruto nodded and said, "hai that is true."

After securing the trio, and setting off a "Katon: Karyuudan" Naruto and team ran off, grinning as they threw one more team out of the competition.

They came upon another team, about an hour later, this time from Amegakure. After a little distraction, they successfully obtained their third heaven scroll. It was awkward, now that they realized they had three heaven scrolls in the same area.

Three hours later, and the team had had a stream of bad luck. After finding one team, who had no scroll, but tried to steal theirs, and then running into Kabuto's genin team, who also tried to take theirs, Naruto was beginning to seriously doubt the validity of the statement. Nushi had taken care of the first team, from Kemurigakure, rather easily, and the team from Konohagakure declined attacking, instead trading one of their easily gathered man scrolls for a heaven scroll, which they needed.

After eight hours of constant running, the genin finally sat down for a meal. Naruto bit his thumb and out came a meal, consisting of fruits, vegetables, meats, and of course, Ramen. Of course, it was ruined when Sutermaru whimpered, scratched her nose, and hid behind Nushi; someone powerful was coming their way.

Gaara, a moment later, stepped through the bushes and, eyeing Naruto and the food, sat down, his team watching for any scarce movement, indicating attack. "Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, "Gaara, what brings you our way?"

"Oh, I'm heading to the tower; it's rather boring now that mother isn't yelling for blood. We're on the way through, and caught your trail."

"You've already gotten all three?" Kimourii asked the sand genin. He stood, "Uzumaki, I wish to fight you in the exams, so I will tell you something useful. There is a man posing as a Shinobi, stronger, faster, and has more ability than you or I combined. He is after Uchiha Sasuke; I would steer clear of this man if I were you."

Naruto nodded, "arigato, I will take that into consideration. If you want, you can take the rest of this food, we're finished."

Gaara looked at his team, who nodded, and after taking the priory occupied seats, sat down to enjoy their meal.

"So," asked Kimourii, "anyone want to tell me what's what about the guy with the gourd?"

Naruto just sighed.

Again, they were left alone, with their two heaven scrolls, and one man scroll. It had been an hour since the Sand team had been seen, and team Genma was on the watch for anything strange, mysterious.

After colliding with a Kusagakure-nin and subsequently fighting for their one man scroll, Kimourii and Nushi were beat.

"We'll set up camp along here, and decide where to go from here tomorrow. I'm going to hide the scrolls, and make it seem as if we haven't gotten any, save a regular food summoning scroll."

They nodded, and after writing the kanji for "seal" on the ground, Naruto placed the scrolls in the middle, pumped chakra through the seal, and put the scroll inside of Kimourii's pack. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A fox appeared, three tails from the looks of it, and bowed to Naruto. "We're going to sleep; do you have enough chakra to last for a few hours?"

"Hai and it's a pleasure to meet you, holder of the scroll."

Naruto smiled, "you too. Wake us in six hours."

After making sure everything was safe, the team lay down for the night.

**The Next Morning**

The first thing that let them notice something was off was the lick to his face. Naruto woke, and the fox dispelled, just as they woke silently.

"Already?" Nushi asked. Naruto nodded. Kimourii sighed; stretching her arms across, you can hear the bones popping back into place. "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

He shrugs, "okay, I think we need to train while we're moving today. So, I'm going to ask you something, and I want your answer? Do you want to sign the fox summoning scroll?"

Both of the shook their heads. Nushi answered, "no, Genma-sensei already has a scroll for us to sign when we get back, so we're going to do that. But, Sutermaru and I have a new taijutsu that we can use called the Double Piercing Fang, Gatsuuga. Kaasan's said that it was a very hard move to master, and we've practiced it for three weeks now, even in the forest. I'm close to getting the timing right, and Sutermaru has it perfectly, now it's just getting everything fine tuned."

Kimourii said similar, "I could teach some genjutsu if you want, though, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and, as they moved, she described various genjutsu, and how to detect them.

It wasn't until Kiba flew overhead, and they heard a girl shout that the genin realized something was going on. "Nushi, go after Kiba! Kimourii, go with her. I'll go see if they need any help."

They both nodded, "hai!" and ran off in the direction that Kiba and Akamaru flew off too. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A fox, six tails this time, appeared in the clearing and bound off, stopping in time to kill a sixty foot snake that had attacked. They arrived just as a man attacked Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, did the seals, and called out, "Raikiri Rendan!" just as three shadow clones came in and attacked the man. He simply shrugged them off, hit the real one and said, "you shouldn't have gotten involved, Kukuku."

After stepping over Naruto, he did a seal and his neck extended, heading towards the last of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto kicked his body, not ready to give up, jerking his head in the process, and sending it into a tree.

"I'm a shinobi of Konoha, and it's my duty to aid an ally of the village."

The man laughed, and stood up his face hanging limply off of him. Naruto shouted, "now!"

The fox, standing in the background, bound at the man, whose eyes widened. "So, you're a jinchuuriki? Where is your seal, boy?"

Naruto growled, and attacked, his arms held up, the seal now visible. "To bad, I could have used someone like you to gain my immortality, but you and your demon would fight me too much."

And, suddenly, his fingertips glowed, as an insane chakra, impure and vast, filled the area. "Gogyou fuuin!"

He struck at various points, hitting the three seal combination, and cutting off the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto slumped a moment later. As the man again stretched his neck, he bit into the Uchiha's neck and said, "you will come to me, for power. And, I will give it to you. And, as for you, child," he picked Naruto up, "you will fall to your death."

He threw Naruto with a force greater than any ever seen before by the genin.

As he landed, Naruto rolled in, and re-rolled, hitting his head on a rock, knocked out.

His last thought was, "Kyuubi..."

**Minutes Later**

It was a few minutes later when the two Inuzuka and the Riyousha arrived to find their teams in various arrays. Naruto, blood coagulating on a rock, and Sasuke passed out from pain. Sakura was looking through Naruto's bags, obviously in need of a scroll.

"What are you doing? Naruto-kun tries to save you, and you repay him by aimlessly going through his bags?" Nushi asks. Sakura gulps as Kiba turns to his cousin and says, "thanks."

She nods and walks over, Sutermaru lifting the unconscious leader of their team. "Lucky for you we don't feel like fighting, or whatever scroll you have would be ours. As it is..."

"... as it is, we'll just leave you with a parting gift. Hagen: Narakumi no Jutsu!"

Sakura falls to her knees. "Kiba, in an hour, she'll recover from the effects of the genjutsu I just placed on her. Before then, you're on your own when it comes to fighting. I suggest you get somewhere, and set up a perimeter."

He nods, and picks up the kunoichi, as Akamaru drags the Uchiha, and finds a safe place.

"Nushi," Kimourii interrupts the musings of the nindog user. "We need to get out of here as fast as possible. I suggest we get the earth scroll from the next available team, and get out of here. Take a vial of Naruto's blood; we'll need it for the summoning scroll containing our food."

She nods.

**The Next Day**

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto whimpers as he sits up. "My body feels like it's been through the ringer, so to speak. Kimourii, Nushi?"

"Naruto... you're awake."

He smiles. "Hey Kimourii-chan. What..."

"That's what I would like to know, Naruto."

Naruto smiles. "Hey Neji. I was fighting that guy... the one Gaara warned me about... I think he sealed Kyuubi, more than usual."

Neji nods, "that's what I saw with Byakugan. I've released a few tenketsu, so your chakra can speed up your healing, since you've been infused with so much of the foxes, it'll take longer but work just as well."

"Yeah," Naruto says. "I was so sure that I could protect them... I guess I didn't right?"

Nushi snorts. "It's just as well, that pink haired ikeike was trying to steal our scrolls, too... "save my poor Sasuke-kun." or something like that. Neji here has graciously offered one of his extra earth scrolls for one of our heaven."

Naruto nods. "That's a deal. Can we get somewhere; I need to pass out..."

"Naruto, whoever that guy was... he's killed seventeen genin since we've been in here. If it wasn't for that Kabuto guy, you'd be dead. He... he healed you with green chakra."

"Green... medic-chakra? You have to be a Chuunin at least to be able to do that..." Neji muttered. "Alright, as of now, I'm taking control of the teams. Naruto, you're unable to move, Kimourii, I'll need your eyes for something else. Nushi, if you could track ahead? Lee, set up a perimeter, and Tenten, some traps. We've all trained together, and fought in switched teams before, so we know each other. If I were to neglect you now, I'd be remiss as a nin. Naruto, I need to see how far your tenketsu are affected."

After a few minutes he sighs. "It's bad, as far as I can tell; the seal is surrounded by another, stronger seal that is blocking off the rest of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Your regular Chakra system, large enough on its known, is fine, though you won't be able to make... say... five thousand Kage Bunshin like this, you will be able to make four thousand.

"You mean the chakra that he uses everyday is his regular chakra?" Nushi asks.

"Yes, Naruto has trained from an early age to raise his chakra capabilities. He... he has more Chakra than I do, and more than Iruka-sensei. But... the Kyuubi helped control his chakra to an extent, and his Kage Bunshin also helped that. With the Kyuubi drained, I would think that Naruto feels like a large part of his chakra is gone, even though it isn't really."

Naruto agrees. "It does. It feels like ninety-five percent of my chakra is completely cut off, and i feel weaker than I ever remember. Neji... open a few tenketsu for me, completely, and force my chakra to flow."

Neji nods, and does that. Soon, a bit of color flows into Naruto. "I'll make it to the center, but I'll need some major rest. We need to go, now."

They travel along at a nice pace, and are about to go into the last leg of the race when a voice yells out, "where are you little bugs coming from!"

They look at each other, and nod... appearing in a clearing where Sakura and the blond haired girl, Ino, are fighting off two shinobi from Otogakure. The Akamichi and Nara kids are knocked out.

Also lying on the ground, Shino, whose Kikai bugs were laying over the third, kunoichi, of the Oto team, and the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, lay on the ground, blood pouring from her lips.

Neji sighs and steps forward to defend the girl, as Naruto had long helped him get over his hate of that particular main house member, when an evil Chakra fills the air.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts. Kiba, who's on the ground, out of chakra, looks up and grins. "You guys are screwed now."

Ino, who had just been knocked to the ground, is quickly picked up by Lee, as Sasuke asks one shinobi, with a jewel in the middle of his hand, if he was proud of his arms.

Then, with a quick pull, the bones pop, and a snap is heard as his arms break completely.

He is about to do the same to the other when Neji knocks the other out, a well placed hit to a sensitive tenketsu was all that was needed.

He picks up the two scrolls, a heaven, and an earth, and hand it to the Uchiha, who nods, and says, "Sakura, Kiba, we're leaving. Let's go to the center."

Neji scoffs, and picks up Hinata, as Nushi and Tenten pick up Shino, who has three scrolls, one heaven one earth, and one man. Naruto, feeling strong enough, picks up the last member, and member of the Sarutobi clan, and the group pushed off, traveling towards the center of the forest, where a field of red flowers grows.

**Fifth Day**

"Naruto-san, your Fires of Youth are working today, you look as if you are extremely happy! YOSH! LET US ALL REJOICE, NARUTO-SAN IS MIGHTY IN THE FIRES OF YOUTH!"

"Please let me..." Neji muttered again as the tower came in sight of the group. "Alright, from here we need to present a united front, and enter, group after group. Sarutobi-sama, are you feeling good enough to walk?"

Sarutobi Seika, who had until this moment been held, nodded and stood on his dislocated ankle, wrapped in a very well looking cast. "Hai, I am... thank you for assisting this team, Hyuuga Neji-san."

"Ano, Neji-niisan, arigato for your assistance." Hinata smiled. Neji nodded and said, "Hinata-sama, please do not place me in that position again, though in this examination, we are too be separate, when I saw you hurt, my _seal_ ached like I was purposely allowing you to be hurt."

Soon, each genin team entered the tower, and, opening the scroll, threw them onto the ground where Chuunin appeared as one. Each laughed, laughing when they realized that the groups had appeared at once.

"While not traditionally the correct way to unravel the secrets of the Chuunin Examination, you all pass." the first Chuunin said, who had a sadistic grin on his face.

"And," began the only Chuunin they recognized, Iruka-sensei, "as Chuunin, we're team leaders, under the command of our jounin instructor, we carry out missions. It's only when we are with the genin in our groups, that we take command.

The writing on this wall," the last said, "is something the Sandaime wrote as he took office. It has been placed on all of the Chuunin Examination entrances, and on the walls of the Chuunin Examination's third examination arena.

"_If qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If qualities of earth are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This man is the secret way that guides us from this place today._"

You were each given a single scroll, either a heaven, earth, or man scroll. The heaven represents the knowledge and wisdom that a person earns, including the time they are in the academy, and what they learn on missions.

The earth scroll represents the body, and chakra of the person. It is possible to have earth, but not heaven.

The man, on the other hand, represents the Chuunin, who must have both heaven, and earth, in order to complete their given tasks. Having the heaven and earth would have allowed you entrance to this arena, though we didn't tell you that, but those that are exceptionally well, would have gotten the man, too, because that represents your goals for this exam.

Alright, you've all made it this far, dismissed."

The genin all smiled, and walked in different directions, preparing for the road ahead.

**Seventh Day**

The genin stood in a crowd; by groups, in seven rows. Each of them proudly displayed their hitai-ate, and had the pride of their village on the line.

Jounin, Chuunin and the Hokage stood in front of the crowd, killing intent, and excitement running through each of them. As the crowd quieted, Sarutobi stood up and, clearing his throat, said, "welcome to the semi-annual Chuunin Selection Examination. Each of you shows the qualities that a hidden village wants in their genin, and the ability to become Chuunin. As you know, the road to Chuunin is a long, and often rugged one."

"Ano, Hokage-sama, why is it a rugged one?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed, this girl was a nuisance.

"The road to Chuunin is rugged, because the Chuunin Selection Examinations are meant to represent war between the shinobi continents, and hidden villages. Each genin hopeful must show their worth, not only to their Kage, and Jounin, but to the village council. Also, it represents the strength of the nation, and the fact that many of those in here, are going to be, one day, the leadership of their villages.

Now, in order to move onto the third round we will need too have a preliminary match. To explain, I will have Gekkou Hayate explain. Hayate?"

Hayate nods and walks into the center of the arena. "Arigato Hokage-sama" he says, coughing lightly. "As agreed upon by the five shinobi nations, in order to make the third round more comfortable for the visiting dignitaries, there need to be less than ten participants for the third round of the Chuunin Selection Examination. It is therefore our duty to hold a preliminary match, to get the number down to a suitable level.

Each of you will participate in a match, the winner going on to the third round. You should feel honored, this is the first examination in a long while where a preliminary was needed. If you will all watch the screen, we will begin," he finished coughing.

"First match, Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke... Hajime!"

As Kakashi walked away from the Uchiha, Naruto could see a glimmer of hatred in the boy's eyes as if he somehow thought we were being held back. Nonetheless, he walked onto the field and, taking a lazy stance, simply beckoned the Konoha-genin to come, which the genin had no problem with.

He ran over and, threw a punch at Sasuke, who jumped out of the way. The genin laughed, and using a quick hand seal that Naruto barely caught said, "Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu!"

He grabbed Sasuke by the arms, and held him up, as a trail of blue flowed from his arms, and he screamed.

The genin laughed. "Ha, I could do this all day. My Chakra Kyuuin no jutsu allows me to steal your chakra, and use it as my own."

Sasuke cursed, and tried getting out of hit, pain coming from the strange marks on his neck, that Naruto had seen before. "Kuso, at this rate, Sasuke-teme is going to lose."

He was about to do something stupid when a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked up to see Genma, and Jiraiya, standing on either side of him. In the Kage's booth, Sarutobi smiled and, standing up said, "I'll be right back, a student of mine is here."

Had he stayed another moment, he would have seen the troubled exit of the sound jounin that had accompanied the three genin.

The battle would have lasted longer, but Sasuke, apparently having seen Lee's Ura Renge technique, hit Yoroi on the chin, making the genin fly into the air. He jumped up after him, positioning himself perfectly behind the other genin and proceeded to kick him in the ribs, three times each, and leg drop his shoulder as they both landed, knocking the other out.

As Sasuke walked out, Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I'll be back, gaki. There's something I need to take care of."

Naruto nodded, watching as Jiraiya followed Kakashi into the back. Genma smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Naruto, you should be proud. Now... what is this I hear about your seal?"

Naruto lifted his shirt, applied a bit of chakra, and, when the seal appeared, allowed his jounin instructor a short gasp. "That's a five element seal, I'll ask Jiraiya to look at it. Oh... you know Aburame Shino, correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Good, his match is up next."

Naruto turned, and sure enough, Shino was up on the bored as, "Abumi Zaku" showed.

"Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku... Hajime!"

The only girl on the team smirked and said, "that bug user is dead. Zaku is too powerful to fall to someone so useless. "Hurry and kick his ass, Zaku!"

Zaku nodded and raised his metal covered arm. "Zatkuuha!" he yelled, a blast of air pushing forth. Shino brought up his Kikai Bunshin, and tried to block the blast of pure air, but the man laughed, and the Bunshin shattered, knocking Shino into the farthest, back wall.

The trench-coat wearing genin stood, his face stoic as ever. He makes a few seals, and separates his arms, throwing out bugs from the depths of his sleeves, and, letting the insects surround him, says lightly, "Mushi Kame no Jutsu".

A gleam comes off of the amorous bugs, and as he runs toward the air user, Shino attacks, making contact with his shoulder before being hit back and into the wall again.

He sighs, and using the same seals, says, "Mushi Kabe no Jutsu", a wall rising up, to protect the air user. As Zaku grins, another burst of air flows through his arm weapon and, the wall crumbles. Shino is standing there, ready to attack, another blast of air throwing him off balance.

"Kuso, this is irritating" Shino stoically said, before he's again blasted. This time, though, the body falls apart, and Kikai bugs are seen falling apart. "A Bunshin, when" asked Zaku.

"When you destroyed my wall of kikai bugs, I used that oppurtunity" Shino simply explained, and hit the other genin in the back of the neck.

He sighed, as the Abumi raised his hand weapon, and called out, "Zankuuha!"

Everyone in the arena tensed, though it was all for naught. "Nani?"

Shino smirked, "my Kikai bugs are for more than jutsu. I can use them to disrupt the flow of chakra in a living organism, much like the Hyuuga can cut off chakra from the palms of their hands. I hypothesized that you used Chakra to blast your air, and decided that it would be worth getting a few Kikai inside of you, to disrupt said flow.

Your chakra is now useless."

"Shousa, Aburame Shino!" announced Hayate. "The third round will begin and, after that, there will be a fifteen minute break."

Next match, Sabaku no Kankurou vs. Riyousha Kimourii. Hajime!"

Naruto stood up, his friend had waited for this match, and so he couldn't wait to cheer her on.

Kankurou smirked and said, "you've got no chance, girl."

Kimourii snarled and threw a kunai, which Kankurou dodged. He simply yawned, in boredom, and threw her to the ground, and said, "you're pathetic. You sit in the tub, for hours, to attract your precious person, who doesn't acknowledge you. You don't know the pain of being a true ninja, and will never know, because you care more about your outside appearance. Your muscles are flat, because you don't care to train... you want acknowledgement that you'll never get, and I don't blame the person you admire one bit...

Naruto was about to tell the bastard a piece of his mind, until Genma-san placed a hand on his shoulder. He sat down as Kimourii fell to her knees, his verbal assault confirming her worst fears. She was about to forfeit until someone, in the crowd, said, "that is... not true."

The crowd turned, to see the Hyuuga prodigy standing stoically. "Kimourii-chan is very powerful, and deserves to be in this match. It is because of her determination, that... that I admire her very much. Win... or lose... you will be worth my attention, Kimourii."

The crowd gasped as she smiled, standing. "Neji... you have given me confidence... and something else I was lacking... I now see that letting myself go... just to inspire my precious person... was not the right path... I... I will prove to you, Neji-kun... that I am worth your respect."

She stood up, her eyes flashing for a second, the Gententou coming to life. "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"

The crowd gasped as she snarled at the Suna-genin, who dared to try and make her precious person hate her.

A few people in the crowd resisted, she noticed, though she didn't care. All her attention was on the genin in front of her. As she ran toward the genin, she jumped and said, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Lee jumped up and yelled, "YOSH! You're power of youth will prevail!"

It was for naught. As she got closer, the stomach of her opponent opened up and, a scream later, she fell out.

Hayate sighed and said, "Shousa, Sabaku no Kankurou!" _End Chapter_

Author's Notes: This chapter didn't come out as well as I had hoped, though next chapter, I move onto the last of the preliminaries. The chapter is too big to continue now... Ja ne,

William


	17. A Month of Training Part I

**A Month of Training Part I... Ero-Sennin and the Rasengan**

The break was over, and in the center of the stood the sand sister, Sabaku no Temari, standing across from Tenten, who looked confident in her ability. Lee, who was cheering in the crowd, was jumping up and down like he was on fire... which ironically, he probably was... with the fires of youth.

Hayate stood up and brought his hand down, crying out, "Hajime!" and the Chuunin hopeful held their breath. The face-painted boy, who had hurt Kimourii, was standing beside Gaara, and smirking as every attack that Tenten through was blocked.

"Kuso, every time I try to get an attack in... she sends it back. If only I had Lee's speed, or the Byakugan. Oh well," she said, pulling a large scroll, biting her thumb and swiping. When she released the Summoning Scroll, she swung it in a large arch, weapons literally pouring out. Smirking, she figured the distraction was good enough, and ran forward, getting knocked back, just as another yell of "Kamaitachi!" rang out.

The slicing winds pierced Tenten's skin, and she fell, as gashes and cuts appearing on her body. She tried to stand, but the pain was too much for her, and she fell over passed out. "Shousa, Sabaku no Temari!"

The girl smirked and walked back to the top, where people were awaiting the next match. It turned out to be two Kunoichi that were rivaled for the heart of the Uchiha, and ended in a double knockout, which didn't really impress Naruto at all.

The next match, though, did get his attention. Hyuuga Neji vs. Inuzuka Kiba. He smirked, it wasn't that he hated Kiba... but he really wanted to see the Byakugan in a real battle, so he could adjust his Mokushioku and Chioku correctly. So, when the battle began, Naruto laughed when the Inuzuka made damaging statements about Hinata, who incidentally was supposedly his best female friend, calling her the weakest. You could hear her heart breaking at the words, and Naruto was pissed. So, of course, he had to say something.

"Don't you let that Kiba-teme call her that, Neji! Kick his ass... KUSO!"

The Hyuuga smirked and said, "fine... I will. Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

The crowd gasped as the Hyuuga knocked into Kiba, and sent him flying. His dog, which had been waiting for an oppurtunity to attack, ran over, whimpering as Hayate called him the winner.

The next, ironically, was Hinata against Nushi, who was feeling so bad for the Hyuuga she didn't even notice when the match was called, and was knocked out. Naruto sighed, realizing that he was the only person on his team left in the preliminaries, and so was Gaara. "Kuso... I hope I don't fight him now."

His wish was granted. The next fight was Sabaku no Gaara against Rock Lee. His face fell... so maybe he should have faced the other jinchuuriki.

"YOSH, NARUTO-KUN I SHALL ENDEAVOR TO DEFEAT THIS MENACE TO THE WAYS OF YOUTH!"

"He has no chance" a voice said behind him, "but you already know that."

Naruto turned, "that may be, but again, not even Gaara has a chance against me, Kankurou, and you know that."

Kankurou shrugged. "I admit that what happened in Waterfall was bad for morale, but Gaara has trained since then, I bet you've just set back and learned a few new jutsu. Gaara will win next time you fight."

Naruto turned back to the match, to see a few well placed kicks appear on Gaara. The redhead still stood there stoically, his sand still. Lee was getting frustrated and, just for a moment, Naruto wondered if it would be advantageous for him to slip Lee some sake.

"Don't worry, Gaara won't kill him... you're the _only_ one he wants to kill."

Naruto turned and said, "well... Shukaku may be powerful.. but I know something he doesn't Kankurou."

The sand shinobi frowned.

"I tire of this," was the only thing Gaara said, a few minutes later, as sand wrapped around both the left ankle and right arm of Lee. Suddenly, Chakra surrounded Lee and he broke free! Naruto sat down, wondering how that was possible, when Neji came over and smirked, "that's Lee's secret weapon."

They were soon joined by Genma, and Gai-sensei, who smiled. "Lee's powerful youth is a gift to us all, to see such youthful ways from one so small... do you not agree Genma?"

Naruto smiled. Lee really was a showoff. "Lee is great, Gai, I will admit that."

Suddenly, Lee stood up and said, "Zesshou Hachimon Hogeki - Life Gate - Kai!"

Everyone gasped. Gai smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Lee has been training, Naruto... to surprise his eternal rival. Are you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "the baka, he really is that good, isn't he?"

The man nodded as Lee sped around Gaara faster and faster. Suddenly, he stopped, and disappeared, only to reappear and kick Gaara in the chin. "I'M SORRY GAI-SENSEI, I KNOW YOU SAID THIS IS A FORBIDDEN JUTSU, BUT I MUST!"

Naruto simply covered his ears.

"YOSH, IT IS ALRIGHT, MY STUDENT OF YOUTH! THIS ONE OCCURANCE WILL NOT HINDER YOU, AND YOU WILL BE STRONGER FOR IT, YOSH!"

Lee smiled and said, "Ura Renge!"

Soon, a variety of punches and kicks came upon Gaara like never before, and he was wrapped in bandages. Lee paused for just a second, an expression of pain on his face, before he pile drove Gaara into the ground, and stood up, smiling in triumph.

Hayate smiled, "Shou..." but paused as the killing intent increased three fold.

Gaara's body crumbled and out of the shadows came the Suna-genin. He smirked and said, "Sabaku Ryusa!"

The sand pitched out, and a crunch later, Lee fell as pain gripped him.

As Gai launched over the rail, Gaara simply stood back and looked at Naruto, the message conveyed loud and clear. Naruto glared at the Jinchuuriki and was about to jump down when he was stopped by a hand on his head. He turned to see Jiraiya and Genma-sensei, who asked him when Gaara escaped.

Naruto thought back to the entire sequence and said, "the only place I know he could have been when he paused for a second."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright, Naruto, when you get done, I want you to see me. It's about the seal on your stomach, I'll take care of it after the match."

Naruto nodded, and simply jumped down, the board appearing with his name as soon as he jumped.

The name that appeared beside his made him smile. It was that Oto-nin, Tsuchi Kin, who had attacked that pink haired girl... Sakura... and the arrogant Uchiha.

He smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

And, more importantly, was the Kyuubi. She glared at him, and when the match began threw senbon needles at him. Naruto, of course ducked, dodging them as they came. She smirked.

Then he heard it, a bell ringing. He dodged to the other side, and was pierced by the needle. She smirked, and threw three more, as he went to make hand seals.

It was all for naught, she rang her bell again, and he was forced to dodge, getting hit with two of the senbon.

Now, he wasn't a genius, but Naruto recognized what she was doing. Sighing, he looked up, only to dodge again as she rang her other bell, moving his throat into direct path of another senbon. It hit, and blood gushed out of the wound. He fell to his knee, and glared, before placing his fingers together for a jutsu that he excelled in.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Kage Bunshin formed around him, and began cutting the wires, and taking the bells with them. Naruto glared at her, as she prepared to throw more. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The crowd gasped as a large dragon appeared and circled her. "So, that's how you did it, the strings had the bells attached. Oh... blood... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The crowd gasped as a little, two-tailed Kitsune appeared and Naruto nodded. He used a Henge and transformed it into a copy of himself, and the two circled the girl, as the flames died.

She gasped at the two Naruto's, thinking only one was real, the other a Bunshin, and was about to attack, when the other disappeared and a scorching fire hit her back.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, she was pulled underground and Naruto walked over to her. He glared, "you pissed me off. For punishment, you'll learn first hand the move that a dear friend taught me, to deal with Oto-baka like you. Raikiri Issen!"

The crowd gasped as with a simple wave of his finger, Naruto pushed and cut off the top layer of her hair, barely touching the scalp, yet sending shocks inside of her body, that forced her to scream that she quit.

Naruto smiled and looked at the girl, whose hair appeared unscathed. "Funny what a genjutsu can do, eh?"

The crowd gasped as Naruto walked up, not so on purpose forgetting that the girl needed out before she suffocated.

It wasn't until a moment later the crowd wondered why the long, white haired man took him off before the preliminaries were over.

He was taken to a room that had the smell of blood all over it. In the center of the room lay Uchiha Sasuke, who had a seal surrounding that dark seal on his neck, and was pulsing with power. Jiraiya smiled, "just through here, Naruto".

Naruto followed and, when ordered to sit in the middle of the room, did so as the man used a silver knife to cut his finger. He started writing Kanji on his body, every so often repeating one, or another. Naruto was confused for a moment before the man said, "these will serve as pain collectors, and will help stabilize the Kyuubi's chakra when I do the Five Element Unseal jutsu. Also, it will allow you to learn the Rasengan faster, since your father would want you to use it in the third round.

Ano... Naruto, what is your special element?"

Naruto smiled. "It's Wind, Ero-Sennin!"

The man chuckled. "Good, good. Then I will later have a challenge for you... but not now."

Soon, he was finished with the Kanji and said, "now, stand up carefully, so as to not disturb the kanji."

Naruto did and the man said, "arigatou, Naruto. Gogyuu Kaiin!"

With that, he jammed his fingers into Naruto's abdomen, as an influx of Chakra hit the Kyuubi seal, sending the power of the Kyuubi through the boy again. Instead of hurting, like he expected of the boy, Naruto grinned and said, "that's better Ero-Sennin, arigatou!"

The man smiled. "Naruto, I... Oh... so you are here, Orochimaru?"

The Sannin turned around and stood face to face with his former teammate.

"Hello Jiraiya, it's been a long time."

Naruto sighed, before getting on his coat and standing beside his new sensei. "Not long enough, Orochimaru. And, you may want to just leave the Uchiha alone, because as long as I'm here, you _won't_ be leaving with him."

The snake man frowned. "Why would I take him now? He's not useful at the moment, and I'm not even sure he'll be useful enough for me. No, I came to see if the rumors were true, and the baka there was the son of the Yondaime."

Jiraiya snarled, "what's it to you, are you still jealous that Arashi got chosen as the Yondaime over you? Is that why you're here, to turn Naruto?"

The man licked his lips and said, "yes, and there's nothing you can do about it. I will have you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snorted.

"Another time then, perhaps when this village kills any child you have out of fear that the Kyuubi will have passed on?"

"Actually, I figured they'd be happy to have a bloodline like that, baka-teme. And... there's the fact that no one knows about Kyuubi."

Jiraiya smiled. It was an interesting thought... and a good plot for a story...

"Anyway, Naruto... since both you and Uchiha Sasuke aren't able to see the end of the examinations, the judge and panel will choose your opponent for the first round, after that it'll be a cascading effect. Because of that, we have training that I want to start on immediately. Where do you want to train at?"

Naruto smiled and said, "the estate, Ero-Sennin!"

The Sannin nodded, "of course baka-chibi, I'll train you on the Kazama estate, let us traverse the streets and make way to your house. Oh... Naruto... how much money do you have?"

Naruto frowned and said, "a lot, Ero-Sennin. Why?"

The man stopped at a convenience store and walked in. The cashier made to make a smart-alec comment until recognizing Jiraiya. He told Naruto to find a big box of water balloons, some rubber balls and chakra pills. Naruto nodded and grabbed the three items, three packs of water balloons, five packs of rubber balls, and chakra pills, coming out to a total of fifteen thousand yen.

"Alright, we'll be on our way, Naruto" the man said.

The passed people in the streets and acknowledged them with a little nod of the head each, and when making their way back to the estate, couldn't help but smiled.

When they made it back to the estate, Jiraiya asked for a room, since he figured he'd teach him a few jutsu as well as the Rasengan, and told Naruto that he had a room that he preferred. At Naruto's stunned look the man said, "Arashi was my apprentice" and left it at that.

When they found the room's, which took a total of fifteen minutes, Jiraiya went into the backyard, and went to a tree. He looked at Naruto and said, "watch carefully, Naruto, because you'll need to memorize how this looks, then I'll show you the steps."

Naruto nodded and the man smiled. "Good, now, the Rasengan is a non-sealed move, which means its purely directed chakra, and uses the wind element marginally. The problem is that it's so difficult to do, because you'd have to be a Hyuuga to actually manipulate that chakra right off. Even your mother could never learn the Rasengan technique, and she was a very strong woman.

Watch," he said as he held his hand out in a forty-five degree diagonal. Naruto watched as the chakra appeared, first as a tiny dot, like a tornado, and spread out to encompass the entire palm. The sphere was perfect, had a feel of unleashed fury. "Your father called this the Hurricane in a ball, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, tears forming at his eyes. "Now, I've perfected the Rasengan to a point, I can create one in each hand, and use them simultaneously. However, I've heard about your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto, you are forbidden to create the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu while you train in the Rasengan."

Naruto stood stunned, he was told not to create the Kage Bunshin... but resolutely he nodded and said, "Hai!"

The man smiled, "Genma tells me you've got a summon already?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

When the one tailed Kitsune appeared, Jiraiya smiled, patted its head and said, "good, then you'll already understand the feeling of massive chakra being out placed at once. Naruto, I won't lie to you, this is a dangerous thing you're about to do. The Rasengan can drain you to the effect of the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, you've heard of that, right?"

Naruto nodded, of course he had, and his best friend was a Hyuuga.

The man smiled. "Alright, this jutsu has three parts to the training. The first involves the water balloons. Watch!"

He held a water balloon out in front of him and popped the balloon. Naruto stared. The water was freezing!

"Yeah, Arashi had that same look on his face that you have now, except in this case you forget that you're the one training in the Rasengan, and not me! The cold water will help you train, because when you get splashed, you'll be wet, and wet means you get cold faster."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, now I can't tell you how to train, each person will train differently in the Rasengan, and after you've gotten to the point that you can make one, even if imperfectly, then I'll let you create some Kage Bunshin to practice with."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, now I am allowed to give you hints, the water inside must be powerfully rotated to cause a burst."

Naruto nodded, then closed his eyes, pushing chakra into the balloon at an alarming rate. Soon, it burst and he smirked. The man sighed and shook his head. "No, that's the wrong way... watch again."

He picked up the balloon again and soon, every few seconds, a bump would appear in the balloon before it would burst.

The man smiled and said, "now, try it again."

Naruto nodded. He picked up his chakra, making it swirl in one direction, faster, stretching the balloon, but never breaking.

For seven hours he sat there before fainting, and being fed a Chakra pill. The man sighed, "go lay down. I know you've got the concept now, so I'm going to leave you. You'll know where to find me when it's complete."

Naruto nodded.

The next day, he went to training Area 51, a tree-filled area that was used by Chuunin for practice skirmishes, until he found a majestic looking waterfall. It was so high that the water simply rushed passed as many ill-fired jutsu.

He sat down, and stretched his hand in front of him. Yesterday, he'd gotten the water balloon flat, stretched out to a point where the edge was nothing more than a sharp end, yet no break.

And, to make matters worse, Kyuubi refused to help. Not that the fox was mad, at Naruto at least, but the five element seal had hurt the Kitsune pride, and that was unforgivable.

He sighed, the balloon again flattened out, but not breaking. And it's not even getting bumpy like it was befo... before... the bumps!

"Alright, what's the best way to get bumps?" he asked himself, rotating the water inside of the balloon lightly at first. Soon, little mounds appear, and other times, the best cannot be said.

Concentrating the hardest he'd ever had too, Naruto had finally made some progress.

Yesterday, when he confronted the white haired Sannin, the man did tell him that, in order to achieve any progress, he needed to rotate the chakra many different ways. When Naruto didn't understand, he pulled out an ink well, and drew a small, spiral with a single loop in the center of his hand. When questioned, Jiraiya said, "the main point to the Rasengan is focus, if you cannot focus, you cannot even form a half-completed version. This," here he looked at his own hand, "is a custom started by the Fourth when he created the Rasengan to help you concentrate, Naruto. Focus on that spiral, and practice.

When you pop the balloon, you will understand."

Naruto nodded and the man smiled, leaving Naruto to the training he was doing now.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on the symbol tattooed onto his hand, visualizing the half-spiral in his minds eye. He'd been at this for three days, he thought, and had only yet to make the smallest amount of progress. Shaking the stray thoughts from his head, Naruto visualized the chakra building directly on the center of that half-spiral, and was surprised when he was jerked back, a small amount of water hitting him in the face.

He looked, surprised to see a burst balloon in his hand, and couldn't figure out what happened. Resolved to understand, he picked up another balloon, and went through the same progress, only with his eyes opened this time. He was surprised to see the large bumps forming on the side and then in the center. Finally, a surge of chakra flew through the balloon and he was again wet by the balloon popping.

That was it... concentration! Just letting the Chakra work for him and not forcing it... it did what he wanted on its own!

Smiling to himself, Naruto went to Ero-Sennin, who was knelt and looking in a peep-hole, giggling as he wrote notes for his perverted books.

"Heh, Ero-Sennin!"

The man face-vaulted and turned, only too see the balloon pop and water spray out. The man smiled, "you've passed the first part, now practice it with Kage Bunshin, and really understand. If I know you, you've got the first part, about Concentration, but you need to be able to pull that off instinctively, the Kage Bunshin will help with that. Send them off into different parts of the wood, at the Forest of Death, and Akagahara, while you stay at your house. The different situations will help you focus better, you know?"

Naruto nodded and the man said, "alright, I want them spread out over a ten-mile radius, and a few outside of the village. You are going to your house, and to the training room. Once there, you will practice, until each Kage Bunshin reports back to you, and you feel that you could successfully prepare a Kage Bunshin in a dangerous situation.

Hajime!"

Naruto nodded, and put the seals together, crying out as loud as possible, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He grinned as each of them sped off, using Hiraishin no Jutsu, and leaving the man to contemplate the meaning of 'murder' as he looked upon seven angry females, three of which were Hyuuga.

**The Kazama Compound**

When he appeared at his home, Naruto was surprised to see someone already there. Slipping into the room, he was surprised to hear a cry of, "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" and a cry of pain as the person intruding upon his family home fell over from massive chakra overload.

He walked in and was about to attack when another person attacked, saying, "how dare you enter sacred ground and disturb Hinata-Hime!"

He ducked as the swipe missed his tenketsu. Naruto jumped backward, catching the upper arm of the attacker and using his velocity, threw the man over his shoulder. Growling, Naruto jumped over, and kicked the Byakugan user in the temple, laying him out flat and growling as the attack ceased.

When the Konoha Military Police showed up, a smirk forming on the face of the Hyuuga on the ground, Naruto stopped and said, "I want these people arrested for trespassing."

The girl with Chakra problem's gasped, before saying, "Gomen. If it is as you say, and we have trespassed, then I will submit myself for prosecution, as will you, guard-san."

The guard growled, and said, "liar, this is the Fourth's residence, and resides on the outside of our property, that means that you are trespassing, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto shook his head, and was about to retort when a voice called out, "Naruto-san, are you alright?"

He looked and saw Neji, who was moving forward with the Hokage on his side. Neji sighed and said, "Arigato Hinata-Hime, but when I saw Naruto-san returning to his home, and heard you call out the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, I had no choice but to notify the Hokage, as I had no idea this was Naruto-san's home."

The Hokage looked at the Military Police that were glaring at Naruto, and back to the boy, and said, "alright, that's enough. Captain, you and your men are dismissed. If anything should go wrong, I will take care of the situation. Hyuuga Neji, thank you for notifying me, and you Hyuuga Hinata-hime for not resorting to the same violence your guard decided was necessary.

How long have you been using this property to practice?"

She frowned and said, "since I became a Genin, Hokage-sama. I... I was led to understand by my detail this property was left to the Hyuuga Clan, by our Fourth."

The Hokage looked at the man who smirked as if he knew exactly the opposite. "Hyuuga Hinata, I can understand that you've been deceived, however in this case it is up to Naruto as the violated party to decide your punishment."

Naruto looked at Neji, who was glaring at the guard. "Neji-san, it is my understanding that the Branch House of the Hyuuga Family hates Hyuuga Hinata because she is the heir to the Main House, is this the same Hyuuga Hinata?"

Neji's eyes softened as he gazed at her and said, "it is, Naruto-sama."

"And, from what I can understand now, the man guarding Hinata-sama is a Branch House member?"

The man blanched as he realized that Naruto did, in fact, have a good knowledge of the politics of the Branch and Main Houses. Neji seemed to sigh, and look at the Branch House member, and said, "I am afraid that it is, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "I'm supposed to be practicing, and didn't expect to come home with anyone violating my property like that, and in all circumstances, I should press charges for unauthorized access to my home. However, in my opinion, this is a matter for the Hyuuga Council to decide upon. Hiashi-sama has known me for a number of years, and it is my understanding that he told both the Main and Branch families of this being my property.

I would assume, then, that you wanted Hinata-sama to be arrested, and then delegated to the Branch house due to dishonoring the House. Had it not been for my prior knowledge of the circumstances, as Neji-san here has provided, I would have pressed charges. I am asking, Sarutobi-sensei, that you see to the matter with Hiashi-sama, for me."

The man nodded and looked to Hinata, and said, "I will see to the matter for Naruto, and I expect it resolved soon. I will ask you, Hinata, not to use any home in Konoha, abandoned or otherwise, without permission from the owner no matter the assurances from within your family. You are lucky that Naruto trusted me when I dismissed the Military Police, because I have no doubt he would have pressed charges, I did hear him, before he knew who you were."

The girl bowed to Naruto, and then smiled to Neji saying, "arigato Neji-niisan, I will remember your help and tell Otousan."

Neji nodded, looked at Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto smirked, and took the hand, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

When things were back to normal, he passed out forgetting about the various Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that he'd left wandering around last night.

**The Next Morning**

The fifth day of practice came early, and Naruto, with all his doubts got out of bed as a crow flew over head. He sat down, and without really meaning too created the first stage of the Rasengan in the palm of his hand, inflating the shapeless balloon with Chakra. When it popped, he woke up as the sound jerked him out of his tired state.

He looked at his hand, and picked up a filled balloon, and applying the smallest amount of concentration, burst the balloon. Confused, he tried to recall the events of the last evening, the only thing he actually remembered was the massive influx of thoughts that forced him to fall asleep late that night.

He smiled, that's what happened. The Kage Bunshin all succeeded at the same time, and ended their existence, the knowledge coming in handy in the early morning. And, he realized, he understood Ero-Sennin better too. He needed the experience to create the first stage at the slightest thought, and the only way for someone to do that was to practice. With his ability with the Kage Bunshin, that was made easier.

He found Jiraiya outside of the Konoha Hospital, a bandage helping ease the lump that was on the top of his head, and snickered. The man looked at him and said, "this is your fault, Gaki. Don't think for a minute you're getting training today."

Naruto smirked and said, "Orioke no Jutsu!"

The gob smacked man launched into the sky as a trail of blood issued from his nose and he hit his head on the Hospital side. Naruto laughed and changed back with a flume of smoke, running from the angry Sannin on his trail.

They arrived at a lake where Naruto sometimes liked to train. The man sat down, smiling at the brat in front of him who acted more like his father everyday, with a good mix of his mother there, just to be safe.

"Alright Naruto, today I'm going to show you the next step, but you're not going to practice that until later. I've got a new jutsu for you to learn that will help you in the Finals. Did you bring the rubber balls that I told you would be used in the second stage?"

Naruto pulled on out and watched as the man burst it with the same routine that he used for the water balloon.

"Okay, time for a short lesson. In the Water Walking exercise, Naruto, you are taught to expel a certain amount of chakra to stay on top of the water, and the same is taught in tree-walking exercises. On the water, you are taught to keep an ever-flowing amount of chakra on your feet, and in time that ability becomes secondary. In this step, you are doing the same thing, the difference comes in your ability to burst this ball. In order to do that, you must use power to pop the balloon, so you'll need to put the right amount in to pop the balloon but not throw yourself backwards.

Now, create some Kage Bunshin, and let them practice that while I teach you a new Jutsu. I've looked over your scroll of jutsu and have discovered that you are seriously lacking in specialized jutsu."

Naruto frowned and said, "what Ero-Sennin?"

The man sighed. "A specialized jutsu, where you combine two elements together to create a single element, like the Mokuton jutsu, Water and Wind, Ice. You need to create a jutsu that will work just as well, but be unique to you, and will go onto this list. I've been told that your primary element is Wind and the Earth is your second, is that right?"

Naruto nodded. The man smiled. "Good, I've acquired help then, in the form of Sarutobi Asuma, who will help you learn the wind manipulation. And I'll teach you Earth Manipulation. We'll use the same exercise that you did, using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You'll practice with Asuma every other day, beginning tomorrow and with me beginning today, every other day. Every night you'll practice the Rasengan training for an hour, and when you finish the second step, the third will be shown to you. Do you agree?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good, the first thing. Earth Manipulation is simple to use, once you know how. It allows you to use Doton Jutsu easier, and makes for a good conversation piece. Now, since not many people use Earth Manipulation, only Sarutobi, you and I use it, you'll have to learn everything in less than a month. It's not hard, but until you can use it correctly, you'll overpower your Doton jutsu.

To practice in Doton Jutsu, you need to do this."

He bent down and acted like he grabbed at the Earth. When he stood up, a large ball of stone came up with him. When he finished, he threw it up and when it came down, he did something, and punched through it, steadying the ball on his arm.

"Earth Manipulation is the easiest to learn of the four elements because it deals with direct Chakra Manipulation. Using Kage Bunshin, it shouldn't take you more than a week to perfect. Get to it."

Naruto nodded and, doing the correct seal said, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

As he once more showed them how to do the move correctly, Jiraiya stood back in case of trouble.

**With Asuma**

The man looked at Naruto with disguised glee. He'd heard of this student from his Otousan when he was growing up, and couldn't wait to make a mark on the life of the greatest genius in the village's history.

As he pulled out his knife, he said, "Wind Chakra is all about using Chakra as an edge. With Wind Chakra, much like the Chidori, you can cut through anything. Because of this, Wind Chakra is the hardest to control, and will take you much longer than Earth, Fire or Water Chakra. Watch."

He applied Chakra to the knife in his hand and threw it toward a tree, where it collided and kept on going until Asuma called it back. "Now, you won't start this training until later, right now I'll need to take you to the Waterfall in Konoha, and teach you the basics."

As they arrived, he split the Waterfall in half with Chakra alone and said, "When you've got the basics, come to me and I'll show you the rest. Hajime!"

Naruto nodded and set to work.

_End Chapter_


	18. A Month of Training Part II

**A Month of Training Part II... Rasengan and a New Jutsu**

Asuma smiled at Naruto's awed expression as the Waterfall split even into two. The week had been hectic, and to a point, it was almost assured that the genin would learn the rest within the next two weeks until the third round.

As Naruto fainted from overuse of his Chakra, the man took another drag, and laughed, disappearing in a swirl of leaves as Jiraiya walked into the clearing, clearly impressed by his young apprentice.

Naruto had finished the Earth Manipulation Training easily, and had already started on a custom jutsu, that when combined with the Wind Manipulation, would create a new jutsu. But that was the limit of his success. He still hadn't found the right amount of Chakra for the Rasengan, but that was to be expected, after all it took him six months too learn the Rasengan, and one more to master it.

He picked up his young apprentice, and took him back to the estate, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving the young genin to sleep peacefully.

**Hokage's Tower**

Jiraiya appeared just outside of the Hokage's Office, and could hear the voices of Asuma, and other Jounin. The two ANBU that were guarding the door had jumped into a protective position the moment he appeared and weren't looking to back down. As he stepped forward, the illusory affects of a genjutsu washed over him, not that he took too long in breaking it.

He dispatched the ANBU simply, and walked into the office, and was startled at the site. Ibiki, Kakashi, Genma, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Ebisu were all chattering as if the end of the world were upon them.

He frowned, especially when Sarutobi-sensei looked up and smiled at him, a tired smile that seemed to stretch on for a long time. When he felt the presence of someone behind him, he turned, a bit startled to see his best friend, Tsunade, at the door. She walked in, bowing at the Hokage and, with a small amount of trepidation, hugged Jiraiya, while her apprentice, a beautiful brunette entered the room behind her, holding a pig.

"So, you came Tsunade?" the man asked. She nodded. The man smiled. "Good, and of course it is always good to see you, Jiraiya."

The man that trained the Fourth smiled and nodded his head. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here today? Yes, I can see the confusion in some of your eyes. It's simple. I have received word from a spy that Konoha is going to be attacked during the Chuunin Selection Examinations. During this time, I will defend the village to the best of my ability, but I am old. I wake in the morning and my bones ache, I get sick faster than I used to, and most importantly, I have no time to spend with my grandson, or my son.

After the Exams, I am going to retire, again. I am going to hang up this hat and old robes, and let someone else run Konoha. Those in this room are my closest advisors, and hold a special place in my heart. It is from among you that the new Hokage will be chosen.

I ask you to each consider why Konoha is so great, and think of those that sacrificed themselves for the betterment of the village.

I will now hear recommendations."

Kakashi stood and said, "I, for one, will be sad to see you go, Hokage-sama. But, if I am correctly looking underneath the underneath, you are expecting an attack from Orochimaru. In that case, I think that Jiraiya or Tsunade would be better suited to run the village in that case."

The old man smiled. "The Fourth taught you well Kakashi, and you are correct, it is Orochimaru that is planning the attack. We do not know the forces, or even the country he is using, but we do know that he has at least one ally coming with him. Now, are there any more recommendations?"

Genma snorted and said, "no, we are all in agreement, Hokage-sama. It should be either Tsunade or Jiraiya."

The two Sannin looked at each other. "Jiraiya, you are training the son of the Fourth am I correct?"

Jiraiya looked at his sensei and snorted, crossing his arms and nodded. Tsunade looked at him in confusion before saying, "son? Arashi had a son?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, an Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade."

The woman smiled. "And he's a Shinobi of the village?"

The man nodded. Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Well, I have no desire to be Hokage, so if you want it Tsunade, I'm all for it."

She frowned. "I don't either, and you both know why. I have my reasons to not stay in this village. I'll stay to deal with Orochimaru though, the teme has a lot to answer for, and I for one cannot wait to fight him again."

Jiraiya nodded, agreeing with the woman with a green jewel on her forehead. The man sighed, "Well, I am recommending you, Tsunade, and I will hope that, when the time comes, you will accept."

She growled but turned her head, "we'll see, Sensei."

The man smiled. "Jiraiya, how goes Naruto's training with the Rasengan?"

Kakashi, and the rest of the Jounin perked up at this statement. The man smiled. "Good, he's passed stage one already, and is making great progress in stage two. I will have to see if I can get him to stage three in our training tomorrow. And, I am guessing Asuma; that is Wind Training is going alright?"

The man nodded, "hai, Jiraiya-niisan. He has already passed the basic training, using that Kage Bunshin of his is a major achievement for someone so young. It makes me jealous too see such potential in _your_ hands Genma."

Genma laughed and said, "well, Naruto is a great student, and his teamwork skills with Kimourii and Nushi are on level with Chuunin, and Jounin. The trust they have with each other is almost... unprecedented. I'm really looking forward to the Chuunin Third Round, I want to see Naruto fight, but I also want to see how well he does against Gaara... again."

Several Jounin, as well as Tsunade, perked up. Tsunade said, "They've fought before? Genin?"

"There was a tournament in the Waterfall, and my team was sent to participate. It was guised as a friendly peace-talk situation, and when we got there, we had to fight our way through Jounin. As it were, Gaara took care of all the Jounin in the area, and crippled Naruto. If it weren't for a few things, like a medic-nin, he'd be paralyzed. When he recovered, however, he beat the holy hell out of the Suna-genin."

Tsunade frowned. "Why is he so powerful?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I can't tell you, not because I don't trust you, but because Arashi told me not to tell anyone. As it is, a few people had to be told, and a few, like Kakashi, simply figured it out. Jiraiya knows, because Arashi told him too."

Ibiki sighed and drew attention. "Hokage-sama, I've been thinking since the trials, and I've come up with an answer, and if it is what I believe it is, I would like the honest truth. I will not hold it against him, if I am correct."

The man nodded and Ibiki said, "he's a jinchuuriki isn't he?"

The man looked at the Jounin in the room and simply nodded. "He holds Kyuubi, and as it is, I believe that each of you can be trusted not to treat him any differently than you do now."

Tsunade snorted. Then guffawed, and then laughed. Everyone looked at her in confusion before she said, "of all the things, Arashi sealed the Kyuubi, and didn't kill it? That's amazing, and as I've never seen Naruto for myself, I'll reserve any judgment for him. Sensei, I will think about your recommendation and tell you after the exams. Shizune let's go. We've got to find a place to stay."

"Come by Arashi's place, and I'll tell Naruto you're staying with us!" Jiraiya yelled out and she smiled before nodding.

**Kazama Compound**

He'd done it. He couldn't believe it was that simple, yet at the same time, so hard. As he stared at the newly burst, rubber ball in his hand, Naruto couldn't help the grin on his face as he remembered the stories from the Academy about his father, the Rasengan, and all of his various situations.

Remembering his promise to perfect the Rasengan, Naruto walked outside, he smiled, and created a few Kage Bunshin and, as before, sent them out to get training in the ability to do this part of the exercise at a moment's notice. If he didn't miss his guess, the training was about control, and finding the perfect amount of chakra to place into the Rasengan, to keep its shape, and not hurt anyone unnecessarily.

As he sent them out, he looked at the leaf in his hand and concentrated his Wind Chakra with one hand and his earth in another, grabbing a small amount of earth before using a leaf, and cleanly cutting a precise hole in the rock.

When Asuma said that he was nearly finished with Wind Chakra Manipulation, Naruto had put a lot of thought into the jutsu that he'd create, simply for simplicities sake. Now, it was simply finishing the training and getting everything ready, before he even thought about creating the new jutsu that would be better than all the others.

Finally, as the Kage Bunshin started coming back to him, in the form of experience, Naruto worked on creating his own ball, succeeding once every few minutes, until only seconds separated the time between successfully doing stage two of the Rasengan.

Time to find the Ero-Sennin!

Disappearing in a flash of light, Naruto missed the woman entering his compound, not that he'd have noticed anyway, as excited he was. He found the Ero-Sennin outside of the woman's bath, again, and was about to shout when the man covered his mouth and said, "don't even think about it."

The genin grumbled, but since he was silenced, the man had effectively cut off any way of expressing this situation.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said, still though the hand covering his mouth. "I've finished stage two!"

Jiraiya dropped his mouth and said, "NANI!" before paling. Naruto grinned, and using the Hiraishin no Jutsu disappeared before women came out, running at the Sannin and attacking him.

When the older man got back to the compound, he was impressed to see the amount of destruction that was apparent in the household, and wondered if Naruto was aware that his... "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"... "yep, she's definitely here."

It was funny, he realized, to see Naruto flying though the wall. "And that'll teach you to call me old, you little brat! I hope my friend comes back soon so we can get you arrested for trespassing!"

"Tsunade! Meet Naruto, the son of the Yondaime!" Jiraiya said as Naruto stood back to his feet, and made the seal for Kage Bunshin before crying, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The house was filled with Naruto's, who all ran forward and attacked. You could see Tsunade's vein throbbing and could tell she wanted to attack, but when Naruto ducked under her arm, he was surprised to get caught by the other of the Sannin.

"Ero-Sennin!"

"Shut up Naruto. Now meet Tsunade, my old teammate. Tsunade, meet Naruto, Yondaime's son."

Tsunade blushed and said, "you do look like Arashi."

"Ah! So you're Tsunade-baachan!"

Her vein throbbed and she made to hit the boy again, but her hand was caught by Jiraiya, who smiled and said, "he calls everyone something, even Sarutobi-Sensei. It's his way of showing affection to people. Now that he knows who you are, Tsunade, he won't attack you again, unless he wants to train."

The woman sighed. "Anyway, Naruto, what do you mean you finished stage two? Show me. Here."

Naruto did and, when the ball burst, the man smiled and said, "alright. We'll move onto stage three then. Take one of the balloons, and tie the ends together, without air or chakra inside. Now, you'll want to use Chakra to inflate it, and then use stage one and two together, to form the Rasengan inside of the balloon, without popping. You need to use the Kage Bunshin after you find the point at where it will pop the balloon, and that's where the Rasengan will be needed.

Naruto, this is the hardest part of the training, and you'll need to use some of the surrounding lands in order to perfect the Rasengan. Tsunade, will you assist us. He has a tendency to overdo the training, and drains himself faster because of the Kyuubi."

Naruto jerked his head to the man and said, "Ero-Sennin!"

The man sighed, "the Jounin figured it out earlier Naruto, and no one has a problem with it."

The woman smiled. "Alright. Let's make this interesting kid. Sarutobi-sensei wants me to become the next Hokage, but I don't want the position, and honestly don't like it. However... if you were to prove to me to be Arashi's son, I will become the Hokage and give you this necklace. I will tell you, I hate the Hokage position, and this village... but if it is necessary, I will protect it, because my friends are here."

Naruto nodded. "I will have the Rasengan perfected, and perform it in the Third Round, and you'll become the next Hokage Baachan!"

She punched him through a wall.

Jiraiya chuckled. That gaki just didn't care.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, I've got to train that gaki and get everything set up so you can take over, Tsunade-Hime."

The woman flexed her muscle and went to punch Jiraiya, but by the time the offensive gesture was over, the Sannin was gone.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Kimourii smiled as she looked over to the white eyed genin sitting across from her, and blushed prettily, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky. "So, Neji-san, what do you like to do for fun?"

Neji blushed into his drink. "Other than train... I like to play Gou and Shougi, and perfect the Hyuuga Jutsu."

She nodded. "And how about you, Kimourii-chan? I understand you're recovering well from that attack?"

She shuddered but nodded her head in an affirmative, while reaching across the table and placing her hand on his. "Neji-san, I... please do not get hurt in the third round... you have powerful opponents, and some even more powerful friends you will have to face."

The genin nodded. "I... I look forward to facing Naruto... I hope I will be able to face him in the final rounds. But... I will endeavor to not get hurt to badly, Kimourii-chan."

She smiles and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

**With Naruto**

"Uzumaki Naruto" a voice from behind him calls. Naruto turns, only to see Gaara standing behind him, the look of someone out for blood on his face. "Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto... I find myself confused. You are hiding your true power, power that only you and I can truly understand, and yet I find that you are... are not addicted to blood. Your existence, what is it?"

Naruto frowned at the Sand version of him and said, "My existence? It's to protect those precious to me, Gaara. But.. but most importantly it's my way of the ninja, my nindo. You... you've been taught that death is your reason for existence, and that's all you live for. I... I pity you, Gaara, because of that.

Find a reason to exist other than endless death. Use those around you... and if you cannot find another reason to exist then it's not a life worth living."

Gaara's eyes widened. "A... A new reason for existence? I... I could... without the blood? This will take some concentration, Uzumaki Naruto. I... I must go."

Naruto nodded at the genin who disappeared in a swirl of Sand, and turned, looking in the trees. "And what about you, Uchiha Sasuke? What is your reason of existence?"

The Uchiha jumped down. "My existence? My existence is fueled by the need to kill a certain man, a man that betrayed my entire family. Fight me, Uzumaki Naruto, and let me see how powerful you are."

Naruto shook his head. "If it is meant to be, I will fight you in the exams, Uchiha. But unlike you, I am not pampered in the ways of the village. I've forged my own way, and created a reason to exist, not have one foisted upon me by the looks of the village. If... If it is your reason to live, to exist, then that's all you'll ever be. If... If after the exams are over and you still wish to fight me, then I will except without hesitation, but... but you need to get over this compulsion to hurt everyone around you."

The boy sneered at Naruto as if he were some unclean thing and turned, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

When Jiraiya saw Naruto trying to help not only another Jinchuuriki like himself, but the Village's chosen, the man smiled. "I'm proud of you, Naruto. You've learned all Sarutobi-sensei wanted and am now trying to teach that to others. Come, I want to see how well you learn the next part of the Rasengan. After that, I will work with you on your new jutsu.

Naruto, the next part of the Rasengan is difficult. If I could, I'd show you how to do it correctly, but this is what you need to do."

With this, the man tied a balloon end, and soon it inflated. "This balloon contains a perfectly controlled Rasengan, Naruto. If I add one ounce to much, here is what happens."

When the balloon burst, Jiraiya was pushed back and nearly hit a tree. "The next part is the most difficult, because you need to have perfect balance of control and chakra. Try."

Naruto nodded and used the two together, and sent himself into a tree. The man shivered theatrically as he saw the Genin stand as if there were no problems.

"Alright, now before you decide to go too far into training, Naruto, I want to work on the new jutsu you're coming up with. Do you know what type it's going to be yet?"

Naruto shook his head. The man sighed. "Alright, Asuma says that you only need to do the last stage of the training. That requires you using the wind manipulation chakra and throwing a knife through a tree. He says that if you've done the training correctly, it will show. So I picked this up for you, it's called a Wind Knife and is a weapon used specifically in Wind Manipulation.

Hajime!"

Naruto did and threw the knife to the tree closest to him. When it sliced through like there was no problem, the man laughed and said, "all you have to do to call it back is this jutsu. It's a knife summoning jutsu, Knifu-yose no Jutsu!"

Naruto nodded. "Okay, Naruto, now it's time to decide how you want to do this jutsu. Do you want to use a Doton as the base or a Ninpou?"

"Doton then Ninpou, Ero-Sennin!"

The man nodded. "Okay, then there are two ways of going about this, a Tsuchiuindo jutsu which is Earth/Wind combination, or an Earth followed by wind strike, a koudoze. The problem is that this is a new type of jutsu that can only be used by a Doton and Ninpou user like you. Alright, I'm leaving now, Naruto. This part is done only by you, so I can't try to steal the jutsu later.

Ja ne, Naruto!"

"Bye Ero-Sennin!"

The man sighed and left, a crash following each step behind him.

**Week before Third Round**

Uzumaki Naruto sat up in the Hospital cot gingerly, healed from the broken bones and abrasions that came with his job. He'd finished the Rasengan too the point that he could use a Kage Bunshin to create it, and was working on the one handed version, but the new jutsu that he was creating wasn't going so well.

Oh, he had the plan, but he couldn't get the jutsu to work together. Naruto was beginning to think it was the seals, they didn't feel right. As he closed his eyes, Naruto concentrated on entering the inner sanctum of the Kyuubi, and asking about the seals, and what the age old Kitsune thought on the subject.

**Hello there gaki!** the Kyuubi said in a gruff voice. Naruto smiled at him and sat down on the ground before the giant fox.

"Hello there Kyuubi-san."

**What do you need, Naruto? Is this about the jutsu?**

Naruto nodded. "Hai, I cannot get the jutsu to work correctly, Kyuubi. I believe it is in the seals that I am using. If so, can I change them and still get the same result?"

**Let me see the jutsu, Naruto, and I'll help you figure out what you're doing wrong.**

Naruto stood up and went through a six seal set; hebi, o-ushi, uma, inu, tori, o-hitsuji, and let the jutsu do it stuff. When he picked himself up off the ground, Kyuubi smiled. **Naruto there are three things wrong that I'm seeing. First, you're a primary Wind Manipulator, so that needs to be on your right hand. Secondly, replace that o-ushi seal with a saru seal. Third, don't force your Chakra, just let it flow.**

Naruto nodded. The Kitsune smirked. **Good, now try it again... and this time want it to happen.**

Naruto did and went through the seals. Soon, a force rose inside of him and he smirked as the jutsu was complete.

"YATTA!"

**So, what are you gonna name this new, mighty jutsu of yours, Naruto-kun?**

Naruto shrugged. The Kitsune sighed. **Alright, now go practice that Rasengan of yours, gaki. And do the same there, don't force the chakra, let it flow out of your tenketsu, and control it. That's all your Kage Bunshin is doing it, adding the control.**

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was rather surprised to be back at his home, but smiled at the brunette that stood above him. She smiled at him, introducing herself as Shizune, and said that breakfast was ready if he was hungry. Naruto froze at that, before smiling and getting out of bed, and going downstairs. Eyeing the food before him, he looked at the two women, who were eyeing him rather weirdly, and ate a bite.

He smiled at the taste it had, and up at the women, who were also smiling, before he finished with a belch. Naruto, having never had a woman around to teach him such things, was rather surprised by the rather violent display of fists meeting head so early in the morning.

"HEY BAACHAN!"

"You're supposed to say, "gomen-nasai" Naruto-baka!"

Naruto frowned before asking, "oh... is that why everyone looks at me like I'm rude... Gomen."

The woman smiled softly, "Naruto, since I'm going to be living here, I am going to teach you manners at least. Because of your upbringing, you understand chakra, and jutsu, but not the most essential things of being human. Now, Jiraiya said you may need help with a new jutsu? I'm a medic-nin, Naruto."

He frowned. "You're Tsunade, right? And... Oyaji-san Hokage said that you know about... him... does she know too?"

Shizune nodded, indicating she did in fact know about Kyuubi. "Okay! Well, Tsunade-baachan... Kyuubi heals me pretty rapidly, something about being what I am, and his ability to manipulate my chakra."

The woman nodded. "Right... I have to go finish this Rasengan!"

She nodded and as he ran out the door Shizune said, "when he learns some manners, he'll be a right heartbreaker."

"Hai, he will. As was the father, so is the son. Oi! Shizune, get this place cleaned up!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

**Rasengan Training**

He smiled as he looked at the blue sphere resting safely in his hand, and at the Kage Bunshin that was trying to explain how he stabilized the chakra that went into it.

"So," Naruto began, "you just make sure the Chakra circulates right?"

His counterpart nodded and said, "Hai Naruto-baka, if the chakra quits flowing even a little bit stabilization will be broken. I use the chakra you've given me and make sure it doesn't flow differently. That's why I disappear afterwards."

Naruto nodded. "Alright... then let's try one more time. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto. "Alright guys! Don't pair up this time! Try to form the Rasengan one handed! The first one to do it... gets to fight me!"

The Kage Bunshin all looked around excitedly. Naruto smirked as they all ran off in different directions and stood up, trying to form his own.

He shuddered each time a Kage Bunshin went out of existence, more because of the way they went out. Finally, there was a yell of "YATTA! and each of the Kage Bunshin went to that one area. Suddenly, as if it were planned, Kage Bunshin's were disappearing at an alarming rate, and Naruto's knowledge of the Rasengan was raised by a small amount.

When the last two Kage Bunshin were left, they both came to the area Naruto was at, each holding a Rasengan in their hand, and a glint in their eyes. Naruto looked back and forth before focusing on his own hand.

Power, that's all he could really tell was different. When he opened his eyes, the Kage Bunshin was gone and, in his hand, was a perfect Rasengan.

He smiled and turned quickly, finding a tree before yelling, "RASENGAN!"

The tree splintered so fast that Naruto barely had time to move out of the way as a part of the tree simply fell, landing on the old stump, and falling towards him.

"KUSO!" he yelled, barely dodging the tree that had fallen in front of him.

Grinning, Naruto fell, and passed out, chakra exhaustion.

**One Week Later**

As he looked around to the crowded seats, and the various clans from around the great nations, Naruto couldn't help but feel elated. As he looked up to the Kage's Box, he smiled as he looked at Oyaji-san, Baachan, and Ero-Sennin, glad to have such wonderful people in Konoha.

Around him, the various finalists were glaring at each other, save for Gaara who was glaring at everyone, and wondered if this were just a way to exploit the individualism of them.

Genma, whom had been decided as judge due to the disappearance of Hayate, placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I won't play favorites" he says, "but good luck, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, remembering the time when things like this would have been reserved for the families of the Clans, and not for orphans that were village Pariahs.

As the Hokage stood, Naruto could see the anxiety in his eyes, and could feel the lingering doom that surrounded the village; anticipation.

"Welcome to the Konohagakure Chuunin Selection Exams," Sarutobi no Hokage began lightly. "In a few minutes we will begin with the first of the matches, but I would like to give the judge a few minutes to make sure all participants are here for the exam."

Genma cleared his throat and said, "look at this paper, and call out your name when I point at your place on the tower."

As he pointed at each candidate, nine in all, and got a resounding "here" or "hai" he nodded.

"Alright, first match, Uzumaki Naruto versus Nara Shikamaru; Hajime!"

And with that, the bi-annual Chuunin Selection Exams got underway.

_End Chapter_


	19. Third Round

**Third Round**

Nara Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the genin in front of him. "Man, this is troublesome," he says in response to the crowd screaming. "I really don't want to fight you."

Naruto shrugs. As Genma looked at the two expectantly, he looks at the tension on either side. Naruto; because he wants to release a bit of frustration, and Shikamaru because he doesn't want to fight.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu" the first to make a move, Shikamaru tries to catch Naruto in a Shadow bind technique of the Nara Clan. Naruto moves, dodging the attempts to catch him. Every so often, something would mark the ground at a certain area, and the dodging would continue.

"Man, this guy is troublesome."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the next is heard, as three more Naruto's appear on the field. They surround Shikamaru, each staying outside of the area of the Shadow Bind.

By now the crowds are displeased with the performance. Things such as, "get on with the fighting" or "you two are stupid" were being thrown around. As thought out, the Kage Bunshins ran forward, dodging the shadows, until one got caught. Shikamaru seemed to smirk for a second, until the Kage Bunshin in his lineup disappeared. When his chin got caught in an attack, Shikamaru sighed.

'The clouds look so peaceful' as he sailed upwards. Grinning, he twists in midair and turns to Naruto. "You anticipated my movement and moved accordingly. Very well, I'll try this Chouji's way and attack head on."

Naruto wondered what he was talking about when suddenly five Kunai flew at him, all heading in different directions. When Naruto dodged those, six more flew towards him, and Shikamaru merely looked annoyed. Finally, when a full circle was completed, and those in the crowd were waiting patiently, Shikamaru said, "Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

The sun was directly overhead. Finally, it was apparent why he'd used so many Kunai; they had strings on them that gave of shadows. "Kuso, this is annoying" he muttered. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

When so many Naruto's appeared, Shikamaru cursed. "I hadn't expected that, now I will not be able to catch you.

Suddenly, he raised his hand, calling the Kunai back to him and said, "Examiner, I forfeit."

Genma looked stunned. "Explain."

"Well, I was outmaneuvered once the true deception was recognized. I had planned on using each of the strings to maneuver my shadow and bind Naruto, therefore knocking him out with a well placed Kunai to the head. However, I didn't take into account many variables. The first, and foremost, is his unending amount of Chakra. If you will look, every few minutes, I would throw a Kunai that interloped with the others; this was to provide for a way of moving directly. Had it all worked out, I could have caught a Single Naruto in seconds, but with that many, it simply isn't feasible. Plus, by the time I'd worked through the Kage Bunshin, I'd be knocked out directly."

Genma smiled. "Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, and for the first time noticed the slight fear on his sensei's face. The man looked into the crowds, and Naruto narrowed his eyes, Kabuto was standing in the crowd with an ANBU suit on, the Jounin were in the crowd, and the Chuunin that were usually on guard on the gate were sitting in key areas.

Hyuuga Hiashi-san was sitting in between five different Branch House members, and Hinata had her own guard. Neji was with her, and therefore acting as her guard.

"Next match, Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankurou!"

When Naruto passed Shino, the dark haired genin slipped him a piece of paper. He saw Shikamaru studying him intently and wondered if the other had seen. When they arrived at the genin box, Naruto looked at the other Konoha-genin and said, "Well, I'm thirsty. I'm going for water."

Shikamaru nodded and the two left. When they arrived, Shikamaru took the note and said, "We're going to be invaded. This note is from the Hokage, restrains using any formidable jutsu until the signal, probably a genjutsu, and is felt. Naruto, good match."

Naruto nodded, and was about to comment when "Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankurou; Hajime" was heard.

They nodded to each other and walked back, after grabbing a cup of water. He sat down, and recognized the Hyuuga girl from the other day. She blushed when he sat down, and was immediately set upon by her guards, until Neji held his hand up and smiled at his friend.

"Hyuuga Hinata-Hime, please meet my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata-Hime."

Hinata blushed, and grasped her hands together, hitting her fingers together in embarrassment. "Neji-niisan, please quit calling me Hinata-hime."

Neji smiled, not taking his eye off of the action below, "of course Hinata-sama. Uzumaki Naruto knows about my cursed seal, if that is the problem. Naruto, I received my seal on Hinata-sama's third birthday, and am meant to protect her."

Naruto frowned. "But... she's your opponent, right?"

Neji nodded, smiling at the blow Shino had just dealt to the opponent. "Ano... Neji-niisan, I will allow you to fight me fairly, and Otousan will just have to deal with it. I want you to face me as the Hyuuga you are, not as a Branch House member."

When he saw the Branch House members smile, Naruto knew she was unlike the other main house members, and decided she was a friend then. "Good," he said, placing his arm on her shoulder. "Then when Neji-teme kicks your ass, you'll be friends still!"

Neji blushed and said, "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, indicating he was just joking and the girl blushed, giggled, and said, "thank you Neji-niisan."

Neji nodded, "now, can I get back to enjoying the guy that hurt my girlfriend get beat up?"

Naruto almost paled, having forgotten in all the excitement about Shino's match, and turned back, nearly forgetting to take his hand off of Hinata.

**A Bug Meets the Sand**

"Hajime!"

Shino looked coldly at the puppet master, an individual that had nearly killed the dreams of one of his closest friends. That Neji was now dating that friend, and Naruto was on her team, made it that much better because he could kick the teme's ass, and not get in trouble for allowing personal problems to get involved with his temper.

"OH, I'm so scared, a bug user! Ha! Just wait till Gaara gets going, and we'll see who has the real ultimate defense!"

Shino merely stood there, allowing the words to wash over him. When he saw the strings, he subtly had a few bugs move along the ground, and climb up the legs of the puppet. When it fell over three minutes later, the bugs having disrupted the Chakra flow of the strings to the puppet, Shino stood up and stalked forward to the large bag on its shoulder.

Ripping it open, he looked at the boy with the face paint on his face and hit him squarely on the nose. Blood spewed from the wound. When Kankurou stood up, in obvious amazement at the fact of his initial plan being found out so directly, he stood up and went in for one on one combat. Shino merely stood and waited, and as the Kunai struck, dissolved in a pile of bugs that attached to his body.

He stood again, and ran over, jumping, and sending a kick at the bug user's head, which was cleanly ducked and, with a counter of jabbing the puppet master in the chest.

Finally, Kankurou smirked and, a minute later, his skin dissolved, leaving a second puppet where the body stood. "Go Kuroari!"

The puppet seemed to stand still for a moment before running towards Shino at an alarming rate, and jumping, spinning its body and sending the bugs on it towards the bug user at an even faster rate. When the other puppet, Karasu, got back up, the bug user knew he was in trouble. He barely missed the swipe to his arm, and fell into a kick by Karasu, which was being used as a second attack target.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu!" Shino whispered. His bugs ran together, and started to climb in on themselves, creating a wall that the two puppets couldn't get passed. Shino sighed and looked at his surrounding elements before consuming a Chakra pill and sending his bugs into the shadows, intending to find where the source of the strings was, and attacking the opponent directly.

"Heh, I'll get around this wall soon, bug user, and then what? Nothing, that's what, you're weak."

Shino merely looked at Neji and, again, to Kimourii, who was holding her ribs patiently as she smiled. Neji had walked over to her during the battle sometime, and was holding her as she watched the action. Naruto was leaning over the side of the rail, watching his old friend do some things that he hadn't been able to before.

"Hmm, so he is hiding, you say?" whispered Shino as the puppets finally broke through the wall. Shino went through a quick set of hand seals and, as the puppet closed around his body, it dissolved. He appeared behind a pillar that was set up to support the arena and, came out a minute later, a bloodied Kankurou, covered in Kikai bugs was laid at the Genma's feet, who was wondering if he wanted to know what happened.

When Shino said, "no" and walked away, the man said, "Shousa, Aburame Shino!"

The crowd was ecstatic, and Naruto was too, as he looked at his old friend. The two of them shared eyesight for a moment, and nodded.

Genma was looking at his clipboard when Kakashi leaned over to whisper something in the ear of the woman next too him, and he sneezed. He looked at Kakashi, who was laughing, and swore to hit his friend later.

**Byakugan Battle: Show the Power!**

"Hyuuga Neji versus Hyuuga Hinata!"

The crowd stopped silent as the two looked at each other and, nodding silently, jumped down to the floor, gracefully landing with barely a falter.

Hinata looked at her father, and, as if by communication, the man did three quick hand seals. Neji gasped, and wondered what the problem was, when Hinata said, "Neji-niisan, Otousan has unlocked the seal that prevents killing intent to be used against a head family member. You are allowed to fight me on even terms for this battle, and not fear repercussions."

The genin bowed at the head of the Hyuuga Family as, surprisingly Naruto came and sat down next to the man. No one noticed the slight smile that came to Hiashi's face.

"Hajime!"

They bowed to each other, taking the traditional stance of the Jyuuken style. After a few cursory blows that were too test the defenses of the other, they stopped and, as if preparing, took off their Hitai-ate, battling as members of the Head and Branch families.

The crowd gasped for a minute at the caged bird seal on Neji's face, while Hiashi looked at Naruto, who was smug. The man wondered for a minute if he'd been had. "Alright, Naruto, what did they agree on?"

Naruto smiled at the man and said, "Well, in front of witnesses, Hinata and Neji decided to fight against each other as Head versus Branch, other than genin versus genin. Whatever the outcome, the truth will come out about the Caged Bird seal. Hinata also agreed to remove the seal of all the Branch Family members that prove to be trustworthy, whatever the outcome of this battle, when she takes over the family."

The little girl on the other side snorted and said, "as if my _sister_ could ever take the clan. She's proven to be weak, and Otousan said that if she proves to be any weaker, she'll be in the Branch House."

The man looked over at the little girl and said, "Hanabi, quiet!"

She snarled at Naruto before looking at the ground. Naruto smirked and said, "you'll be surprised, Hiashi-sama. Hinata has been training nearly non-stop this month, a lot of that at my compound, and even _I_ don't know what all she can do."

The man looked at Naruto for a moment before nodding. "Have you been notified of the events of later today, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the man that helped him learn Chakra control when he was younger and nodded his head solemnly, "Hai, I wish it wouldn't happen, and it were all a cruel joke, but if needed, I'll show this village my secret, to keep it safe."

The man gasped and said, "don't speak of such things, Naruto."

The crowd started clapping, drawing their attention back to the battle on the ground, which had been waiting for Hiashi to stop talking as they were still in their Jyuuken stances. The man nodded, and the two disappeared in simultaneous flashes. The Hyuuga in the audience had the Byakugan prominent on many faces, as they kept up with the action on the field, while Naruto had the Mokushioku on, and was following with the high speed battle.

Hinata, he could tell, was taking the larger number of hits, her arms nearly closed completely. When Neji got her in the chest, accidentally, the killing intent of the Main House went over the top. Hiashi, he noticed, was simply watching the battle, and not even thinking of redoing the seals, and he could see why. While Neji was doing battle with nothing holding him back, Hinata was going blow for blow, and had blocked just as many Tenketsu as the Branch Family member.

Finally, as things looked at their best, each of them smirked, and called out, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

The two kaiten hit the other, and sent Neji to the far left, while Hinata went to the far right. Naruto laughed, while Hiashi muttered, "she's never showed this much progress in Jyuuken, and now pulls off a Kaiten?"

Naruto sighed, "she's not comfortable living above the Branch House, yet at the same time fears it more than anything, at least that's what Neji told me. And she meant what she said, she'll change Hyuuga or tear it down and start from the ground up."

The man smiled, "how do they plan on ending it?"

Naruto shrugged, he knew it was going to be good though. When the two Hyuuga stood up, the crowd cheered. Neji was holding his left arm, and Hinata her right. At the same time, they reached in their pouches, and pulled out a medicinal cream that was created for tenketsu problems that only responded to the Hyuuga touch. Even if it were stolen, the cream wouldn't work, because it needs a special Chakra that only the Hyuuga could create, to activate.

After liberally spreading it on their arms, the Hyuuga ran forward and aimed a punch to each other's chest.

As the fists struck, they were both sent backward, and Hiashi said, "They're reading each other perfectly. This is amazing."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, they are good friends, and now that the Caged Bird is common knowledge, they will be able to openly be friends."

The man smiled at Naruto.

"Neji-niisan," whispered Hinata. This drew the crowd's attention as the two Hyuuga looked at each other in the eye. Neji smiled. "Hinata-sama?"

"You are in the field of my divination," she said, and the crowd gasped as Neji too took the stance. The message unbidden, attack at your own risk.

"Hakke..." the girl said.

"Rokujuu," Neji countered.

"YONSHOU!" the two said at the exact same time. Hiashi looked shocked while many of the Head Family were about to do seals that would kill Neji. Naruto hit the man in the shoulder, which drew his attention. "Stop!" he commanded.

In unison, the Hyuuga on the field shouted, "Hakke Nishou! Yonshou! Hashou! Juurokushou! Sanjuushou! Rokujuu Yonshou!"

When the attack was over, Hinata fell to the floor, passed out from the pain, while Neji fell to a knee. Genma walked over to the two fallen genin and said, "Shousa, Hyuuga Neji!"

When Naruto jumped up, in the middle of the Hyuuga, who were silently pissed, and shouted, "YATTA!" he could _feel_ the killing intent on both himself and Neji.

It wasn't until Hiashi started clapping that they understood what they saw. A Branch Member had surpassed a Head Member, in honorable battle. As the medic-nin ran onto the field, Neji looked Naruto in the eye and smiled, as he helped Hinata to the treatment room, where he waited for his next match.

Genma smiled, looking at the clipboard filled in the appropriate name, called out Sabaku no Gaara," who appeared in a swirl of leaves, and "Sabaku no Temari!"

She called out, "I pass" and the man said, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply said, "hn" before appearing in a swirl of leaves as whispers in the crowd began in full force. "Hajime!"

Sasuke didn't falter, going through seals faster than anything Naruto had ever seen. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

A giant dragon flowed from his mouth and towards the Sand user, who protected himself with a dome of sand. The sand dissolved and Gaara stood up, before he was met with a kick to the chin and, to Naruto's displeasure, said, "SHISHI RENDAN!"

After three well-placed kicks to Gaara's ribs, Sasuke landed on two feet and smirked, before turning and saying, "examiner, its over."

Genma seemed to agree until an immaculate scream of, "blood! MY BLOOD!" filled Naruto's heart with a small amount of terror. Suddenly Genma stiffened and backed up from the battle. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

What came out of the small hole that once held Gaara's body wasn't Gaara, it was more of a disfigured mountain. Gaara's entire right side of his body was covered in sand and looked to be forming the rest of the way.

"I WILL HAVE BLOOD!" an unearthly scream came from Gaara's mouth. Naruto cursed when he saw Gaara's eyes closed. He was unconscious.

"Sasuke! Do whatever you have to, to wake him up!" Naruto shouted from his seat. The Uchiha smirked and said, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A gigantic fireball flew towards Gaara, who simply swiped it in response and ran towards Sasuke. One hit was all it took to knock Sasuke out now that Shukaku was out to play.

"Shousa, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Naruto was actually happy when Kakashi appeared, and with a simple swat to the back of the head, knocked the genin to the ground, waking him at the same time. Gaara looked around and shuddered before walking towards the booth and looked Naruto in the eye, the slight crazed look of a psychopath paramount first off.

"We will now have a ten-minute intermission, where the competitors will rest, eat and then we will have the semi-finals of the Chuunin Selection Examination."

Naruto jumped up in obvious excitement as he looked at the various choices of Ramen before him, with cups that had, "brought to you by Ichiraku Ramen." When he picked up the first bowl, he shoveled it down faster than any he'd ever eaten before, after all, this was ramen! He smiled at Ayame, who was smiling at his never-changing eating habits, before he put the first bowl down.

When old man Ichiraku came in, carrying another pot of ramen, Naruto's eyes lit up. The man smiled and said, "eat up, it's on the village today."

Naruto smiled, and put his bowl forth, savoring the noodle and broth this time, and enjoying every minute of it.

**Two Bloodlines, One Friendship**

As the ten minutes passed, Naruto looked at Shino, who merely nodded and, before the match was called said, "Naruto, we need to act like we are using a lot of Chakra, to lull those that would attack into a false sense of security. I will use a lot of chakra, and I would like you to do the same, make it seem that you are going all out, and I will do the same. I have Chakra pills to use."

Naruto nodded. The genin went out first when his name was called, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto, when his name was called, used the Kawarimi and switched with a rock on the field. The two genin stared each other down and bowing, went into their respective stances.

Genma lowered his hand and said, "Hajime!"

"Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu!" Shino said as soon as the match started. Naruto jumped back, and looked between the two Shino, who had started running faster, in a circle, to get their opponent lulled into a false sense of security.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, making a single Kage Bunshin. Shino nodded and the two of them ran at each other, the Bunshin attacking each other simultaneously.

"Naruto, I will now unleash the true wrath of the Aburame Clan!"

With that, the bug user jumped up and, using a combination of hand seals said, "Mushi Yose no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Kikai bugs from each Aburame in the area crawled towards Shino, who simply used them to create walls surrounding Naruto. The genin wondered for a moment what was going on before Shino appeared before him.

"Naruto, I have a Mushi Bunshin outside, I need to say something. The current situation is dangerous. You saw that Gaara person earlier, and we know he's got something to do with this. So, for the good of the village, I request you end this battle early."

Naruto nodded, "hai, arigatou!"

Shino nodded.

With that, the wall exploded, exploding tags flying in every direction. Shino flew backward as Naruto created Kage Bunshin. Suddenly, he was kicked in the chin. "U" the one kicking him said.

"Zu!" another said as he kicked him higher in the air. "Ma!" a third Naruto Bunshin said while the fourth kicked him and said, "Ki!"

The real Naruto appeared above him with three more Bunshin and said, "Naruto Rendan!"

Suddenly, they kicked Shino in each of his limbs. As Shino landed, a Kage Bunshin caught him, and as Genma said, "Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto!" he disappeared.

**I Acknowledge You!"**

As Neji, who was still weak from the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou appeared on the field, Gaara glared at him. When the Sand User appeared in a swirl of sand, Neji got into the stance, his Hitai-ate firmly in place.

"You" Gaara said, "I remember you. You... You were with Naruto."

Neji nodded. Gaara grinned. "Good, you shall offer a perfect appetizer before the main course!"

With that, the Sand attacked, flying at Neji, almost so fast he couldn't see. Neji spin, releasing a perfect amount of Chakra, and said, "Kaiten!"

As the sand withdrew, Neji stopped and shifted into "Byakugan!". Gaara sighed, and used his sand to attack, but it was swiftly blocked by Neji, who could see the evil chakra that flowed from the genin.

"Sabaku SouSou!" Gaara said, hoping to distract Neji. But Neji again began his spin, and blocked the Desert Graveyard jutsu. Gaara was getting pissed, it was visible on anyone's faces. "You, I will have your blood!"

Neji smirked, "obviously, I think differently. I thought like you before, that destiny showed us the future, and that we are brought together, and only the strongest will survive. I... I learned differently. I was... I was acknowledged by my friends, and my baka rival, Lee. When you stepped into this match, you left your destiny behind you. You will not defeat me."

Gaara simply stoically stood as if he had better things to do. Neji, who still ached, had used the cream minutes before the match, to make sure he could use his Chakra. Now, he wished that he'd taken the medic-nin's advice.

Wincing at the pain that came with sudden movement, Neji barely had time to raise his hand before a grip of sand caught his arm.

"You, you were acknowledged? Then die for your acknowledgement!"

He threw Neji into the air, and raised his arms. "Sabakurou!"

Suddenly, he was surrounded by sand. Gaara, on the ground, controlling the Desert Prison, couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the blood he would soon be getting.

"Sabaku Ryuu!"

The sand shifted, making an oblong structure that hit the ground and started sinking in. "Sabaku SouSou!"

Again, a giant wall of sand came crashing on the ground, this time hitting the coffin structure. Gaara turned, and was about to claim the win, when the sand shifted for just a moment, and a blue sphere was seen, Neji in the center.

Naruto grinned as he saw his friend, broken and hurt as he was.

"You are within the field of my divination!"

The crowd gasped in excitement as a green genjutsu covered the field, a pentagram, with Gaara in the center. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

As he went through the steps to close tenketsu, Neji gained in confidence. Finally, when he was finished, Gaara was on the ground, bleeding from the nose. Suddenly, the Suna-genin grinned, and his skin crumbled, revealing someone perfectly healed. Neji had seen enough. He was out of Chakra, and he was about to be crushed.

With all the dignity in the world, Hyuuga Neji fainted. "Shousa Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara's sand stopped inches from Neji's throat, and he turned to Naruto, as if daring the Genin to come.

Sarutobi stood and was about to call for an intermission when the Kazekage said, "let him go."

The man nodded and, nodding to Genma, the man sat back down. Gaara suddenly glowed a demonic orange color, and his cuts, scraps and bruises healed before the very eyes of the crowd.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto, Round 2**

Even before Genma could ask Naruto to the field, the Genin jumped down. A few jounin in the crowd started whispering about the crazy kid, and whether or not they should force Genma to make him quit.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Gaara! Hajime!"

They both bowed to their respective Kage and to the crowd, as was required in the last match of the Exam. Then, to the crowd, it looked like they were bowing to each other. "Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the genin in front of him, whose eye still had a glassy look to it, probably from the bloodlust. "I will feast on your blood!"

"Not this again, you baka. It didn't work before, and it won't now." Naruto stated calmly. The crowd gasped as the Kazekage looked sharply at Sarutobi, a small surge of killing intent evidencing itself.

Gaara ran forward, surprising many people in the crowd, because throughout the day, he'd not made a move, other than a few hand seals.

Naruto jumped backwards, going on the defensive to the eyes of the Konoha-nin that were used to his brash, "forward and onward" attitude. As Gaara took fervent swipes, Naruto blocked, biting his thumb for a moment, and saying, "Koukaku!"

When a crust appeared around his body a few that remembered seeing Uzumaki Rioku started in amazement. The others that had thought Naruto was just taking the name of a great woman also started, and the attitude changed, just a little bit.

"Come at me, Gaara, with all you have."

Gaara went in and landed a clean punch on Naruto's face that sent him flying. Gaara grinned and stood up to gloat, but was shocked when Naruto didn't even seem fazed. "Mokushioku!"

Grabbing a Kunai from his packet, Naruto threw it at the Suna-genin, who dodged it. Naruto smirked, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

The crowd was shocked a moment later to see a pure light appear and disappear, taking Naruto with it. When Naruto appeared in front of Gaara, he threw a punch that sent Gaara flying into a wall. Gaara snarled when he stood up, bleeding from his chin. He wiped it before glaring at it, and running forward, summoning a Tanuki. The crowd seemed stumped by the sight of the tanuki in front of them.

Naruto grinned and went through the seals, and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

From nowhere, a fox with a single tail ran forward and hit the tanuki, and, as Gaara landed another punch that sent them **both** reeling, the two summonses attacked the other.

Naruto landed first, using his feet for braces, and a finger to slow down. Gaara stuck to the wall with Chakra when he hit, and merely walked down the structure.

When they were back in the middle of the field, they glared at the other. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

He stopped and, for just that second, thought Gaara was actually going to talk. When sand surrounded his midsection, and compressed, Naruto gasped. Gaara laughed and bit his finger, only wincing at 'his blood' for a moment, before saying, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

When a giant demon appeared from nowhere, a terrible scream sounded in the stands. A subtle genjutsu then started falling over the arena. Silently thinking Kimourii, Naruto went through a few seals and said, "Bariagen no Jutsu!"

A slight hue surrounded his eyes, nose, and ears, as he struggled to get out of the way of the demon that was coming his way.

_End Chapter_


	20. Invasion of Chaos: SandSound Invade

**Invasion of Chaos: The Sand and Sound Invade!**  
**Warning:** Massive gore ahead. Rating change due to STRONG! violence in this fic. Hint: I finally show my version of Melee Naruto!

_When a giant demon appeared from nowhere, a terrible scream sounded in the stands. A subtle genjutsu then started falling over the arena. Silently thinking Kimourii, Naruto went through a few seals and said, "Bariagen no Jutsu!" _

_A slight hue surrounded his eyes, nose, and ears, as he struggled to get out of the way of the demon that was coming his way. _

"KUSO!" Naruto yelled as the field filled with shinobi from Sunagakure and Otogakure, the demonic visage of the Shukaku freezing almost all of Konoha's Shinobi, while Suna and Oto were saved from the killing intent.

Genma was lost in the battle, somewhere among the clatter, fighting for his village, as Naruto ran toward Gaara, who had stepped outside of the city wall and was thrashing around, intent on leveling the city. Jiraiya, he noticed, was trapped inside of a large, purple dome, with Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Oyaji-san Sarutobi.

A thousand birds chirping caught his attention as Kakashi attempted to take down Gaara, who simply swiped his tail at the annoying figure.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, catching Shukaku in the foot, and grabbing Kakashi from being squashed. The man looked at Naruto stood back before looking at the two summonses that appeared, a Squirrel and Dog that went after the snakes that started appearing.

Grateful that the Koukaku was still in effect, Naruto went through a fast number of Hand seals, and wincing at what he was about to do, said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

A rush of wind caught the attention of the fighters on the ground, as a roar of pleasure sounded though the village and killing intent, focused at everyone, drew attention at the nine-tailed fox that resided in the village.

Cries of, "NO!" or "it's Kyuubi!" were floating when the fox growled at Shukaku, and ran towards him, tackling the demon, and flying over the village wall, the Tanuki's tail in his mouth, and three tails wrapped around its body.

"KYUUBI!" the squeakily loud voice of the Shukaku said, sarcastically. "I've missed you!"

"Baka raccoon" the Kyuubi muttered as he ran, jumping as a tower of sand burst from the ground.

"I'm a TANUKI you stupid WOLF!" the tanuki demon decreed as it ran towards the fox demon, and rammed its head into Kyuubi's chest.

"Naruto, you need to get to Gaara, and beat the shit out of him. If you do, you'll be able to deplete his chakra, and when he passes out, Shukaku will go away. Then, you'll need to use a Suiton jutsu to wake him."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The demon smirked at his one-tailed counter and said, "for Demons, I challenge you, Raccoon!"

Shukaku squeaked and ran forward, as Naruto jumped off of Kyuubi's head, and fell to the ground. Gaara, he noticed, was running back to Konoha, and grinning while doing so. When he reached the gates, two Chuunin were dead, and one was looking on in horror, as massive bursts of dirt, and explosions filled the ears of everyone.

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked the Chuunin left alive. He pointed his finger up, where Gaara was taking on a Jounin that was desperately trying to get back to fighting others. When Naruto showed up, Ibiki, now that Naruto recognized him, bowed his head and left the fight.

Gaara turned his face back toward the holder of the Nine-tails and, his eyes widening, he tried to again run. "STOP!" Naruto decreed, freezing Gaara in his place. "You will fight me, Gaara, and either kill me, or die!"

Gaara grinned, "it is not my existence that will be extinguished, Uzumaki Naruto, and it is yours."

From around him, the signs of battle waged on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Genma, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma battling back to back, while Neji, Sasuke, and Kimourii were facing a team of Chuunin. Nushi was with Shino, Hinata and Kiba, and they were facing two Chuunin, that worked greatly together.

Gaara then thrust his hands out and said, "Suna Shigure!"

Spikes of hardened sand dropped from the sky. Naruto closed his eyes, hoping this would work. "Shi-rudo!"

A sphere of pure blue Chakra flowed from his tenketsu, forming a solid shield around himself, as Naruto ran toward Gaara. He reared back, and was about to attack, when an extended arm, coming from an Oto-nin, stopped him by grabbing his leg. He turned to see a maligned figure walk toward him, telling Gaara to run.

Just as he neared, Naruto growled, extended his hand and said, "RASENGAN!"

The man, as the ball of blue touched his chest, twisted violently, and swirled away. Naruto turned, to see the wary expressions of Suna and Oto-nin, and the occasional smug look from his fellow Konoha-nin, as he ran towards where Gaara was last seen.

**The Hokage's Booth**

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya and Tsunade said, after dropping their henge'd disguises. Sarutobi smiled and said, "my baka apprentice, you should have known not to attack here."

Orochimaru spit, as if he were seeing something unclean before him. Two Oto-jounin ran forward, as a purple wall surrounded them on all four sides, trapping the six people inside. "Sarutobi-sensei, Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya-dobe, I can't wait to kill you!"

The Hokage frowned, "your power has went to your head, Orochimaru! You have forgotten what it is to be loyal to your village! I cannot let that stand!"

The Hebi-Sannin scoffed and said, "you have no choice!"

Then he looked at his two Jounin and, nodding, watched as they took on two of the famous Sannin without hesitation.

"Sarutobi-sensei, let me show you something."

He reached up, and pulled a plastic face from his body, revealing a young, girlish face below. "I've attained immortality!"

The Hokage sighed, "You completed that forbidden, heinous jutsu, my baka apprentice?"

Orochimaru smirked and, going through a fast set of seals, called, "Suiton: Suishouha!"

Sarutobi jumped, before coming down and saying without hesitation, "Doton: Doryuudan!"

The water crashed down behind them, as the Earth Dragon Missile flew at Orochimaru. "Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

Water met earth, creating a muddy mess. "Ah, Sarutobi-sensei, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kill you. And now, I will have my chance!"

As two simultaneous cries echoed off the purple walls, the man bit his thumb and said, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Suddenly, three coffins rose from where the blood met ground. "YOU DARE MY BAKA APPRENTICE!"

"I will have my revenge, on you and on this city! And after, I will take my prizes, the Kyuubi brat and my precious Sasuke-kun!"

As the coffins opened, one by one, the Sandaime Hokage filled with a moment of dread. When the first opened, the Shodaime Hokage came forth, both amazement and horror at having been resurrected. The second opened, bringing the Nidaime Hokage out of his eternal slumber. He was about to stop the last, when a hand hit his shoulder, and Jiraiya shook his head. The man saw somber in his eyes.

It was then the last opened, and the Yondaime Hokage stepped forth, looking at Orochimaru in disgust.

"Ha! My ultimate plan has succeeded! Meet your Fall, Konoha!"

"Arashi", whispered Jiraiya.

"Grandfather", whispered Tsunade.

"Sensei", whispered Sarutobi. Then, looking at Orochimaru, the three, with a quick set of hand seals cried, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, three gigantic summons rested on top of the barrier shattering it completely. Arashi, the first to be implanted with a control tag jumped off the roof as a roar of victory sounded. The man's eyes widened, as within moments the Kyuubi ran toward the village, its senses on high alert.

Tsunade, on the other hand, ran towards her grandfather, the Shodaime, and attacked, knowing that when that tag met his head, it was useless to talk him out of it. The Nidaime, instead of facing Sarutobi, as expected, met with an early fate as a Rasengan met his chest. Arashi, who had been readying himself for a fight, smiled at Jiraiya, and said, "you completed it?"

The man snarled for a moment before the roar of triumph, and the visage of the Kyuubi, came into view. Shrugging, he ran toward the Shodaime Hokage, relieving Tsunade for a moment, as they faced the first of the strongest Konoha had produced.

"Kukuku!" Orochimaru said as he sidestepped another dragon missile from Sarutobi, who was growing frustrated with this battle.

He smirked, happily, when the purple border again arose, this time trapping just himself and the current Hokage. As he pulled a sword from his throat, Orochimaru said, "I've wanted to see this time for a while, Konoha at my feet, and you, Old man, dead. And now, with no aid, and the strongest of the Hokage's under my control, you'll soon be there!"

The man snorted, before looking at the Kyuubi, and said, "as long as there are Shinobi loyal to the Konoha, you will never defeat us, Orochimaru."

Suddenly, the giant monkey summon disappeared, and he called out for his friend, Enma, who turned into a bow. With a quick clash, the two attacked each other, while the Shodaime was taken care of with a well placed attack from Tsunade. She fell to her knees, the memory of having to take the life of her own Grandfather scaring her.

Jiraiya, who had until this point, left the fighting to the others, saw that Arashi was about to offer the final blow to the Kyuubi when it disappeared. Gaara, who suddenly was at Arashi's feat, was bloodied and had bruises all over his body, and a bloody Naruto, feral with bloodshot, red eyes, and claws protruding from his hand stepped into view.

"Otousan" Naruto said, looking for the first time at the man that had sealed Kyuubi. The man glared down at his son, as if trying to battle with himself.

Suddenly, a group of Genin appeared behind Naruto, as if prepared to face the Fourth. Jiraiya had seen what he needed, and stepped out of his hiding place. "Naruto, go, I'll take care of Arashi."

You could see the tears flowing from Naruto's face, as the Hyuuga boy, Neji, placed his hands on his shoulder. "Hai, arigato Jiraiya-sensei."

The speed at which Arashi's head turned was almost sickening, though a small smile did adorn Yondaime's face. "You... are training him?"

Jiraiya nodded and the man smiled, "Good, my legacy will live on then. I... am sorry Naruto."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Then he saw him, Kabuto, who had just attacked Genma-sensei. He was visible, pushing his glasses up his nose, a gleaming Hitai-ate with a single note on it, adorning his forehead. "Otousan, I... I wish our meeting had been under better circumstances. Ero-Sennin, Kick his ass!"

The man nodded and got into his battle position. Naruto took a Kunai from his pouch and, after one last look, threw it and said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Quick as lighting, he covered the field, appearing behind Kabuto, who was looming over Genma. "Good, Arashi, kill this peasant."

"I", Naruto began, anger clouding his judgment, "will kill you!"

When Kabuto turned, he was met with a fist full of Naruto, who delivered a blow to his forehead faster than anything. "You killed my Sensei!"

"Oh, Arashi's brat. Aren't you just glad we brought your father back? I bet you aren't."

"Shut up, you traitor!" Naruto said, jumping forward, and thrusting a kick at the abdomen of his opponent. Kabuto blocked it, and jabbed Naruto in the forearm. It went numb.

"Idiot boy, I'm a genin in sight only. I've trained personally with Orochimaru-sama. I saved you to gain your trust, and now that I don't need it, I'll kill you."

As he stared at Genma, a burning sensation filled his tear filled eyes, and he whispered, through the anger and hatred, "Mokuchishi!"

Time slowed down and all around him, Chakra filled his sight. His eyes were now a slanted red, a sign of his using the combined abilities of his newly formed single doujutsu, and his claws were even longer than before, evidence of the Kyuubi Chakra filling his form. "I... I will... I will kill you!"

"Talk is cheap, baka jinchuuriki."

"Raiton: Raikiri Issen!"

As his eyes widened, Kabuto jumped, cursing his own ignorance. "You, how did you learn the Lightning Jutsu?"

Naruto snorted, and flashed though a new set of seals. "Raizou: Ikazuchi wo Utte!"

A bolt of lightning flowed from the sky as Naruto threw his retrieved Kunai at Kabuto. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He streaked forward, hitting the bolt of lightning, retrieved the Kunai, threw it again, and said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

This time, the streak was purely red, and connected with Kabuto, who was now numb because of the kunai in his leg. "Raiton: Raikiri Rendan!"

Several bolts flew from his hand as Naruto connected with several spots on Kabuto's chest, blood pooling from his mouth.

The noise had dropped, as a blue ball formed in his outstretched hand, his other holding Kabuto into the air. The Oto medic-nin struggled, but was numb from the fast attacks. A feral cry, coming from a now fanged Naruto with slit eyes, and extended whiskers, quickly drew the attention of the fighters on both sides.

"RASENGAN!"

Blood splattered from Kabuto's body, as he dropped, his eyes lifeless. As he reached the bottom, Naruto jumped, higher than ever before and flashed through seals.

"Koudoze: Boruda-bomu Renda!"

Suddenly, jagged pieces of earth rose from the ground, shaped to a point so sharp it was surprising it was still there. Jiraiya, who had been fighting Arashi until this point stopped and said, "before we continue, watch your son's original jutsu!"

The man nodded and turned to Naruto, as whispers filled the air.

Just as suddenly as before, a massive burst of air flew throughout the village, and connected with the boulders. They flew down, and almost as one, connected with the ground, a satisfying crunch letting them know whoever under there was dead.

He turned back, just in time to see the Sandaime drink back a vial of crystal clear water.

"NO!"

**Jounin Fight**

Hatake Kakashi was known for four things, his sensei, his perverted books, always being late, and his fighting style. He wasn't known for lesser things, like losing his temper, or being unnecessarily mean, but at this moment, it was noticeable.

His Sharingan, only one of five left in the world, was flared to its fullest, and in his hand was a gladly chirping Chidori that had just met the heart of a Suna jounin. Around him, the fighting was extensive, and the smell of death, and blood was quickly becoming permanent.

Behind him, Gai had just finished taking care of several jounin with a well placed, "Konoha Daisenpuu!" and Asuma had gutted several like fish with his Knifu no Kaze. Kurenai was holding her own too, having driven ten crazy before their deaths with visions of the Kyuubi eating them alive, a very distinct possibility, now that Kakashi thought about it, with Naruto summoning him.

As they were again surrounded, the invading Shinobi forgetting about the sleeping villagers, they looked at each other.

"Twenty-seven" Asuma said. Kurenai looked incredulous for a moment before saying, "twenty-nine."

Gai said, "FIFTY!"

Kakashi laughed. "Oh... ano... Gai, I've fifty-two."

Suddenly, the jounin looked hesitant, but it wasn't enough. Gai ran forward, using another "Konoha Daisenpuu", killing them, while Kakashi hit three more with his trusty Chidori. Asuma used his Knifu and attacked then at once, for a moment looking lazily at the carnage. The last twenty? That went directly to Kurenai, who was using the sounds of the Kyuubi as a source of her genjutsu, and causing them to kill themselves.

They had finally made their way to the field when the Chuunin and the rest of the Genin came running, meaning phase two was complete. He looked at Anko, who nodded, and said, "alright, time to counterattack. Leave no enemy standing. We end this NOW!"

As they went on, Kakashi fell to his knees, Genma was lying in a pool of his own blood, and that Kabuto was standing over him. He was about to attack when a flash of yellow met his eyes. He paled at the thought of facing his Sensei, until he noticed it was a feral looking Naruto.

The Kyuubi was gone, though he noticed. When a woman appeared, he went to attack, before the blond hair, and the Kimono style she wore let him recognize Tsunade. He placed a hand on her shoulder before creating the Chidori, this time the second of the thousand birds, the first firmly in the hands of his student, Uchiha Sasuke.

A feral cry of Rasengan quieted the field, and attention flew to the feral Naruto before the battle resumed again in full force. Kakashi had noticed the Suna-jinchuuriki laying on the ground, knocked out, and was unsure of whether or not the bigger threat was him, or Naruto.

When the massive amount of air flowed throughout the village, toppling many of the other jounin in the process, and the boulders started barraging their target, Kakashi winced. Silently turning to his opponent and said, "see him, you're next." and the man lost control of his bowel movements, Kakashi ended his pitiful existence.

And the battle was going well, Jiraiya had faced off, and beat down, but not defeated his sensei, and, as the... man... was already dead, Jiraiya had placed some restraints on him, intent on returning him to the grave at a later time.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a yell of, "NO!" filled the grounds, as a vial fell from Sarutobi's hand, and a massive amount of chakra filled the area.

**Sandaime versus Orochimaru!**

He looked at Orochimaru and, doing a quick set of hand seals, said something that would fulfill his fate, one way or the other.

"You cannot kill me, Sarutobi-sensei! I have surpassed you, Konoha will fall!"

The man looked pitiably at his former student and frowned. "My baka apprentice, always in search for the power that you will never receive. Konoha is strong, and has survived many attempts at subterfuge. Even now, Chuunin and Jounin are leading a counterattack the size of which you have never seen. Our buildings may fall in the valiant attack that you have lead on our village, but know this, Orochimaru, no matter what you do, no matter how large the attack is, Konoha will remain standing.

Hokage, the shadow of fire that covers, and warms, everything. You never understood that, Orochimaru. In fact, all that you cared about was learning the next jutsu, never once caring that you were leaving your team to chance. When I chose Arashi as the Hokage, you were mad, and rightfully so. You assumed that I would name you as my successor, the student that surpassed the teacher.

My baka apprentice, you could never have surpassed me, just as Konoha will not fall. The buildings may fall, and the lives may be lost, but because of the dedication of our Shinobi, Konoha will remain standing."

"JUST DIE!" Orochimaru screamed at his old mentor, before the man smiled. Jumping out of the way, he said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Tears streaking down his face, the man looked over Konoha and sighed. As Orochimaru swing his sword, the man switched places with his clone and grabbed Orochimaru's arms.

"Shiki fuujin!"

Below, the crowd gasped as, for the second time in nearly sixteen years, a large, ghostly creature loomed over the city, his menace and strength apparent to the Shinobi on the ground. Jiraiya, who had finally defeated the animated corpse of the Yondaime Hokage, frowned at the sight of the Shinigami, and knew what this meant.

Orochimaru screamed, as the Shinigami tore at his very soul. Try as me might, the Death God would allow his pray to struggle. The soul that came from Orochimaru's chest was grey, as if the evil had accumulated on its very essence, and tarnished his very life.

Through it all, the Sannin struggled, attempting to push away his target, though in his pain, the strength was nearly gone. "LET ME GO!" Orochimaru screamed, fighting for his very life against a force that bore no pity.

"DAMN YOU, SARUTOBI!" he again cried, using all of his might to let go. Suddenly, a wince came from the old Hokage, the limit of the Hero's Water nearing his end.

"Stop struggling, Orochimaru! It is useless."

The Sannin laughed, "you say that, but you are about to die, Sensei!"

The man frowned, knowing his words were true, but not believing them all the same. "No, Orochimaru, I may die here, but I will live forever, in the hearts of my people. You will simply die here."

As another wince came from the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi knew he wouldn't be able to continue pulling. Smiling, he took a knife, given from the Shinigami himself, and said, "for your heinous acts, Orochimaru, I will take all that gives your life meaning."

The man laughed, thinking it was a joke, a last sentiment, from a fallen Kage. Then, Sarutobi's arm came down, slicing through Orochimaru's very soul. He screamed, no, not just screamed, he cried. The pain of losing his arms and legs, all too much to bear.

Suddenly, without warning, the purple barricade dropped, and as the Sandaime Hokage fell, a smile on his face, his final words washed over the audience below him.

_"As long as the Shadow looms over the Village, the Lotus of Konoha will always bloom twice." _

**A Week Later**

Jiraiya looked over at the woman currently arguing with the Konoha Council, and sighed. The Third had left written instruction, fully intending to die in the last battle with Orochimaru, and now the village was in a state of shock. And now? Now they wanted to execute a villager, and were getting a large argument from the Hokage.

The person? Not Naruto, as Jiraiya would have thought. No, it was the last Uchiha, Sasuke. The council, led by a heavily bandaged man named Danzo, argued after the battle that the Uchiha was a threat to the security of the village, and needed to be executed, so the secrets of the Sharingan would die with him.

Tsunade was against this, even though the order had already gone through, Tsunade, as well as the Jounin that were present when Sarutobi declared her the fifth, had struck back and hid the last of Konoha's greatest clan, and declared that anyone that tried to kill him would _themselves_ be executed.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked over at the jounin holding his greatest work, acting as if he were ignoring the world. Jiraiya understood though, if not for _Icha Icha Paradise_ the Council would be on the receiving end of the Chidori.

Finally, Danzo, who had declared the Hokage incompetent and tried to remove her from office, stood up and said, "enough! You will turn the Uchiha over, and his eyes will be given to someone that **_won't_** betray our village! Do not forget, Tsunade-hime, we are the collective will of the Village!"

Jiraiya, who had tired of hearing this, stood and moved faster than anyone could blink. His hand was extended around the throat of the man that would run Konoha and said, "shut up, and do **not** dare to think you know more, or have more power, than Sarutobi-sensei or the Sannin had. Orochimaru, the bastard that he is, understood better than you, that the Hokage is the cement of our village, the very foundation!

You, who dare to sit above the other villagers because you were here at its foundation, seem to forget who the _real_ power of the village resides in. And it isn't the Council or even Hokage. It's Tsunade, and her family, whose land we now reside on."

"Jiraiya! That's enough! Danzo, you seem to be under the impression that you are Hokage. You seem to be under the impression that I am simply a distraction, and you are the real power of the village, and that you have the power to decide how things will be run, you and your Root division of ANBU that was abandoned.

Well, you are not. The Uchiha will not be executed. This subject is not open for discussion. Now, unto the next order of business."

Hoharu Utatane frowned, as if the dismissal were above her and her friend, Homura Mitokado, who were both former teammates of the Sandaime.

And so she opened her mouth to tell Tsunade when the woman said, "The new Chuunin as picked by Sarutobi-sensei and myself. My choices are, of course, open to negotiation, however the Sandaime's final wish was for two people to become Chuunin and, as of now, that request is seen as final.

The woman glared and said, "fine, we'll hear Sarutobi's choices first."

The woman smiled. "The First, Hyuuga Neji, a branch family member of your Clan, Hiashi."

The man glared, as if she were something bothersome in his field of vision.

"And the next is Uzumaki Naruto, the Son of the Yondaime Hokage, and Holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Also, the village does not know his history, but the Shinobi do, therefore I am enacting a law forbidding anyone from revealing his secret."

The Council stood in objection, and were about to shoot down her decree when Jiraiya said, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The council dropped to their knees dodging the fire as it flew at them. "Also, I'm placing Sannin Jiraiya on the Council to be my voice. He is acceptable because of the fact that he is a Sannin, and one of the most powerful members of Konoha. He singularly defeated the Yondaime's animated corpse with a move that Arashi made himself, the Rasengan.

"And, who would you place as Chuunin, Tsunade?" Mitokado asked as he stood, and looked at Hiashi, who was smirking. He had been the only member of the Council that recognized Naruto's power and knew about the Kyuubi before.

"My recommendations are simple, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. As you know, my choices are seen as a whole, and if one is denied for any reason, Shikato, then both are denied, so think carefully about whether or not you want your grandson to be publicly ridiculed."

The man sighed and said, "I agree with your choices. Hiashi?"

Hyuuga Hiashi smirked, "I personally have no problem with the Uchiha, as long as you give me your word, Jiraiya, that the seal is strong."

"I performed the seal, double layered, myself."

The man nodded. After a few votes, the only three descanting votes were of Danzo, Mitokado and Utatane, the two senior members of the Council. As a matter of fact, it was those three that were trying to get the last Uchiha executed.

"Now, for the last order of business. I have arranged for a three year training period for the Uchiha and Hatake Kakashi, who will take this time to do long distance missions, and train in various missions. His team will need to be split while they are gone. I have a reasonable situation for them. I will take Haruno Sakura as an apprentice and place Inuzuka Kiba under his sister, Hana's, tutelage until the time of their return."

"And what about the Akatsuki, or Uchiha Itachi?" Hiashi asked. The woman sighed. "That is a risk we will have to take, however, with Kakashi's example, I believe that Sasuke will flourish as needed."

Hiashi nodded.

Danzo stood, "no! I do not agree letting a Jinchuuriki taking any position of authority, and will fight you each and every step of that monster's career!"

Hiashi stood, surprising the Council. Walking over to Danzo, the head of the Hyuuga Clan said, "you would do well to realize that you are outvoted, and that Naruto, who I trained in keeping his emotions, will be an asset to this village, or are you doubting the ability of the Hyuuga?"

The man sneered, "no, I doubt anyone would doubt the Hyuuga, I am however, saying that if we do not stop the Jinchuuriki, that he will release that nine-tailed demon again!"

Before anyone could stop him, Jiraiya was to his feet and said, "next you will be saying that Naruto should be stripped of his Shinobi license."

The man shrugged, "it's a good thought."

"Tsunade, I am leaving before I do something they will regret. I will return."

The woman could see the light in the eyes of her old teammate and nodded.

_End Chapter_


	21. A Quake in the Way of Life

**A Quake in the Way of Life**

Jiraiya was furious when he looked at the jounin in the meeting room of the Hokage Tower, the level of animosity that had accumulated when they were notified of Danzo's recommendation, and the pure anger at the insinuation was more than most of them could bare.

"Let me run a Chidori through his chest!" Kakashi was muttering the entire time. Like Jiraiya, he had a connection with Naruto that was borne through the boys father. And to even dare think of executing Sasuke, oh hell no!

"No, let me use his spleen for swordplay" an angered Genma said, his Chakra flaring at the thought of hurting two thirteen year olds for your political means. The other responses weren't any better. Kurenai wanted to insist on using a genjutsu form of the Tsukuyomi on the Council, while Gai was muttering about how unyouthful they were being, and that they needed to be taught a lesson.

However, what surprised him the most, was Asuma's attitude. He, more than anyone, had a closer connection to Naruto, even one that would make Genma jealous. He was there as Naruto grew up, and was there when his father trained the boy for hours on end, as he regaled the newly appointed Jounin of his "otouto's" progress.

And so it was, that a group of pissed off jounin were discussing the best way to deal with the council when the objects of their talk walked in.

Sasuke paled, and was about to turn away when Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru walked in, followed by a furious Tsunade. She looked at Jiraiya, and the audience in the office and calmed down just enough, only to see Danzo enter her office at the last second.

"Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumkai Naruto, I, Tsunade, acting Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure hereby name you Chuunin, with all the rights and responsibilities thereof. You have all shown considerable eptitude of the heaven and earth, and your help in the recent invasion has provided this village with far more resources than what would have before become avaliable. In light of recent events, I must stress upon you not to reveal too much of your hidden abilities, or they might be seen as a threat to the village.

Hyuuga Neji, the fact that you've become a Chuunin over the Head Family Member, Hyuuga Hinata means you may be in for a problem if, when, you return to the compound. in light of this situation, Hyuuga Hiashi has asked that I provide you with temporary room and board while he works on removing the Caged Bird seal from the other Branch family members of the Hyuuga Clan."

Neji looked at Gai, and clearly shook his head before looking at Naruto, and seemingly pleaded. Naruto shrugged.

"Nara Shikamaru, you have proven beyond a 'shadow' of a doubt that you are a genius in hiding, and seemingly the most brilliant strategist to come through the Ninja Academy. Due to this, you are hereby instated with the rank of Chuunin, due to your knowledge, and will be required to broaden your jutsu base.

Uchiha Sasuke, there were many who called for your execution, to be honest, due to that cursed seal you wear on your shoulder. One such person, Danzo here, has called for your head, after removing your eyes and... bestowing them upon another person. In light of this, I hereby grant you the position of Chuunin, and offer you a mission, to be taken for an extended period of three years, with Hatake Kakashi, to find information on your brother, Uchiha Itachi.

You are, if possible, to find out the reason for his betrayal of Konoha. While you are away, you will take missions in the area that you, and Kakashi, are in, that would be made simpler than sending a team out to that area.

Uzumaki Naruto, as with Uchiha Sasuke, it has been declared, by Danzo, that you are too dangerous and therefore need to be stripped of rank. However, as Hokage, I see your actions during the recent invasion as honorable, and bestow upon you the Rank of Chuunin. For your incomparable strategy ability, which while not on the level of a genius, can be more damaging, and your pure Chakra capabilities make you a worthwhile component of any team in Konoha.

With the ranking of so many to Chuunin, that means the structure of teams will change somewhat. Because you are leaving with Kakashi, Sasuke, team seven will temporability be broken. Haruno Sakura will apprentice under myself, and Inuzuka Kiba will train under his sister, Inuzuka Hana.

The rest that advanced will be placed in command of their teams. You will start missions in three weeks. Jiraiya, you will be joining the Council. Now, Kakashi, Sasuke, you are dismissed."

The two nodded and vanished in a rush of wind.

"Danzo, what remains are the top ranked Jounin, a Sannin, and the newest Chuunin in Konoha. You will address your problems with Uzumaki Naruto in front of us, and _him_ and we will decide on the proper course of action."

The man sneered. "It's simple, Tsunade-hime, Uzumaki Naruto is a problem that needs to be stripped of his right to do any jutsu, especially his summoning jutsu! Summoning an uncontrollable **Demon** is downright dangerous! Not to mention completely stupid!"

His license must be revoked and he thrown in jail for keeping this a secret from the village!"

Genma stood up and said, "he didn't keep it a secret, he told those that were necessary, so that argument is unimportant. And Sandaime Hokage knew, therefore if it had been important for **you** to know, then he would have told you. As far as I know," he winced as his injuries flared for a moment, "the only ones that didn't know are the former teammates of the Sandaime and the rest of the council, unless you knew Hiashi-sama. Sandaime always told me you approved of Naruto."

The man smiled and said, "he did, in fact, tell me."

Danzo sneered. "If your opinion were important, Jounin, then I would have asked for it. You got beaten by a Genin for Kami sake!"

"Enough! The genin in question was the personal apprentice of Orochimaru, and medic-nin, and it was not known he was spying on Konoha, unless you know something of that, Danzo?" Tsunade said.

The man growled. Kurenai smirked as she spoke up, "And, as it stands, it took a Jinchuuriki to even lay a hand on him. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

He blushed under Kurenai's praise. Jiraiya smirked. "Danzo, please, tell us how, in your old age, you would have taken care of the problem without resorting to using the villagers as protection?"

The man turned and said, "listen you brat, I may not be as young, but you Sannin are without a doubt the most coddled bunch to ever pass through training! You have a brat that thinks because her grandfather was the Shodaime Hokage that SHE is the best person to deal with this time of need!

Sarutobi was a fool, and he should have passed the position on to someone that could actually perform well in a fight. In case you've forgotten, Jiraiya, I am the only one in the village that could even lay a finger on your old Sensei!"

Shikamaru sighed, "we're off the subject." When the crowd turned to him, the genin placed his head down, and whispered, "troublesome."

"The issue is whether or not Naruto-san is a menace to Konoha. In my opinion, he isn't. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that he held the contract with the Foxes, and therefore, perfectly capable of controlling any of the summons."

Danzo sneered. "Shut up, Chuunin! Your opinion isn't wanted here."

Shikamaru sighed, and sat down on the floor. Looking at the bandaged old fool, Shikamaru said, "if my opinion wasn't wanted, Tsunade-sama would have dismissed me with Sasuke."

The woman smiled. When Danzo raised his hand to backhand the Chuunin, he was surprised to feel a vice-grip encircle his wrist. Asuma stood there, the anger completely clouding his features.

"My father was not a fool, and will not be made a fool by you, and yours, Danzo. If you cannot see that, maybe it is time for you to step down from the council!"

The man snorted, "shut up Asuma, you're no better than any of the others here, protecting this... _jinchuuriki_ like you are."

The way he'd said Jinchuuriki alerted Naruto to the fact that Danzo didn't see him as a person, but the demon himself.

"Enough!" Tsunade again commanded. "You will quit your unjustifiable accusations, Danzo, and will quit with your prejudicial attitude, or I will have you removed. I believe if we had Naruto tell his perceptions of the fight with Sabaku no Gaara, this situation can be averted. You will, of course, Naruto, need to submit to a truth jutsu so we can verify what you say is truthful. If he does this, and it can be verified that he was truthful, Danzo, then you will have no further argument.

Do I make myself clear?"

The man sneered as if she were something on the bottom of his shoe, but nodded. Shizune, who had just entered the room ran back out. A few minutes later, Morino Ibiki came into the room, looked at Naruto and to the Hokage. "May I ask why I've been brought here to interrogate a Shinobi of Konoha?"

The woman explained the situation, and he sighed. "It'll just be easier to place him under Reverse Hypnosis, Tsunade."

The woman nodded and, as he nodded, went through the five set seal and said, "Jigyaku no Jutsu."

Naruto's eyes closed softly and his arms fell to his side, as Jiraiya caught the prior standing genin. They placed him in a chair and Danzo said, "tell us about your fight with the Sand jinchuuriki."

_I met Gaara outside of the village, where he had met with the initial force of Oto-nin, and told them I was on my way. When Kyuubi first saw the ANBU and Jounin force, it shrugged them off, before behind me, a voice said, "take the Jinchuuriki alive." _

_At that time, I realized I had been set up, and asked why? Orochimaru wanted the Kyuubi, I was answered, and then realized that the situation had become worse than anticipated. It was then a group of ANBU arrived, and began one on one battle with the invading force, while Gaara, ran farther into the outer border of the Fire Country. _

_I knew my duty, and ran after him, finally reaching him, as I dispelled the Kyuubi, I knew that I needed to conserve energy until after we needed to get back to Konoha, and his chakra filled my reserves again. _

_Gaara was standing in the middle of the thick forest. _

_When I approached him, he smirked at me and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, it is time I repaid your kindness from the Waterfall, prepare to die." _

_Then, he attacked. The first three jutsu, Sabaku SouSou, Suna Shuriken, and another jutsu I'd never seen before, were launched in quick succession. I barely had time to dodge. When I got back up, he had changed, half of his body sand, and the other half human. His eyes were bloodshot, and one appeared to have a yellow eye with four dots, and a star in the center. _

_He started wheezing, and going on about how he was going to feast on my blood, and nothing I did could stop him. I'd beaten him before, and even took on his... altered state, and a summon with the Kyuubi. But... the form was completely under his control, and the Shukaku chakra was evident. _

_For the first time... I feared whether or not I'd be able to beat him, because I'd used the Rasengan, and other jutsu during the day, and barely had the energy to stand. _

_He taunted me, saying that I should only fight for myself, and not for the people of Konoha, that, that was the reason why he was as powerful as he was. And that, the first chance he got, he was going to come back to Konoha, and feast on the blood of my friends, and even those that would do me harm. _

_When he attacked, I was frozen, the killing intent that he was displaying so powerful I couldn't even feel my legs. _

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "did he say "Kanashibari no Jutsu" before you were unable to move, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. The man sighed. "That's an original technique created by Orochimaru. It's possible that Gaara had been taught by them before."

Danzo smirked. "Well, don't let us stop you, _Jinchuuriki_, continue."

Naruto mumbled an "ok" in his sleep and continued. _It wasn't until just before he attacked that the Kyuubi sent a burst of Chakra through my body, and I was able to move again. He explained that the technique overloaded my ability to think and that, no matter what, only two things would be able to break anyone out. A burst of Chakra like the Kyuubi gave me, or pain to counteract the senses. _

_I dodged just as the attack neared my face, and turned, using a Metsubou Sentou punch to try and hurt Gaara just a little bit. His sand protected him, obviously, but that was what I figured would happen." _

He frowned a minute here.

_Gaara's sand control before was eratic, almost like he couldn't control it, and no matter how much he tried, the Sand would act almost instinctively. This time, it seemed like he could almost control it, and used it to punch at me, a couple times connecting. _

_I was being wore down, I could tell, and so could he. I ran in there, almost... arrogantly, and could barely hold my Chakra together, when his sand wrapped around my lower legs, and he tried to snap them again. _

_Only this time, he succeeded. _

Genma gasped. "Nani! Naruto, reports showed you were completely healed. When you were attacked the first time, you... it took you a week to heal!"

Naruto frowned as he was again interrupted. Danzo snorted, as if he didn't believe the boy, but was shut up by a quick burst of the Kanashibari from Jiraiya.

_Kyuubi helped me, this time. He told me that the seal would allow for me to control it, and that if I opened it just a bit, that I could speed up the healing process, and that my Otousan had set it so I could open or close it as needed. I did, about half-way, and the healing chakra flowed inside of me. My leg healed in seconds. _

_What he didn't tell me, and what I didn't realize until it was too late, was that the further I opened the seal... the more of the Kyuubi Chakra I would absorb." _

The crowd gasped as this news penetrated their minds. Danzo, still frozen from the Kanashibari wanted to say something, but was again forbidden because of the increased power Jiraiya had placed into it.

_When I opened the seal, I gained three tails without meaning too, and merged parts of my body with the Kyuubi. When I channel Chakra to those parts, I can manifest physical changes, vision, hearing, reaction. Because of this, I could feel the attacks coming from Gaara, and could dodge them faster. _

_I dodged the next three that were thrown at me, and sent one of my own, the Suiton: Suiryuudan. It drenched so much of the sand, that it became mud. Genma-sensei can confirm that Water Jutsu are my worst element, and that I have hardly no control, but because of the increase in my Chakra, well... the water that came out was my strongest yet. _

_Gaara got mad at this point, and used a new technique called, the Sabaku Taisou. A wall of chakra crashed down on me, and I responded with the Koukaku that my kaasan passed to me. It was barely enough. The sand compressed me so hard, that I could barely move, and then got harder. It hardened, and I could... feel the killing intent the sand had. _

_Chakra burst out of me, at this point, and I scattered the sand that was compressing me. Then I drew a kunai and threw it, and used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get out of the sand, before it came and crashed on me again. When I hit back on the ground, Gaara was holding his head, as if he were in pain. _

_It was then I realized that Gaara was being controled by Shukaku to the point that he had no self-will. _

_Then he looked at me again, and the Sand had covered the rest of his upper body. I knew that if I didn't do something soon... the sand would completely cover Gaara, and I'd have to resort to more drastic measures. _

He blushed at this point, and said something that chilled Genma, _I must apologize to Genma-sensei. I had a thought before the Third Round to get a Technique that would make me look like an idiot, that had the potential to humiliate a person, and went to Kakashi-san. _

_I wrapped an explosive note around a Kunai at this point, and used Kage Bunshin to get around to his backside... and used the Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi." _

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and snickered. The... the visualization of that in his mind was so powerful that he couldn't help but want to see it.

_"It worked, and the next thing I know, Gaara had lost a lot of the sand that was covering him. It didn't last that long, though. It was enough though for me to pierce his Suna no Yoroi with the Naruto Ninpoucho: Shihou Hapou Shuriken No Maki which is basically a Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and a lot of Shuriken. _

_Gaara didn't like that, but I could see a bit of blood coming from him, and knew that I'd done some damage, though I didn't know how much. It probably would have been better at this point to end things, but I figured that the Village couldn't be doing any better. That's when I felt something come from the Village that got the Kyuubi wound up. I knew that I had to end things soon, but because I was distracted, Gaara had used his sand to cover himself again. _

_He ran at me, and I dodged again, only to miss his newly formed tail come and grab me at the neck. It raised me off the ground, and I wished for nothing more than to get out. _

_When a tail protruded from my backside, I didn't know what to believe. It wasn't a tail like Gaara's, artificial, but real. _

_It was one of those physicial changes that only I would be able to use. I used that new tail to pry myself lose and shot a Fire Jutsu that I'd been working on using straight into Gaara's chest. He didn't like the Katon: Dekitate Houkakyanon no Jutsu very much, especially since his chest was covered in a huge burn, but got back up and shot a Sabaku Ryuu at me. _

_It connected a minute later, of course, because I was distracted, again, by one of the Oto-nin that tried to grab me. I got out this time with a Rasengan and ran, tired and irritated. A minute later, I connected with Gaara's head and sent him flying. _

_He stood up, and ran at me, going through a lot of fast seals, and sent a Wind jutsu at me, the Ninpou Fuusajin. I got hit, but it didn't take long for those to heal, and went through a fast set of seals myself, intent on finishing it. _

_Genma-sensei, the jutsu I used next made Kyuubi very entertained. The Raiton: Ku Bakufuu hit him squarely nine times, and he fell. When the shinobi from Sound realized that Gaara was knocked out, they immediately came after me, but I had to get back. Kyuubi was irritated and wouldn't take no for an answer. _

_So... I summoned him. He still had his nine tails, and told me that in this form, he could draw Chakra to replenish what he lost, and that each time I drew from him, that I would eventually gain enough from him to actually present a challenge. _

_Then, the Konoha ANBU left dropped to the ground as Kyuubi dealt with the Oto-nin. Kyuubi gave a yell of victory, I picked Gaara up, and we raced back to Konoha, just to see a tag being placed in my Otousan's head, and Orochimaru laugh. Kyuubi begged to be let loose and I agreed. He ran towards Otousan, and they fought." _

"That's enough Naruto, we know the rest of that story. Now, tell us about your fight with Kabuto."

_Naruto nodded. "Well, I saw Genma-sensei hurt, and on instinct threw a Kunai over there, using the Hiraishin. By this time, Kyuubi had been sent back and told me that Kabuto smelled like Orochimaru. So... I did what I had to. I... I flowed Chakra throughout my body, and manifested the physical changes that before had only been genjutsu. After that... I blacked out, and don't remember much. _

_I remember waking up right after he was sent into that hole, and used my newest jutsu, the Baruda-Bomu Renda. _

_Tsunade nodded to Ibiki and the man said, "Kai!"_

Naruto looked at the people and said, "can you tell me if you recovered his body?"

Tsunade said, "No, we didn't . We found limbs, and knew that he'd definately been hurt, but I felt the presense of medical chakra, and knew that he'd started the process of self-healing, and probably regeneration.

Naruto, make no mistake, Kabuto is dangerous. Danzo, I believe that we've successfully proven that Naruto is safe to us. You are dismissed."

The man sneered and turned, glaring at Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto, I agree that you did what was needed. Why didn't you kill Gaara?"

"Because... I think I helped him. He... he had been hurt since early in life, and was used to only fighting for himself. I... I reached out to him, Tsunade-sama. I told him that it was alright to be different, as long as you helped those precious to you. Where is he, can I talk to him?"

The woman shook her head, "no, his sister and brother picked him up right after the Kyuubi was defeated and they fled, I can only assume they're back in Sunagakure.

Alright, I believe you Naruto. You served Konoha well.

As it is, however, there is information that I need to give to the Jounin, so I need you, Shikamaru and Neji to leave... dismissed!"

They nodded and left. Naruto smiled as they entered the quite atmosphere of Konoha and said, "Want Ramen?"

Neji nodded and, Shikamaru said, "yes. Are you paying?"

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-san, I honestly believe that Hiashi-sama is truly happy for me, because I did what I had to, and played a large part in the Suna-Oto invasion plot. It is the other members of the Head Branch, and Hinata-sama herself. I am afraid they will attack me, as is Hiashi-sama. I... I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay at your place of residence."

Naruto shrugged.

**Next Day**

There was a big difference in the atmosphere, Naruto noticed, as he looked up and down the street. The glares were intense, and it seemed that people he'd literally known for his entire life were suddenly his most hated enemies. Luckily, the Jounin of the Village were still his friends, and had once, saved his life from an angry mob, Ibiki even going so far as to threaten them with bodily harm.

Neji, it seemed, was even worse off. More than once he'd complained of headaches, and the glares coming from the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan were made worse with the Byakugan.

In between the two of them, a young genin-to-be stood with his head held high. His name was Konohamaru, and he was the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. He was the honorable Grandson. The fact that he was talking with, "that demon child" as the village had started to call Naruto, was only held by the belief that he had neglected to tell the honorable grandson the truth.

Danzo, the one that had leaked that information, made sure to tell everyone that the "honored grandson" did not know, and if someone were to tell him, the child would, naturally, run.

"Stay away from the Honorable Grandson, Demon-Child!" a well-known and respected villager called, throwing a tomato at Naruto. He slightly smiled, and looked at Konohamaru, who threw a Kunai at the man and said, "My name is Konohamaru! And Naruto-niisan was trained by my oyaji-san!"

The crowd paled, and then backed in fear as a shadow covered the two Chuunin and genin-to-be. The tomato that had been dodged had hit a black haired woman, holding a pig, and known to be the personal apprentice of the Godaime Hokage.

Naruto had only seen Shizune one time, and had yet too see anything bad about the Jounin-level, if not ranked, woman. So, when she handed the pig to Naruto, and created a set of heavy seals, the crowd backed in horror.

"I demand to know who told you about Naruto-kun!"

A man in the back, holding the hand of his daughter in one, and in the other a spoon, said, "It was Danzo. He came out and started the rumor about Naruto-kun. Personally, I don't care if he is a Jinchuuriki, like Danzo said, as long as he eats my ramen! Anyone that likes Ramen is a good guy!"

The crowed looked at the man in disgust before Shizune said, "I am Shizune, the assistant of the Godaime Hokage, and I will tell you know that Naruto-kun has not deserved your disrespect, in fact, he defeated a Jounin-level Oto-nin by himself, and defeated Sabaku no Gaara. The Council has the account, under Morino Ibiki no less. If I see this level of disrespect, I will let Tsunade-sama know!"

Naruto sighed and said, "Sandaime-sensei told me this was the reason he didn't want anyone knowing. He said that no one would give me a chance, and now I'm seeing what Gaara went through for the years before he became a Suna-nin. And... I've shopped in each of the shops on this street before, I've been to many of your houses to eat, and not once have I made trouble.

I... I am disappointed that you would so easily forget the sacrifice, and the pain that I went through before I found out that my father was the Yondaime Hokage... I still remember the disbelief, and absolute hatred that I was given because I dared even exist... as a child... when the Yondaime was dead.

When... when have I ever been anything more than good to any of you?"

The crowd stepped back in horror as Naruto looked up at them, pain showing in his eyes the first time as Hyuuga Neji, noticed for the first time, stepped forward and said, "I find it most _dishonorable_ that anyone in the Hyuuga Clan would condone this level of animosity, when I know for a fact, that Hiashi-sama has been one of Naruto-san's closest friends."

The Hyuuga in the audience shifed slightly and, other than the slight ache of his caged bird seal, Neji turned away from Naruto as Shizune took TonTon and said, "come, Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama has need of the new Chuunin at a Chuunin/Jounin meeting... I was sent here to get you."

Naruto, looking at Neji, thanked her and said, "Konohamaru... go to Ichiraku... and talk to Ayame-chan about a bowl of Miso Ramen...

The boy nodded and, as Ayame held out her hand to the grief-striken genin-to-be, Naruto felt his heart ache at the pain the boy must be going through.

They disappeared as soon as he was out of sight.

**Hokage Tower**

"Alright, right on time... well except for Kakashi. First, I would like to welcome our newest Chuunin to the group. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji all proved themselves loyal to Konoha to a greater extent than I could have asked.

Now after this meeting, Uchiha Sasuke will be leaving on a three-year training mission with Hatake Kakashi, therefore new Ranking Jounin is Maito Gai."

"YOSH!"

"The ranking structure, therefore, remains the same, though any mission where you cross paths with Kakashi, he will be ranking Jounin. ANBU recruitment is up this year, with fifteen new ANBU filling the open positions, and seven more to that, making a grand total of fifty ANBU, the highest allowed number at this point in time.

Now, as you have undoubtedly already guessed, because of certain problems that have arisen lately the Suna/Konoha alliance is terminated. This is a problem, because they were our only ally among the five elemental nations. Because of the amount of damage we have sustained, Konoha is in trouble. We need to keep the appearance, however, of running smoothly. So, from now until I say otherwise, every Chuunin and Genin are hereby called from active duty and will be staying around Konoha until we can clear up this problem.

Jounin and ANBU, you are to take missions, no matter how small. The Chuunin will be overseeing the construction, therefore cannot take the C-Ranked Missions that are required of them, and construction of the town will cover any D-Ranked missions that come in. Therefore, we will need to restructure the new Chuunin Cells. To make things simpler on the new Chuunin, you are hereby banded as New Chuunin Cell 15.

Now, because of their attack on Konoha, Sunagakure is also in a bad state. While we were under attack, Sunagakure Elder Chiyo found the decayed body of the Kazekage. While this could be a trap, Chiyo is a Medic-nin as myself, and as such, has the honor to tell the truth in these matters. She has, personally, requested aid from Konohagakure, and also sends her thanks to you, Naruto, for helping Gaara. It seems your actions against him worked like you had hoped."

Kakashi, who had arrived a few minutes ago, said, "anosa, Hokage-sama."

She looked at Kakashi and said, "hai?"

"I was wondering... ano... whether you would be sending Sasuke and myself mission details, since we're sending bi-weekly reports. If so, we could take care of most of those missions, and keep most of the Jounin within a few day's travel to Konoha?"

She nodded. "Hai, we will be doing that. Alright, I need volunteers for the Suna request."

Two newly instated Jounin stood and said they would go, and she nodded. They sat down, having been aknowledged. "Yosh! Now, onto the last matter. As the Jounin know, three days ago, Village Elder Danzo came with a request to execute and jail two of the new Jounin in our group. He then, after it had been established that there were no cause for concern from either of these chuunin, spread a rumor around Konohagakure.

As you know, I have forbidden this knowledge and will enforce this to the strongest of my ability. I will not have two Shinobi of Konoha persecuted, or ridiculed, for using everything at their disposal to protect us, as long as it's voluntary."

Here she looked at Uchiha Sasuke, and he nodded, wincing as he touched his shoulder slightly.

"Or under **complete** control."

Here, she looked at Naruto. He nodded. "Now, I would like to say, if I see or hear of any Chuunin or above instigating this rumor, or helping in the persecution of any Shinobi, you'll be fined and jailed."

The shinobi gasped. "I am also making it forbidden to even broach the subject to **any** non-Shinobi of the village. If you hear Danzo, or any other Council member discussing this, or spreading rumors, you are to charge them with treason.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Shurenai Genma, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai, you are all to stay. Everyone dismissed!"

The other Shinobi scattered, while Jiraiya dropped from the top. Her fist collided with his face a moment later, and he said, "Ohayo Tsunade-Hime!"

She growled but said, "you're on time. Good. I am pleasantly surprised. Now, for the next six weeks, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, you three are to assist in the reconstruction of Konoha. It will be your job to make sure the builders are doing their job correctly, and properly. Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, you are to leave post haste to your training mission, after I dismiss you!

Dismissed!"

They disappeared. She smirked. "During this time, Gai, Genma, Asuma, you are to train your Genin to act as a team, and then separate them into teams of three. This will free up the new Chuunin to work with you, Jiraiya, on getting stronger.

You will also, when the next six weeks are up, start on C-Ranked and B-Ranked missions, where your skills will be needed. Chuunin, Dismissed!"

They nodded and each of them disappeared in their own way.

**Outside**

"It's troublesome, but I can't say that I'm surprised. Chuunin can do D-ranked missions, but can also act in case of attack." Shikamaru said. "Just... don't be so troublesome."

Neji sighed. "We will not, but I wonder whether things will get better."

"They almost certainly have too" Shino said, coming towards the group. "My bugs are growing less anxious."

They nodded as another said, "but... are we ready for what is to come?"

They looked at each other and sighed, as the rest of the Rookie Genin came to join their respective group leaders.

Naruto, who was held as the leader of the new Chuunin, threw out his arm and said, "YOSH!"

With that, they scattered.

_End Chapter: End Arc one_

A/N: Yosh! This ends the first arc, which instead of ending with the "Sasuke-retrieval" arc, shows the change from "Canon" Naruto to "AU" Naruto.

Also, this FanFiction is special to me because I've finally broken 100,000 words, something I've neglected to do on any other FanFiction I've ever written, in a lesser amount of time. Thank you!

Thank you! Ja ne, William!


	22. The Difference Change Makes

**The Difference Change Makes**

**Part II starts this round, and is, hopefully, AU from this moment on. I may accidentally add something Canon in, occassionally, but from now on, I want it all original, if there is such a thing.**

It has been one week since reconstruction started, one week of hassling carpenters, drunk with their sake, and lost in their lust of the Geisha houses of the cities, to do any work other than travel. The genin, it seemed, had been recruited by the city for a permanent D-ranked mission to rebuild, and were being paid as such. It was different, he realized, as it was considered a B-rank for him, and the other Chuunin, who were constantly on guard, as if the sanctity of Konoha could be breached at any moment.

As he looks out his bedroom window, Naruto smiles, the first beams of sunlight had just hit the window, and now it was time for him to report for duty. His new Flak jacket, which had arrived just yesterday, was the symbol of an official Chuunin, and the pin on his left collar showed that he was a high ranked Chuunin, directly under the command of the Jounin, and comrades to the other high ranking Chuunin, such as Umino Iruka, and Mizuki no Sensei, who were his old instructors, almost a year and a half ago.

He sat up, his bones creaking, not wanting to leave the exhaustion of bed, and the sweet caress of the warmth protruding from the sheet covered mattress.

He rolled his neck and sighed. Kakashi left yesterday with the Uchiha, and the entire day the Haruno girl refused to work, crying about her 'poor Sasuke-kun'. At least the golden-haired Yamanaka girl _worked_ while crying.

He'd already heard good reports about his team. Tsunade-baachan wouldn't let him cover his own team, but instead told Neji and he to watch over Asuma's and Kakashi's, the Nara was watching over Lee, Tenten, Nushi and Kimourii on his own.

"Come in" he called to Neji as the sun rose over the horizon completely for the first time today. It was becoming tradition already, Neji knocking at exactly five thirty in the morning, and them doing their morning training soon after. So far, using a combination of the Mokushioku and the Chioku that he'd finally gotten down in his "Kyuubi" state, Naruto was able to watch the Chakra in Neji, and at the same time slow the speed, and hasten his reactions. It wasn't the Byakugan by any means, but it did make countering the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou better.

"Are you ready Naruto-sama?"

Naruto sighed. Since he'd moved in, Neji had taken to calling Naruto '-sama' because of the traditions instilled, like he was afraid Naruto would kick him out if he didn't. Naruto was sick of it, personally. But, what can he do?

"Baka, don't call me -sama!"

Neji sighed from the other side of the door and Naruto walked out, dressed in highly informal robes, training robes, on. The Kazama seal was on the back, a newly instilled sense of tradition that Naruto felt would be better now that people knew about the Kyuubi and he'd been seen using the Rasengan.

As he walked down the streets, he was the recipient of many glares from people in the village, and was always looking down. Neji, too, received these glares, because a member of the Hyuuga Clan would rather stay with a demon liar instead of his family. Neji was tired of it.

"Neji-niisan!" a voice called. Neji stopped and, noticing Naruto did the same, waited for the person behind them to catch up.

"Ohayo Neji-niisan!"

"Hello Hinata-sama." he said quietly. She smiled and said, "I.. I do not blame you, Neji-niisan. I would like for you to come back to the estate, and I will tell Otousan that."

He smiled and said, "Hiashi-sama is not the one mad at me, Hinata-sama. He asked me to move out until the hostility of the Main House calms down. Like it or not, they do not respect you, and would rather see me dead than hear what you have to say."

She sighed. "Baka!" Naruto said, hiting him upside the head. Naruto turned and said, "Hinata, Neji is staying at my house. If you would like to come visit him, I would allow it. However, if you dare use the Caged Bird... well Konoha may well hate me even more."

The girl paled when she saw Naruto beside her, as if she were fearing for her very life. She kept inching her eyes down where the seal rested, as if the rumors had circulated around the clan, and worsened every moment. Shaking her head, she blushed, and said, "arigatou Naruto-kun. I... I forgot myself for a moment, Otousan said it was alright to be friendly with you."

Naruto nodded, he didn't take it personally, Hinata, from what he knew of the girl, was an alright kind of person.

Suddenly, a messenger bird landed on Neji holding two pieces of paper. One for Naruto, the other Neji.

"Well, I've got South village today, Neji."

Neji nodded and said, "Gai-sensei has asked that the team be given a place to rebuild, and was agreed with. So I'm in North village today, and we'll be working on Ichiraku, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'll come by for lunch and order a lot of Ramen then!"

The Chuunin Hyuuga smiled and said, "we will endeavor to get the place running smoothly for you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed and went through a tora seal before disappearing and saying, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!"

Neji, least to say, was in massive pain.

"Well, it says I'm helping Team Kurenai today, Hinata. Accompany me?"

She smiled and, snickering at the misfortune of her niisan, nodded, before saying, "Naruto-kun, thank you for helping Neji-niisan."

**South Konoha: The BathHouses**

They arrived at the bathhouses, the main area of renovation today, and Naruto sighed as he realized he was stuck with the Kunoichi genin working on that area, and also had a Jounin supervisor, if he had heard correctly. He arrived, and felt something wrong. It was sudden, the change in perception that had overrode his senses as he stepped over the triple layered trap that was set, and realized that it was actually a four layer trap, with a Genjutsu in the way.

He closed his eye, and said, "Bariagen no Jutsu!" before the thing disappeared, and his Kawaii neko-sama appeared, huffing loudly.

"Kyuubi senses" was all he explained as she ran over to ask how he was there.

"Anosa, I believe that I was given the wrong area to oversee, Kurenai-chan."

She smiled and said, "my Kawaii Kitsune-kun! No, this is the right place, I was just testing your genjutsu. Naruto-kun, I need your help protecting this area from... the super hentai."

Naruto smirked and said, "you mean Ero-S..." suddenly a clamp was over his mouth and she nodded, "yes, I am talking about him."

Naruto nodded and said, "hai!"

He went through a fast, single seal before crying, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The multitude of Naruto's appeared and with a single nod, each separated, each trying to find Jiraiya.

"Good, thank you. Now, Tsunade put me in charge in this area, so could you perhaps help the girls, Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged, she **was** a jounin after all, though she was his Kawaii Neko-sama.

"Neko-chan" he said, and she smiled. "What, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, isn't this the place you beat me up?"

She blushed and said, "yes, the kunoichi bathhouses. I thought you were peeping."

Naruto blushed. She smiled.

Soon after, Kurenai left to do her other duties, and Naruto stuck to surveiling the surrounding area. He sighed, Asuma _really_ needed to open his eyes.

Soon, a shout of, "Hentai!" filled the area, and Naruto, following the voice, came upon the white-haired Sennen surrounded by a group of screaming kunoichi. Naruto laughed, until he said, "AH! NARUTO! Just the baka I wanted to see!"

The kunoichi turned at once and Naruto gulped before backing slowly into... "NA..."

He turned, it was Kurenai!

"RU..."

"Um... ano... it wasn't me?"

"TO!"

He gulped and said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

As the pound came down, Naruto disappeared in the middle of a flash of light. He appeared in the middle of the Hokage's tower and gasping for air said, "ero-sennen... kunoichi... peeping... turned them... on me."

Tsunade, a crash of a bottle later, is on the floor laughing so hard Naruto, the poor Chuunin, was afraid she had broken a rib or three.

**Day Seven**

It had been six days until the 'peeping' incident, and Naruto was afraid. Kunoichi were all giving him an evil glare, especially the pink haired ikeike, Sakura, and her friend Ino. They had attacked him three times, even though Tsunade herself forbade it, apparently... even though he came running he _wasn't_ supposed to see them like that.

He was assigned to help rebuild the academy today, and if all turned out, the village would be sufficiently prepared so he could take a mission again.

"Kuso, why do I have to help fix this place?" he sighed, and walked in to see Lee and Tenten, another of the Kunoichi out for blood.

Kimourii and Nushi were out for blood too, but **they** knew Naruto better than that, and as luck would have it, they were there too.

He walked in, with the blueprints in hand for the repairing of the academy, and noticed there was a lot to do. They had to tile the roof, rebuild the walls, paint, fix the training gym, the training yard, and do other D-Ranked mission details. As he stepped inside, Neji, who was on detail with him... again, stepped towards the Shinobi and said, "I will begin with the outside preparations, Naruto-san."

He nodded and Neji took Lee and Tenten outside, leaving him with his team. He smiled, and noticed they weren't happy.

"Hi" he smiled. Kimourii sighed. "Naruto-kun, did you peep on us?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Tsunade-baachan said I was assigned there to... catch Ero-Sennen!"

Nushi sighed. "Naruto-kun, don't get caught there again, even if there's an order. You're wanted for... disrespecting the Kunoichi, and they'll hurt you if you're caught there again. Kurenai-chan forgot you were assigned that day, and told us to apologize, but what's done is done."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Hai, I understand. Anyway, Not much to do today, just repairing the walls, repainting, and restructuring the inside practice room. When we do, we're finished and can take missions... well... I guess I can anyway."

The girls frowned but nodded. "We understand, Naruto-kun."

They worked for the next seven hours, stopped by a passing fire attack from outside. A genin was using the new practice training ground already. Naruto sighed and said, "ano, you need to quit that until the Shinobi say it is alright to practice."

The girl, whose pale lavender eyes glared when she was questioned, said, "well, it's not your place to tell _me_ what to do, Chuunin! I'm a Hyuuga!"

Naruto sighed and said, "yes, I realize that little girl..." but was stopped by her "Hanabi-sama", "but you cannot practice here, and Hiashi-san will tell you the same thing!"

She glared and said, "You don't seem to realize who _I_ am."

Naruto shrugged and said, "no, you don't seem to know who _I_ am. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you will leave while my team finishes repairing this school."

She glared and said, "I'll tell my Otousan, and you'll be sorry!"

As she disappeared, Neji sighed and said, "arigatou Naruto-san. She was most stubborn, and believes that she will inherit the clan, though Hinata-sama is in line before her."

Naruto shrugged and said, "well, she's distracting. If she comes back again, have Lee come get me. I know _you_ can't do anything to the brat, but I will."

Neji smiled and nodded before going back to his group as Naruto walked back inside to see the Gym finished, and the walls painted.

The floor was polished too, though another group was too do that later, Naruto was glad it was finished.

"Alright, final inspection time then. Mokuchishi! Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He disappeared in a burst of yellow light and was back within the minute, as he smiled. "Good, as far as I can tell, the classrooms are ready, and everything is as it should be. The rebuilding of Konoha is complete!"

The two cheered and ran outside where Lee was just finishing with the roof and Tenten had finished 'testing' the practice target while Neji used the Byakugan to check both the inside and the outside. He nodded to his team and Naruto said, "you reported yesterday, Neji-san. I'll report today."

The Chuunin sighed in relief and disappeared, presumably going back to the manor. Naruto smiled and said, "be grateful, Tsunade-baachan is mean."

Shaking his head, Naruto smiled and disappeared to the Hokage Tower.

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting," he said to the ANBU watching the tower. The cat-faced ANBU nodded and stepped aside, and Naruto bowed briefly.

The room was clear except for Tsunade, at her desk signing papers and Shizune, who was sitting beside her, trying to keep the Sake from spilling.

"Tsunade-baachan, Uzumaki Naruto reporting that we are finished with repairs!"

The woman jerked up, a vein throbbing on her head and she said, "don't call me that! And you're finished, already?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, we are finished with repairs, Tsunade-baachan."

The woman sighed and said, "alright, good job Naruto! I'm proud of the work you've done. Your team will begin taking C-ranked missions tomorrow! Genma will escort you until you are ready to take command, Naruto, and then you'll take over. Dismissed... and don't call me baachan!"

Naruto chuckled as the Sake bottle, which Shizune had been holding as mightily was ripped from her hand and thrown at the door, a small indentation was purely visible where it hit. She grinned just a little, laughing at the irony of what had just occured, trust Naruto to do the job that she couldn't.

**The Next Day**

"Shiranui Genma, Uzumaki Naruto, Riyousha Kimourii and Inuzuka Nushi, you have been issued a C-rank mission to the Northern Fire Country border, on a protection mission that should last one month. An unknown number of Oto-nin have been attacking the city there, and the local police are dying by the multitude. We have been asked for protection, you are to leave by tonight.

Genma, you will be incharge for the duration of this mission, with Naruto as your second in command. If you feel he is improved, you may ask Naruto to take command over the course of the protection mission.

Do you both agree?"

They nodded. "Good, now dismissed!"

The four of them disappeared as another crash of a cup hit the door and Naruto smirked.

Two hours later they met at the northern Konoha gates, where two Jounin stood watch over the city and waved as they crossed out of Konohagakure and into Fire Country.

The pace was slow, and Genma was anxious to stop, Naruto could tell. He smiled as the man sat a bag down and said, "alright! Take a rest, Naruto. I need to talk to the three of you! This is our first mission in three months, and your first mission since the Chuunin Exams. Kimourii, Nushi, how are your summoning abilities coming?"

The two looked at each other, bit their thumb and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, two summon appeared, a dog and a squirrel. Nushi smiled and said, "I summoned the dog Cur, and have successfully signed the scroll of summoning."

Kimourii smiled, "I have successfully summoned a squirell named Hitori, and signed the scroll of summoning also."

He smiled, "good, both of you. Now, we know Naruto's summoning abilities are up to scratch. So, I will teach you all something new. It's a Hyouton jutsu, and very dangerous to control. In order to become an ANBU, you must be able to control three elements, and be an elite Chuunin or Jounin, and know two hundred jutsu. This new jutsu will consist of two elements, Water and Wind.

Because of the complexity of the Water Element Manipulation, we will need to teach you **how** to manipulate Water if you have two primary already. It is within the abilitiy of every Shinobi to use all of them, more so for others than anyone.

For an example, Sandaime Hokage mastered all five elements, and could control many of them separately, or together, in any combination, except for Water and Fire, which won't work together.

The first thing you need to do is apply chakra into this paper, it is from a different tree in the same forest, called the Secondary tree, and will show me if you can use minor Water Manipulation.

They each took one and found they could.

"Water Manipulation is a hard task to perform. When you perform your primary manipulation, it flows from you, with a secondary manipulation, you have to **force** the chakra to work for you, and eventually that resistance will go down. It's like working a muscle, once the muscle sets into the routine, it does what you want, when you want."

The three nodded and he said, "okay, the first jutsu is the Ice Prison, Hyouton: Hyouro no Jutsu. You won't be able to perform this jutsu yet, and not for a while at least. Now, we've rested enough, let's go."

They stood up, and jumped along the trees, going towards the city in Northern Fire Country.

**Arrival**

They arrived to their destination in the middle of the night and noticed a police looking out over the city as if waiting for stragglers. Genma held out his hand and motioned for them to stop before they entered into the city. The police on the inside stopped and walked over.

"Can I help you?" his snobbish voice asked the four Konoha-nin and he said, "it's late and the city isn't open."

Genma smiled, "I'm Shiranui Genma, and this is my team, we've come in responce to your Oto-nin problem. We are from Konohagakure."

"Do you have your passports?"

Genma pulled his out as his team did the same. The man nodded, "thank you. You must be tired, Konohagakure is so long from here!"

Genma shook his head, he had felt the slight genjutsu coming from the mans voice, and said, "No, we are fine. We will begin patrol tomorrow. Good security measures, using a genjutsu projected from your voice, if I weren't a Jounin it would have worked."

The man stared at the kids that weren't affected. "One of them is a Genjutsu specialist and have taught the others a way to protect the senses from them. Now, this city is a large one, and I believe that we will need to patrol in groups of two. Naruto, you will take Nushi tomorrow, and Kimourii you will be with me. We are looking for any information on Oto-nin and their plots to invade Konohagakure.

Let's find an inn and get rooms for the night! Hajime!"

"Hai!" the three genin said at once, and separated from the main team looking for a place to lay their head.

An hour later and they finally found the Inn. It was on the outskirts of the town, and one that looked like it saw frequent use of "Jiraiya-sama!", as Naruto found out when he asked if a perverted, white haired, old man had ever been here before.

Shaking his head at the girls' foolishness one last time, he fell asleep, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto looked at the clock on his side table and dropped his head too the pillow under him. Only two hours had passed since he had fallen asleep, and Kimourii was standing over him. He groaned at the Water Jutsu that hit his face and, jerking up wildly, said, "NANI!"

His concentration at being angry broke when he saw the look on her face. Just outside the door, a yell of, "Suiton: Suijinheki" permeated the atmosphere. He was on his feet a second later as a loud 'thump' hit the door and it burst open, and Genma fell out, unconscious. The two men, with Hitai-ate of Oto on their foreheads, said, "you are to come with us."

Naruto rolled backward as the men then ran forward and shot off three jutsu, one a piece. The first, a Katon, hit where he was just a second before, and the next, a Doton, was just after. He cursed, and rolled backward again, as the third, a Fuuton, finally released itself from his grasp and rushed forward.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" the same voice called again, throwing four massive walls of water at his team, and trying to surround them. Naruto cursed and went though the seals, saying, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Fire burst from him as Naruto directed it towards the wall, steam erupting from the impact. Naruto looked at Kimourii and said, "down," before going through another seal set, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The three Oto-nin jumped back as Naruto's appeared, and ran forward. Kimourii was up a second later, and going through seals, running and yelling, "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!"

The surroundings blurred, as Nushi ran into the room. She glared and said, "Juujin Bunshin! Gatsuuga!"

When Sutermaru appeared a second time, the Beast Clone jutsu working to it's full extent, one of the Oto-nin jumped backwards, missing the jutsu that rained down on its friend. THe second, caught under Kimourii's genjutsu, was falling fast, and was less prepared than the average, for a true master at Genjutsu.

The last ran forward and said, "Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

Naruto jumped out of the way, and said, "Kuso! Where is Genma-sensei!"

The man smirked, and said, "outside!"

Naruto glared and said, "Fine! Mokuchishi! Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He threw his Kunai at the last second, and as a result, had time to do one more thing. He smirked, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Now, instead of one Naruto, three took place beside him, and strode toward the last Oto shinobi, as the Kunai lodged itself in his leg. Naruto smirked and said, "Now, tell me what you did to Genma-sensei, or see how well Morino Ibiki would like to hurt you!"

The man sneered, and was about to respond when a voice said, "Good job you three, it's good to know your teamwork hasn't suffered any. Naruto, let him down, I'm fine."

Naruto smiled, "Genma-sensei!"

The man nodded, "hai, it is me. I was asleep when he placed me in the Suijinheki, and had to burn my way through."

Naruto nodded. "You three did excellently. Obviously, these three were sent as a distraction. I am proud of each of you, individually and separately. You, Kimourii and Nushi, showed me that you could do anything you set your mind too, expecially learning to summon. I was, and am proud. Naruto, I am proud to have you on my team. Now, rest, tomorrow, we find the rest of the attack group."

The three smiled, and nodded, walking back into their room as a man in a Wolf's Mask appeared and said, "arigato team Genma, I shall take these three back to Konoha."

Genma nodded, "and to you, ANBU-sama, for showing up when you did. I have no doubt we would have been in need of eventual assistance had I simply placed them in the local jail.

The ANBU nodded, "tell your team, all of them, that the ANBU are watching them, defeating three Chuunin-ranked Shinobi as two genin and a new Chuunin is excellent. And, also, tell Uzumaki Naruto, that should he wish it, an ANBU place is open for him when he becomes a Jounin."

Genma smiled. "I will, of course tell him. Now, please tell Hokage-sama that we are alright."

The ANBU disappeared at that and Genma sighed.

**Morning; 6:00**

The team was up a few hours later, a Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu having awoken the three from a restful sleep, and a smiling Genma. "Kimourii, Nushi, today we will be taking over the patroll of the city. As this is directly between Konohagakure and Kemurigakure, you may run into a Kemuri-nin patrolling the area just as we are. I have no doubt both villages would have sent out Shinobi to deal with the Otogakure threat.

If you run into a Kemuri shinobi, be on your best diplomatic behavior. As the lesser of the two Hidden Villages, Kemurigakure sees Konohagakure as a threat, and wants to become a part of the five element nations. It is, also, the village that plays host to the Feudal Lord of Fire Country, who oversees the running of that village.

Now, Naruto, you will be with Kimourii today, and you will take watch over the West Quandrant of the city. You are on duty, so I expect you to react as such, do not waste time on frivolous things, or waste your money on anything other than food. If you see an Oto-nin, please be on guard, if it seems like the Otogakure-nin is going to attack anyone, stop them immediately. Those are your orders.

Nushi, I will need your tracking skills today, so you will lead at a steady pace. Hajime!"

The four Konoha-nin nodded and as one separated, as a man with long, gray locks looked on with interest.

_End Chapter_

**A/N**: This chapter was a hard one to finish between the three reports I had to finish, and one speech, on HTML, that I had to write for Oral Communication class, the Art of Public Speaking.

Thank you for the patience.


	23. Sound and Leaf: Open Warfare

**Sound and Leaf: Open Warfare**

"Kuso!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed when he looked around for the fifth time, sure someone was watching the two Konoha-nin. His senses were on high alert and the Kyuubi was restless. He'd seen glimpses of men all day, with red coulded cloaks, but whenever he would look, they'd be gone. And, to top it off, they had ran into a party of two Oto-nin eating at a local restaurant, obviously planning something heinous.

"Naruto," Kimourii asked him as he looked around for the sixth time. He turned to her. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged, "I keep thinking that we're being watched, but when I look no one is there. It's almost like we're being followed, too."

Kimourii shrugged. "Well, it isn't like we haven't been in this situation before, Naruto. The only difference is that this time we are in the state of war with Oto, and may run into Kemuri-nin that want to delay our job. Anyway, how is being a Chuunin different from Genin?"

Naruto sighed. "It's different. As Genin, the only time we had to worry about our lives would be if we didn't learn a jutsu right. Now, I have to worry about not only my life, but yours and Nushi's. If I make a bad decision, I could literally kill you both. It's a lot of pressure, and not something that you're really ever prepared for."

Kimourii sighed. "Hai, I understand what you're saying Naruto. Demo, if what you say is true, then why did you become a Chuunin?"

Naruto smiled. "I... because I wanted to make Sandaime-jiji proud. And... I think that he was proud at the end. I want to become Hokage for the same reason. Sandaime-sama taught me to love myself, and love my village, even in the face of adversity."

Kimourii smiled.

Looking around, Naruto sighed and said, "well, we'd better get back to work, Kimourii-chan. Who knows when the Oto-nin will decide to attack."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto groaned, and as the two jumped to the top of the building, the mysterious figure watched.

**Noon**

Daylight streamed down on the city as the various Oto-nin all converged on the topmost building, with the weird Kanji of, "Success". The bingo hall was covered in spiderweb, and the odd chill of death hung in the air. Genma had been following the team for a few hours, his worry evident in everything he did.

Using handseals, Genma said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The Kage Bunshin nodded, and with a puff of smoke, used Henge, and went inside as a bug.

"So," one of the guards asked, "what are we going to do about the Konoha-nin snooping around."

The man sighed and said, "nothing, if we do anything, the equally as annoying Kemuri-nin will decide to attack, and we will have nothing left to offer Orochimaru-sama."

"What about the child with Whisker marks?" asked a third Oto-nin, gaining the attention of the other three. "Didn't Orochimaru-sama say he was one of the top targets?"

The other three smirked.

"Of course, but I was at the Chuunin Selection Exams. You know that Gaara kid, right, the one that never sleeps? Whisker-mark kid beat Gaara. Even Orochimaru-sama said that the other Jounin couldn't beat Gaara, that it would be troublesome for us to fight him. Orochimaru-sama will defeat the kid, I'm sure of it."

The first one sighed and said, "I don't know. But... we do have a mission to complete. Sartorius, when will the plans be completed? Orochimaru-sama is expecting the Opium shipment anyday now, and will not allow for mishap."

Sartorius sighed, his long, gray hair cascading down his back as his displeasure was shown. "We will have the first shipment ready on time. Why Orochimaru-sama needs Opium for his experiments, I don't understand."

"Baka! It is not our place to question Orochimaru-sama!" the third screeched angrily.

"And why is that, Sabu! Or even you, Akarui. We are not loyal to Orochimaru-sama! We are Nuke-nin from the Kiri, Suna, and even Konohagakure. Why do we place our loyalty with one village!"

The oldest sighed and, as bones protruded from his hand said, "it is the will of Orochimaru-sama."

Sartorius paled significantly and said, "now Kiminaro-san, I didn't mean any disrespect towards Orochimaru-sama, I just don't feel comfortable taking orders without reason from a village I have no true alliegance too!"

Silently cursing itself as its Chakra ran out, the Kage Bunshin missed the last part of the conversation.

**Team**

"Opium?" Kimourii asked, silently frowning. For all she knew about the drug, Kimourii couldn't figure why an experienced Shinobi would use Opium for any reason. "Demo, Genma-sensei, that doesn't make sence. Opium is an illegal, and highly addictive drug that makes it harder for Shinobi to react correctly. Why would any Shinobi use such a restrictive drug?"

Genma shrugged, chewing on his senbon, trying to figure out a reason.

"Ano" Nushi interrupted. "Is it possible that they are going to use it to strengthen loyalty to Oto by giving Shinobi Opium-laced food?"

Genma shook his head, "no, while it is odorless and tasteless, a Shinobi's heightened senses can pick up smallest traces of anything in our food or drink. And it is illegal to sell Opium, not that Nukenin worry about the law, but even if they find someone to sell it too, the revenue is going to be too small for anyone to notice."

"It doesn't make sence, though," Naruto said. "Your Kage Bunshin said that Orochimaru experimented with it, right?"

Genma nodded, shuddering because of his previous encounters with Orochimaru's, "experiments."

"Hai, Naruto. That is what I got from the Kage Bunshin that I used. How can this information be useful?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, Sensei. What are some ways of making people become dependent?"

Genma shrugged. "The most efficient way would be to lace a city with as much as possible. Then the dependency would increase and that would create a dominant structure where they would become the leaders of the city."

"Do you think they're moving on with the plans to take over Rice Field Country, sensei?"

Genma stopped and looked at Naruto for a moment before frowning. "Ano, that sounds like a good possibility Naruto. I will ask Godaime Hokage-sama about that."

"Ano sa, sensei, I was wondering?" Kimourii began. Genma looked at her and said, "hai?"

"What about Jiraiya-sama? We heard that he was in the area, and when we investigated today, we did find evidence that strongly supports that idea."

Genma shrugged. "Do not approach him unless absolutely necessary. Jiraiya is keeping a low profile because of a mission he was put on from the Sandaime Hokage, and when he is in areas that are not Konohagakure cannot be seen as a Shinobi of that village, unless ordered by the Hokage, like our earlier mission."

She nodded. As he noticed Nushi yawning, Genma smiled and said, "you three did well today. Get to sleep, I will awaken someone in two hours for the next shift. You go to bed."

The nodded and stalked off to their rooms as Genma's position quickly changed to defensive. When the woman, bearing a single note on her Hitai-ate, walked out of the shadows, Genma froze. "I was wondering when you would be alone, Shiranui Genma."

He frowned. "So, you did not really think that your students would notice me, did you. My stealth is above that of Chuunin."

"I'm sure that they noticed, but I gave them a direct order, so that you would come into the open. What do you want, Oto-nin?"

"Is that any way to treat your sister, Genma-baka. Well, anyway, what I want is your silence, Genma, on our activities with the Opium. I am willing to make you a very good offer, say five thousand pounds of our freshest opium and your word that you will not mention it to anyone."

Genma frowned and said, "you are more stupid than I thought, shisuta-baka. I do not believe in Opium, nor do I believe in chatting with enemy Shinobi."

"Enemy? Enemy? How am I an enemy? It can't be because I was forced away from Konoha for following my sensei's orders, could it?"

You know as well as I do, Akarui, that it is up to the individual Shinobi to enforce the law. Any order Orochimaru gave you that was against the law should have been disobeyed, and then notified to Sandaime-sama. Instead, you killed two innocent people to further Orochimaru's 'experiments.'

"Forgive me for not being perfect, Genma-baka, not everyone could have a perfect mentor, teuch. You're still as stupid as I remember, baka."

The man sighed, "and your still as ignorant of Orochimaru's evil, as you ever were, shisuta."

The woman sneered. "You would do well to not talk about my sensei, Genma-san. You may be my family, but I will kill you."

"You stopped being my family when you followed the Hebi-teme, instead of the years of training and dedication instilled in you by Konoha. You are no sister mine."

The woman frowned, more than a little hurt, and said, "well, how about this, brother dear. Boys, attack!"

Suddenly two Oto-nin attacked from his left and right, while she came from the front. Genma cursed and jumped backward, dodging all three attacks. Suddenly, one of the Oto-nin flashed through Hand Seals and said, "Doton: Doryuudan!"

A small dragon appeared made out of earth; coming out from the ground, and flies at Genma. Just as he's about to counter, a hand grabs his leg and pulls him, while a voice says, "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu." He places his hand at the side to stop his decent and flashes through the seals, yelling, "Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

The dragon reaches him just at that second and melts, the hard earth around him softening as the third smirks and said, "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"

He curses, as the room fades away. Suddenly from his right, a swarm of bees buzz after him. As one connects with his body, Genma is pushed back, as a stinger enters his face.

"Kai!" he yells as he pulses Chakra from him, trying to dispel the illusion. It doesn't work. "Kuso."

The swarm turns back, flying toward him at an angle, while increasing in speed every second. "Kuso" he again says, before dodging to the right, as a plant rises from the ground, catching him around the middle.

"KAI!" he yells, releasing a large amount of Chakra to dispel the illusion, and regreting it a moment later when two more stingers enter his arm. His arm feels numb, the tenketsu being closed due to the chakra entering his body that disrupted the flow of his own.

He clamps his hand over the now numb wound, trying his best to dodge as a large vine wrapped around his legs, and squeezed.

The swarm aimed at his face. Genma flashed through a quick set of seals and said, "Suiton: Mizu Bukahasousei no Jutsu!"

Two towers of water raise from the ground, whetting the swarm that had been after him. Genma breathes a sigh of relief for just a moment, before he's hit in the back of the head by a blunt object.

He falls to his knees and rolls.

He jumps as the swarm comes after him again, and releases an even bigger amount of chakra, when all of the sudden, the illusion separates, and he sees Kimourii over the Genjutsu user, who had asphyxiated.

Naruto was fighting with the Earth user, while Nushi was distracting his sister, Shiranui Akarui, the one that brightly shines among the light, that had started the entire thing, knowing that she was outclassed. He smiles and flashes through the Hand seals and said, "Nushi! Down!"

As she drops he says, "Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko!"

Akarui jumps out of the way, yelling, "Shannaro!"

"Raiton: Ku Bakufuu!" Genma frowns as the woman jumps into the air. Suddenly, nine different streaks of lightning fly from his fingers, and connect with his sister, the family disgrace, who is down for the count.

While he is reflecting a voice cries, "Katon: Karyuudan!"

Naruto, of course. He is about to interfere when he sees the flak jacket on the opponent. "A Chuunin and two Jounin."

**Whisker-Kid**

"Sorry whisker-kid, I'm not going to be taken out like that."

"Oh yeah, tell that to your arms when I get them with my next attack!"

The older Chuunin smirked and said, "I don't think so. You should be glad we came instead of our fourth partner. He'd kick your ass easily."

Naruto snarled. The man laughed, "don't worry, whisker-kid. When Orochimaru-sama gets your body, we will be teammates."

"As if I'd let that Hebi-teme get my body, you baka! You, however, should not let your opponent distract you."

The man stood in confusion before Naruto said, "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, out from nowhere, walls of water surround the last of the attacking Oto-nin. Naruto looks at Genma and nods. The man nodded and said, "Raiton: Raikyu!"

A small lightning ball appeared and flew toward the man. Just before it hit, Naruto dropped the prison he had created, and the man fell over, knocked out. "Good," Genma said. Suddenly, a Wolf ANBU arrived, flashed his ID and said, "I will take them to Konoha for questioning."

Genma nodded and said, "arigatou. Ano, could you keep this one in a separate cell, I will interrogate her myself, should Hokage-sama allow it, when we get back. We didn't expect the mission to be this short. We have the final identity of the last member of the Oto-nin, who I believe has already left, and their reason for being here. We will confiscate the contraband, or let Kemurigakure do so, and be back tomorrow."

The ANBU nodded and said, "Hai, Shiranui, I will hold your sister for interrogation."

As their sensei bowed, the three students smiled slightly at this unusual insight into their sensei's life.

He turned and said, "I am glad you three sensed them. When I ordered you three, you looked underneath the underneath. For that, I am ever grateful. Now, really, go to bed. I will find the on duty Kemuri-nin and a local officer and separate the contraband. We will take it to Konoha for distruction tomorrow."

**Morning**

"Ano, Kimourii-chan?" Nushi asked her friend when the two Kunoichi woke the next morning.

Kimourii smiled and said, "Hai?"

"What happened to your crush on Naruto-kun?"

The kunoichi smiled sadly and said, "when we went on our border patrol mission with Team Gai, Neji and I talked while the rest of you went your separate ways. He told me of his family, and of his animosity toward the Main House. Then, he told me that should things have been different, he would have liked to get to know me before.

We started talking, and I eventually realized that Naruto would never see me as more than a friend, and that I had an oppurtunity with Neji-kun. I, obviously, took that oppurtunity, and am happy."

The Inuzuka smiled and said, "hai. So, any potential mates for our darling Naruto-kun?"

Kimourii's nose prickled and she shook her head.

"Good morning ladies," a voice at the door startled the two Kunoichi. The turned to see Genma-sensei standing there, Naruto behind them, just waking himself.

"Good morning Genma-sensei!"

The man smiled lightly. "We have to move quickly this morning, our mission is not yet complete. I received orders last night that we were to confiscate the Opium that was left behind when the Kemuri-nin left. So, let us go to the wearhouse and get the things that we will need for this mission to be a success."

The three nodded and Genma said, "Yosh! Let us go!"

With that, four Konoha-nin disappeared in flumes of smoke.

They arrived at the wearhouse from yesterday. Crates, filled with white powder, were stacked in rows of three by four. "We will need to move quickly. I have arranged a carriage to take us out of the city. After that, we will summon our bosses and go to Konoha to have the ANBU dispose of the illegal drug.

Ah, and here is our ride."

Just then a carriage pulled in, lead by a team of six horses. The nodded and at once, each of the Shinobi said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Then, they set to work, piling the highly illegal drug inside the tented cab. Nushi and I will ride on the back to look for potential spies, Naruto and Kimourii, stay with the driver to protect the front. We will be traveling to the outskirts of the city. When we arrive, you will be duly compensated for your trouble, yosh?"

The man nodded.

With that, the thirty minute ride began.

As they arrived to the outskirts of the town, Naruto pulled out his Gama-chan wallet and six one-hundred ryuu notes. He then disembarked and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

When the crates of Opium were taken off of the cab, Genma walked to the driver and thanked him. Then, looking at his students, the man bit his thumb and made quick hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a giant Squirrel appeared, followed by a smaller squirrel summoned by Kimourii. Nushi had summoned a rather large Dog-summon, and was now strapping the Opium atop its head while she sat with Kimourii.

The surprise came when, instead of a large, nine-tailed Kyuubi, a rather small, six tail, was summoned forth.

"Kyuubi and I are merged rather closely now. He isn't sure the effect would be worth the risk if I summoned him in battle anymore. We still talk, but it's more along the lines of pleasant conversation, instead of Sensei-gaki.

The three nodded. "And, anyway, Zorro is my personal summon now. The new Kyuubi wants to make sure I'm not hurting the summons, and even though they respect me, the new leadership needs to get to know me before I summon from the other plane.

Genma nodded and said, "alright, let's go!"

The three students smiled.

Suddenly, the four summons were bounding toward Konohagakure, as a pale, blue eyed Oto-nin watched in displeasure. Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased.

**Sunagakure**

"We are without a Kage! I cannot believe you would allow such to go on any longer Baki! Make the girl take the job!"

"Sabaku no Temari does not wish to be the new Kazekage. She has displayed this in many ways, and has said that she does not qualify anyway, that though she is the strongest Kunoich in the village, her brother, Gaara, is the most powerful in Suna."

"We will not allow a _Jinchuuriki_ to run our village! Think of the outrage this would cause, especially when the boy is so volatile!" The word Jinchuuriki spoken as if it were poisonous.

"And, he lost to a member of _Konoha!_" Konoha spoken as if it were a crime.

"We would not be taken seriously!" The third voice said, making the most sense of them all.

Baki smiled. "No, we are not taken seriously _now_ because we were duped by Orochimaru, who killed our Kazekage. We were taken advantage of, and now you want to appoint a Kage that will take the blame, so you, yourselves, will not be blamed as the ones that pushed Yondaime Kazekage-sama into battle with Konoha."

"How dare you speak above your place!"

Baki glared at the old council and said, "Gaara will take his place as the Godaime Kazekage, there is not a Shinobi of Sunagakure that can stand in his way, and if the Council does decide to, then he will kill all of you."

"That does not stop the fact that Gaara lost to a _Genin_ when our own Jounin cannot defeat him!"

"Gaara was defeated by a _Jinchuuriki_; like himself. That should account for something."

"A jinchuuriki you say? In Konoha? Are you sure?"

Baki nodded. "Fine, send the demon in, and we'll speak with him."

Baki nodded and walked out the door, motioning to Gaara, who crossed his arms and walked inside the room.

Ten minutes later, three separate screams could be heard, as Gaara killed the three members of the council not related to him.

The last two, an old woman and her brother, nodded at Baki and said, "gather the citizens, and welcome in the reign of the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara shook his head, "no, not yet. I wish for a... friend, to be in attendance."

"And, who is this friend?" Temari asked. Gaara looked at the skies and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Temari nodded and walked out, smiling slightly at the look on her brothers face. He had made a friend, in the one person that could defeat him.

Walking into the messenger room, Temari carefully wrote a diplomatic invitation to Konohagakure, inviting Uzumaki Naruto, to the inauguration of the Godaime Kazekage.

**To the Office of the Godaime Hokage**

_In efforts to stabilize relations between Suna and Konoha, we would like to invite you, and one Uzumaki Naruto, to the inauguration of the Godaime Kazekage. This is a personal request, that will strengthen relations between our villages. _

_Sabaku no Temari _

**Konohagakure: Early Morning**

The four summon animals disappeared as ANBU greeted the team back to Konoha. The crates of Opium were sitting on the ground, and surrounded by a blue field of water.

Soon, the crates were taken inside of the gates, and the group passed into the empty streets, the call of sleep long fallen. The guards were weary of letting anyone in, but they had the proper ID, and therefore, were citizens of Konoha.

"Good mission," Genma said, as the three walked towards the Hokage's Tower. He smiled, nearly two years ago, they would have fallen asleep already, but now they were focused and wanted to see the report given by their commanding officer.

He stood with a bit of pride at that, and walked in, pausing to greet the ANBU on guard, rabbit.

The door was locked, while the hustle and bustle behind the door signaled whoever was inside had been asleep, and therefore, dressed inappropriately.

As the door opened, Tsunade raised her eyebrow and said, "you're back early."

The group nodded and she said, "well? Report!"

Genma looked at his team and said, "I first want to say that my team performed exceptionally well. The mission parameters included a one month mission to the northern city along the Fire Country border to deal with the Oto-nin problem. We did as such, having caught six Oto-nin, while the last is believed to have fled. We also found the source of their interference, twelve crates of Opium, that was to be delivered to Orochimaru.

We confiscated those crates and delivered them to the ANBU that were on duty."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Hai, very well. You have successfully completed your C-Rank Mission then. Prisoners?"

Genma nodded, "six. Five unidentified, and the last Shiranui Akarui, the lost daughter of Shiranui, and student of Orochimaru. Nukenin for ten years, and caught as she attacked myself, and my team."

Tsunade's face fell and she said, "I am sorry, Genma. I had hoped she was dead, and not a Nukenin. In accordance, I will ask you to have no contact with her until her punishment is doled out, we do not want you accused of treason as well.

I am sorry."

Genma nodded and said, "may we be excused, Godaime-sama?"

She nodded, "Hai. You have tomorrow off since you are just now getting in from traveling overnight. I will also like to see Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Nushi tomorrow for their yearly physical examinations."

Naruto winced and nodded while Nushi, who idolized Tsunade, merely grinned and said, "Hai!"

Naruto arrived at his home fifteen minutes later, and walked into his bedroom, not bothering to change or shower. As he lay down, resting his head upon his pillow, Naruto had no idea the changes this night would make.

_He woke, precious minutes after his head hit the pillow, to the sight of a nine-tailed Kyuubi in his mindscape. _

_"Hey, Kitsune no Baka." _

_**Hey Naruto, it's been a while, yeah?** _

_Naruto nodded, his three tails waving magificantly in tune with the nine of his mentor. _

_**Naruto, what do you know about the seal Yondaime placed upon you?** _

_Naruto shrugged, "nothing, it's SS-ranked, therefore not known to less than Sannin level shinobi." _

_The kitsune sighed. **Naruto, it's very important you listen then. The seal that your father created, to hold me in, was also created to turn any chakra taken from he, into chakra for you. It would keep its demonic power, but because your coils were not developed when I was sealed, your coils withstand my chakra. **_

_**This serves two purposes. The first, is an infinite amount of Chakra, and healing ability, especially when the seal is opened to its fullest, and you gain the attribute that is most needed at that time. **_

_**The other, though, is the most important. Naruto, the seal was designed to trap my chakra within you, so that I cannot regenerate. Needless to say, Naruto, that when my chakra is gone, I will be too. Your seal will remain, and hold my chakra in reserve, so you can open it, the ultimate defense to the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. **_

_**Needless, I do not wish to die, Naruto. Therefore, I will not aid you as much as I have before. I will still heal you, though with the merge as potent as it was, you will heal just as well. You will not draw on as much of my chakra as you did in your fight with Kabuto, because once my Chakra is outside of the seal, it is outside of my reach.** _

_Naruto nodded. **Now, I have searched my memories of your Yondaime, and have found a jutsu that he used quite often, that I believe you should know. It is a Doton jutsu that Jiraiya taught him. I will now teach it to you. **_

_**If my memories are correct, it uses and utilizes a large amount of Chakra, more than most Chuunin have, and a bit close to the reserves of most Jounin. You must spread Chakra among the ground that you are standing on, and into the shape that you will want to cover. As you spread this Chakra, you will use the seals, and call out the jutsu, then strike the ground, causing it to turn to clay and quicksand. **_

_**Since this is using your Chakra, you will be repelled by the jutsu. In order to escape it, in case you ever have the misfortune of being caught in that white haired baka's, you must send a large burst of Chakra toward your feet, and repel yourself up.** _

_Naruto nodded and said, "Hai, arigatou Kyuubi." _

_Kyuubi nodded. **Now, the name of this jutsu Naruto, is Doton: Youmi Nuuma.** _

_Naruto nodded and, going through a quick set of seals, placed his hand to the ground and spread a large amount of chakra through it. "Doton: Youmi Nuuma no Jutsu!" _

_Suddenly, from around him, the earth exploded, as Naruto was threw back from the force of the chakra in the jutsu. He cursed, as he thought, and realized that he shouldn't have had that much Chakra. _

_The Kyuubi was laughing, as he saw the reddish coated chakra replenishing almost instantly. Shaking his head, he sighed, the boy had reserves. _

_As Naruto fainted from the pounding he had taken, Kyuubi laughed and said, **less is better** _

_End Chapter_


	24. Diplomats! Inauguration of G Kazekage

**Diplomats: Inauguration of the Godaime Kazekage**

A week had passed since the recapture of Shiranui Akarui, and Genma had yet to see his shisuta. He felt betrayed. Having grieved for her, and thinking for all these years, that she was dead, he wondered if he even had to call her sister.

The team had been supportive. Each of them took the missions that he felt he couldn't handle, namely guard/escort missions, that consisted of being around the holding facility that held his once dead sister.

His family had come under a lot of critisism, also. Civilians in the street treated him like he was Orochimaru himself, and acted like he needed to be punished for his sister's actions.

All in all, Genma was catching the same type of treatment that Naruto was, now that everyone knew about the Kyuubi.

Suddenly, he is on his feet as a blaring bellows through the village. As the shadowed figure runs past him, Genma stands up, as one of the two ANBU operatives that were chasing the figure stop in front of him.

Shiranui Genma, the Scroll of Kinjutsu has been stolen by a Iwa-nin. It is imperative that we retrieve that scroll, as it contains many of our village secrets. This is a Jounin level mission and you are recruited."

Genma nods. "Hai."

The ANBU then jumps onto the top as Genma puts his earpiece in and runs, catching up with Kurenai and Gai.

The three Jounin look at each other and nod before running into the wooded area around Training Field 59.

"He went southeast!" the broadcasted message played in Genma's ear. Turning swiftly, the Jounin, along with his two partners, turned to meet up with the Iwa-nin that stole their village secrets.

As he pulled his Kunai, Genma spotted the figure, dressed in a black stealth suit. The Kunai met with the pack on the figure's back and, a small rip tore enough room for the scroll to fall out. Kurenai made it first, and picked up the Kinjutsu scroll and opened it, making sure it was the correct scroll.

It was, if the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was any indication. The figure suddenly stopped, turned and said, "Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Earth drifted up, around the Iwa-nin, and separated into five different clones. Suddenly they flew at the three Jounin, one dropping to the ground and swinging out it's leg and trying to trip them. As the nin was standing, hands flashed through a fast set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuuheki!"

A wall rose and the Jounin jumped on top of it, using Chakra to keep him or herself steady. When the wall was ready, the Iwa-nin jumped off of it and into the trees.

Out of nowhere, Hyuuga Hiashi appeared and hit the Iwa-nin with a Kaiten, before the ANBU appeared. As the Earth: Rising Wall technique fell away, Genma, Kurenai and Gai.

The Iwa-nin looked around, cursed and flashed though seals, before anyone could get close enough to stop her and said, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu!"

Out of nowhere, trees sprouted around Genma and he fell to the ground. He placed his hand together and said, "Kai," but nothing happened. Suddenly, it felt like he was punched in the gut. Genma fell to the ground as a tree vine wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

As it disappeared, Kurenai's sunset red eyes looked back at him and, suddenly, she smirked. "Still bad with Genjutsu, are we?"

Genma shrugged and said, "Hai, Genjutsu is difficult."

She shrugged and looked back at the Iwa-nin on the ground. Flashing though her own seal, Kurenai walked over and said, "Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"

As she placed her hands to the Iwa-nin's forehead, Kurenai stepped back and picked up the Kinjutsu scroll and said, "we have what we needed, ANBU-sama. Please allow me to return this to Hokage Tower."

The ANBU nodded and picked up the Iwa-nin, before disappearing in a flash of smoke. Genma blushed at the attention Kurenai was giving him. He blushed even harder as she said, "really, Genma-san, if this is how bad you are at genjutsu, I may need to teach your team myself."

Gai laughed and said, "now Kurenai-san, be nice to Genma-san, his flames of youth still burn brightly!"

**The Next Morning**

Team Genma stood in front of the Hokage, as they were handed their D-ranked mission. Basic repairs needed to be done on the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and as Asuma and his team were out of the village, they got the mission instead. As they arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Naruto could feel the piteous eyes of the owners on his back. He turned and met with their gazes, questioning them slightly.

"Before you three begin your mission, we would like to apologize to you, Naruto. I'm sure your team knows why, but as we can't talk about it openly, I will only say that we have bad memories from that time in our history, and live in fear of something simular happening. To find that it still walks among us, even in the form it is, scared us.

When Ino told us that we were being stupid, we looked at each other and realized that we were, in fact, being stupid about that subject."

The Chuunin nodded his head and said, "hai, no problem."

The woman sighed and said, "alright, well, as you can tell, we're too old to be worrying about bringing in the seed bags, or such. So, to start, please bring in those, and spread them out in a nine by thirteen pattern in that soil there. Then water these plants liberally. Now, unlike the other Flower Shop, we used to be Shinobi, and are perfectly capable of using Chakra. So, please channel chakra into the soil when you have the seeds planted. This will hyper-evolve the plants.

After that, as you can see, we have holes in the roof, and the paint is chipped in various places, and the overall feel of the shop has dwindled. If you could repair these things, we would appreciate it."

"Hai, we will repair your shop for you Yamanaka-sama."

An hour later, all repairs were done, and Naruto was talking to the woman. He nodded and said, "alright. I'll inform the rest of my team. Nushi, Kimourii".

The two kunoichi nodded and said, "Hai!"

"Yamanaka-sama paid for a full day's work. As we've completed the day's mission, we have to options. The first is to deliver the product that need delivering, or we can simply wait here until time for the mission to end."

Nushi simply sighed and said, "Naruto-san, of course we extend the mission parameters until the day's complete. That's what D-ranked missions are about."

Naruto laughed.

It was a foew hours later that they were using the backyard for training. As they were told, Team Asuma often used the area to work on Chakra control, and jutsu training. Naruto looked at the team and said, "I'm not sure about how we do this. So, I'll just show you the jutsu and explain how it works, hai?"

The genin nod. Naruto smiled. "This is a C-Ranked jutsu that I learned from Yugito-chan at the Waterfall. It's a Raiton jutsu, but not that difficult to learn. In fact, as long as you have the proper amount of chakra, you can use any of these. Now, the one I'm going to teach you here is called the Lightning Combo. It's a ninjutsu, and used to stun and incompacitate your opponent. The seals are simple, Tori, Hebi, Tora, O-hitsuji. You then stretch out your hands and spread your fingers.

Then you force your Chakra to leave your hands and lines of lightning should leave your fingers, hitting your opponent. Like this.

Tori, Hebi, Tora, O-hitsuji. "Raiton: Raikiri Rendan!"

The bolts left his hands and sped off faster than either girls had ever seen. Since he had raised his hands, the bolts went into the sky, and away from anyone else. Naruto smiled, "like that."

The girls nodded and Naruto was about to say something to them when an ANBU appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your presence is requested by the Godaime Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded and said, "practice this away from people, the first few times you use it will hurt, and will be eratic at best. YOu don't want to use the Raikiri Rendan near anyone that could be hurt."

Nodding at the ANBU, Naruto disappeared in a flash of smoke, as the ANBU did the same.

The guard at the door opened it and nodded for Naruto to go inside. He sighed and entered, bowing his head shortly for his Kage. Jiraiya was in the room with her, and smiled when he saw his student. "Ohayo, Naruto!"

"Hey Ero-Sennin!"

The woman laughed. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have an important diplomatic mission ahead of you. If it were a mission, it would be considered S-Rank, but as it was a public request, it is not considered a mission. You have been invited to the public inauguration of the Godaime Kazekage."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade and said, "NANI!"

Tsunade nodded and said, "hai, Sabaku no Gaara has requested your presence. It is believed that his changes are permanent and that you are to thank for that. So, do you accept?"

Naruto nodded, more excitedly than Tsunade could remember, "Hai, I will go, Tsunade-sama."

"We will leave in the morning. You will pick your best clothes, and meet me at the North Gate, and we will leave from there. Jiraiya, you will accompany us to the gates of Sunagakure, correct?"

The Sannin nodded, "hai, I will."

The Hokage sighed.

**The Next Day**

He arose early the next morning, and looked at the clothes laid out on his travel-pack. Smiling at the new Chuunin outfit, green clothing, with the Konoha leaf on the back, with his Chuunin Flak on the top.

Smiling to himself slightly, Naruto dressed quickly and quietly, hoping to represent Konohagakure no Sato correctly until they arrive to Suna.

As he exits the Clan head's bedroom, Naruto sighs. In the kitchen, Neji is sitting at the kitchen table when he enters. Smiling at his roommate, Naruto looks down, wondering about what the day would bring.

"Naruto" Neji's voice calls quietly across the open room.

"Hai, Neji?"

"What time do you need to meet Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto looks at the clock on the wall, smiles and said, "fifteen minutes. I'd better be going, Neji. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Naruto!"

As he exits the house, Naruto shakes his head and disappears in a flume of smoke.

At the gates, Naruto smiles at Tsunade, who had arrived seconds before. The woman, dressed in Hokage garb, ruffles his hair and said, "oi, Naruto, remember that this is a diplomatic mission. And also, we received word this morning, Uchiha Sasuke is doing well. I've already told Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji, and they have agreed to pass word along. Are you ready to go?"

"Hai Tsunade-baachan."

"We'll be taking a carriage fitted for a diplomatic mission, until we reach the borders of Wind Country. When we arrive, there should be a delegation waiting. If so, then we will probably be escorted to Sunagakure no Sato.

Understand, Naruto?"

He nods silently as the carriage pulls up.

As the three shinobi leave the village, Naruto looks back and says, "I will make a difference, dattebayo."

Tsunade smiles, "you already have, gaki."

The trip took two days, going at the highest speed possible. The border to Wind Country was obvious, where the forest ends and the desert begins. Three jounin stood guard to the border for each side, Konoha-nin on one side and Suna-nin on the other.

"Halt" calls one of the Konoha jounin as Tsunade steps out. The jounin flinches and said, "Hokage-sama!"

The Suna-nin perk. One stands at the border and bows his head. "Hello Hokage-sama! I am Baki, Jounin-Sensei of the Sand Siblings. I have been ordered to escort Uzumaki Naruto and yourself to the inauguration of the Godaime Kazekage."

Tsunade nods, knowing this full well. "We will be bringing along my former teammate, and Naruto's sensei, Jiraiya, as well."

Baki nods, "hai, welcome Jiraiya-sama. Hello Uzumaki Naruto-san. I hope we find you well?"

"Hai, arigatou Baki-san. And how is Gaara, Kankurou and Temari?"

"The siblings are doing well. Kazekage-sama is anticipating your arrival. If you will please?"

As one the Sand-nin nod and release a genjutsu of another carriage. Tsunade looks at the Konoha-nin and say, "come, Naruto, Jiraiya. Let us not keep our potential allies waiting."

The two grin and nod, walking across the border, into Wind Country, and heading for Sunagakure.

They arrive less than an hour later, though if anyone else had said that it was easy to find the hidden village, they were mistaken. It seemed like there were fifty turns and seven layered genjutsu. Finally, they arrived to the clay model houses, tan, billowing and erroding from the strong sands that were battering the broken village.

Carts stood in alleyways, restaurants were all closed in, and in the center stood the largest building, the Kazekage Tower.

"Are we going directly there?" Tsunade asked as Baki said, "if that is your wish, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, I do believe that would be best. We will go directly there, arigatou. Uzumaki Naruto, as of this moment, you represent Konohagakure as a representative of goodwill. Are you ready for this responsibility?"

Jiraiya guffawed, while Baki said, "I believe that anyone that can defeat Gaara is someone that should be honored. Gaara, before all this, was psycotic, and unruly. No one could control him, because Shukaku wouldn't allow it. Now, Gaara is in control, and we have Uzumaki Naruto to think for that."

Tsunade smiled, rubbing his head familiarly as they arrived to the tower.

"You will be staying in this tower, Hokage-sama, and Sunagakure has set up accomodations for Uzumaki Naruto. We will be happy to accomodate you, Jiraiya-sama, if that is your wish."

Jiraiya shook his head, "no, no. I just came to keep them company. I'll meet them again the day they are to leave, and travel back to Konoha. But, for now, I'll head out."

Baki nodded and as they stepped out of the carriage, Jiraiya disappeared in a flume of smoke. Baki went to a large, golden handle on the door and knocked three times. When the door swung open, there was a large delegation of Suna-nin, and the council in the back. Gaara was simply sitting loosely on the front row, open seats to either side of him.

The council was small, Tsunade noticed, and wondered where the other members of the infamous "Suna-itsutsu" were. At the head position, Chiyo sat looking over the masses. A wonder, and as good at Medical Jutsu as Tsunade herself, Chiyo was renown as a poison expert, and hated Tsunade. So, it was with no surprise that the old woman looked upon Godaime Hokage's entrance badly.

"Ah! Ano Namekuji-musume!" Chiyo said out loud as a quiet snicker ran though the Suna-nin in the room. "What are you doing here. Did you bring that Hiki-manuke! And that must be Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Naruto stepped back at the look on the Hokage's face. "Chiyo-sama" Tsunade said through grit teeth, "it is so good to see you, again."

The woman snorted and said, "right, gaki. And what is this, you use a genjutsu to hide your real face? Heh, are you worse looking than I?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to report when sand started floating through the room. The Suna-nin tensed, while Tsunade looked at Gaara, in apparent confusion. He had one hand raised and his eyes closed.

"Sand is Gaara's main weapon. He can control it because of the Shukaku inside of him."

"Ah, I understand, Naruto-kun. I apologize, Kazekage-sama, it was not my intention to get into a war of words with Chiyo."

Gaara opened his eye and said, "welcome to Sunagakure, Hokage Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you are well?"

"Gaara, you baka-teme, how are you?"

The Suna-nin again tensed, ready to run until Gaara did something worse, in their eyes. He smiled.

"I am well, Uzumaki Naruto. OH, Tsunade-sama, your delegation is doing well, I have asked them to meet here before my inauguration as Kazekage. I figured you would like seeing that your Shinobi are well taken care of."

"Arigatou, Gaara."

"Please... sit... is that right Temari?"

Temari nodded. "Hai."

"I... apologize?... yes apologize. I am... still learning... not to rely on Shukaku's voice alone. It is... difficult... yes... difficult... especially with Naruto-sama here. Shukaku knows Naruto-sama is a threat to himself. Chiyo, I am ready now. Let's begin."

Chiyo nodded and stepped down, as Tsunade sat on Gaara's right. Naruto sat on his left. "I will need a small amount of blood from you, Uzumaki Naruto, as his closest friend. Then, I would like you, _Tsunade_ to heal his cut, while I take another small amount of blood from Gaara-sama."

Tsunade shrugged as the knife cut into Naruto's palm. The blood pooled onto his hand and fell into the vial. By the time the blood was completely in the vial, his hand was healed. She looked at the hand, and said... "huh?"

Tsunade smiled as Naruto blushed. Gaara cleared his throat and said, "That was not unexpected. Uzumaki Naruto has a bloodline limit that heals excessive damage quickly."

The old woman nodded.

"Now, Gaara-sama, I need a vial of your blood also, and then you will both sign these documents, marking you as the Godaime Kazekage. It will also name Uzumaki Naruto as an honorary Suna shinobi, and strengthen the alliance that we will later be proposing. Don't worry, _Tsunade_ he will still be a Konoha-nin, but we are recognizing his part in helping Gaara this way."

Tsunade nodded as Gaara took the quill that had been used by the Kazekage for nearly a century and dipped it into his own blood. Signing the contract in Kanji, Gaara then handed it to Naruto.

He too signed the document, under Gaara's name, and smiled as the people bowed to Gaara and a steady clap filled the room.

"I introduce your new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara smiled and said, "as my first official act... I... would like to propose a treaty of alliance to you, Hokage-dono."

He quickly glanced at Temari, who nodded, telling him that he said that correctly.

Tsunade smiled at the healed cut on Gaara's hand and said, "I would like that, Kazekage-dono. Let us retreat to your office and etch out the details?"

"Uzumaki Naruto... I am glad that you could come... I... consider you my best friend. You will always have a place here, in Sunagakure."

Smiling, Naruto said, "as long as you don't break my legs, Gaara, we're fine!"

Then, he smiled, conveying that he was joking. Gaara glanced at Temari, who was standing behind him. She smiled and said, "he was being friendly, Gaara, and telling you that you are forgiven."

Gaara teared up slightly, and wondered who used a Jutsu on his eyes. Tsunade smiled and said, "Naruto, go find my Shinobi and tell them I am at the Kazekage Tower, and that it is time for their yearly."

Naruto flinched as Tsunade said, "may I have the services of your hospital, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, before saying, "arigatou, Uzumaki Naruto."

After searching for fifteen minutes, Naruto finally caught up with one of the Jounin, Kotetsu Hagane. To say the man was shocked to see a Konoha Chuunin this far away from Konoha was impressive.

"Ah... Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded, "hai. Tsunade-sama and I were invited to the inauguration of Gaara as the Kazekage. Ano... Tsunade-sama has ordered me to find you and the other Jounin here, and am to tell you to report to the Suna-hospital for a checkup."

Hagane winced and said, "you'll understand my displeasure at finding a Chuunin here without notification, so until I see Tsunade-sama myself, I'll have to escort you."

Naruto frowned, crossed his arms, but nodded and said, "hai, I understand."

The newly promoted Jounin nodded as if in complete control and said, "Yosh. Take me to Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto nodded and looked at him, waiting for the man to set the pace. Hagane shrugged and jumped to the top of the roof, and Naruto followed a second later. As they arrived to the hospital, Gaara sat by Tsunade, both dressed in Kage garb, sharing a bottle of Sake. Naruto winced as he saw Gaara looking oddly at the drink, and could hear his mutter of, "I thought it was alcoholic."

"Gaara, we're different than the others. Alcohol, and stuff like that, won't affect us."

Gaara smiled, atruly sinister site that Naruto didn't want to see again, and said, "Hello Naruto, Hagane. It seems your mission was a success. Good job for a newly instated Suna-nin, eh Tsunade-dono?"

Tsunade crossed her arms and, very seriously, said, "Hai, that is what I expect from a Konoha-nin."

Gaara looked at the Hokage crossly and said, "I thought I made it abundantly clear that Naruto-kun was now a Suna-nin?"

Tsunade spit her Sake out, all over Hagane and said, "I thought you were joking!"

Gaara looked at Temari and, very carefully, smiled and, monotonely said, "got you."

Naruto fell, laughing at the look of surprise on the woman's face as Temari sighed and said, "you're getting there, Gaara."

"So, Gaara-teme, you want to fight?"

Gaara sighed, looking at his best friend and said, "I cannot. The Council has stated that I cannot face you in battle, that I must present a strong front, and even losing a spar against a Chuunin, even another like myself, would not let me be seen in the best light. Of course, the council forgets that the only reason I lost is that you've got larger Chakra stores than I have."

Naruto nodded and said, "hai, that does seem to be the reason I win so many battles."

Gaara sighed, "Naruto... I... will miss you when you go. You... acknowledged my existance. My reason to live changed when you acknowledged me."

Naruto smiled and held out his arm, and extended two fingers. Gaara took those two fingers with his own and said, "arigatou, Naruto-kun. As long as I am Kazekage, Sunagakure will stand with Konohagakure... will stand with the only other person that knows my pain."

Tsunade smiled and said, "well, if that doesn't sound like an agreement than I don't know what does! Hagane, you are to find the Konoha Jounin on assignment and I am going to administer a physical in Sunagakure. Gaara-dono has agreed to let us use his hospital for the time being so I can conduct this small mission. Again, Gaara, I thank you for this. Naruto, go find that baka-sennin and tell him to come to the hospital."

Naruto nodded solemnly and said, "Gaara, I need to go find Ero-Sennin! You'll meet my sensei!"

"I... am confused. I thought Shiranui Genma was his sensei?" Gaara asked as Naruto ran out of the door. Tsunade smiled and said, "Naruto has nearly four Sensei, all teaching him different things. Or had anyway. Sarutobi-sensei taught Naruto from an early age after he was nearly killed. Then Genma became his genin sensei, while Jiraiya taught him jutsu created by his Otousan. Then, there's Gai!"

In Konoha, Genma and Gai sneezed in their Sake, while Jiraiya sneezed, causing the female Suna-nin soaking in the bathhouse to turn towards him. Soon, the white haired Sannin was flying through the air, alerting Naruto to his presense.

"Oi! Ero-Sennin! I told you not to peep! You Ero-Sennin!"

Shaking his head, Naruto draws his Kunai and with precision accuracy throws it, catching Jiraiya in the back of his red cloak and said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He narrowly escaped the killing intent from the females behind him, that stood in awe of the Yondaime's Legacy.

**Jiraiya**

"Oi, Ero-Sennin! I told you not to peep! You Ero-Sennin!"

That was the sound that Jiraiya had awoken too, seeing the blond, frayed hair of his sometimes student, Uzumaki Naruto. The man sighed and covered Naruto's mouth and said, "quiet. You don't want... what's this hole in my cloak!"

Naruto blushed. "Not my fault Ero-Sennin! You are the one that was peeping, and when they caught you, you were flying away! So, I used a Hiraishin to catch you. The Kunai caught your cloak!"

The man's face turned blue, and Naruto thought, for a second that he was going to hit him. Then he burst out laughing.

"HA! Even now, though you don't realize it, Naruto-kun, you are learning the ways of the Super Hentai!"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Ero-Sennin, they're coming back! Let's go!"

The man climbed on Naruto's back and, as he used Chakra to throw the Kunai, Naruto said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He caught the Kunai and went into the hospital. Jiraiya paled at the site that met him. "Not really, Ero-Sennin. It's just that Tsunade-baachan wanted to see you. He was caught peeping, Tsunade-baachan!"

The woman bristled and stood up. Fist met face as Jiraiya flew through the window that he'd just came in, and far along the skyline of Sunagakure. Tsunade smiled and said, "charge the window to Konoha, please, Gaara? And apologize to your kunoichi for that Hentai."

Gaara shrugged and turned to Naruto, "what's a Hentai?"

_End Chapter_

Ja ne!


	25. Itachi! Kisame! What are you doing here?

**Itachi! Kisame! What are you doing here!**

The ride back to Konohagakure was a short and sweet one, Naruto thought as he stretched his legs inside the furnished carriage. Still laughing to himself, Konoha's jinchuuriki couldn't help but feel a little giddy at Gaara's apparent innocence. Shaking his head, Naruto looks at the Godaime Hokage, and laughs at her apparent stupor, and the small drool dripping down the side of her face. To her other side, Ero-Sennin was looking out the door, a large bump in the direct center of his forehead.

Laughing, Naruto can't help but wondering if things were, this time, going to work out right.

**Konoha Gates**

The two figures stood forlornly under the southern gates of Konoha. ANBU had been dispatched over the vague identity of the intruders, and orders had come from Hokage Tower to restrict travel for the time being. Nara Shikamaru sighed, as he stood in the blazing hot sun, wanting nothing more than to go under the shade, lay down, and watch the clouds, but no. Here he was, stuck holding a Kage Mane no Jutsu, making sure the two intruders didn't get away.

"Finally" he thought as Rabbit and Wolf ANBU showed up. He'd been at this for ten minutes and was about to pass out, his reserves far lower than that of his jounin otousan. When said Jounin, at the special request of the ANBU also arrived, Shikamaru watched as his Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu took over where he once was.

"Shikamaru, you did well, holding these two until ANBU could get here. Now, take a Chakra Pill and come back, I may need you yet."

Sighing to himself, Shikamaru sighed and opened his pouch, pulling out the pill, and made to place it in his mouth.

Suddenly, a Kunai flew from the hand of the first figure and a cold, cool chuckle was heard over the suddenly quiet area.

"Can I cut their arms off, Itachi?" the first figure asked, his hood covering his forehead and a veil covering the bottom of his face. The other, named Itachi, looked at his partner and said, "troublesome, now we'll have to fight our way out."

The ANBU suddenly tensed, as the wind blared to life and pushed the hood back off of Itachi's face.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Rabbit ANBU said, in disbelief as the famed murderer of the Uchiha clan stepped into Konohagakure. Itachi's calm exterior baffled Shikamaru, who could feel the suppressed fear coming from his colleagues.

"Well yeah, but this way is more fun!" the unidentified figure said to Itachi, who had a decidedly displeased look on his face. "Shut up, Kisame. Why you are in Akatsuki, I fail to understand. We were told not to be caught, and the first thing you do is say, 'can I cut their arms off, Itachi?' You forget, I am wanted here, Kisame."

Kisame, who had pulled back his hood to reveal shark-like features simply sighed and said, "so what? Who cares, we're S-Ranked Nukenin. We could take the entire village apart and no one could beat us."

Shikamaru groaned, drawing attention to himself once again. Looking at the troublesome two, he sighed and said, "and to think, I wanted to look at clouds today. Why are enemies so troublesome.

Itachi sighed, looking at the Chuunin and said, "hai, but friends are even worse."

Rabbit ANBU cleared his throat suddenly and said, "Itachi-sensei, what have you returned for?"

The Uchiha simply turned his gaze, solemn as it was, to Rabbit and said, "we're here because we must be. It would do well for you, Ame, to get out of our way."

Rabbit and Wolf both tensed and prepared for battle, all the while Shikamaru looked up and said, "how troublesome. Well, if I must."

Taking a Soldier Pill, Shikamaru chewed half of it and held the other piece under his tongue. Standing up, Shikamaru said, "it is troublesome, but I am a Konoha-nin, and I will fight you if I must."

Kisame, who had been listening said, "ha! You, a Chuunin? I bet you're still wet behind the ears too. Let me guess, you just made Chuunin at the last exam, am I right?"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "it was troublesome, but that is correct."

"Enough talking. You asked why I was here, Hikage Ame. I am here for Uzumaki Naruto. Where can I find him?"

Shikamaru tensed readying himself for battle. He recognized that as the name of the troublesome new Chuunin that was in Hyuuga Neji's year, and container of the Kyuubi.

"He is not in the village, Uchiha Itachi. Nor should you be. We, the Shinobi of Konohagakure will fight you, even if it means our deaths."

"Shikato, you are a fool. It would be troublesome to fight you over a Jinchuuriki."

"You will not take a shinobi of this village, Itachi."

Uchiha Itachi sighed and said, "Mangekyou... Sharingan!"

Shikato gasped, his eyes widening in horror at the thought of what was about to happen. Itachi caught line of sight with his eyes and said, "Suffer the pain of a thousand deaths... Tsukuyomi!"

Shikamaru watched as his father fell to the floor, blood coming from his throat, as the ultimate Uchiha genjutsu washed over him.

It was over in less than three seconds, but Nara Shikato was out cold. Ame ran toward the two nukenin and drew a kunai. "Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"

She threw her kunai, which separated into three, and few at her former sensei. Itachi sighed, and swiped away the three kunai as Kisame drew a large sword and said, "prepare to meet your maker. This is my sword, Samehade."

Shikamaru twitched and said, "troublesome."

Soon after, reinforcements showed up, surrounding Kisame and Itachi now were several of his former friends.

"I told you, Kisame, not to start... now we really will have to fight our way out."

As Shikamaru helped his father onto his shoulders, he looked at the Shinobi surrounding the two nukenin and smiled. "Ino, Chouji, it's time."

The two genin and got into place as the ANBU all ran forward at once. Shikamaru sat on the ground and placed his hands upside down, his thumb and middle finger meeting in a circle. Shikamaru closed his eyes and then opened them. "Troublesome" he said, "no matter what we do, we cannot defeat them. It would take someone of Sannin level to even touch them."

The two genin nodded to their team leader as he stood up. "Well, it's troublesome, but we have no choice. Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

His shadow flew at Itachi and tried to strike him. Itachi must have noticed because he jumped up, barely dodging the ANBU that had attacked him. Kisame was on the other side of the wall, he noticed, fighting ANBU with swords smaller than his. Shaking his head, Itachi stuck to the wall and dropped, his hands making five seals. Tori, Ryu, Usagi, Saru, O-ushi. "Suition: Daibakufuu no Jutsu!"

A large bomb of water flew from the surrounding air, and directly at the ANBU. Itachi smirked and said, "really, if that's all..." but was interrupted by a shout of, "Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!"

A large fireball, nearly as tall as the water bomb, flew at Itachi, who's Sharingan was now blazing. "Don't use any new jutsu!" one ANBU shouted, "he's using his Sharingan!"

Itachi looked boredly at the new Gama ANBU and said, "I don't need to learn any new jutsu to defeat you, you are not a challenge for me."

He jumped as the shadow from the one user again came at him.

Shikamaru sighed, the nezumi seal he was holding dAmeing him of chakra. If Ino didn't hurry, it would be troublesome.

As the shadow again moved at him, Itachi jumped, and spun. As he landed, he heard a voice say, "Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Itachi's mind went blank as the Shadow then connected with his body. "Chouji!"

"Yosh! Dai baika no Jutsu!"

His hands grew, and stretched towards the bound Uchiha, as the ANBU appeared behind them. One ANBU smirked at the Chuunin and two genin and said, "and that proves a genin and chuunin, working together, can defeat anyone."

Then, he took his thumb and hit in the back of Itachi's neck, watching as the S-ranked nukenin fell over.

A curse from the other side of the wall and a call of, "Itachi, retreat!" was soon followed by a burst of chakra as the other nukenin flew off.

Suddenly, Ino fell over, her face blue from exhaustion. Shikamaru's shadow failed and Chouji lost his grip. Itachi's eyes opened and he smirked. "It took longer than expected, but she won't be waking for a while."

Then, faster than the eye can see, Itachi disappeared in a flume of smoke. The ANBU that had knocked him out, supposedly, stared at the girl that wasn't breathing.

And, in the sunset, no one noticed the single note of paper that was being carried to the Hokage Tower.

**Arrival**

Tsunade and her entourage showed up later that night, after an exhausting day, too see the signs of battle. Jiraiya was the first out of the carriage as he took up a position of security to protect his former teammate.

Naruto got out after, and walked to the wall, picking up the baka, Sasuke's scent, and that of a Suiton jutsu user.

Tsunade sighed and walked to the gates to see a seal on the cover that said, "locked" on it.

She looked at Jiraiya who nodded and bit his thumb. Wiping a trail of blood down the center of his palm, Jiraiya looked at the seal and jumped up. Using chakra to stick to the large gates of Konoha, Jiraiya then said, "Joumaefuu Kaiin!"

A surge of Chakra later and the doors swung open as ANBU proceded to make a defensive position around the three of them.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked at the Gama ANBU. Gama looked at Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto, nodded her head and said, "arigatou, Hokage-sama. We were visited by Uchiha Itachi today, looking for the jinchuuriki for Kyuubi."

Jiraiya cursed and said, "nani!"

"Hai, Nara Shikato was placed under the Mangekyou Sharingan, Hokage-sama. We need your medical expertise in order to save him. Also, several ANBU confronted him, and another. We believe it was Hoshigaki Kisame, a nukenin from Kirigakure."

Tsunade cursed and said, "let's go. Naruto, come by my office tomorrow and get your team assignment. Jiraiya, I'm placing all Jounin on active duty as of now, and need you to come back in case they decide to return. You'll retain your former position as a Sannin, and will be in charge of overall security at the gates.

You're dismissed Naruto!"

Naruto sighed as he looked out, over the burnt walls of the Southern Gates, signs that a battle had surely broken out. The streets were filled with riotous civilians, and active jounin were searching the streets looking for the renegade S-ranked Nukenin.

As the first rays of sunlight hit his face, Naruto sighed and placed his attire on, increasing his weights to an even nine hundred pounds, and buying a new body suit, a rip appearing in his old one on the way back from Sunagakure.

Naruto sighed as he placed his weights on, and the new ankle and wrist braces, before standing up, his chakra already compensating for his lack of hold on gravity.

Jumping off of the window ledge, Naruto jumped to the cooresponding building, and over the top, before he reached the building next to the Hokage's Tower. Two jounin were standing guard on the rooftop, as Naruto stopped his momentum.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded his head and said, "hi, Tsunade-sama wanted me to report this morning for assignment."

The jounin nodded and said, "it was wise to come this way, the villagers want your death, they believe that it was your presence that brought those men on us. So, please, follow us."

Naruto nodded, and jumped off when, all of the sudden, his vision blurred.

_The darkness was overwhelming, and the thick sulfur was so musky, so strong, that Naruto could feel his lungs moving into overdrive to breath. _

_The heat was unimaginable, and the pain excruciating, it felt as if he were burning from the inside out. _

_Above him, a large, free nine-tailed fox waved another one of his tails, and sent a fresh bout of air into the area, infuriating the flames that spread even further. _

_The Hokage's Tower, the once proud symbol of heritage of Konohagakure, was aflame, while the house he stood atop of burned brightly. _

_Standing across from him, a Jounin bearing the symbol of "captain" on his vest stood and looked at him. "Uzumaki-san, we need your assistance on the field. There are wounded." _

_Naruto nodded his head, jerkily, as he jumped down off of the building, blinding pain sweeping over his leg as he landed. _

_He looked at his leg, bandaged and bleeding, and stood up, pushing through the pain and ran. _

_Above them, the nine-tailed fox again swung another tail, sending a fresh wave of fire through the city. _

_"Suiton: Suishouha!" from behind him a strong voice sounded. _

_"Arigatou, Orochimaru-sama!" a voice from his other side said. It was the fish net psycho girl Anko. _

_"You shouldn't be here, Uzumaki-san." the silky voice of Orochimaru called. Naruto frowned before standing again and walking forward, where a down shinobi lay. _

_Pressing his hand to the man's chest, Naruto frowned as a green chakra flowed from his hand. _

_Soon, a last wave from the nine-tailed fox above swung and a wave of fresh air blasted through, boasting the flames. _

_It wasn't until a minute later, and a great man fell off of the top of the Hokage's Tower, that Naruto realized what was happening. _

_With a scream of, "ARASHI-KUN!" Naruto ran forward, before Orochimaru laughed and a kunai went through his heart. _

_"Goodbye, Uzumaki Rioku." _

_As the limp body of the Yondaime Hokage fell to the ground, Naruto looked up one last time, and into the eyes of the Jounin from before. "Ja ne, ikeike." _

_Naruto lifted his hands to his face, the blood drenching him, and filling his senses. _

_He passed out a minute later, only to wake back in the same position. _

_Suddenly, as the image played for the fifth time, Naruto woke, as two fingers touched the middle of his forehead. _

"Tsunade-sama!" The distressed of her assistant Shizune screamed out. Tsunade looked up as the door burst open and she entered the room with Hyuuga Neji. Standing, she looked between the two and said, "Nani, Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama," the breathless voice before her caught her attention, "it is Uzumaki Naruto-san. He is missing."

"Nani?" Tsunade said, jumping over her desk. "Where is he, Neji? Did you see what happened?"

Hyuuga Neji frowned. "The last thing I remember, Hokage-sama, is Naruto-san telling me that he was coming to the Tower for his assignment. He was supposed to meet at Icharaku for breakfast, but when it came time, he never arrived. After Nara Shikamaru arrived, I immediately became suspicious because he and Naruto are always the first to arrive.

But, I thought, at that time, Tsunade-sama, that Naruto-san was simply awaiting orders for our mission."

He held up the mission scroll Shikamaru gave him. "However, as we both know, Shikamaru-san was in possession of the mission scroll. I sent him too look for Naruto-san, than I came here."

Shizune said, "I told him that Naruto-kun hadn't been here, Tsunade-sama? I was right, wasn't I?"

Tsunade nodded, "Hai, I thought he was simply sleeping late. We got in at a late hour last night, and I gave him the rest of the night off, but he is usually here early in the mornings, no matter what amount of time he sleeps. YOSH! Shizune! Contact Jiraiya and the top three Jounin in the village! Hyuuga Neji, you will complete your mission to the best of your ability today.

We will get Naruto-kun back, Neji. Do not worry."

Naruto

Naruto groaned slightly as he awoke in the dark room, the dank smell of dirty water his only source of sense. The room, enshrouded in shadows to make escaping harder, was cold, the only source of light or heat the window in the upper tier of the room.

Naruto tried to move, only to lose all sense of control over motion as a sudden, external source hit him, dAmeing him of his Chakra faster than anything Naruto had ever felt before. A liquid slid down his arm, and Naruto, for the first time, shivered as blood from the small incision on his wrist fell up his arm, gravity pulling it toward the floor.

The smell of copper in the room increased, and for the first time Naruto's enheightened senses made him sick.

Feeling around, Naruto could tell he was hanging from the roof, his arms tied together by chains, and his feet held down from the bottom.

As the dAmeing of his chakra increased, Naruto wondered what was happening.

"Ah, so he is awake," a low, growling voice called from the outside of the room, the voice reverbating off of the walls. Naruto's head exploded in agony as his hearing picked up the voice at high levels.

It was almost as he didn't have control. "Welcome, Naruto-kun. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Where am I?" Naruto said, the agony of his own voice hurting his enhanced hearing. The man let off a sharp laugh a moment later and said, "you are my guest, Naruto-kun. For a special cerermony."

Suddenly, the room filled with brightness, and Naruto screamed, his eyes, slitted as a sign of the demon chakra flowing through him, filled with the bright, unending pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Are you hurt? It was not our intention." the figure simpered. Naruto glared, shaking at the chains, a scream erupting from him as his chakra was pulled forcibly from his body.

"It would be unwise to continue moving, Naruto-kun. Should you continue, you will find our chains are far more effective at dAmeing chakra than you realize."

"Who are you?" Naruto growled, but the man simply smiled and said, "I am your captor, Naruto-kun. It would be best for you to rest, Naruto-kun, in the morning, you will die."

"KUSO!" Naruto yelled, struggling against the chains that held him in place. As the pull at his Chakra became too great, Naruto passed out.

Konoha

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade's voice called out, the blonde haired Hokage attempting to get her wayward ex-partner's attention. Ever since word of Naruto's abduction had spread in the village, a lone villager overhearing Shizune's explanation to Jiraiya, the village had been in an uproar in protest of going to get the jinchuuriki.

And he wasn't the only one. Genma, recently returned from a lone A-ranked mission, and Gai, always up for a fight, were attempting to leave the meeting room, the sound of the protestations becoming too much for them to bear. "Genma, Gai! That is enough!"

At once, all three protesting men came to attention, the throb on Tsunade's forehead a sign of impending pain should they continue. "I've just received word from a man I trust that the council is holding an emergency session. I believe they may be voting on Naruto's situation. I want you to proceed immediately on an S-ranked retrieval mission. Should you pass Sarutobi Asuma, he is going along with you, so take him as well. Be out of the village gates within the hour, should I become forced to withhold my hand."

"Hai!" The three shinobi said, proceeding to disappear. Tsunade walked over to the doors, opened them as Shizune knocked, and then proceeded to lock them back, the sound of the villagers becoming like a loud roar.

"Tsunade-sama, I just saw Hiashi-sama on his way to the office."

"Kuso! Shizune, I am stepping out. Stay here and tell Hiashi to wait, we must stall until Jiraiya and his team leave!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as Tsunade disappeared in a flume of smoke. She looked at the ground below her, her appearance shifting to that of her true self, an old, wrinkled woman with brown looking skin. Her once golden locks shifted to look grey and the green jewel, her source of all her Chakra, faded as the chakra holding her appearance let go. She would need to restore it later.

She jumped across the gap separating the Hokage's Tower from the housing, and jumped down, grabbing a cane set on the wall and pretending to be an old woman. Stepping outside, she saw an unmaned cart and grabbed it, set her cane atop the cart and pushed, gimping toward Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," she whispered as the man, leading the now team of four out of the gates. "Run, they're already after me."

Jiraiya, not turning to look, said, "get off me old woman! How dare you touch the great Jiraiya-sama! Your breasts are ragged, and your skin is ugly! You do not possess the youthful beauty of a woman that should be displayed in my great works!"

The throb appeared on Tsunade's forehead, and she went to strike out before Genma whispered, "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san is merely trying to make you look like an old merchant woman."

She settled her anger by swatting the Sannin with the cane she stole and smirked, as the guards on duty said, "Jiraiya-sama must have it bad, old women hitting on him all day. You would think they'd get a clue."

As Jiraiya guffawed, Tsunade smirked. The old baka did know what he was doing, after all.

She went to her favorite sake booth a moment later, surprised to see old man Icharaku and his daughter sharing table. She walked over, smiling when the old man scooted over, and said, "Hokage-sama."

She shot him a look, glad to see the booth was almost empty, save a Chuunin at the counter pouring himself a cup of Sake, the small bottle in his hand crushing and mixing with his blood. As he walked over, Iruka sat down and handed Ayame, Icharaku's daughter, the cup and said, "good morning, Ayame-chan."

Then, he tipped his head and said, "good morning, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's head shot up and Iruka smiled. She held a breath.

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama," Ayame said, a whisper on her face. "It is a known fact Naruto-kun is great friends with you. And Otousan has seen you without your genjutsu before. Iruka-kun is more observant than even most Jounin, years of watching students make you better in that area. Naruto-kun was especially hard to keep track of."

"You'll find that most Shinobi won't know who you are on sight, I would not have unless I heard Teuchi-san say your name."

"This will not cause you a problem, will it, Iruka-san?" Ayame asked. Iruka said, "well, I am supposed to search for you, the Council's orders. But, I am under the control of the Hokage, and if Hokage-sama wishes for me to search for her, I will. They dishonor this village by trying to use us Shinobi for their own purposes."

To a passer-by, his comment would simply be a comment from a drunken shinobi. But, if there was one thing Iruka was good for, it was who controlled the village. In political matters, the Council made all the decision based on the good of the people at large. If it was, however, a matter of the Shinobi, it was the decision of the Hokage.

"So tell me, young man," Tsunade said, playing to the moment. Iruka, a controlled shinobi, nodded, his eyes shining with amusement. Tsunade twitched, "what is your opinion of the council?"

"They are trying to take too much power. When the Shodai founded Konoha, the power ultimate power was the Hokage's word. It wasn't until the age of the fallen Sandaime-sama that the Council was founded, the last act of the Nidaime, to assure Fire Country never became a war torn country."

Smiling, she took the Sake cup from Iruka, and said, "arigatou Iruka-san. When do you plan on becoming a Jounin?"

Iruka smiled, "I was planning on asking Naruto that same question, Teuchi-san. Well, I'm going home, if the council really is planning on ordering Hokage-sama to drop the search for Naruto, then I want nothing to do with this search."

Then, dramatically, Iruka paled and said, "I wasn't supposed to mention what this was about... please forget I said anything."

Tsunade smiled, the Chuunin really could play it up. As his alarm went off, Tsunade laid down a Ryuu and said, "here, Iruka-san. Thank you for the insight. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Teuchi, I thank you for dinner, Ayame-san."

As she walked away, Tsunade closed her eyes and said, "find him, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya

He sneezed. It was the first clue that something wasn't right in the dead town on the outskirts of Fire Country. As Jiraiya came to the border separating Fire from Kusa, Jiraiya sneezed.

"Are you alright, Jiraiya-sama?" Genma's worried face shone in the moonlight. Jiraiya nodded, cursing whomever was talking about him this night. As they approached the borders to Kusa, he cursed. "Halt," a guard for Kusa stated, halting the procession. Jiraiya stood back and halted the group.

"State your names and business here!"

Jiraiya said, "we seek passage into your borders to escape a retrieval group that may be on our tails. We seek passage into Ame Country, but your border was closer. We will, of course, submit to armed security while within your borders."

The guard nodded, and within moments, the group was surrounded by jounin on each side. "Why are you going to Ame?"

"It is a matter of most urgency for Hokage-sama. I'm sorry, we cannot speak on it."

The Shinobi of Kusagakure looked at each other and nodded, before saying, "let's make haste, get you out of our borders before anyone can ask questions."

As they ran toward Ame, Jiraiya sighed. "Hold on, Naruto, we're on our way."

Holding Cell

Naruto winced as he woke, the sights and sound coming from down the hall enraging him. The whimpers of others pain, and the laughs of the nine shinobi holding them captive as they yelled out in a mix of fear and anger, was pure torture in its own right. By the sound of it, there were three other people being held prisoner, one woman and two men. By the sounds coming from the other room, Naruto felt it wouldn't be long until he became the forth tortured in this lavish dungeon.

"Oy, baka kitsune, where the hell are we?"

The kitsune, tired and having been drained of nearly all its chakra reserves, opened its eyes and said, **How the hell should I know, Gaki**

Naruto flinched, the unadultering faze of the Kyuubi's gaze penetrating his Shinobi exterior.

"What's going on? Are the chains taking your Chakra?"

**Hai, it seems they have found a way to take Demonic Chakra from their enemies but leave the Chakra of the host themselves intact. Sadly, this process is made simplier because my Chakra is always mixing with yours, so your reserves are larger than most Jinchuuriki, but I have nearly infinite stores, Naruto-baka. The pain is only going to intensify when they start taking my actual chakra.**

"NANI!" Naruto yelled, "THOSE ARE RESERVES! KUSO!"

**Maa, Naruto, it isn't that bad. We're only going to be here until they tire of seeing us in trouble. Once that's finished, they'll have to kill us.**

"Ha, funny Kyuubi no baka. Why are my changes showing up, though. I thought those were voluntary changes now?"

**They are Naruto-teme, unless too much of my Chakra flows through you. Then, the changes become unvoluntary unless you are absorbing me. Which you're not. Now, I suggest you try to escape... unless you tire of my precious company?**

Naruto laughed, and was dragged away from his minds second occupant by a jab to the stomach.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see a prominently displayed Sharingan glaring into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask the man who he was, only to hear the words, "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Fell the pain of torture for seventy-two hours, Naruto-kun."

Border - Amegakure

The Ame-nin guarding the border between Kusa and Ame were surprised to see the delegation coming toward them. It was a well known fact Ame and Konoha were rarely civil to each other, even less so than Kusa, so when the two groups arrived together, the jounin on duty prepared himself for battle.

All hopes for victory were cut short, however, when the back of the man's neck was hit with the top point of a thumb. After months of travelling, the man standing at the border, a blank Hitai-ate covering his left eye was proud to see people from his home country.

"Maa," the man said, "I did not realize I would be receiving guests today, Jiraiya-dono."

Jiraiya sighed, thanking his escort for their proper help and said, "We will be back through later, if you want to escort us back to Konohagakure."

The Kusa-nin shook their heads, breathing in a sigh of relief, as the four man cell passed into Ame borders.

"Is there a problem I can help you with?"

"Hello Kakashi," greeted the writer of Kakashi's favorite book. "I suppose your help would be invaluable. Is your student here? We may need his ability."

Kakashi, who had been travelling with Sasuke, nodded. "Hai, it's alright Sasuke, you can come out."

Uchiha Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and said, "tch, they could've been here to kill us, baka."

"Maa, Sasuke, this is Jiraiya-dono. He's a Sannin. What can we help you with?" the Jounin asked, turning to the white haired man. Jiraiya's face hardened, as did Genma's, Asuma's and, surprisingly to Kakashi, Gai's. Looking at the four men, a wave of understanding passed over him and said, "Naruto?"

Genma growled. "Yes, he was taken by the Akatsuki this morning. We are on a retrieval mission, Kakashi. The council had already decided they were going to ignore Naruto's situation, but Tsunade sent us before she could be told differently."

Sasuke, who had been listening, said, "why should we care about a baka that is so easily kidnapped."

"Maa, Sasuke, the Akatsuki are S-ranked nukenin." Kakashi said, and Sasuke smirked. "So the baka couldn't handle it?"

"Kakashi, unless your student holds his tongue, he may find that an S-ranked ninja is too much for anyone to handle," Jiraiya said, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke paled. Kakashi nodded.

"Jiraiya-sama, I would be happy to help Naruto-kun. That the council would betray him means they are worse than trash. Do you know where they are?"

The Sannin nodded, "hai, my spy network has stated they are in the border village of Tanuki no Sato, which borders with Kaze."

"Then why did you not pass through that country, baka?" Sasuke asked, "if the baka is so important, getting there should have been your objective."

Genma glared and stalked forward to attack the Chuunin, before Kakashi said, "Sasuke, you will go back to Amegakure and remain sequestered in our room until I arrive back."

Sasuke glared, but nodded none-the-less and disappeared in a flume of smoke. After he left, Kakashi said, "not to be disrespectful, Jiraiya-sama, but why did you not pass through Sunagakre?"

"Because Kakashi," the old man said as the group of now five ran toward the village bordering Wind Country, "Naruto is the new Yuujou of the Kazekage, who like Naruto, bears a demon inside of him."

"And knowing Gaara," Genma said, "he would have left the duties to his brother and ran to help Naruto, to his own risk."

Kakashi sighed, running along with the group, his Chakra pumping through him faster than the jounin could remember.

Tanuki no Sato - 1100 hours

The group of five arrived at the border village with time to spare, as the guards bearing the hitai-ate of both Suna and Ame, stood at attention. Jiraiya walked to the gates, his Sannin garb standing out against the setting sun, and said, "we seek passage into Tanuki no Sato for a nights rest."

The Suna-nin, eyes wide in amazement, said, "Ero-Sennin-sama, Kazekage-sama has told us of your wonder-filled expressions, and the place they have in his new life! It is an honor to meet you!"

Jiraiya smiled, glad he had brought Kakashi along, as the man pulled out the newly printed little green book named _Icha Icha Tactics_ and started giggling. The guards conversed for a moment before moving aside, on the horizon the kanji of wind displayed on the southern gate.

The red light district, a common stop for Jiraiya in border cities, stood out like a large, red sign, and for the moment, Jiraiya walked toward the center of town, surprising the others with his self-restraint.

The five shinobi checked into a room, and went their separate ways after changing, intent on finding their missing comrade, even if it meant staying awake all hours of the night.

Naruto

Naruto was startled awake by the sound of his cell opening, a man walking inside. Looking at the man, confused, Naruto said, "what do you want with me?"

The man, the bottom half of his blue face covered with a black rag, smirked as he took the sword off of his back.

"My sword devours Chakra, Naruto-kun, and converts it toward usuable energy for me. In battle, I never grow tired or weary, I can even take Chakra from the dead on the ground. Because of this, in recent years I have fallen complacent and not taken Chakra.

Simply put, Naruto-kun, I'm hungry... and you have the reserves that I need. Samehade!"

As the man placed the sword to his chest, drawing blood with the refined tip, Naruto felt his chakra leaving him, faster and faster, the pain coming from three different directions. Kyuubi's reserves, recently dried, had became completely depleted, a few seconds later. He screamed as a fresh wave of pain hit him, red demonic chakra bursting from him, as the man carrying Samehade was blown backwards, the bindings on his feet disintegrating.

Naruto flipped up, ignoring the throb of pain coming from his wrists, wrapping his foot around the top of the chain and anchoring his body. Then, using his feet, Naruto climbed upward, using his arms to hoist himself up. As the man weilding the sword stood back up, Naruto groaned, his strength leaving him faster than his demon could regenerate.

Using his teeth, Naruto grabbed the thin razor blade between the rags of white linen on his wrists, and set it comfortably between his teeth.

Placing it on the edge of the chain, Naruto began shaking his head, glad the man was knocked out by the amount of pure, demonic chakra that radiated toward him, satisfied that the Kyuubi's chakra was so potently... evil.

Ignoring the pain coming from his arms and intertwined legs, Naruto began chipping away at the chains holding him, only to look down and realize his only means of escape had been closed when he wasn't looking.

Dropping his head, the Chuunin became even more determined not to be taken by surprise and increased the volatile motions his head was making, satisfied when the chain started creaking from the strain put on the last, together, half.

Releasing his legs, Naruto dropped, the sudden rush of his weight as gravity caught him, snapping the rest of the chain.

"Alright baka kitsune, let's show these bastards what I'm capable of."

Kyuubi, who had been watching silently, grinned and said, **I thought you'd never ask, kit**


	26. Part II: Retrieval Mission

**Part II: Retrieval**

As the group of now five sat around the table, detailing the up and coming plan of extraction, two boys sat alone in different rooms, planning and brooding alike. The first, Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't figure out why the Sannin Jiraiya, and his teammates, would care about a lowly Chuunin when he, Uchiha Sasuke, was a genius that learned, fought, and regularly acted, better than any of his former teammates.

He was the number one ranked student in his class, for Kami-sama's sake, and yet a loud-mouthed open target was making him look less important than he was.

The other, said loud-mouthed target, was sitting on the floor, his Chakra replenished twice over, awaiting the chance he would have to start his escape. The Kyuubi, his cloest friend, sometimes sensei, and the source of his ultimate power, had finally come up with a good plan.

As the door opened, Naruto knew that things would have to come to a head, and when they did, he would need to be ready. If he knew anything, it was that someone would have noticed his disappearance, and that someone was coming for him. His attention was drawn, a moment later, to the opening of the cell door, and the exclamation of, "what the hell?"

As he stood, the Shinobi entered the room, a rope hanging on his side. Naruto created three Kage Bunshin, a distraction, while he ran over and knocked the guard out, his fist hardening to the strength of a rock. The Kage Bunshin, his main points of distraction, ran before him, going to the other cells, and finding other people in the same situation.

Sending a mental order, Naruto had them enter the other cells, and free the other two. The first, a tall, muscular male with orange, slitted eyes, jumped out of his cell and said, "arigatou." Naruto, noticing the man bore a Hitai-ate of Kirigakure, nodded and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kenshin", the man stated."Have you found the others? My partner was with me. If we can find her, I can save our lives."

"How," Naruto asked, "not to doubt you, or anything, but my sensei said that the Akatsuki are S-class nukenin, Kenshin-sama."

The man smiled, "let's just say, Uzumaki-san, that my partner and I have a lot more in common than any Akatsuki-nin. Now, will you help me find her?"

"Hai," the Chuunin said. "Good," he said, giving Naruto a picture, "her name is Seiyo and she is a Jounin like myself. She was down this hall last time I saw her."

As a pain-filled scream reverberated off of the walls, Naruto turned and ran down the opposite hall. He accessed a small part of his Chakra and honed in on his voluntary changes. Closing his eyes, Naruto barely missed a wall when he opened them and said, "Mokuchishi!"

As time around him slowed, barely, Naruto turned at breakneck speeds, hitting away small groups in his haste to find the woman named Seiyo. As he approached a cell, Naruto heard a yell say, "Uzumaki-san, I have Seiyo!"

Naruto turned, his hands burning as he touched the cell door, and turned to walk away when a voice say, "Naruto-kun?"

He froze, noticing out of the corner of his eye the guards standing. As he turned, Naruto paled and said, "Yugito-chan?"

Then, sudden realization came over him and he said, "KUSO! You mean they're collecting Jinchuuriki?"

He placed his hand to the bar, intending to rip it out when a menacing black Chakra covered the bars, and Kyuubi hissed, **Nibi isn't feeling to friendly at the moment, gaki**.

Naruto nodded, flaring his own Chakra a bit and trying again, surprised when the feeling intensified.

"What's wrong with Nibi-sama?" Naruto asked, and Yugito laughed. "She's hurt, angry and almost completely out of Chakra, Naruto-kun. Help me."

Naruto nodded, surprised when two flares of Chakra came around the corner. Naruto went defensive, as a deep brown, ugly Chakra and a large, red Chakra filled the air.

"Are you hurt, Naruto-san?" Kenshin called out, and Naruto sighed. "Hai," the Chuunin said as the man rounded the corner, his cold eyes following the scene before him. "You did not answer our call earlier, I assumed you were hurt? Are you chatting with a prisoner?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm trying to figure out a way of getting my friend out of here," and said, "Yugito-chan, are you hurt?"

"Fine," the Kunoichi from Kumogakure stated, "running low on Chakra here at the moment, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. Flowing through a set of seals, Naruto said, "we need to get you out. I'll try a Raiton jutsu."

"NO!" The woman said, "there is water in here, Naruto-kun. I cannot get free using that, or my body will die."

"I will release her," the woman beside Kenshin said. "I am well versed in this type of situation."

Then, she grabbed the door and winced, her Chakra flaring in response. "Which are you!" the woman shouted.

Startled, Naruto winced and said, "so it's true then? When I saw Yugito-chan, I figured you were like us, too."

"A child? You are a Jinchuuriki, Child?"

"Hai," Yugito said, "he carries the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Kyuubi, in Konoha? How did that happen?" the woman asked, "I'm suitably impressed."

Naruto grinned. "Arigatou."

After Yugito was released, she said "Nii Yugito, Kumogakure."

"Kenshin and Seiyo, Kirigakure." the two Mist-nin introduced themselves. Naruto smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure."

"As pleasing as it is to meet you all, I must insist that we retreat ourselves as fast as possible." Seiyo stated. "I agree," Kenshin muttered. Naruto turned, looking sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head. Yugito, who had remained quiet during the exchange, nodded in agreement, and said, "I, of course, concur."

"Good," Kenshin said, "then, unless you have any better ideas, here's what I think we should do."

As the Kiri-nin detailed his plan, three identical grins covered the faces of his comrades.

**Jiraiya**

Jiraiya sighed as he eyed his partners. They had spent the last several hours of information gathering, and only know had the five of them come up with a viable plan of extraction. As the white-haired Sannin sprinted to his point of entry, the man pressed the communication device on his ear.

"Are you all in place? Status report!" He ordered.

"Genma here, in position."

"YOSH!" Gai stated.

"Maa, the cat just got away. Kakashi in position."

"Here Jiraiya," Asuma smiled. "Ready."

Jiraiya nodded. "Alright, on my signal."

Soon, the wall in front of Jiraiya exploded in. Jiraiya ran forward, wincing at the sound of snapping bone under him. Catching the sight of a red clouded cloak, Jiraiya sighed. Simultaneous blasts were heard throughout the compound, as the rest of his team entered the sanctuary.

Light flooded in front of him, Asuma's gaunt gaze meeting Jiraiya's questioning eyes. The Jounin son of the Third Hokage growled, preparing to strike. Jiraiya met his gaze, and the two nodded, ducking their heads as they ran forward.

The sound of a similar blast came from up ahead as they passed a corner, a resounding crunch causing the jounin beside him to pale. They ran forward, where a Suna-nin lay, with a distant look in his cold eyes. Asuma cursed and said, "I know him. That's Yuura, one of Suna's closest advisors."

Jiraiya simply nodded, as the dangerous, glint filled face of Genma entered, stepping over the rubbage.

They ran forward, and for the first time encountered resistance. Two men stood in front of them, their cloaks glittering as light seemed to refract. The blonde turned toward them and said, "Sasori, we've got intruders yeah!".

Sasori turned around, the bundle on his back causing the hunched man great pains. "We don't have time for this. Deidara, take care of them."

Deidara nodded and smiled, running forward at a high rate. As he neared, a pidgeon comes out of his pocket, and flies at the trio.

Jiraiya's eyes widen, and a second later, a wall of earth had risen in front of them. Seconds later, a small explosion met their ears. "Sasori, former member of the Red Sands, and Deidara, a clay explosive specialist. Asuma, you're better at short ranged attacks than I am. It was the one area Sarutobi-sensei always had problems with in my training. You take Sasori. I'll take care of Deidara. Genma, you watch our backs."

The two nod at him. Jiraiya looks at his team mates and, simultaneously, the three nod. Suddenly, a second explosion hit the wall in front of them, and a voice said, "I think they ran away, Sasori."

"Would you destroy the wall already, I'm tired of waiting."

Deidara laughed, but by then Jiraiya had heard enough. Extending his right hand, Jiraiya focused Chakra into his hand and said, "Rasengan!"

Asuma and Genma looked on as a giant hole was blasted through the wall, the pieces that fell on top of the Rasengan speeding forward and blasting the two S-ranked Nukenin.

Asuma immediately ran over to Sasori and said, "You'll now face Sarutobi Asuma of the Kaji juunikeishu ninja."

Sasori growled under his breath, and whipped off his cloak. Soon, a large, white skeleton flew from his side and Sasori said, "you'd better not bore me."

Asuma smirked, dropping his cigarette onto the ground. With that, he pulled out his two trench knives, which glowed a soft blue. Sasori growled under his breath, and ran forward, as the leader of the Sarutobi clan jumped over his head. Asuma turned to kick the Suna nukenin, but was surprised when Sasori brought the skeleton to life, revealing its true nature.

Not to be outdone, Asuma held the chakra enhanced knives out, and sliced through one tier. He ran forward, dodging the errant strikes.

"You cannot defeat the will of fire," Asuma said, his father's words echoing in his spirit. Sasori snorted, and threw the puppet straight at him. Not having time to dodge, Asuma threw one of his knives and said, "Kawarimi!"

He puffed out of existance, and ended right behind Sasori, taking a chunck of the slow man's armor as he did so. Asuma had struck the first blow.

Deidara wasn't, on the other hand, faring as well as his team mate. Since Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to fight the claymore weilding wildman, Deidara had depleted his supply of clay fighting the man off. Around him, the scattered debris of his best creations, were mixed with the blown through stone structure of their hideout.

Deidara ran forward, weilding one last creation, and threw it toward the white-haired Sannin. Suddenly, a killing intent flowed through Deidara, and he found himself in front of his creation. Deidara winced, prepared to take a direct hit when Sasori's puppet intercepted the blow, shredding it to pieces.

The two S-ranked nukenin glared at the intruders. Suddenly, a fourth explosion, further up the hall, garnered their attention. "Ninpou: Kabe-nuke no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya took the oppurtunity presented to him, and struck Deidara in the chest with a fire dragon missile. Deidara screamed as his body was forced to stand against the wave of fire in front of him.

As he collapsed, Jiraiya growled. The body fell away to reveal another shinobi.

Asuma, quit holding back. These aren't the real Akatsuki, they're just corpses used as a diversion. Kakashi, Gai, did you copy?"

"Maa," Kakashi said, "we understand. Gai..." he said. Whatever he said was cut off as a yell of, "YOSH!"

The three shinobi then looked at each other and ran ahead. When they caught up, the ground was littered with bodies, and Kakashi was looking at Gai, who had a look of superiority on his face.

"I have eighteen, Kakashi! You have seventeen!"

Kakashi struck out and sent the still chirping Chidori though another enemy. "Maa, Gai, I have eighteen also."

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and nodded. The man nodded and said, "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"

A group of dog summons appeared. The leader, a pit bull, said, "Kakashi? What's up?"

Kakashi looked at Genma, who pulled out a black suit and said, "can you track this scent, Pakkun?"

Pakkun nodded. He held the suit out to the other dog summons. They took in the scent. Kakashi nodded and said, "GO!"

The dog's scattered about, going in each direction. Kakashi looked around and said, "all we can do now is wait."

It didn't take long, suddenly, Pakkun was back. He looked at the waiting Shinobi and said, "I've found them. The area they're held at is under heavy Genjutsu. I doubt even you'd be able to see past it, Kakashi. It's just up this way."

The group nodded, Kakashi in front, Genma behind him. Gai in the middle. Asuma was after him, and Jiraiya was behind them. The group moved swiftly. They stopped in front of a wall. Jiraiya stepped toward it and felt. He said, "you're right. I know it's a Genjutsu, but it still feels real. Obviously, it was made so even the Sharingan couldn't see though it."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Maa, I wish Kurenai was here."

Jiraiya shook his head as a faraway look grew in his eyes. Nodding, Jiraiya closed his eyes and went through a seal set. "Kai," the Sannin said. As the wall disappeared in front of them, Jiraiya walked in.

As the other's did so, the wall reappeared behind them. Jiraiya looked around, and cursed.

The reason was clear. In front of them, a man and woman, one glowing a sickly blue, the other a horridly bright orange, were glaring at them. The killing intent in the room was palpable. Jiraiya walked forward, trying to introduce himself when he saw a sight that made him pale.

The woman, glowing orange, had whisker marks on her face. Her eyes were slitted, and her teeth were slightly elongated in the front. The worst, though, were the six tails protruding out of her backside. On her forehead, the symbol for Kirigakure was prominent, and Jiraiya swore, as he got closer, that the woman was starting to make small, hissing sounds.

The man, a pale blue surrounding him, also had slightly longer whiskers. His nose was heightened, and his pupils dilated to the point that Jiraiya was sure he didn't miss anything. Out of his back were three tails of Chakra. Behind them, Jiraiya was relieved to see, was Naruto. He was carrying a woman, a very beautiful woman the sannin noticed, who it looked was running low on chakra.

She was also, he noticed, glowing a black Chakra, and had two tails behind her. Jiraiya paled, though, as he saw Naruto.

Naruto's furious red Chakra was surrounding him, and instead of three tails like he anticipated, there were four. Naruto's features were more noticable too, his eyes were slit like, and his whisker marks were deeper than before. On his arm, the furous chakra was sticking to him like fur, and claws eminated from his fingers.

"You're all Jinchuuriki," Jiraiya asked. The four of them were all on guard, the killing intent in the room bringing the jounin behind him to their knees. Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes. He flowed Chakra to his eyes and opened them, shooting his own Killing intent out. The enraged jinchuuriki were set aback.

Orange walked forward. Jiraiya said, "I came to rescue Naruto."

She paused and looked back, surprised that Naruto wasn't moving. The Sannin looked over at his student and said, "Naruto, Tsunade-sama asked me to retrieve you. Are you able to come?"

Naruto didn't move. Behind him, the Jounin were starting to move. "Naruto, it is me. If you need proof, just ask. I know in this state, you can't be fooled by Genjutsu."

Naruto glared and held out his hand. A sickly feeling flowed over Jiraiya, as a red filled ball of Chakra filled his students hand. Naruto held out his hand and Jiraiya merely nodded.

The other Jinchuuriki, as well as the Konoha jounin watched, as a similar blue ball filled his hand. Jiraiya said, "Rasengan."

Naruto looked around, his eyes telling the others that they could trust the people in front of him. He lifted the woman leaning on him, over his shoulder, and carried her toward the five shinobi.

"Sensei," Naruto's gruff voice said looking to Genma. "Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya smiled. Then, noticing that Naruto's companions weren't coming, said, "Would you like to come with us? We can contact Kirigakure and let them know you're alive."

The jinchuuriki looked at him, and then to each other, and nodded. They walked forward, and toward the wall. They approached the wall. "We can't get out. We've tried."

"It's a genjutsu. One placed here before anyone was held prisoner here. It's as natural as the surrounding. The only reason we found it, was because of Pakkun."

"Which one is this Pakkun?" The woman glowing orange asked. Jiraiya held out his arms, where the pitbull said, "hello."

The woman looked in the dog summons eyes, and smirked as Pakkun paled and said, "um... bye Kakashi."

Jiraiya guffawed as a killing intent again filled the room. The group turned.

"Uchiha Itachi," the man stated.

Itachi sighed and looked around. He walked forward and nodded, his eyes flashing through to the Mangekyou sharingan. Kakashi frowned, and pulled his Hitai-ate over his eye. "Go," he said, "I'll only be able to match him."

The group nodded and Kakashi said, "It's been a long time, Itachi."

Itachi sighed and caught his eye. Less than a second later, Itachi said, "seventy-two hours of torture, Kakashi. You can come out now, Gai."

Gai ran forward and grabbed Kakashi. He kept his eyes low to the ground and said, "I will face you, if I must. Itachi."

"You hold no challenge, Gai. Leave if you must, and take Kakashi with you."

The jounin didn't need to be told twice. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Border Amegakure**

Gai stood puzzled as Kakashi motioned to be let down. He sighed, covering his Sharingan clad eye with his blank hitai-ate once again. He walked forward and said, "may I borrow a scroll, Jiraiya-dono?"

Jiraiya nodded and watched as Kakashi wrote a message down. He then said, "Uchiha Itachi is working under Hokage Special Order 7. He asked me to send a message along to the current Hokage. If you will pass this message along to Tsunade-sama, I would appreciate it. This cannot leave us, Jiraiya-dono. I, because I was his captain in ANBU before he left Konoha. You, because you are a Sannin."

Jiraiya nodded and placed the scroll in his backpack, as the man said, "I'll see you in a few years. We're leaving Amegakure tonight."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "be well, Kakashi."

"Well," he said as he passed into Kusa no Sato. "let's go."

The group, Naruto still holding the woman in a fireman's carry, ran forward as fast as possible.

**Konohagakure**

Tsunade sighed as she signed the last paper for the day. The order sitting on her desk was one to make four ranking shinobi nukenin for undertaking an illegal mission. The order, signed by the Konoha Council, had also placed a bounty on the head of Uzumaki Naruto, and all it needed was the Hokage's signiture.

Across from her, Hiashi was glaring at the paper also, hoping that it would burst into flame. He looked at Tsunade, counting down the final minutes of her forty-eight hour deadline.

Hiashi glared and said, "Tsunade-sama."

She glared back at him and said, "Where the hell did they find Council Special Order 57?"

Hiashi sighed and said, "When it was declared that Uzumaki Naruto was no longer the concern of the Konoha Council, they set out to force your hand. The idea was to delay sending someone out for Naruto, until they could be sure he was dead. Since you reacted faster than they, it was decided that you were acting based off the needs of one, and not the needs of many. They then wrote and enacted Council Special Order 57 which states that the Konoha Council has the right to overrule any action taken by the Hokage, if it threatens Konohagakure."

"And they decided that sending out a Sannin and three Jounin to recover a Chuunin of this village, and Yuujou to the Kazekage is a bad thing?"

Hiashi stopped and said, "Uzumaki Naruto is the Yuujou of the Kazekage?"

She nodded. Hiashi stood, as the clock struck noon. He cursed, as the door opened and two elders, Homura and Koharu, said, "Well, Tsunade. Sign the paperwork."

She glared, dipping her quill into the pot on her side.

The quill was a second away from touching the paper when Jiraiya entered the room. She smirked and stood. "Report!"

Jiraiya looked at the situation and said, "what is going on here?"

Homura sighed, his back bent as he walked out the door. "Nothing, nothing at all, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya glared and moved to the side. Naruto entered, walking forward and embracing the woman.

"Naruto-kun," she said happily. "It is good to see you are alright."

Naruto smiled. "It is good to be back, Tsunade-baachan."

The woman's grip around his head hardened. "Mission was a success, Tsunade. We retieved Naruto exactly one day ago, along with Tatakai Kenshin and Seiyo, and Nii Yugito. They are also Jinchuuriki, Kenshin containing the Gobi, Seiyo the Rokubi, and Yugito the Nibi. Akatsuki were holding them in separate cells, draining each of them of their chakra, to make escape impossible."

"Then how do you explain this?"

"They underestimated the amount of Chakra that Jinchuuriki contain. Yugito alone as enough to level Konohagakure should she be made made enough, and she's statistically speaking, the weakest among them."

"Welcome to Konohagakure." Tsunade said, "I will arrange apartments for each of you, until you decide what your plans are."

Kenshin said, "with respect, Hokage-dono, we would like to return to Kirigakure. We were taken in the night, and would like to return. I would request you send a mesage to the Mizukage, informing him of our return."

She nodded and turned to Yugito. The woman said, "I, unlike them, was betrayed by Kumogakure. After I returned with the Hero's Water, the Raikage was assassinated and I was framed for her death. Naruto can affirm, after having met the Raikage, that I was next in line for the position.

I was held in their prisons for a number of months after this, Hokage-sama. Then, two members of the Akatsuki, Kakazu and Hidan, arrived. I was set for extraction tomorrow. I thank you for arriving, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled.

"It is good to see each of you. Naruto-kun, I am happy that you are alive and well. I am also sorry that my colleagues on the council tried to abandon you to death. It is my understanding that Neji still occupies your residence, should you like to see him."

Naruto nodded to Hiashi and said, "arigatou, Hiashi-sama."

Yugito smiled and said, "Hokage-sama, I respectfully request to join Konohagakure as a Kunoichi. As my last act as a Kunoichi of Kumogakure, I would request that you release the details on Raiton jutsu to all Konoha shinobi and kunoichi, as well as Kenshin-san and Seiyo-sama, as a return of their kindness."

Tsunade nodded. "Fine, you'll need to sign an official petition to join, of course. But, you can do that tomorrow. As for now, I would ask that Kenshin and Seiyo remain in borders until I can contact the Mizukage and request a delegation come to retrieve you."

"They can stay at my place," Naruto offered. The woman said, "are you sure Neji won't mind?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Neji'll be fine with it, Tsunade-baachan."

She smiled, "alright. Naruto, you're dismissed. Kenshin, Seiyo. Feel free to go to the Kazama Compound. Yugito, I will ask you to write a written request tonight and come by tomorrow. Dismissed."

The woman nodded.

As the jinchuuriki left, an explosion was heard from inside the Hokage's office and Jiraiya yelled, "THEY DID WHAT!"

_End Chapter_


	27. Chuunin! Time to Up the Ante

**Chuunin! Time to Up the Ante!**

**IMPORTANT A/N:** This chapter is being summarily written without the use of my notes, which were inexplicably erased from my computer, whether by my own hand, or as a result of a deliquient program, is not known. As such, this chapter may not conform to the previous chapters style of writing. That said, I hope the feedback received details where I may be able to fix the chapter. Thank you! 

**ANBU District Hidden Conference Room, Designation "Ne"**

Danzo glared at the mission report that lined his desk as he looked at the young, black haired teenager crouching in front of him. His face was visibly contorted, showing his displeasure at the outcome. 

He picked up the piece of paper sitting in front of him, and burned it using his chakra, before turning to the kneeling subservient and said, "this meeting _never_ took place. Understand?" 

The black haired youth nodded his head, "Hai, Danzo-sama!" 

As he disappeared, Danzo picked up the errant piece of paper, the visage of the white-haired Sannin glaring back at him, mockingly. 

"I'll get you, Jiraiya, and that ikeike, Tsuande." 

He looked to the door of his secluded office in the Council building before saying, "Dog! Get me Akimichi Chouza! Immediately!" 

The Dog-masked ANBU snapped to attention and disappeared in a poof of smoke, before glancing at the list of supporters aligning his desk. 

Danzo smiled. 

**Streets of Konoha**

Neji sighed as he looked to his golden haired companion, whose terse look reminded him of some of the looks he'd received in the Ninja academy. The cold, calculating eyes of his friend and room mate bothered Neji for some inexplicable reason. 

As the two passed the Yamanaka Flower shop, Naruto stopped. A shadow extended from up on the roof, it's pineapple shaped head giving the identification of the assailant away. 

"Shikamaru," Neji said. The gangly looking Chuunin sighed as he jumped off of the roof, his feet hitting the ground, and rolling into a crouch. "Kage Mane no Jutsu, seikou." 

He dropped the seals. Naruto turned to him, his eyes glazed over. 

"Naruto-sama found out some disturbing news last night, Shikamaru-san. He is not in the best of moods this morning. Please forgive his eratic behavior." 

Shikamaru nodded. "I would have called out, but that would have caused a commotion. That would have been troublesome." 

Naruto turned, his head nodding just the briefest bit, and continued walking, his pace set. The three Chuunin, answering the summon Shizune had sent out earlier, were to be at the Hokage Tower no later than ten. Having set out at nine, the two Chuunin took their time, unafraid of the potential eruption of the villagers. 

When Jiraiya arrived the previous night, two full weeks after the ordeal with the Akatsuki, he had initiated the Chuunin in conversation about how the group of Jinchuuriki had escaped. After Naruto had explained their planning, the man had seemed intent on disassembling each part of the execution, and informing Naruto where they could have done something better. 

The Chuunin agreed, naturally wanting to help his sensei understand where they were coming from. 

As Neji remembered his reaction to the next words spoken, Naruto was releasing a small amount of killing intent, also caught up in the memories of the night before, large enough to turn the crowd of civilian villagers away, but small enough to not alert the ANBU. 

_"You should watch your back, Naruto," the Sannin had said, "the Council is beginning to move against you. Should the need arise, I'll arrive in Konoha to take you away. Until then, be careful. Look underneath the underneath. Got it?" _

Naruto's face, after he had taken apart Jiraiya's broken message was contorted. Neji saw how the Sannin's words had affected his friend. His Byakugan eyes, used often for seeing nearly three-hundred and sixty degrees, activated and he glared at the Sannin's retreating back. The man turned, amused at the small killing intent Neji had released. 

"Naruto-sama," Neji said as the three Chuunin approached the Kage's tower. Naruto stopped and looked at his friend. "Perhaps you would like to discuss what has happened. After all, it is unlikely Hokage-sama will put up with your eratic behavior." 

Shikamaru, to his left, sighed. "I agree," he stated. "You are growing more troublesome, Naruto-san. If we are to be sent on a mission, I would like to know what subjects to avoid making you as such." 

The Chuunin guarding the door jerked it open as they stepped inside, his cold eyes traveling to Naruto's face. "It's about my... tenant." Shikamaru frowned while Neji's eyes widened. "Apparently, I'm a disgrace to Konoha for daring to fight while harboring who I do. They moved to have me declared a nukenin while I was AWOL, ignoring the fact that I had been kidnapped." 

Shikamaru sighed, "I knew there was a reason Uchiha Itachi had come to Konoha, Naruto-san. It's problematic being on a team with you, because of this, but I will stand by you." 

Neji nodded to affirm his stance. They approached the ANBU guarding Tsunade's office, and the man merely held his hand. 

Naruto walked over to a chair and sat down, while his teammates leaned against the wall. 

Tsunade's Office - Ten Minutes Earlier

Shizune gasped as she looked at the information scroll, placing the S-ranked scroll in front of the jounin in her office. He was dressed in ANBU garb, his ferret mask covering his features. 

She rolled open the scroll and moved away, as Tsunade looked at the ANBU and said, "it is troublesome to have you among the ANBU ranks, Ferret. I believe your prior assignmet should take precident over your readiness for promotion. 

However, I can only assume that you are ready to move forward. The ANBU captain has asked for your promotion to his ranks. In accordance, we have assigned you a solo S-ranked, assassination mission. Your target is the brother of the dead Gatou Corporation head, Gatou Teuchi. Your target's name is not known, but he is said to base his new organization along the borders of Tea Country. The Shinobi of Tea Country are at war, as you know, with those of Amegakure. The Jounin-oyabin has requested that, in alliance with our border treaty, aid in taking out the newly reformed Gatou Corporation. 

While there is little chance of encounter with a Shinobi, Gatou has at his disposal three hundred employees, guards and mercenaries. He is based out of a village with heavy import export traffic. He also has ties with Orochimaru, and is said to be fronting a movement by Rice Field Country. 

Do you accept this mission?" 

The ANBU nodded, snapping to attention and turning around. He stepped out of the office, his eyes lingering on the three Chuunin, and the ANBU guarding the door. As he exited, the ANBU turned toward the Tower as the Hokage's voice shouted, "UZUMAKI NARUTO! NARA SHIKAMARU! HYUUGA NEJI! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" 

A few minutes later, said ANBU was leaving the gates of Konoha. 

**Ten Minutes After**

Shikamaru sighed as he studied the scroll in his hands. Having been asigned the leader of this mission, it was up to him to decide what the best area of accomplishment would be, and to act accordingly. He sighed, pocketing the scroll, and walking out of the Clan's Compound, and walking toward the district square. He met with his teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji, and sighed. 

They entered a large, oak walled room with pictures lining the walls. Some, more than others, had question marks covering their faces, while a few had in large black kanji, "RECOVERED". 

The Chuunin pushed the door open where a large man, a scar running oblongly across his face, sat behind a desk. On his desk were three pictues, and a large "S" covered their faces. On the wall, three black body suits and masks were hung on the wall. 

"Being a Chuunin is about making sacrifices," the man began as they entered. "As Genin, you are taught the fundamentals of being Shinobi, as Jounin, you are expected to be proficient at your job. As a chuunin, you are taught these responsibilities, and are taught how to be proficient in whichever area you work in. 

For some, the track is to directly become ANBU. If that is the case, you must petition the ANBU captain, or be recommended by either a retired or current member of their forces. 

In other cases, such as this one, the track leads to you becoming Oinin. Sometimes, it's guard duty, or two years at Konoha Ninja Academy. Regardless, within the first six months, all Chuunin are required to do two months service with the Oinin. 

Due to unforseen circumstances, each of you have had a more active six months than most Chuunin. Going on missions required of more experienced shinobi, or commanding your genin squad full time, does not allow for you to truly experience life as a Shinobi. 

During your time as an Oinin, you will be tested on what it means to be a Chuunin. If you are unable to handle life as a Chuunin, you will never make it as a Jounin. As such, on the wall are your temporary uniforms and all the equipment you will need during your duration as Oinin. 

I recognize that you may have other obligations during this time, and will attempt to schedule around them. However, as is the case with three man teams containing a Yuujou, you may still continue your regular duties in another country, as part of your training. 

If that is all, your first mission as Oinin is to track down B-ranked nukenin named Oroku Yoshi. He is a Chuunin of two years, and has recently abandoned Hoshigakure. A jounin-genin team consisting of Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Hinata spotted Yoshi heading for Rice Field Country, to join Otogakure. Hoshigakure has a price of seventy-five thousand Ryuu on his head. He has also been placed in the Bingo Books of Getsugakure, and Kumagakure as part of the alliance between the three villages. He was last spotted two weeks ago, entering Fire Country at it's border to escape Oinin. As you know, our border patrols are immensly complex. 

We doubt Yoshi has left Fire Country. You are to follow standard Oinin protocol." 

"Teuch," Shikamaru said as he pulled on the cloak, and put on a white mask with no distinctive shape. Unlike ANBU, the Oinin didn't assign a permanent mask to their members, and never with a defining shape. Their black cloaks held all sorts of pockets, and a pouch specially designed to conceal kunai and shuriken. Along with these, a long sheath was stitched into the design. 

"These cloaks are yours for the duration of your period as Oinin. Should you decide to continue, you may purchase the cloaks. The masks are yours to keep, and should prove useful when you are in a situation that requires stealth. You are to head out immediately, our spies have indicated that Oroku Yoshi is nearing the end of his journey to Rice Field Country. You will bring back proof of his death, and we will send the proof to the proper countries, pay will be deposited into your Shinobi accounts." 

The three Chuunin nodded and disappeared in three swirls of leaves. 

They exited the north gate an hour later, heading at a fast pace toward the Valley of the End, where a battle took place. The winner of that battle, the Shodai Hokage, went on to create Konohagakure. 

The journey to the Valley of the End only took at best six hours. In that time, Shikamaru passed around Oroku Yoshi's picture, and a description of his abilities. He was a taijutsu expert so Shikamaru told Neji to be ready, that he was going to be the main battler. His ninjutsu and genjutsu were average, and he only had at most twenty of each to chose from. His chakra capacity was large for a chuunin, possibly Shikamaru said, a side-affect of Hoshigakure's strenuous and mysterious training. 

As they neared the Valley, the sound of a rushing waterfall filled their ears. In the distance, two great statues rose out of the ground, one obviously the Shodai Hokage. The other was a great mystery to the people of Konoha, though popular belief indicated that it could have been the leader of Shodai's people. 

They crouched at the Valley a few minutes after they arrived, Neji having activated his Byakugan, and were now searching for their prey. Suddenly, a false chakra filtered through the woods surrounding the Valley of the End, it's color a pink in nature. A soft humming filled the air, as the body walked along the Fire Country, close to his final objective. 

Shikamaru nodded to Neji, and the user of Konoha's most prestigious bloodline stood, killing intent radiating off of the Hyuuga. The boy jumped back, crouching on his hind leg, his front leg extending in front of him. 

"I am afraid you cannot leave," Neji's cold voice swarmed over the area. The sound of rushing water intensified, as a sick glow surrounded their prey. 

"I'm afraid you've got a case of wrong place, wrong time," Yoshi stated. Neji simply glared at him and went into the familiar stance of Jyuuken. Yoshi smirked, his face holding obvious bemusement, as he said, "you're kidding right? You beat me, in taijutsu? Even with Jyuuken, you're no match for me." 

Neji glared, his face covered with the white mask indicating him as a member of the Oinin. Yoshi jumped backward and smirked, dodging as Neji extended his fingers onward. 

The young nin from Hoshigakure grinned, his arm snapping out and connecting with Neji's wrist. The sound of bones breaking startled them, and the shinobi jumped backwards. He went though a set of seals and said, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

Water raised into the air and split six different ways. Yoshi jumped and started running in a full circle, while his Bunshin's formed. Suddenly, all seven of them stopped and at once placed their hands together in a ram seal. 

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" each of them said. A pillar of smoke arose around Neji, and when it cleared, seven people stood in the same place. Neji looked around, his Byakugan attempting to see through the ploy. The Chuunin didn't act as if he were going to wait that long. Each one pulled out a Kunai and wrapped an exploding note to it. Neji smirked as they stepped forward to impale the devices though him. 

"You are all within the range of my divination!" 

They stopped as a genjutsu covered the field, a gigantic clock spreading out. The three closest were well within the divination field, and the rest barely on the outer edges. 

"Hakke! Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji shouted. With each subsequent shout of Nishou, Yonshou, Hashou, Juurokusho, Sanjuusho! RokujuuYonshou!, a clone would disappear. Finally, exhausted, Neji collapsed. The problem was, every one of the clones had disappeared. Shikamaru cursed, his eyes closing and his legs crossing. His bent his wrists up, turning his arm down, and connecting his fingers making an 'O'. 

Silently, he replayed the events as they occured and said, "Kuso, that was another variation of Bunshin we ran across. He sent a scouting party ahead, and is probably altering his course to avoid us. Naruto, I'll help Neji. You find him and direct him back this way." 

Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers for Kage and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

Twenty Naruto's appeared around him and ran in each direction. Naruto sat down himself, his eyes closing, and waited. Soon, one Bunshin disappeared, and another. As each would disappear, Naruto would gain knowledge of their whereabouts. 

The fifth clone to disappear was on a course paralell to the Valley of the End, a bridge crossed over the border, and below was a river full of rampaging armor. Oroku Yoshi was crossing the bridge, and heading to Rice Fields. Naruto closed his eyes and sent a message to his Bunshin, and sighed as an influx of knowledge cramped his mind. 

He looked at Shikamaru and silently communicated that he was already crossing into Sound Territory, four Oto-nin waiting for him. Shikamaru nodded. 

Drawing a Kunai, Naruto placed Chakra inside it, crossed his fingers and flung it in the direction of the bridge. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" 

He streaked after the Kunai, his eyes shifting to the Mokuchichi. He avoided trees and other obstacles, and appeared at one side of the bridge. Oroku was already smirking, almost to the border, when Naruto growled and threw two kunai across the bridge. 

He snapped the ropes and threw a third Kunai, and streaked after it, tackling the Chuunin that had grabbed onto the hands of the outstretched Oto-nin. Naruto swore as a black tattoo spread across their necks, and a sick, purple Chakra flowed out of them. He growled, as a pink chakra reacted with theirs, and three fell to the watery surface below. The other three followed. 

"Kuso," Naruto said, as the cursed chakra flowed around him. His now blue eyes shifting from one opponent to the other in an attempt to see which would attack first. 

There were three Oto-nin males, an overly large boy with massive arms, a nin with six arms and legs, and a boy with two heads. The last Oto-nin, a girl, was a red-head and carried a flute. 

"Don't you wish you stayed home, bastard." the girl stated. Naruto cursed, the flux of chakra coming from them flowing over him. 

"I have no quarrel with you, Oto-nin," Naruto stated, "I would not wish to start an incident." 

The woman grinned and blew a note, and Naruto cursed as he felts the affects of a genjutsu. He placed his hands together and said, "Kai," remembering his last lesson with Kurenai, only a few months before she was placed on a long term mission with Gai, Hyuuga and Lee. Instead of cutting the flow of Chakra, though, Naruto increased it. 

It didn't work. 

"Kuso," Naruto said as he dodged a black figure racing towards him. He cursed, as he was punched in the back of the neck, and rolled forward. The four Oto-nin grinned and said, "unlike you, Konoha scum, we are under orders to attack any Konoha shinobi attempting to cross into Sound Country." 

Naruto growled as the boy with two heads separated. Cursing again, Naruto glanced and jumped, digging a kunai into his arm. It dispelled the genjutsu, luckily, and Naruto glanced at the looks on their faces at his self-inflicted wound. 

"Baka," the spider like shinobi stated. "Now we'll have an even easier time of killing you." 

Naruto grunted. The twins ran forward, each attacking Naruto simultaneously. He dodged their punches and kicks, his doujutsu shining in the light of the morning. Suddenly, Chakra immenated from his body, and mixed with the blood staining his body. "Kokaku, Seikou." 

One of the twins kick connected, and Naruto groaned at the impact. Whatever that chakra was increased their strength as well as chakra reserves it seemed. He directed Kyuubi's healing chakra to the infected area and said, "Shannaro! That hurt." 

A wet substance surrounded his wrists a moment later as a slow melody filled the area. Naruto growled as he felt blades digging into him and looked down. His crust was gone. Naruto growled and released another burst of chakra, and glared at the genjutsu that disappeared. 

Then, he grinned. A burst of smoke drew their attention from behind, as Yoshi's form disappeared into that of another Naruto. 

"Kage Bunshin?" asked the spider like kid, when the other disappeared. Naruto nodded. 

"When did you have time?" asked one. Naruto glared and said, "when I used Hiraishin no Jutsu, I used a microsecond of time to create a Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi'd myself with some water below. The Kokaku increases my stamina, and allows a Kage Bunshin to take even greater damage, and as you know, Genjutsu doesn't dispel a Kage Bunshin. I took our prey back somewhere safe. You're unsuccessful in your attempts, now tell Orochimaru-baka to back off." 

The girl cursed as she ran forward and kicked Naruto in the jaw. The Chuunin flew backwards and bit his thumb. He ran chakra through it and landed on the water with nary a problem. 

Then, it happened. The four of them were spread in black tattoo like seals which connected. The amount of killer intent coming off of them increased exponentially, and Naruto cursed as they all disappeared faster than even his eyes could see. 

He felt one fist dig into his gut, and a knee insert itself into his jaw. Before he could respond, he was axe hammered in the back and dropped to the ground, where his gut met another knee. The killing intent increased again, and Naruto swore, as his ears picked up one say, "Kanashibari no Jutsu!" 

A large wave of killing intent crushed into Naruto, and he froze. A kunai flew at him, and Naruto closed his eyes, as a swirling blue ball appeared in front of him, and a welcome voice called "Kaiten!" 

Neji stopped spinning three seconds later, his right foot dragging the water. He dropped into the familiar stance of the Jyuuken and said, "Naruto-sama, are you alright?" 

Naruto stood, finally succeeding in fighting off the effects of the Kanashibari no Jutsu. "Arigatou Neji." 

The Hyuuga nodded, as a blast of cursed chakra came from the four in front of them. Naruto turned and said, "together?" 

Neji nodded and sasid, "hai." 

The two grinned. Suddenly, they disappeared in a flume of smoke and reappeared, surrounded by two thousand clones, half Neji. The other, Naruto. 

Suddenly, kunai started flying from each direction, some hitting with nothing happening and the others hitting, and piercing. Each time it happened, a large spike of chakra would hit from the affected party. 

Suddenly, a large amount of chakra came out of nowhere, and thier target, Oroku Yoshi, floated down, large wings extruding from his back. He growled at the Chuunin and said, "you have no idea who you're messing with." 

A large explosion of chakra reeled the Chuunin back, as Shikamaru joined them at his side and said, "he escaped." 

"We got that, Shika," Naruto said. "How?" 

"His wound started healing at an accelerated rate, and that pink chakra blasted me away before I could deliver. He's a troublesome one." 

Naruto sighed, and said, "fine." 

Neji glanced at his friend and stood back. Suddenly, five cursed chakras were bearing down on them, and Neji's Byakugan was getting a workout. He felt a Kunai in his hand, and looked down before nodding. 

Shikamaru looked at the kunai in his and said, "hai." 

Suddenly, they both threw the Kunai at the same speed and Naruto closed his eyes. He ran forward, about to connect with a separate kunai, when a pulse of evil chakra blasted him backward. The large one smirked. 

"We've read all about the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Orochimaru-sama said that there was a Kazama in Konoha, and that we were to bring you to him. Thanks for serving yourself up." 

"Jirobou, you baka, you're just now figuring this out!" the one with six arms said. "Shut up, Kidomaru! Tayuya agrees, right?" 

"Lard ass," the girl muttered before she looked at them. "Those other two aren't needed, though Orochimaru-sama may want the Hyuuga. Oy, white-eyes, are you a main or branch member?" 

Neji's glare intensified. Shikamaru sighed. 

"This just isn't my day," Naruto sighed. "Any ideas?" 

Shikamaru nodded. "Hai, but they're all to troublesome to explain. We'll use Delta Formation Red 3. I assume you read the Chuunin Manual?" 

Neji nodded but Naruto sighed, "no, I used it as a plate for cup Ramen, Shika." 

They glanced at the shinobi, who smirked and said, "Red 3, huh? Alright. Here goes, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

Suddenly five Naruto's were running at the oto-nin and hoshi-nin. They all drew a kunai and threw them toward their opponents. Using a kawarimi, they moved and punched their opponents, and dispersed, the sound of broken bones sounding though the air. 

Naruto winced at the onslaught of memories and said, "nope, Red 3 doesn't work." 

His teammates rolled their eyes at him. Another surge of malignant chakra was forced through the area, before a smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou!" 

Suddenly, Tayuya found herself falling under the water below, as Neji enacted the first phase of Red 3. Naruto grinned as the twins found themselves with shadow's scouring up their necks, which were twisted in a gruesome fashion. "Kage Kubishibari; Seikou". 

Naruto too disappeared, in a great display, placed a Rasengan though the chest of the spider boy, who flew backwards and impacted a rock wall, he fell to the water below and didn't surface. 

The last two, Jirobou and Yoshi, both released their cursed chakra and Naruto looked amused. He turned to Neji, who simply smirked and nodded. Shikamaru sighed, looking between the two of them and said, "fine." 

Suddenly, red chakra flowed out of Naruto's tenketsu. Naruto smiled, flowing chakra though his eyes, fingers, and ears, taking the shape of a fox's head. Two tails of red chakra erupted from his backside, and Naruto hunched over. Jirobou didn't hesitate, he allowed the black tattoos to spread over his body and form together. His face turned from a pale white to a sunken brown, and what looked like horns grew from his head. 

Yoshi, on the other hand, extended his chakra around his body and allowed it to transform him into a peacock shaped form. He took to the skies and landed atop the changed Jirobou, both raising into the air to fly off. Naruto smirked, disappeared from his spot, and appeared atop the two attempting to escape. He swept his kick out and connected with Yoshi's face, the nukenin flying toward Neji, who caught him and cut off several tenketsu around his heart. 

Yoshi's eyes widened, and he fell forward, dead. Neji looked at Shikamaru, who said, "Maa, Naruto. We're finished here." 

Naruto, who had gotten a good hit in on Jirobou stopped his foot centimeters from the unconscious oto-nin's head. Shikamaru sighed, "if I'm not mistaken, these four were involved in the death of Sandaime-sama, perhaps we should take them now." 

Neji nodded and said, "it is not in mission parameters, but I see no reason not too." 

They nodded. Shikamaru sighed and decapitated the bodies. Naruto sighed and used, "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu", to burn them. They placed the heads in a bag and nodded, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 

They passed the border to Konoha roughly two hours later, exhausted and in need of sleep. They arrived at the Oinin's office, where Tsunade was waiting for their reports. She, as well as their superior, raised her eyes and said, "report!" 

Shikamaru sighed, explaining how they intercepted him before he successfully crossed the Valley of the End, and then were attacked by the Oto-nin. 

She nodded and said, "Hai, but why are they dead." 

"I believe," the boy explained, "they were involved in Sandaime-sama's death. You have blood from the four suspected, and I wanted to make sure. Either way, they did attack us, more specifically Naruto-san, and there are standing orders to bring them back to Kohoha." 

The woman nodded. "Killing blows?" 

"Neji defeated Yoshi as per mission orders; along with the troublesome girl. I defeated Sakon and Ukon, and Naruto defeated Kidomaru and Jirobou." 

"You have done well, I will test their blood. If it checks out, you three will receive the proper amount Oinin would for defeating nukenin." 

They nodded. "Dismissed." 

As the Genin left the room, Tsunade turned to the leader of the Oinin and said, "well?" 

The man nodded his head, "they have potential. Are you sure that Naruto kid is Yuujou? I could use him on my team." 

Tsunade chuckled and said, "yes, I'm sure he's Yuujou. But that said, I do have someone interested in joining the Oinin. She's a Jounin, and new to Konohagakure. I processed her application just a few days ago, and have granted her permission to join Konoha as a Kunoichi. I'll send her by tomorrow." 

The man nodded as Tsunade handed him a manilla folder containing a name, picture, and description. 

"Nii Yugito, hmm. Ne, Tsunade, isn't she the new ex-Kumo nin that you took in?" 

Tsunade could only smile. "Yugito will prove a valuable asset to the Oinin." 

**Ne**

Danzo looked at the two genin standing in front of him, holding ANBU cloaks and face masks. He looked at his prized student and said, "Sai, this is Ox and Boar, and they are new recruits. You are to train with them personally, and make sure they are up to task within half of a year. Ne has been denied too long, and it is time we took our proper place in Konoha. I expect you to do your job. Dismissed!" 

Danzo smiled as he eyed the folder on his desk, and the genin that just left his office. Sure, the brat may have the support of the Hokage, but he had the support of an even bigger and better segment of the population. The citizens of Konoha. 

His plans were coming together. 

He looked up as his door opened, sighing as the woman entered. She had long, brunette hair and a white kimono. Danzo stood and stretched out his arm, and said, "what can I do for you, Orochmaru-sama?" 

The snake sannin smirked, the face peeling and ripping off, revealing his sinister looking visage. Orochimaru sat down and said, "your envoy said that you wished to talk, Danzo. So, talk." 

The man smirked, "I think you're going to enjoy this." 

Orochimaru said, "for your sake, I'd better." 

_End Chapter_


	28. Interlude! Go Kakashi!

**Interlude: Go! Kakashi!**

**A/N: **Forget what I said last chapter. After hours of trying to find my original intent, I've decided on a new direction for the story! I've even got up to Chapter 38 planned, so I'm pretty confident now. The chapters may be a bit shorter, and I'm hoping the direction I'm going now follows my original intent, of creating an alternate Naruto that doesn't need to conform to Canon! That said, _**I DON'T OWN SQUAT!**_ Got it? 

Hatake Kakashi sighed as the border of Rain Country drew to a passing close. The nin's weren't to pleased when he returned, having learned of his true identity, and that even wearing the Hitai-ate of wandering-nin, he was still true to Konohagakure. 

They were even less interested to learn that his student was Uchiha Sasuke, the holder of the Sharingan. In fact, after a very heated discussion in which Kakashi very skillfully told them that according to the guidelines set forth by the Sannin, a wandering shinobi was considered to not have a home, and that any bloodlines were not a matter of public record if they were invited to the village. 

Since Sasuke, he then said, had never used the Sharingan to steal their jutsu, they had committed no crime. 

He **knew** he should have kept his mouth shut. After leaving the Jounin-oyabun's office, Kakashi went to the apartment's Sasuke and he were staying in, and ordered his apprentice to pack everything, that they were leaving. The Uchiha prodigy didn't question his orders, merely went around the room packing as fast as possible. They snuck out of the window, and under the cover of stealth, were outside of Amegakure before they were noticed by a patrol. 

That had been two weeks ago. Since then, Kakashi and Sasuke had been living off of ration packs, and chakra enhanced healing techniques, in order to evade their pursuers, and get out of Rain Country. 

Not wanting to re-enter Fire Country any time soon, the shinobi decided to head south, to Wind Country. Naruto, being the Yuujou of the Kazekage, meant that a Konoha-nin could show up unannounced and stay, as long as they filed a formal petition and stayed for only as long as they indicated. While there, they fell under the laws of Sunagakure, and were considered part-time Suna-nin, capable of going on A-class or lower missions. 

As it was, the Suna-nin guards recognized Kakashi instantly and welcomed him, asking where he intended to go. Kakashi, of course, asked for escort to Sunagakure. 

He and Sasuke were treated rather well, for all the security precautions they had taken. Both eyes were bound on each shinobi, and their arms tied. They indicated that only the Hokage and Yuujou of Konoha were allowed to enter the territory without such measures, and that once they passed the borders, the Konoha-nin detached to Sunagakure as part of the alliance would be at their full disclosure. 

When they arrived at Sunagakure, they were met by the gourd weilding Kage himself, who welcomed them, surprised by their Hitai-ate. 

"Welcome, why are you here?" Gaara asked, his voice holding no room for disobedience. Kakashi bowed to the most powerful shinobi in Suna, and said, "Tsunade-sama sent myself and my apprentice on a training mission, and we were discovered in Amegakure after Naruto-kun ran into some trouble. 

He found... some others like himself there, and all of them escaped successfully, but I compromised myself and Sasuke-kun. I was hoping that you would offer temporary Suna-nin status to the both of us." 

Gaara nodded. "Your brethren are living at the Shinobi apartments. You are welcomed. Shall I send notice to Tsunade-dono?" 

"Maa, Kazekage-sama, it is no trouble. I can send a ninken to Konoha, informing her. I'm sure you have more important things to do." 

Gaara's eyes narrowed, and the Suna-nin behind him backed up as killing intent filled the area. Kakashi, seemingly unfazed by the sudden onslaught, said, "of course, you are the Kazekage, so I'm sure she'll feel better knowing that you know." 

The Kazekage nodded, and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, I understand your Sharingan allows you to learn at a faster rate than other shinobi. You are allowed to use the Sharingan to copy information off of any B-ranked scroll or lower, however, I will ask you not to copy Suna-nin using jutsu if at all possible." 

Sasuke nodded. "If there is any trouble with your cursed seal, please report to the hospital as soon as possible, our sealing specialists will attempt to help lower it's affects upon your body." 

With that, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand, and Sasuke bent over, gasping for breath. Kakashi smiled at the Suna-nin, who stood there smirking. They arrived at the Shinobi district, and immediately purchased a room, Kakashi thankful he had accessed the Hatake Funds before leaving Konoha, and told the innkeeper that they would be staying. They exited, surprised to see a Konoha Chuunin standing there in awe, and smiled. The man turned around and found his way to the barricks to the left of theirs, and came back out with the Jounin in charge. 

"Maa, hello Kotetsu." 

"Kakashi-sama," the newly appointed jounin said, "it's good to see you. Kazekage-dono has informed us on your current situation. We have sent word to Hokage-sasma, and are expecting her reply in a short time. And is this...?" the man asked looking to Sasuke. 

"Hai. Hagane Kotetsu, Uchiha Sasuke." 

The man walked over and said, "Uchiha-sama, it is wonderful to have you here. Please allow me the honor of giving you additional training. I am proficient in kenjutsu." 

Sasuke nodded, pleased with himself, as Kakashi said, "Kotetsu, keep a watch out. There was trouble with the Akatsuki kidnapping a Chuunin earlier in the week. You know whom I'm talking about." 

The man nodded. "We believe they may be on the verge of attempting to kidnap Kazekage-dono. You are to immediately back up the Suna-nin if he becomes targeted. Come along, Sasuke." 

Sasuke grumbled as the duo left the building. Kakashi led him to one of the training grounds and pulled up his hitai-ate. "Now Sasuke," the man said, "let's practice this Sharingan of yours." 

Sasuke closed his eyes as chakra coursed though his body. He opened them with a snap and said, "Sharingan." 

What came up surprised Kakashi, happy that his student had decided to practice in the mean time. He looked at the scroll in his hand and said, "As you know, the Sharingan takes a steady flow of chakra to use. Prolonged use of the fabled bloodline can cause chakra exhaustion, and in the strictest since, death. 

What we are going to do now that we are in allied territory, is practice your chakra enhancement. First, I want you to flow chakra to your feet and walk towards the tree. I know that you can do the tree climbing exercise, but you never prolong your stay. 

Walk up to the third highest branch, and hang on the bottom. Do this with your Sharingan, and watch how I practice my taijutsu. Also, put on these weighted bracelets and anklets. I heard from Genma that his prized student, Uzumaki Naruto, has nearly perfect chakra control. With what the village found out, that's amazing to achieve. I want to duplicate his training with you, so you can increase your reserves." 

Sasuke sighed and placed the anklets on first, and slipped the bracelets on to his wrists. He was surprised at how much heavier he felt, and looked at Kakashi. The man said, "Genma told me that Naruto got all of his weights at "The Ninja's Chest"." 

"Stash, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said. The man's visible turned into an U, to indicate he was smiling. "Right you are, Sasuke-kun." 

"Anyway, I started off the same as him, sixty pounds of weight. You'll need to learn how to use them effectively yourself. I'll be adding five pounds a piece every week, so you'd better get used to the weight pretty quick. Naruto and Lee both already have nearly fifteen hundred pounds a piece on them, and Lee is without the advantage Naruto-kun has with the Kyuubi." 

Sasuke growled. ""Why didn't you start this earlier? I shouldn't be behind the dobe's." 

"Sasuke-kun, no matter what you think, Naruto-kun is a genius. The only reason he came in with Lee is because Sarutobi-sama asked Naruto not to reveal his true abilities. Naruto has trained from an early age to get where he is. He learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu from Sandaime himself. He is also the last remaining member of the Yondaime's Clan as well as the Uzumaki Clan itself." 

"Why are you comparing us, Sensei? He's not your student, I am." 

Kakashi sighed. "You want to get stronger so you can kill your brother, and because you're a genius, you believe that no one on your team can defeat you. Sakura's not as reliant on you as she used to be, but still has a problem with her issues toward you. Kiba, in the other regard, is to hectic to truly understand your abilities. Because of this, you look at Neji, as the years prior genius, and see that he is weaker than his 'dobe.' 

I merely wish for you to find someone that can rival you, on your level not mine, that won't worry about your Sharingan, because he has a doujutsu of his own that the Sharingan can't compare too." 

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi said, "Watch," and went threw seals. He created a Chidori and said, "As you know, the Chidori is my own original move that you copied in _less_ time than it took me to create the seals." 

"Why didn't I learn this before?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled and did more seals, ending with his fingers crossed. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

Five Kakashi's appeared behind the jounin. Kakashi said, "Sasuke-kun, I want you to create as many Kage Bunshin as I did. If you can do that, I may teach you the Chidori." 

Sasuke nodded and copied the seals perfectly. As he crossed his fingers, Sasuke felt his eyes widen in shock. As the Five, albeitly misshapen Kage Bunshin, formed, he said, "I see what yo mean." 

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a B-rank supplimentary jutsu that creates real clones. The Chidori is an A-ranked assassination type ninjutsu that is difficult to control. On the other hand, the Tayjuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is on an entirely different scale to the Chidori, though they are the same in ranking. Until your Chakra is high enough for you to make, say, ten Kage Bunshin, I will not teach you the Chidori. 

Now, back to what I was saying. The Chidori can copy the ways handseals move, and because of this, you can pick up any skilled technique with a glance. While I'm not going to go into effect, Naruto's bloodline can see the way Charka flows, and because of this and intense training has nearly Sannin level Chakra control. He heard about the Tayjuu Kage Bunshin in massing theory only, and learned that Kinjutsu, and though he has used it only a limited number of times, each time was for training purposes. 

Also, because of his training, he has learned a technique that **cannot** be copied by the Sharingan, so if you get into a fight with him, that may be his primary focus." 

"If it doesn't use seals, how bad can it be?" Sasuke asked, honestly intrigued. Kakashi smiled and, using the Chidori in his hand, made an arm shaped hole in a dead tree. 

Then, as the Chidori receeded, Kakashi held his hand out in front of him, where a blue ball of chakra filled his palm. He walked to another tree beside it and pressed forward lightly into the tree where it splintered a part, a massive force of chakra behind it, throwing the tree splintered shards into other barks of trees, where they embedded. 

"That is also an A-ranked ninjutsu created by Naruto's father, the Yondaime Hokage. As such, I will not be teaching you that." 

Sasuke glanced at the hole on one side and at the disentegrated tree and said, "KUSO!" 

"Now do you see why chakra control training is so... essential?" 

Sasuke nodded. "Good, take this pill and climb up the tree while molding chakra. Create as many Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu as possible, until your chakra reserves are lowered again. Oh... did I mention that the bracelets and anklets also drain your chakra? They have a seal on them that automatically increases your weight up to a hundred pounds a piece. The more weight you carry, the more chakra you can have at your disposal. 

Ja ne, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to see about a mission for us. You'll probably be out of chakra when I get back. If so, take a rest." 

Sasuke nodded. 

Kakashi walked away, whistling a small tune that he had picked up in Amegakure. He'd have to make sure to tell Jiraiya about it, after all, Westerner's have hilarious ways to express what Icha Icha is all about. 

As he entered into Sunagakure, Kakashi smiled at the gathering of Konoha-nin outside of the bookstore where a blonde haired woman was signing copies of _"Icha Icha Volume 5: Special Super-Hentai Edition"_

He walked over and only grinned as the woman tried to distract him into removing his mask. Kakashi paid the 2500 ryuu necessary to purchase the book, and whistled. He felt the killing intent on the back of his neck as the ryuu exchanged hands, and chuckled, as he placed his newly purchased book into his kunai pouch. 

He made his way to the Kazekage tower, ignoring the looks of the Sunagakure civilian women at his open hentai, and giggled as he approached the door, where to ANBU blocked his path. 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Konoha-symbol on one's hitai-ate, and said, "Maa, explain?" 

The man smiled and said, "It's really simple, Kakashi-san. I was given a special promotion by Kazekage-sama, in accordance to the new treaty, for acting to save a Suna-nin in battle against an A-ranked nukenin. He was only a genin, but still, he went after the nukenin because the man had kidnapped the genin's mother." 

Kakashi, happy with the response, as evidenced by the upward turn of his eye, said, "congratulations, Tatami. Though not of the same village, you continued to treat your comrades like they were more than just trash." 

The two ANBU sweat-dropped, as Kakashi smiled and entered the building. He stopped at the receptionist's desk, where a familiar looking blonde girl was writing, a large fan at her side. 

"What?" the girl asked, and looked up. Kakashi smiled at her Chuunin's vest and said, "congradulations on your advancement, Tenari-san." 

The girl glared and said, "It's Te-m-ari." 

"Maa, my mistake." Kakashi held his hands up to placate her, and said, "is Kazekage-sama in?" 

The girl nodded, her glare not receeding, as Kakashi said, "Hatake Kakashi, requesting an A-rank mission." 

She said, "_The_ Hatake Kakashi? Gaara was expecting you to come. I'll just tell him you're here... and if you ever mispronounce my name again, I'll kill you." 

Kakashi shivered under her killing intent. 

He entered the room, a silent wave of killing intent filled to compacity. Kakashi briefly wondered if it was Gaara or the Shukaku, but then shrugged and turned the last page of _Icha Icha_ before he sat down across from Gaara. 

Gaara started to talk when Kakashi giggled and covered his already muffled hand with his mouth. After he closed his book, Kakashi sat back, as sand started making its way toward his kunai pouch. 

Kakashi released his own Killing intent and stopped Gaara in his tracks. 

"Hatake Kakashi requesting a two-man A-ranked mission, Kazekage-sama." 

Gaara, confused, wondered how the man could go from radiating killing intent to smiling the next second. "How do you do that?" 

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Gaara didn't respond but stood and walked to a wall where scrolls were placed one on top of the other. He pulled the first on top and opened it before saying, "I have a mission, Kakashi-san. However, to carry it out may cause your student to make his first kill. I understand that he has not yet bathe in the blood of killing, and that with the cursed seal, it is possible to give him bloodlust." 

Kakashi sighed and said, "he's a shinobi, he'll need to learn to suppress those emotions sooner or later, anyway, Kazekage-sama." 

Gaara looked up and into Kakashi's eyes, before he nodded. Kakashi took out his orange book, which he kept on him if he wanted to read something interesting, and said, "the green one is a signed personal copy of mine from the author. I am... protective of it because he was the sensei of my dead sensei, and is precious to me. However, if you would like, I could give you this copy. It's still in excellent condition, and is the first in the series." 

Gaara looked at him curiously. "Well, it's hentai, so I wouldn't read it around women... or Naruto for that matter, but it will help you express emotions in a way." 

Gaara's sand took the book and he opened it, his stoic persona not bothered by the first page or two. Kakashi said, "we'll take the mission, Kazekage-sama." 

His sand picked up the scroll as he didn't tear his eyes away from the book, and Kakashi smirked as he walked out of the room. He turned to Temari and said, "arigatou, Tenari-san." 

Temari stood to attack him before Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves. He appeared back on the sidewalk, in front of the two ANBU, and said, "should you hear a scream from inside, run. I was _never_ here, got it?" 

The two nin nodded at Kakashi's level of killing intent before the man said, "well, Ja ne. I'm off to see an old man about some food. Dango and Ramen sound good right now." 

Kakashi smiled, as a scream echoed through the town of, "HENTAI!" 

He giggled maniacly as he saw Gaara's reaction to the female populace toward his favorite book. 

After purchasing what he and Sasuke would need, Kakashi walked back to the training area, his ninken leading him toward Sasuke's scent. As he thought, Sasuke was out, leaned against the tree, when he got there, his Sharingan deactivated and a small amount of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Kakashi smiled and bent down, placing a soldier pill in the Uchiha's mouth, who woke and eyed him carefully, before he started chewing. 

Kakashi smiled and said, "alright, we have an A-ranked mission, Sasuke-kun. We're to head to one of the border towns between Wind and Fire Countries, where a group of bandits and chuunin ranked nukenin have taken hold. We're asked to eliminate as many as possible and bring in the head of both chuunin and the bandits for questioning." 

Sasuke frowned before Kakashi said, "we'll be back before night falls, if we hurry, Sasuke-kun. This will give you experience at your first kill, as well. Better to do so with a team, that way you don't go insane." 

The chuunin nodded as Kakashi said, "alright, we'll probably pass close to the border to Fire Country, Sasuke-kun. If so, we may see some Konoha-nin. If we do, you are to ignore them, we're on a mission for Sunagakure, and as such, working under the direct authority of the Kazekage. In this case, even his orders outweigh those of Tsunade-sama, unless an emergency comes up like in Ame. Once we identify ourselves as Konoha-nin, we're supposed to act in that capacity." 

Sasuke nodded, "alright. You sure know a lot about politics, Kakashi." 

The man merely stayed quiet. 

The border town was less than fifty meters from the Konoha border, but far enough inside of Wind Country, that Suna-nin could and would attack if a Konoha-nin party were to try and enter, and far enough from the harsh winds of the desert that Kakashi was sure he'd need an escort to get back. 

The village was all but deserted, a loud rining coming from one of the buildings, music blaring. Smoke filtered through another, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the smell. 

Sasuke-kun, do you remember the drug-effect reducing technique from the academy. It was taught in the same week as the rope escaping technique?" 

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi merely did the seals, letting his chakra do all of the work as the smoke inside the building came rapidly. Kakashi said, "they're smoking Opium, Sasuke-kun. Because of this, those inside shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll leave you to that. Even a Shinobi is affect by Opium if they smoke it. If you have a problem, use the headset to contact me. I'll be back in just a few minutes to back you up. I need to find the leaders." 

Kakashi went ahead and into the sake shop, and sighed as he heard the door kicked open and Sasuke run in, if evidenced by the sounds of confrontation. Kakashi smiled and walked inside, surprised to see nukenin and bandits inducing several forms of debaunchery. He smiled as it quieted, and pulled out his new yellow book, as the local life started to get back into the swing of things. 

He was directed by a bandit, who believed his story of wanting to join their band, toward the back room where the leaders were said to stay most of the day. He opened the door, giggling at the first sentence in the book, and looked up just in time to see a large, heavyset male with the symbol of Takigakure on his hitai-ate, slashed through, turn to a beautiful woman with a sword strapped to her back. Kakashi stepped forward and smiled. "I'm looking to join, where are the leaders?" 

The man and woman looked at him incredulously, as Kakashi giggled into his book. 

"We're the leaders," the woman said cautiously. Kakashi smiled. "Really? Maa... you're too pretty." 

The man snickered as the woman drew her sword and said, "I'll teach you, shinobi!" 

She flew forward at a speed Kakashi was surprised at, and if he hadn't been a hardened jounin, scared of. As it was, his sensei was the Konoha no Kiroi Senko. Kakashi dodged and knocked her with his thumb to the back of her neck. 

The man smiled. "Looks like you passed the first test to join, now try to face me. I warn you, I'm not a Rurouni, I'm a Chuunin." 

Kakashi smiled and settled into a familiar stance as the sounds of screaming came from down the street. He smiled and said, "Oh? I'm a Jounin. Hatake Kakashi, to be precise. You may want to give yourself up." 

The Chuunin's eyes grew big as Kakashi flew toward him, and dodged an errant hit, placing his elbow on the Chuunin's head, and picking him and the woman up. He walked to the window and walked down the side as Sasuke caught up and dropped the woman down to him. 

Sasuke blushed as his hand accidentally touched something it shouldn't and the woman knocked him with her hand. His sensei stepped off the building and said, "I've been saving this jutsu in reserve ever since I learned it. It's the faked sleep technique. The seals are as thus. Then, touch the person's head and say, "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu". 

Sasuke followed along and the leaders went to sleep as Kakashi turned toward the building and said, "Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" 

Walls of water surrounded the building and Kakashi sighed as he said, "Sasuke-kun, sometimes shinobi are ordered to kill. In this case, these people are murderers and nukenin, so while their deaths may not mean much to those we work for, they do mean something to someone, somewhere. What I'm trying to say is, killing is part of our job. I don't enjoy it, killing is something you should never get used to doing, but if you are sent to kill, do it in fast enough a fashion to not cause pain." 

Then, using a one-handed seal, Kakashi pulled his arm back and threw a ball of electricity toward the building, and said, "That was Raikyu, a B-ranked jutsu normally, but when mixed with a Suiton based jutsu, it becomes A-ranked at the best. Normally, it's best to use weapons for channeling raiton jutsu, but since I created the Chidori, I have an affininty for Raiton jutsu and don't need protective covering." 

Sasuke said, "Sensei, is it weird to want to kill more afterwards?" 

The man said, "is this coming from the cursed seal?" 

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi sighed, "fine, we'll go back to Sunagakure, an escort should be here soon since I created a big enough flare. I'll ask their sealing experts to put something more than the seal I had Jiraiya put on you. I may ask for them to place the Gogyoo Fuuin, and hope that it helps. Adding another odd-layered seal should mask the cursed seals power. Until then, you are on your own, Sasuke-kun. How about I teach you a few C-ranked Jutsu to help pass the time?" 

"Kakashi-sensei," the boy asked. Kakashi stopped. "You said Naruto's father was the Yondaime Hokage, and that he created that ball jutsu." 

"Oh, you mean the Rasengan? Hai. Yondaime-sama was a great man." 

"Well, how exactly did you learn it then?" 

Kakashi smiled. "Very good, Sasuke, you're learning another meaning of "underneath the underneath". Asking questions isn't a hard thing to do. In answer to your question, the reason I know the Rasengan is I learned it from my sensei." 

"Your sensei, Sensei?" 

Kakashi smiled and said, "Maa. Kazama Arashi-sensei, also known as the Yondaime Hokage." 

After this surprise revelation, Kakashi looked up as a Suna-nin arrived. Kakashi held out the mission scroll and smiled as the shinobi placed his finger to his ear and took off East. 

They moved quickly and silently, Kakashi and the Jounin moving at an excellent pace, while Sasuke was barely able to keep up. As Suna came into view, they moved toward the village, surprised that the Chuunin hadn't yet passed out. 

Kakashi took him to their hotel room, and placed him on the bed, and walked to the Kazekage's office, where he waited to turn in his mission report. 

Gaara was sporting a large bump on his head when Kakashi entered, his little orange book displaed by the sand. Gaara's still stoic profile did nothing to bother Kakashi, but Gaara's incessant reading made the Jounin wonder if he was like that. Gaara placed the book down and stared. 

"Hatake Kakashi," Gaara whispered. Kakashi smiled. "You have a mission report." 

"As stated in the treaty, a Konoha-nin in Sunagakure is able to go on A-ranked or lower missions. Because of this, I and my student, Uchiha Sasuke, proceeded to a border village that had been over run by bandits and Chuunin. While there, we found an Opium manufacturing building, and proceeded to have it destroyed as well." 

Gaara nodded. "Though outside mission parameters, we found that the Bandits were basing their entire profit system off of the Opium manufactured there, Kazekage-sama, as such, I extended the parameters, and had Sasuke destroy the building. Whether or not anyone escaped, I have no clue. 

I brought the leaders for interrogation, as also stated, and killed the rest." 

Gaara nodded. "Arigatou. And, how did Uchiha Sasuke react?" 

Kakashi sighed, "in all honesty, not the way I had anticipated. His cursed seal began acting up before Sasuke could feel any remorse. As such, I will ask for use of your medic-nin in sealing the Cursed seal on his neck with the Gogyoo Fuuin." 

"Hatake Kakashi, when Temari came in earlier, she saw this book and hit me in the head for reading it." Gaara changed the subject now that the most important topics were out of the way. Kakashi beamed. 

"I find myself not understanding why you would give me a book that produced such a... potent reaction in my sister." 

Kakashi 'hmm'd" and said, "you have indicated many times now that you do not understand emotions, and because of your... past reactions to any sort of violence, people are afraid to make you angry. In all honesty, Temari acted like I knew she would, _Icha Icha_ is one of the few things that all women hate, and as such, will always prooduce the same reaction in women and most men." 

Gaara looked at him curiously as Kakashi said, "the books will help you learn to express yourself more openly. It is one of the few pleasures I have in life, like most of my friends enjoy their own eccentricities. 

I'm hoping you will come to understand the value of _Icha Icha_ Kazekage-sama." 

Gaara nodded at him and said, "arigatou, Kakashi. Please take Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital as soon as possible." 

Kakashi nodded and disappeared. 

_End Chapter_


	29. A Shinobi's True Purpose

Trials of the Kyuubi-Child 

**Chapter 29: A Shinobi's True Purpose**

Tsunade's eye twitched as a knock came at her door, the small sound reverberating off of the walls of her sake enduced mind. She sighed at the blond haired shinobi that entered, his face set in stone, his mask a blood red, and his cloak the color of Kyuubi's chakra. She nodded, and motioned for him to sit down. 

As he waited, stuck in contemplation, Tsunade wondered if she had done the right thing insisting on Naruto's stint in the Oinin. Instead of the overjoyed, hyperactive blond that she was expecting; the shinobi in his place was silent. 

She found the scroll, the symbol a seal of fire, infront of a darker flame, with the number Yon centered in the middle, and handed it to him. Naruto rubbed along the seal, and his eyes widened as his finger was pricked and a small amount of blood leaked out. The seal opened with a snap, and Tsunade said, "Hokage Special Order 7, a rare SS-rank mission that extends for up to a period of twenty years. This type of special order superceedes even orders from another Hokage, and often ends with the death of the shinobi involved. Hokage Special Order 7, specifically, is an infiltration assignment into illegal organizations such as the Gatou Corporation. 

It recently came to my attention that a member of our shinobi forces was working under Hokage Special Order 7, his assignment infiltration to the group known as the Akatsuki. In order to enter, you needed to pass a test that would ensure your capabilities as a shinobi, and as a cold-hearted murderer. Do you know of whom I speak?" 

Naruto nodded. "Yondaime Hokage ordered Uchiha Itachi to infiltrate the Akatsuki the day before he sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. He did this in the hopes that Itachi would be able to send the village information on the likelihood of them attacking you to get the Kyuubi inside of you." 

"What does this have to do with me, then?" Naruto asked. "Am I classified to know this?" 

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, I'm telling you this because of two reasons. Before he let Kakashi leave, Uchiha Itachi initiated Tsukuyomi and gave him an encrypted message intended for the Sandaime Hokage. Word of Sarutobi-sensei's death had not reached the Akatsuki, and he had no idea that his former commander had died. His message was thus. 

_The Akatsuki are moving. They know the location of six of the jinchuuriki. We are expected to capture them, and bring them here for extraction. Once that is done, one of the Youko no Bijuu will be sealed into one of us, each gaining the bijuu of the corresponding rings. There are ten members of the Akatsuki, the most powerful in terms of chakra Hoshigaki Kisame. _

The other members are thus: Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, Kakazu, Hidan, Pein, Leader, and myself. I am currently in possession of the scarlet ring, who's power is said to control Kyuubi. It is for this reason I was able to capture Uzumaki Naruto. 

The Leader is unknown, but is said to use mind-control upon his subordinates. I was able to defeat this control using Mangekyou Sharingan. I have seven years left of duty to Konoha, at that time, I will fake my death and make my way there, unless something untoward should happen. 

Uchiha Itachi 

Naruto looked at the woman. "Naruto, as of this moment, I am assigning your team a B-ranked tracking and interception mission. You are to find Uchiha Sasuke and hand him this scroll personally. Nii Yugito will accompany your team, and then you will proceed to Sunagakure were you will personally brief the Kazekage on this developement. If at that time he requests your presence in Suna, you and your team are authorized to stay. Kakashi's last known location was in Sunagakure two weeks ago. I would suggest you start your search there." 

Naruto nodded and left the office. Once out there, he proceeded to place his Oinin mask on his face and headed to the Oinin office, where his team were resting, having gotten back rather late the night before from a mission involving a B-ranked nukenin. 

He smiled and walked past his team, before entering the commander's office where Yugito and the Oinin director were talking with cups of clear liquid, steaming, inside. 

"Ah, Naruto-kun," the man said as he entered. Naruto smiled and walked forward and said, "My team and I have received a B-ranked mission that will lead us into Sunagakure under my role as Yuujou to the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Yugito-chan, you are assigned to our team, considering it's about a certain organization that we have... intimate knowledge of." 

Yugito nodded, standing and turning to the director, before saying, "I'm sorry to cut our discussion short, but I've a mission to prepare for." 

The director nodded, before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself, and your team, Yugito. You and I are quickly becoming friends, and I don't wish for that to change at this time. Bring yourself back safe, and for Kami-sama's sake, don't let one of those bastards go that you could've killed. They're Nuke-nin, worth more ryu than any of the one's you've capture so far." 

Naruto nodded in agreement, remembering his own time spent at the tender mercies of the Akatsuki. Sighing, Yugito said, "alright. Ano, Naruto-kun, I've also gotten a request." 

Naruto paused to look at her and said, "Hai, Yugito-chan?" 

"When you speak with Kazekage-sama, I would like to be there with you. Kazekage-sama is like us, so I think that he would be in a position to help us when the time arises." 

Naruto nodded. "Arigatou." 

The Kyuubi's carrier spied his team mates as he entered the room assigned to them whenever they came back from late-night missions, secretly enjoying what he was about to do. He walked over to the two of them and pulled out his canteen and popped the lid off before pouring the water out of there and onto them. 

The result was instantaneous, both Neji and Shikamaru jumped out of bed and landed on the floor in an undignified position. Neji's eyes turned to the Byakugan, and he stared at Naruto, his killing intent intensified as the Byakugan stared through him. Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" before standing. 

A cat-call sounded from the door as Yugito looked into the room, and smiled at Neji's shirtless frame. The Hyuuga prodigy heavily blushed and said, "Yugito-sama, this is quite a surprise." 

The woman entered, her black Oinin cloak replaced with a black weighted body suit, tan pants, and a jounins flak jacket. Her hair was done in a bun in the back, with two strands hanging loosely down in front of her face. Her slanted eyes, and the slight whisker marks on her face gave her an exotic look, which was why she joined the Oinin. 

"The Hokage has assigned the four of us a tracking and interception mission to be carried out immediatley. We are heading to Wind Country, where we will then look for Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. The details of the mission are not important, as something has arisen that needs to be carried out immediately." 

The two chuunin nodded at the woman, who was staring at the three of them hungrily. Neji, used to Naruto's odd behavior, ignored her, while Shikamaru shuddered under her presence. 

"Yugito-sama," Neji asked as he placed his shirt over his frame. The woman nodded. "I would like to spar you sometime, the fight in Takigakure left me with a bitter taste of defeat. Since you were my opponent there, I would like the chance to learn more from you." 

Yugito smirked and turned to Neji. "Alright, Naruto-kun and I are going to meet with the Kazekage after we find Uchiha Sasuke and Kakashi-san, but after that, I will spar with you." 

Neji bowed his head to her in acknowledgement. 

She nodded and said, "alright, let's meet at the gate in an hour. Since Naruto, Neji and I will probably be traveling together, we'll try to be a litte early." 

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, "you're welcome to come to the Compound. I've got more than enough room." 

The shinobi shook his head and said, "not a problem, Naruto. The clan housing isn't a quarter of a block away, so I'll be ready in plenty of time. I look forward to our mission. Yugito-sama, it will be an honor working with you." 

The three nin disappeared, Naruto disappearing in a swirling of leaves, as Yugito's black chakra seemingly mixed with the shadows. Neji, instead of leaves, simply left a pile of grass where he was standing. 

The Kazama Compound, looking a lot more lively since Naruto had asked his friends to move in, was one of Konoha's more sturdy fixtures. It had once been the mansion for the Hokage, but upon Arashi's marriage, the Council set it aside for him and his clan. While not as big as its closest neighbor, the Kazama Compound was one of Konona's most famous sites. 

As the three approached the mansion, Neji ran ahead and opened the door. Once alone, Naruto looked at Yugito. "Yugito-chan, can I ask you something?" 

She nodded. 

"When I was growing up, I had the Sandaime Hokage as a trainer. He realized after something bad had happened that the villagers wouldn't see me as Naruto, but the Kyuubi. Afterwards, people didn't recognize me, because I had changed so much. But, still, even after I've proven myself, they find reason to hate me. Does it ever get easier?" 

Yugito sighed. "In all honesty, Naruto, you've had it... a lot easier than Gaara, Kenshin, Seiyo or I ever did. That's not to say it's in any way your fault, because you did have the same childhood we did. But, because of the Sandaime Hokage's influence, you learned to suppress the feelings the villagers gave you in a way that not even I learned until I became a Genin. 

That's not to say your experiences have been worse than ours, just that you've had less to deal with than the average Jinchuuriki. In a way, I think that I envy you. Sure, now that I see the way you're treated, I remember my past. But, through it all, you learned the one essential thing that all Jinchuuriki learn." 

"To protect what's precious to you?" Naruto asked. 

"Hai," Yugito said. She entered the house next, as Naruto stared up at the symbol for Hokage that hung above his clan's mansion. Breathing in deeply, Naruto walked forward, happy for once to be home. 

"Yugito," Neji said as he appeared dressed and ready to leave. The woman at his side, now dressed in only a towel as she entered the bathroom turned, turned to look at him curiously. Neji smiled and said, "you should know that a visible tail of chakra is... extending from your backside." 

Yugito looked back and blushed a deep crimson, before closing the door behind her. Naruto laughed as he walked upstairs to the second bathroom, one his friends refused to use as it was attached to his bedroom, and himself readied to leave. 

As the two jinchuuriki continued readied themselves, Neji pulled out a carton of eggs and a slab of meat, and made three steaks. He also pulled a letter he had received the previous day and placed it in front of Naruto's plate, where he sighed and waited for his oldest friend to arrive. 

As the sounds of water stopped from each direction, Neji sat down, his stake a medium well, while his friends prefered there's medium rare. He shrugged, it was probably a side affect of having a demon sealed inside of you. 

They finished their meal after fifteen minutes of silent, contemplative chewing, and stood. Naruto picked up the opened letter, his eye looking curiously at Neji, asking a silent permission to open and read what was inside. Neji noddded, and stood. As Naruto's eyes moved over the page, his concerned face turned to delighted, and a few minutes he looked up, and into his friends milk-white eyes. "Congradulations, Neji. I'm happy for you." 

Neji smiled slightly, before he bowed his head and said, "I'll meet you at the appointed time, Naruto-kun. I need to go share my good fortune with Kimourii-chan. 

Naruto nodded. 

Tsunade met them at the gates thirty minutes later, handing Naruto another scroll. She looked to Yugito and nodded, the blonde woman tilting her head in agreement. As the three shinobi and their kunoichi commander ran forward, they disappeared from view of the guards standing watch. 

**Kakashi**

Hatake Kakashi sighed he looked at his student, passed out due to minor chakra exhaustion, and picked up his yellow book, sitting on the ground next to the Uchiha prodigy. He giggled as Sasuke groaned, the silence of the surrounding town bringing an uncomfortable silence. 

In truth, the Yondaime's Prodigy was honestly surprised that his student was taking his studies as well as he was. True, he still had that measure of arrogance that graced all Uchiha, but since hearing that there was someone in the village that had an even bigger right to be arrogant had lessened his pride some. 

At the moment, Sasuke was on the level of a high chuunin chakra wise, and could create six Kage Bunshin without seriously draining himself. Sure, he needed to take a soldier pill after, but steadily he was increasing his chakra capacity. 

Kakashi had already began teaching Sasuke the secret use behind Kage Bunshin. Sure, it'd only decrease the amount he took to master a subject, but like any good shinobi, Sasuke was improving steadily. 

"Kakashi," a voice said. The jounin stood, looking in either direction. The voice had been obnoxious. Finally, something jumped onto the top of his head, and Kakashi started. 

"Ah... Gamakichi?" 

Gamakichi jumped up and Kakashi caught him. "What are you doing here, Gamakichi, the desert dries toads out." 

The child summon sighed, "have a message for you. Pops was mad that the white-haired idiot got little, poor me, but _Gama Sannin-sama_ needed you to have this as soon as possible." 

Kakashi took the scroll from the frogs leg and thanked him, tossing his sensei's former courier summon a candy, before the frog disappeared in a flume of smoke. 

He opened the scroll and sighed. As he rolled it back up, Kakashi looked back at his charge and sighed in disgust. "Sasuke, wake up." 

Like any good shinobi, the first thought upon being shaken awake should always be to go for Kunai. It's drilled into a shinobi during intense one-on-one training with Morino Ibiki, and perfected by the time anyone leaves the academy, Academy dropout OR genin. So, when Sasuke did just that, Kakashi smiled and grabbed his wrist. 

"What is it?" Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed, "I just received a missive from Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin. We will need to go back to Konoha in a little over a month." 

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi, seeing his charge still upset from his Chakra exhaustion, merely let him rest. 

"You're doing good, Sasuke-kun. Keep it up." 

Picking his traveling partner up, Kakashi placed him over his shoulder and jumped toward the border village they had been helping restore for a little extra ryuu. 

As he too fell asleep, Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the scroll, "Ne is moving". 

**Camping Settlement, Fire Country**

Yugito looked at her two non-jinchuuriki companions and sighed, stopping short of Naruto. Placing her bag on the table, she said, "alright, we'll stop here for the night. In all honesty, I'm proud that the two of you could last at our pace as long as you did. That shows a great endurance on your part, and will serve you well in the coming future. Naruto-kun, go gather some firewood, Neji and Shikamaru start setting up camp for the night. I'll scout ahead and see how far we are from the border." 

The three Chuunin snapped to attention and said, "Hai!" separating as quick as lightning. Yugito smiled. 

She ran ahead, ten miles to be precise, and found two Suna-nin guarding the border. She stopped short of the border and allowed her Hitai-ate to be seen in the lowering sun, not wanting to make any sudden movements. 

The Suna-nin nodded to her. Yugito smiled and indicated her intention to return in the morning, assured that their allies would not attack them at night for being so, relatively, close to the border. Returning to the campsite, she kneeled down and sighed a heavy sigh saying, "We're ten miles from the border and there are two Suna-nin on duty. If I'm remembering Wind Country geography correctly, there should be a little settlement about ten miles in. Starting as soon as we cross the border, Naruto is acting in his role as Yuujou, which, if I'm remembering correctly, places him in a position of authority as an honorary member of Gaara's council. 

Are there any pressing concerns about our mission?" 

Neji nodded, his eyes asking for forgiveness as he said, "is Gaara still as... unstabled as he was last we saw him. I'm not sure I want to be around him, to be honest." 

Yugito nodded. "I'm guessing, Neji, that you remember what he was like in Takigakure, correct?" 

Neji nodded and said, "Gaara was most troublesome. I haven't had ample oppurtunity to visit with him since the Chuunin Selection Examination, however, I did hear there was a fight between the Ichibi and the Kyuubi." 

She looked at Naruto who said, "I hold the contract for the Kitsune. Kyuubi taught me how to summon the scroll weilder, and had me sign it. Since blood carries a small bit of chakra with it, the scroll accepted me since I have the Kyuubi's chakra within me." 

Shaking her head, Yugito sighed and said, "I'll have to ask Neko-sama about the contract then, see if I'll get the same deal. Could you imagine, two demon summons? Anyway, arigatou, Neji. We were off topic. While I haven't had much time recently to see Gaara, I remember what he was like in Takigakure as well. Naruto assures me that he's stable now, attempting to regulate his newly found emotions of happiness and, in some instances fear. Until I speak with him, which I hope to do tomorrow, I won't be able to tell you whether or not he's changed. I believe, if it makes you feel better, that he's seriously calmed since the Shukaku was sealed properly." 

"This is most troublesome," Shikamaru stated. The two looked at him. "The way you both so casually talk about contacting your respective demons is alarming, added more to the fact that you speak so casually of a third container. Naruto-san hasn't made it a secret that he's in communication with the Kitsunes', and people are going to start talking if they ever see your face, Yugito-sama." 

Yugito shrugged, "I put up with it in Kumo my entire life, until Takigakure, and haven't been on the best of terms with your civilians since I'm staying with the "monster." Civilians have such petty minds. As I told him earlier, Naruto has had it a lot easier than I, or even Gaara, since he had the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, as a trainer. And, we both already know that we can defeat Gaara in battle, if need be, so we're not worried about him, if he is unsettled. But, Shikamaru, if you're that concerned, we'll refrain for your benefit. Thank you for your honesty." 

Naruto sighed, "enough of this, alright. Danzo is just trying his hardest to make things harder on me as is. I agree, we'll not talk about the Kyuubi or Nibi, since you're so concerned. At least you know us, and know that though we have their Chakra, we're not them. It seems Danzo hasn't gotten to everyone. Did you know he's already attempting to move Ne against Hokage-sama. If that happens and he succeeds in a Coup de Grace, I may be forced to leave." 

"Why? Doesn't Hiashi-sama have any pull?" Neji asked, intrigued. Naruto sighed. "Do you remember the day I found Hinata in my house practicing her Jyuuken, and I was attacked by another member of the branch?" 

Neji nodded, flushing. "Hiashi pulled in about five favors to keep the problem in the family, entering my family estate was a harsher sentence than Sarutobi-sensei indicated. Anyway, now that his potential supporters are no longer withering under his thumb, Hiashi-sama cannot do anything. 

We didn't inform the council that I was Yuujou for that specific reason. I knew that, should they have the chance, the council would attempt to pull all of my support and resources, including my family estates, from under me." 

"Estates?" Yugito asked. Naruto nodded, "my Otousan was the Yondaime Hokage. My Kaasan was the last of the Uzumaki Clan. I've inherited both bloodlines, and because of that became the heir to both houses. They want to pull my resources before I come of age, when I can legally join the council as the son of the Yondaime Hokage. The only problem is that I don't know where, in Konoha, the Uzumaki estates are. I got all of the clan jutsu from the Compound." 

Yugito sighed, "that's not right, Naruto-kun." 

"Well, as troublesome as it is, I've already been approached by both Chouji and Ino to join the ANBU special training program. Chouza and Inoichi both volunteered them. It's being ran by Mitarashi Anko, as a special training program. I've heard rumors that Danzo is behind the new training program though, so now that I know what type of person he is, I can safely say, "no" to his troublesome behavior." 

"Arigatou, Shikamaru." 

"Alright, I'll take first watch. I'll get Shikamaru up in three hours, and he'll retreive Neji after that. Naruto will take after Neji and watch the final three hours, and that way everyone can sleep an equal amount of time." 

**The Next Day**

Naruto sighed as he wished the sun away, his thoughts plagued with the shouts of the Kyuubi's incessant behavior. Something in the air had irritated his nine-tailed companion, and Naruto had no idea what it could be. 

Yugito, it seemed, wasn't fairing any better, if the small dark shade around her eyes was any indication. He pulled her up as he walked over, and smiled at her lightly, as they both nodded, looking surreptuously around. 

"Something's coming," Yugito said. "Neko-sama was irritated all night, and it showed in the dreams I did have." 

"I know, Kyuubi felt it to. The... air is almost cursed somehow, even smelling it here hurts my senses." 

Yugito nodded and walked over, waking Neji and Shikamaru both up. They took one look and nodded at each other, before they were all dressed and ready to go. 

Had they stayed, they would have seen a black haired ANBU stop and draw them on a notebook pad, and run back toward Konoha. 

As it was, they reached the border in an hour, Naruto stopping the group to pull out his special hitai-ate. He walked to the Suna-nin, who nodded to him, and moved out of the way for the team to pass. 

"From here we'll go in two-man teams. Neji and Yugito will go ahead to Sunagakure and tell them I'm on my way. Ask Temari, she's the blonde girl playing receptionist for Gaara, to let you in Yugito. Shikamaru and I will be there a few hours later. Tsunade-sama said that Kakashi's last letter said that he'd be in the border village a few miles in, and so I'll head there, finish one part, and we'll proceed to Suna." 

Yugito nodded, "and that'll give me time to meet with Gaara, too, I suppose." 

Naruto smiled and nodded. The group of four nodded and went their separate directions. 

**With Yugito and Neji**

With an armed escort, the trip to Sunagakure wasn't that bad. The trip, for a Shinobi not of Suna, would have taken three, four hours at a maximum. With the escort, it took a fourth of the time. 

As they crossed the gates, Yugito looked at all of the civilians, their clothing reasonably apt for desert life, and saw the same stares of distrust that followed her in Kumo. She tensed, ready to fight, when Neji poked her in the back, just above her ribcage, and said, "Arigatou, but you were starting to manifest." 

She nodded, grateful, and stood confused. As they approached the Kazekage's tower, Neji nodded to an ANBU wearing Konoha's hitai-ate, and said, "we are here as a messenger for the Yuujou." 

The Suna-nin moved away and said, "Kazekage-sama is in his office. You will need to leave all weapons here." 

Neji pulled off his kunai pouch and said, "I carry only the bare minimum of weapons." 

Yugito smirked and pulled a bo from her shirt, two Fuuma Shuriken from out of her pack, three senbon, and a jouhyou. She then pulled off her rings and said, "be careful, those will kill anyone weaker than myself." 

The two handed the weapons carefully and moved aside. They walked up the stairs ignoring the looks coming from the offices along the way, and made it to the top where, sure enough, a blonde girl was sitting drinking coffee. 

"Are you Sabaku no Temari?" Yugito asked, unsure. She hadn't gotten a good look at the girl in Takigakure. 

Temari nodded and said, "and he's Hyuuga Neji-san. You, I don't remember as a Konoha-nin." 

"That's because I'm... new. Naruto-kun asked me to come ahead and meet Gaara... it seems we have a lot in common." 

Temari's eyes widened and said, "Nii Yugito! I remember you now. Takigakure, ne? Go in, Gaara will be pleased to meet you." 

She nodded and entered the room where Gaara's sand was holding a book up while he did paperwork, glancing every so often in the direction of the book, hummed and said, "how is this supposed to help." 

"Sabaku no Gaara," Yugito said. The Ichibi's Jinchuuriki looked up and said, "Nii Yugito-sama. Hyuuga Neji, why have you come?" 

"We were sent ahead to notify you that Naruto-kun is heading this way as soon as a mission is ready, so he can brief you on something. What that is exactly, I have no idea. However, I would like to talk to you, alone, if that's at all possible." 

Neji stood and said, "Gomennasai, Yugito-sama, I didn't even ask." 

Yugito shrugged him off and said, "it's no trouble, Neji-san." 

"Neji," Gaara said... "you look very... happy today." 

Neji, not wanting to offend the Kazekage said, "and you, Kazekage-sama, are making excellent progress." 

Gaara nodded his head and said, "you wished to see me?" 

Yugito nodded. "I know you feel it, too." 

"Hai," Gaara said, "the feeling is most troubling. I have not felt Shukaku this active since he was properly sealed. Something in the air is... poisoning." 

**With Shikamaru and Naruto**

The border village looked deserted as they entered under the gates holding the Suna symbol, an hourglass. Shikamaru looked at the barely hidden destruction, and wondered if they were too late, but didn't voice that thought. 

They walked through the village, making a mental map of the area, as Naruto found the local hotel slowly filling in. 

"Will you ask for information, Shikamaru? I'll go check the training areas." 

Shikamaru nodded and said, "It would be most probable that they are training his chakra. Sasuke-teme is known for using high-powered jutsu and running out of chakra, without really dealing any damage." 

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the most likely place, before creating five Kage Bunshin. He swiped his hand and sent them on their way in different directions, before he walked forward. 

The part of town he entered next was most likely a smaller version of the red lights district, a sake bar, a brothel, and two "fighters for hire" signs hung loosely on the wall. 

He walked into the sake bar, and looked around, before asking if the tender had seen a tall man with silver hair, a black mask and a blank hitai-ate. The man smirked and said, "That information is gonna cost you." 

Closing his eyes, Naruto let off a large killing intent and smiled as the man pointed out the door and said, "I see them sometimes, heading toward the dead forest." 

Shikamaru sighed as he exited the store and said, "they're not there. It is possible they left already, ne?" 

Naruto sighed and said, "let's make one more sweep of the village. If they're not here, we'll go to Suna and update Gaara, then come back through." 

Shikamaru nodded and turned walking in a different direction. 

Naruto scouted on ahead and said, "Tayjuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

Three score Naruto's appeared around him, each one looking at him and muttering. Naruto smiled and said, "you know what we need to do, you know how important it is. Hajime!" 

The Naruto's jumped away from each other as if burned, and ran opposite the way they came. Naruto smiled and said, "Shikamaru, I've got Kage Bunshin also searching." 

Shikamaru said, "alright" though the earpiece. 

Ahead, Naruto could see the faintest image of a tall man, not enough to see his features, sitting on the edge of a tree. He nodded at his traveling companion, one of the first Kage Bunshin created when they entered the village and said, "go." 

When he dispelled, Naruto sighed. "Found him." 

A sudden swell of knowledge came to his mind, and Naruto sighed as he turned to Shikamaru and said, "He's two miles out of town." 

Shikamaru nodded and the two ran. 

When they arrived at the point Naruto had found him at, no one was there. The fire that was on the ground looked like it had been out for a couple of days, and there was no evident sign of their chakra signiture. Shikamaru turned to him and said, "you're sure he's here?" 

Naruto nodded. 

"Well," Naruto said, "I guess Sasuke-kun doesn't care about Itachi after all." 

Naruto turned and started walking away when killer intent started leaking from a source near them. Naruto smirked and said, "lesson one, shinobi must hide their emotions." 

"Maa," a voice in front of them said. Naruto smiled and said, "Kakashi-san." 

The man gave them a stern gaze before he said, "you can come out Sasuke-kun, you gave yourself away." 

Sasuke glared as he appeared in front of them. Naruto smiled as the killer intent tried to intimidate him. 

"Uchiha Sasuke, by order of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, I am hereby ordered to hand deliver to you this scroll detailing Uchiha Itachi's last official mission with Konohagakure. She said it is imperative that you read it." 

Sasuke opened the scroll, the words detailing the Hokage Special Order 7. Sasuke threw the scroll and said, "doesn't change anything." 

Naruto sighed, "yes, it does. Your mission parameters were to train for three years and, also, to gain insight into your brothers apparent betrayal, Sasuke. This information proves he didn't betray Konoha, but that he was ordered to leave." 

"Maa," Kakashi said, "Naruto-kun. We still need to learn why the massacre happened. It seems Itachi got the order before the massacre happened, so why?" 

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I look forward to sparing with you, Kakashi-san. We need to brief Kazekage-sama on the mission now." 

Kakashi nodded, "come along Sasuke, we're leaving now." 

Naruto groaned. 

As he head toward Suna, Naruto couldn't help but feel that exhaustion was becoming a regular part of his life. 

_End Chapter_

A/N: I got everything I wanted done in this chapter. I never was planning on having Naruto and Gaara meet this early, especially since it would only be about fifteen lines. I just wanted to have that limited interaction between Yugito and Gaara, the carriers of the Nibi and Ichibi respectfully. 

Don't worry though, Gaara interaction coming in a few chapters! 


	30. The facts of a Shinobi's Life

**Chapter 30: The Facts of a Shinobi's Life**

The Chuunin guarding the south gate sighed as they checked off Yuuhi Kurenai's genin team returning from a C-ranked escort mission, the tall, red-eyed brunette walking into Konoha with a large grin on her otherwise steady face.

The genin, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Sarutobi Seiko, looked just a slight better than before, exhaustion evident on their faces. As the team nodded their heads to the Chunnin, Kurenai led her team to the center of town and said, "you three go home and get cleaned up. You have the rest of today and tomorrow off to rest. I'm proud of all three of you."

The genin smiled as the woman disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and looked at each other, before turning and starting to walk off.

Before they could, however, a shout of alarm passed their ears and the genin raced toward the entrance they had just entered.

There, on the ground, was a masked ANBU who had blood pooling around his body, his left arm gone. He was lying on the ground, face down, and you could barely see his chest move, as the Chuunin at the gates yelled for a medic-nin.

Shino placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and the three walked up. Hinata sighed, walking forward and using her Byakugan to close the tenketsu in his left shoulder, before wrapping a cloth around the stub, closing off the blood pouring.

She looked to Seiko, who nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves like his sensei minutes before.

Hinata, though not a medic, was trained as the groups field medic, taught by Tsunade-sama herself for just a situation like this. She sighed as the Chuunin looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything.

Just then, it seemed, she noticed the crowd of people surrounding them, trying to see the ANBU that had fallen. His mask, that of a Ferret, had a crack down the middle. Hinata sighed, using a mild genjutsu on the face, to make sure the ANBU's face wasn't seen.

As Seiko ran back up, a very worried Shizune looking at them as she surveyed the damage, the black haired kunoichi said, "alright, stand back."

She gently pushed Hinata out of the way and said, "you cut off both Chakra and blood, correct?"

Hinata nodded and Shizune said, "alright. You two," she pointed to Shino and Seiko, "go inform Tsunade-sama that her expertise is needed to save his life. Also, you may want to get Uzumaki Naruto-kun, Riyousha Kimourii-san and Inuzuka Nushi-san and have them brought to the hospital."

Hinata gasped, her hand going to her chest, as she looked at the man before her. "Hurry!"

The two nodded and went in different directions, as Hinata stayed beside the medic-nin, knowing that her place was wherever she could be of the most help.

Shizune sighed as the stretcher, carried by two Chuunin, appeared, and was lowered to the ground. She said, "Hinata, you did a good job. If we can save him, it will be because of your quick acting, and nothing else."

The white eyed girl smiled lightly as the three medic-nin disappeared with the stretcher, and turned toward the direction of the Hyuuga compound, the sight of another person's blood on her clothing giving her a horrid feeling.

"Kimourii-chan," Nushi said as she approached the hospital, Shino behind her. Kimourii looked up and said, "Nushi, do you have any idea why we were told to come?"

Nushi shook her head. "No, but it worries me."

"Ano sa," the voice of their teammate said, and they turned their attention, a small smile appearing on their faces. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, running up to his two teammates, and said, "it's good to see you both. I'm sorry I've been assigned to different missions."

"We understand, Naruto-kun. After the Chuunin exams, Konoha was weakened, and so all available Chuunin were sent on high ranked missions to compensate."

"Hai," Naruto said, "well, now that most of the village is repaired, I'll request to take you both on my next mission."

The kunoichi smiled. "Now, do either of you know why we're here?"

Nushi shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun. We just returned from sparring with Tenten and Lee, when Shino approached us to come to the hospital. Nushi had to go home after sparring, and so Shino went with her. I just came a few minutes before you both did."

"I was over at the Oinin offices," Naruto said, "getting Neji, Shikamaru and I a mission when Seiko showed up."

"What do you think happened?" asked Nushi. Naruto shrugged, and pushed open the doors, where Shizune was waiting on them both.

"Naruto-kun, Nushi, Kimourii... I think you'd best come with me."

The team nodded as Shizune led them to a room where Tsunade was leaning over an ANBU, a pool of blood dripping from the table every few minutes. The sight of blood made the three students pale, as Shizune said, "he was found by team 8 upon returning from an S-ranked mission. He was going through his ANBU initiation, and we don't have any idea what happened."

As Tsunade stepped back, Shizune saw the two genin and one Chuunin gasp. "We will do whatever necessary to make sure he lives, Naruto-kun, Nushi-san, Kimourii-san. Genma-san is in the best of hands."

"Gomennasai, Shizune-neechan, but what happened?" Naruto asked. The woman sighed, "we can't tell you guys that. Needless to say, Genma-san will get better. You three can stay here, while we work, I'll keep you updated on his condition."

Naruto nodded and led his genin teammates into the waiting lobby, where the three sat, awaiting word of their sensei.

**Council Building: Danzo's Office**

Danzo looked at the two genin kneeling before him, both of them dressed in the traditional ANBU clothing. He really had to hand it to Anko, the student of that traitorous hebi, Orochimaru. She really did know how to whip students into shape.

Ino, whom he had heard rumors of, had long blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Before her entrance into the ANBU training, she was a self-absorbed little thing. Two weeks in, and there was easily a massive difference in her personality. Already, she had adopted the ANBU way of seeing things, as either a threat or a potential threat, and Danzo couldn't be happier.

Her shintenshin no jutsu would allow her an even greater amount of control over an opponent, and used in conjunction with the Jigyaku no Jutsu would allow _her_ to retrieve the opponents memories.

Chouji, he recognized, was exactly what the ANBU needed, in terms of an opponent that followed orders to the letter, and, from what he'd seen on the practice missions the two had run, would risk his life to complete any, and all, obstacles. Especially those deemed suicidal.

Standing behind his desk, Danzo looked at his two newest subordinates and said, "the ANBU captain has given you both his recommendation, and believes that when you complete your training, you will be a powerful ANBU team. Because of this, I have decided to accept the both of you into a special ANBU cell directly under my control.

This cell was started, and is trained by myself, and those I deem worthy. We accept the missions that the Hokage does not, and have a 100 mission record. You have no choice in the matter."

The two genin looked at him. "Because of this, your first mission is to enter the ANBU as my subordinates. You are to attempt to curry favor with the ANBU's newer members, and see where they stand concerning the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

Chouji and Ino looked at each other, and nodded. Both, harboring illicit feelings against Naruto for the demon contained inside of him, would do anything to see him fail.

"Good, your training will be completed within another two months. As your parents are members of Ne, at the time your ANBU training finishes, you will approach them and tell them that Danzo-sama has agreed to your acceptance. They will train you until I am perfectly happy with your status.

Dismissed."

The genin nodded, standing up and bowing to the man before them. As they exited, Danzo smiled and said, "Sai, what do you think of our newest recruits?"

Sai smiled, his eyes turning to his leader. "I think the girl is ugly and the boy has a small penis."

Danzo laughed, and turned to the door where a poster of the Sandaime Hokage hung gracefully. Danzo picked up a kunai and threw it at the door, the kunai going through the forehead of the Sandaime.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, yet, Sarutobi."

Danzo said, "Sai, call a Council meeting, tell them that it is imperative that I meet with them, and that ignoring my summons is not an option. If Hiashi or Shikaku give you problems, you have permission to incompacitate the both of them."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." the Ne said, "it shall be done."

**Office of the Hokage**

Tsunade sighed as she circled the Sake in her cup around, the alcohol burning her nose as the liquid wafted through the air. As the door to her office opened, Tsunade stood and shivered at the entrance of the man clad in green spandex.

"Tsunade-sama," the voice of Maito Gai said as he entered the office. "You have summoned me?"

"Hai. Maito Gai, this morning, upon arrival from a C-ranked mission, Team 8, consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Sarutobi Seiko, encountered a returning ANBU initiate returning from an assassination mission. His mission report, delivered after emergency medical intervention, stated that a shipment of Opium was expected upon the Northern border of Fire Country, which as you know neighbors with both Rice Field Country and Waterfall Country. Based on a former mission, we know for certain the shipment of Opium is heading to Rice Field Country.

You are hereby ordered to take a team of your own choosing to the northern border and circumvent the Opium shipment. While you are gone, I will be interrogating the sole prisoner we have from a previous raid. This is a high B-ranked mission, do you accept?"

Gai placed his hands onto his chin and struck a thinking pose. Tsunade sighed, her head already aching. Gai was always like this, and yet he had the best mission record in Konoha.

"Hai, we will passionately stop the passing of drugs through the most youthful Fire Country and Konohagakure! If we cannot, I will do one thousand laps around Konoha on one hand!"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her head as a green chakra flowed off of her hands. When Gai left the room, she turned to the woman sitting in front of here, the gag inside of her mouth preventing her talking.

"Shiranui Akarui, in accordance to the laws of Konohagakure, this interrogation will be performed in the presence of Morino Ibiki, the head of Torture and Interrogation. We will be using the jutsu Jigyaku no Jutsu to determine where and, if needed, when you decided to turn against Konoha. Do you understand these rights as I have described them to you?"

Akarui glared at her, her teeth gritting as Ibiki removed his bandana and placed it on the table beside him. "Tsunade-sama", the younger man said, "It would be best if you were to leave and allow me to perform my job to the fullest."

Tsunade raised her head slightly, as Ibiki smiled grimly. Bowing her head, Tsunade said, "I will be back to get your mission statement, Ibiki."

As the door closed behind her, Tsunade winced slightly as she heard Akarui scream. The older woman sighed, holding her head in her hands and wondered if being Hokage was worth hearing that.

She could only hope that things settled down soon, or she'd drink herself to death.

**Outskirts of Fire Country**

Yamanaka Ino gasped as the sweat liberally fell down her face, puddling onto the ground as she gathered her breath. She turned her head slightly, taking in the large frame of her partner, Akimichi Chouji, who was kneeling on the ground, his hands on his legs. His face was tinted red, and he was as tired, if even more than, she was.

Their instructor, a tall, black haired boy with wide eyes and a drawing pad in his hands, walked over and smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes, hardening in defiance at the young man that made it his mission to annoy her.

"You are still ugly, Ugly. I think I will call you Ug from now on. Ug, will you stand up and take me more seriously now?"

Ino's face hardened, and she stepped forward to strike him, but the boy was already moving away, and kneeling before Chouji. The boy's usually welcoming eyes had, she noticed, turned to stone in front of their trainer, tormentor. She gulped, backing away as slowly as possible.

"Hello little penis. It is a wonderful day today, isn't it? You are still not taking this seriously, little penis. Since you are, also, not taking this serious, I will call you Sid. Like your new name, yes?"

Chouji stood, moving far faster than she would ever guess her teammate could. His hand was engorged, and squeezing around their trainer more fiercly than she could ever remember him doing. Trainer smiled, though he was struggling to breath. "Chouji, stop!"

He ignored her, his hand a glistening white from the pressure he was exerting. Ino walked over, her hand resting on his, as Sai turned white from oxygen deprivation, and tugged. Chouji merely ignored her.

"I'm going to regret this," she muttered, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Chouji looked up, his expression showing a slight smug attitude, as well as regret, as he felt himself loose all control. Suddenly, his hand moved of it's own volition, as Sai sent a punch his way, that made the larger teen fly across the room in disbelief. Sai walked over and picked up Ino's body, before he said, "Ug, you should have allowed Sid to do as he wanted, then you would not be in this delicate position. You are going to die now, Ug, and there is nothing you can do in this form."

Ino's eyes widened as Sai came down with the black Kunai, his face showing a smug smile. She moved Chouji's hands quickly, and with a startled command of, "Kai!" felt her spirit move faster than Sai's downward motion.

She opened her eyes, lifting her leg into the smiling boy's crotch, and smiling as his expression changed to one of massive pain. She did a backward's flip, pushing herself up as she rolled onto her head. She landed beside Chouji, who was wearing a very pointed look of betrayal on his face.

"You are learning, Ug. Little Penis, you should learn from Ug, then maybe you will be more than you are now!"

Chouji growled, before turning away from their sadistic trainer.

"Dismissed, Ug!"

Ino growled under her breath.

**Oinin Training Grounds**

Naruto growled underneath his breath, his mask fitted in place, as he walked onto the personal training grounds of all Oinin. His eyes moved surreptuously over the few people taking advantage of the day's good graces. Shikamaru was standing a few feet away, looking at the sparing field, where Neji was standing with Yugito-chan.

At once the chuunin dashed forward, using Chakra to enhance his speed. His fist rocketed out, pushing forward and into the space Yugito had, seconds before, occupied. Naruto's eyes shifted around, finding the nibi jinchuuriki standing a few feet above his compatriot.

Neji, though, was a Hyuuga. The boy smiled slightly, his body twisting as a blue dome of chakra surrounded him. Yugito fell downward, her eyes widening as she got caught in the rotation, and was threw toward the wall.

Neji stopped, his face brimming in pride, as Yugito stood, not a scratch on her. The Hyuuga branch member frowned, and Yugito smiled before she nodded to herself. She looked up, her eyes slit. Naruto frowned, wondering what was going on, but just shrugged it off.

He blinked, and was surprised. He moved his eyes over the field, his head moving faster and faster. He pushed out with his senses, his ears straining to find the faint heartbeat so comforting to him.

His eyes widened, surprise etched on his face as he saw Yugito standing not three feet away. She was smiling at Neji, a sadistic grin on her face, and Naruto felt ill-at-ease. The cat-like figure then jumped, claws made of Chakra extending out, toward the most promising Hyuuga genius.

Naruto groaned as Neji countered her with a Hakkeshou: Dai Kaiten, and winced as she hit the fence, the audible sound of bone breaking caught in his ears. Neji, it seemed, was shocked and walked forward, bending to check on her health, when her hand snaked out and punched him in the face.

Yugito stood a moment later, smiling smugly at him, as Neji wiped his bloody, broken nose.

"Neji-kun, while I appreciate the sentiment, you forget that I am a Jinchuuriki. That means that I heal fast enough to repair any damage you inflict, and have better reserves than you do. You're wasting movement and Chakra defending with the Kaiten, now get serious and start using that infamous Hyuuga talent of yours. I agreed to this spar to see how well the Jyuuken worked against me."

Neji blushed heavily, and nodded. Naruto frowned, and walked toward Shikamaru.

"We completed the mission without problem, Naruto. If that's why you're here."

Naruto frowned, but thanked him.

"So, what happened?" The usually quiet boy asked. Naruto looked up, trying to determine whether Shikamaru really cared, or if he was being polite. As if assured, Naruto sighed. "Genma-sensei was placed in the hospital, he was on a mission and lost his arm, Tsunade-sama said that he'll be alright, but that he'll need to learn a one-armed fighting style if he wants to remain a shinobi. I'm going to ask to be placed in command of my genin team until sensi is deemed healthy enough to return to combat."

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand, Naruto-kun. Is that why you came today, to tell us?"

"Hai, tomorrow I'm hoping to start as team leader, and figured that it would be better to learn that from me, and not from anyone else. With Genma-sensei out of commission, it's either that, or split my team up."

"Neji! Naruto-san needs to speak with us." Shikamaru said. As the Hyuuga ran over, Yugito on his tail, Naruto retold the story. Yugito nodded, a look of respect crossing her face. Naruto smiled, and said, "I'm going to Hokage-sama's office now, I've got an appointment, Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Naruto. Give Genma-sensei my best," Neji said, "I will hope for his well recovery."

Yugito smiled, "Neji, we'll continue the spar later." Neji nodded, and the Nibi's jinchuuriki left after the blond.

Tsunade's office was open, the walls painted white and red, with the symbol of fire painted on each side of her desk. A white tablecloth was draped over, with three green dots covering them, as the current Hokage was knocked out, drool dripping down her sake-induced face.

The knock at her door was hesitant, as her head jerked up and the sake-bottle was thrown at full force toward the wall, a hole appearing where it impacted. It opened, the squeak irritating the current leader of Konohagakure. "Nani, and it had better be important!"

Naruto stuck his head in, his mask open, indicating that it wasn't a report. She motioned with her hand, as Naruto, then Yugito entered.

She nodded at her two friends. Yugito, someone that once aspired to hold an equal position to the one she now held, she saw a kindred spirit in. Someone that she could go to with the problems of being a Kage, and someone that had helped her weign her way into the position.

Naruto, someone who had recently made the decision to become the Hokage in remembrance of his father and the Sandaime, she saw a younger version of her fiance, and close in age to her little brother. He aspired to hold her position, and she found it ironic the two held so much more in common. Most recently, the bookish looks of someone caught with their hands in the cookie jars.

"What can I do for you two?" The woman asked. Yugito nudged Naruto with her elbow, and the Chuunin laughed nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tsunade-sama, I hereby request temporary leadership of the former team three, under Shiranui Genma, who is out of commission due to injury. I was his first student to make Chuunin, and have worked with the Oinin long enough to have several B-ranked missions, more than enough to lead my former team until our Sensei can return to active duty."

Tsunade looked at Yugito, wondering why she was present. The older woman merely shook her head. Looking to Naruto, the woman's face hardened as she looked into his serious eyes.

"How does your team feel," she then asked, "with your ability to lead them?"

"Though we've had few missions together in the last few months due to the Oto-led attack on Konoha, my genin team and I have remained in communication whenever I'm in the village. While I'm sure we will react accordingly, we will take whatever steps necessary to show our teamwork remains as effective as always."

The Hokage sighed.

"If that is not incentive enough, Hokage-sama, I will volunteer to take over the team, as acting Jounin leader, with Naruto-kun as my second-in-command. With the upcoming Chuunin Selection Examinations in Sunagakure, I would be able to practice with the two genin while Naruto finds a solid third member to take his place. Also, it would work in our favor to send Naruto-kun in your place, to Sunagakure, for the third round. It would be easier if he were already there, in that case."

Tsunade smiled. "Alright. Naruto, begin by choosing a new member of your team out of this years genin candidates remaining. I believe that Tenten and Rock Lee have already found their thrid team member, a girl named Haruno Sakura. If that is the case, then Inuzuka Kiba is available for the Chuunin Exams. I would have offered Nara Shikamaru's team as suitable replacements, but I've recently been informed of their appointment to the organization, Ne, which includes accomodation to Chuunin level."

Naruto frowned, but smiled. "I'll approach Kiba myself, then. He and Nushi are family, and are probably closest in fighting style than anyone else we could choose. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Hold on, Naruto-kun. While I'm proud of your willingness to work with your team, these times are extremely difficult, and losing a Chuunin and Jounin to one team is extremely bad timing. If you do go to Sunagakure for the exams, it will be as part of the unit in Sunagakure. Understand?"

"Hai!" Naruto said.

"Dismissed." she said airly. Naruto nodded his head.

As the blond haired chuunin left, Tsunade turned her head toward the blond haired, blue eyed Jounin and smiled, studying her intently. "So, why are you so interested in helping Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan?"

Yugito smiled brightly and said, "he's my only real friend in Konoha, barring yourself of course Tsunade. Neji and Shikamaru are coming close, but Neji has his defeat in Takigakure and Shikamaru has years of supression against Jinchuuriki, to overcome before they fully trust me. At least if I'm teamed with Naruto-kun's former genin teammates, then I know they'll only slightly hate me for Neji's defeat in Takigakure, and not Neko-chan."

Tsunade nodded. "I do understand that. Of course, you do realize that by doing this you place yourself into a position of having a team next year, right?"

Yugito tensed, her eyes turning to the slit-like eyes of a cat. Tsunade laughed, before the two broke down in a fit of gale laughter.

All across Konoha, citizens and shinobi alike winced as the sharp laughter filled their ears.

For one Inuzuka Kiba, the feeling was decidedly eerie.

_End_


	31. It Starts, A Potentially Serious Problem

**Chapter 31: It Starts, A Potentially Serious Problem!**

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted, entering Training Grounds 17 for the first time. The Inuzuka clan heir, who was on inactive duty while his Jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi, trained the former Number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke, turned. His ears sharpening, and his eyes narrowing. He'd heard tales, of course, of the now infamous chuunin, Uzumaki Naruto, most of them from his cousin.

"Nani, can't you see I'm trying to train?" Some of the stories, while telling of his character, couldn't off-set the years of verbal and physical abuse Kiba had noticed the blond had gone through. "I don't have time to listen."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto, well known for the seal carried on his stomach, around his naval area, and the Kyuubi inside of him, frowned. He was an Oinin, one reluctantly allowed by the Konona Council, his kaa-san among them, that disliked him.

"You're hereby recruited to join the former team 3, containing Inuzuka Nushi, her nindog Sutermaru, Riyousha Kimourii and Nii Yugito, as we head to Sunagakure no Sato. This will be in part to allow you early access to their training area for the Chuunin Selection Examination."

Kiba frowned, his face displaying a set of contribed emotions that were verily visible to the Chuunin, he knew, but in all honesty, he didn't think it mattered.

"What about Sakura-san? She's the only one left to work with, with that Uchiha-teme out of the country on a training mission. I don't want to split my team."

"Haruno Sakura has already accepted a spot on another team, and will be at the Chuunin Selection Exams herself. We would like to offer you this oppurtunity, which will allow you to practice the Inuzuka style, as well as take the exam itself."

"Che, figures. She doesn't think of anyone other than the Uchiha-teme, anyways. Alright, I'll come. But, don't try anything with Nushi-sama, or I'll kill you, Chuunin or not."

All Naruto could do was laugh.

**Hokage Tower, 11:47AM**

The bandaged visage appearing in Tsunade's door gave her a headache as she looked at the limping figure of Danzo. He was once one of Konoha's top Shinobi, and former candidate for title of Hokage, until it came to light that he was willing to kill, to go to war, for the position. The Nidaime, who had taken over from his brother, the Shodai, had seen the error of Danzo's ways, and refused the position.

Danzo had never forgiven the Sandaime, Sarutobi, for the slight. Ever since, he'd worked _against_ the will of fire, even, her reports showed, going as far as to try and work with Orochimaru, not that she could prove it.

"Danzo," she hissed to the bandaged clad man. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Godaime-sama, it has come to my attention that you denied my request for _Ne_ once again. Surely you can see the advantage of having a specially trained ANBU force? Why must you persistently go against this?"

"I, as well as my former teammate Jiraiya, have seen your version of better trained, Danzo. A group of ANBU completely loyal to you, only. No, if I find out that you have reopened _Ne_ without approval, that will be seen as a sign of hostility and treason."

"You're being unreasonable, Hokage-sama. _Ne_ is not solely loyal to myself. They were better trained, yes, but answered to the Konoha Council."

"Which is why my predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage, restricted your movements by making _Ne_ an illegal organization, Danzo. He knew the type of person you were, probably more so than anyone. You attempted to coerce the Yondaime as a Chuunin, did you not?"

Danzo glared at the blond haired woman, and said, "your information is faulty, Tsunade. Just as is your information on the Gaki no Kyuubi. Sarutobi was a fool who did not deserve to wear the title of Konohagakure no Sato no Hokage."

"You had better watch yourself, Danzo. You are committing treason by speaking ill of two Hokage. Your spite is apparent in the way you speak, and if you do not lessen your hostility, I _will_ see that as an act of attrition."

As she watched Danzo forcibly lessen his Killing Intent, Tsunade couldn't help but feel slightly smug. "I'm sure you didn't come to grovel over _Ne_, Danzo. What is it you want?"

Danzo looked up and said, "the Council has called a meeting for later today, Tsunade. It would be best for you to come."

She nodded, her assent coming in the form of a sneer, as the former ANBU captain disappeared into the shadows. "Shizune, get me the new team Yugito immediately and bring me a messenger-nin at once."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune said, her own body disappearing in a flume of smoke. As she turned, she said, "did you hear, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Hai, my sources in _Ne_ have said that Danzo is preparing to move. I'd watch my back, Tsunade. We still don't know what he has planned."

"I know, my friend. Jiraiya, I want you to assist me in something. Akatsuki is gaining more and more brass, lately. My own sources indicate that they have acquired the Shichibi no Kaku, and are holding it for extraction. Because of this, I have sent missives to Kirigakure and Sunagakure, which host Jinchuuriki, and have asked them to send the same to wherever Jinchuuriki may be spotted. I want you, I need you, to find out their plans for the biju."

"Tsunade, I'll try. Oh, ohayo Naruto-kun!"

"AHH! Ero-sennin! Konnichi-wa, dattebayo!" Naruto said, as he walked into the room, the three genin of the new Team Yugito following him. "Yugito-chan is on her way, Tsunade-sama. She was finishing up some paperwork for the Oinin, and asked us to come before."

"That's alright. Sit, we'll wait until she is here. Inuzuka Kiba, I understand that you have decided to join Team Yugito for the upcoming Chuunin Exams in Sunagakure. Is this true?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. If Yugito-sama finds our teamwork adequate, she has expressed interest in going to the Chuunin Exams. I understand that we will be the first Genin cell she has tried to train."

"Hai," Yugito cut in from the doorway. "My situation is close to Naruto-kun's, in that hatred and distrust blind even the best intentioned people. Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-san."

"Arigatou, Yugito-chan. I have a terrible feeling that Danzo is going to attempt to make his move in the coming days. Our original estimates said a month, and while that is still a week or so away, it seems more and more likely that our time is quickly running short. As such, I am sending Team Yugito, and Uzumaki Naruto-san to Sunagakure. You are to replace some long-standing Jounin teams stationed in Sunagakure until after the Chuunin Exams are over, and as the genin in the cell will be participating in said Exams, train them. Do you understand?"

"Hai, it sounds as if Danzo is planning a _Coup-de-grace_. Your will is ours, Hokage-sama."

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, as part of your duties at this time, you will be acting with the Will of the Godaime Hokage under Hokage Special Order 7. You will be acting with my will, during your time in Sunagakure. We have received word that the Akatsuki are going to attempt to abduct Sabaku no Gaara, you are to prevent this in any fashion possible. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. Tsunade said, "Uzumaki Naruto, as described by my words, do you accept this SS-ranked mission that can last in excess of twenty years, and only unspoken by the seal of the Godaime Hokage?"

Naruto searched her eyes, and nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto, in accordance, I hereby order you to Sunagakure. Team Yugito, you are to accompany the Yuujou, and act upon his will. Jiraiya, you will accompany them to Sunagakure, and attempt to find Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. They are to immediately make their way to Sunagakure, is that clear."

"Hai," the six shinobi said. As they disappeared, Tsunade sighed and said, "Grandfather, Sensei, please allow me to act upon you will. The will of fire. The will of the Hokage."

As she looked at the clock, she sighed and said, "well, better get this over with. Shizune, select three Jounin guards. No one is to enter or exit the Council chambers while this meeting takes place. Prepare Ibiki, and have him get ready as many rooms as possible. If things go as I anticipate, tell him that Konoha may have betrayers upon us."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed, petting Ton-ton as she exited, the red and white robes of the Hokage shimmering in the afternoon light.

**Konoha Gates**

The six shinobi exited to the sounds of whispers coming from the Chuunin's guarding them. And yet, they weren't the worried whispers of hate-filled Shinobi, but the respected kind, of Naruto's former associates. They passed by, Naruto locking eyes with them and flashing Oinin code to them, to prepare. It wasn't very known, but Oinin are heavily trained. They had to be, to track the various ranked Nukenin, they had to be more powerful, and more cunning than even the ANBU at times. The signal Naruto had given alerted them that something was on the rise, and to prepare the units.

That civil war just might be upon them. As they left, Jiraiya, Yugito and he all felt the sense of dread that came with knowing that they were leaving Konoha to a fate worse than death.

**Konoha Council Chamber**

Danzo, Koharu and Homura were all standing, their respective seats dealing from the forboding position of power that assured Tsunade would be looking up, instead of down, at them. Around them the various Clan Heads, and Village Elders that made up Konoha's most prized locations. Her eyes narrowed as she searched out familiar faces, her surprise hidden as she recognized the newly added Icharaku Ramen seller, Teuchi, sitting beside Hyuuga Hiashi. She could tell that the lines had been drawn evenly, with half of the council acting with her will, and the other half against it, and never before had she been so... nervous.

"This, the seven hundred sixty-fifth meeting of the Konoha Council will come to order. As this is an emergency meeting, we will remain behind closed doors until a decision on certain aspects of life in Konoha are made. Danzo will now have the floor."

Danzo laughed, his body rigid from abuse and disuse. The bandages fell from his waist, and his upper torso, as he said, "recently, I have had the Medi-nin restore and heal various affects of my body. I, Danzo, hereby challenge Tsunade, Godaime Hokage for my _rightful_ position. I have the signiture of a majority of Konohagakure's council, and am acting under provision 167 of the Council. Shall I lose, I will lose my seat on the Council."

Tsunade frowned. "Challenge accepted, it will take place after the meeting."

The council shifted as Homura said, "Tsunade-sama, the challenge must be posted now."

"It cannot, Homura-sama, as you well know, emergency meetings last until all new business is taken care of. In this case, I have several items to bring to your attention, and then, I will be more than happy to dispose of Danzo."

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, have new business."

"I, Icharaku Teuchi, have new business."

"I, Nara Shikaku, have new business."

"I, Aburame Shibi, have new business."

"I, Inuzuka Tsume, have new business."

"I, Tsunade no Godaime Hokage, have new business. Any old business?"

The Council glared, and one by one shook their heads. "Fine, as you know, a majority vote of sixty-percent is needed to pass any new business into law. This meeting will not end until each piece is correctly finished, and then the challenge will take place. At this time, the ANBU are rounding up each member of the former cell, _Ne_, who will be held for questioning, as well as any new recruits that you have decided to train without approval. For the first order of new business, we turn to Hyuuga Hiashi-sama."

As Hiashi stood, he picked up his papers and shuffled them once. His stack was several inches high. With a smile, Hiashi said, "arigatou, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled and, with several well-hidden seals, said, "Hajime!" underneath her breath.

Outside, of the room, Shizune stood guard as the light above the door turned red. Shizune, turning to the closest Jounin, Yuuhi Kurenai said, "gather all the shinobi you can that are loyal to Hokage-sama. That was the signal. Danzo _is_ making his move. We will need to assemble as many off duty genin and chuunin, and prepare for battle."

Kurenai nodded and said, "Asuma, gather Shikamaru, and have him prepare. I'll contact Neji, Naruto-san showed me how to pass the genjutsu on his house. I saw them leaving earlier, gather the guards at the gate, and have them enact whatever precaution that Naruto told them about. Gai, I think you need to inform the ANBU, and have us all gather outside. I'll gather the _tokujou_ and we will be on alert."

The stunned jounin nodded, and ran off, in their varying directions. Shizune, the only one left said, "Tsunade-sama, I hope you don't have to use that technique."

**Team Yugito**

The feeling of rising forboding made the team of six on edge. Jiraiya, the highest-in-rank above them was fidgeting every few moments, his eyes closed. The silence was broken, of course, by Sutermaru and Akamaru's simultaneous bark. The shinobi, carrying a message scroll, stopped as he saw Jiraiya and said, "Jiraiya-sama, I have an important message from Hatake Kakashi. He ordered me to find the highest ranked shinobi at once, and hand deliver this to you."

Jiraiya took the scroll and said, "Arigatou, Hana. You are to immediately return to Konohagakure and meet with Shizune, the Hokage's apprentice. Hokage-sama is in a meeting. Inform Shizune that I will meet with Kakashi, and act as I see fit."

Hana nodded and turned to Kiba. "Kiba-kun, the desert is no place for a nindog that is improperly vaccinated. Apply this vaccination approximately thirty minutes before you enter, and take care of Akamaru. Nushi-chan, it is good to see you. Uzumaki-san, Yugito-sama. Kimourii-chan."

As the Inuzuka ran off, the Haimaru Sankyodai followed.

"My neechan is so cool!" Kiba yelled, making the team sweatdrop.

"Yugito, I'm afriad I need to meet up with Kakashi. Once you arrive in Sunagakure, gather whatever loyal Shinobi and Kunoichi to Tsunade you can and inform them that the Council is attempting to take control of Konohagakure through lies and deceit. We only have a matter of hours at worst, and a few days at best. Leave a large enough contigent that we may hold our end of the agreement. I'll head back to Konoha after finding Kakashi. Be well, team Yugito."

"Ossu!" the three genin, one Chuunin and Jounin said.

With that, Yugito said, "so, think you guys can keep up if we go all out?"

The three genin exchanged looks, and in the case of Nushi and Kimourii, nodded. Kiba merely shrugged, not sure his training, however brief it was, allowed him to keep up with the jinchuuriki and their teammates.

"One way to find out."

At once, they all took off, making haste to Sunagakure.

**Kurenai**

The house was shrouded in black shadow, as Kurenai approached the large, genjutsu covered home of Uzumaki Naruto-kun. She was worried, and a bit anticipatory at the large, three-layered genjutsu that was obviously the work of her predecessors, the Kurama Clan. She'd heard about their work, so exact, that it hid the best-trained users by a specially formulated Kekkai Genkai that made their stuff sensitive. But, she had an advantage that they didn't. Contrary to popular belief, her eyes weren't a genjutsu, but a doujutsu that allowed her to see through the largest of genjutsu.

She'd had it since she was a teenager, barely old enough to enter the academy. She'd gotten it the day she'd first seen Naruto, barely old enough to walk and yet walking away from the place she'd called home for all of her thirteen years.

She was, contrary to popular demand, an orphan of the war. She remembered the killing intent from that horrific day, her chakra control so precise, even then, that it scared her sometimes. She had only been six when the Kyuubi attacked, and like her friend's Iruka and Anko, still remembered the sight of her parents crushed under the rubble of the very apartment that Naruto was forced to live in.

She was there the day the Sandaime had Naruto move into the haunted dwellings, Konoha's 'gift' to their fallen hero. The papers, all signed by the adults of the village, gave Naruto proper ownership of the most unsturdy apartments, and Kurenai is ashamed to say that, at the time, she felt glad.

She had seen the way the adults treated the children mean to Naruto, praised for hating the, "misfit with whisker marks". Having just learned about taijutsu that day, Kurenai was happily walking past the former dwellings, held together by a few nails, and hated the fact that her parent's killer lived there, alone.

When the building exploded, in front of her very eyes, her heart stopped. Her heart raced, as she ran forward, into the burning building, her senses on high alert for even the shortest intake of breath. At the moment it happened, she didn't even care that it was that kid that was being burnt to death, only realizing until it was too late what she was doing.

She tripped, falling over a fallen four by six that was alight with fire, when her vision blurred. Her senses shut down, as she rubbed at her salty eyes. As the screams, Naruto's screams filled her ears, she broke into a run. Suddenly, as if by a miracle, the smoke was gone!

She ran through the now gone smoke, and the invisible yet there fire, that touched her skin. She pushed away the pain, and into the door, where the seven year old was slapping his skin to put the fire out.

She ran forward, and grabbed onto him, jumping out of the third story window, and into the arms of the Sandaime Hokage, who, with a look of relief on his face, clutched Naruto to him. Her eyes grew angrily at him, and she demanded why he cared so much for that Kitsune no Gaki, and the man smiled sadly at her.

"Kurenai-chan," he had said, "as Hokage, all life in Konoha is precious to me, this is true. But, what I see in Naruto-kun, is what your parents saw in you. I have raised Naruto these past two years, seen him grow into an excellent child. I have trained him to be a shinobi, with the skills and love, and support a parent would their own child. Yes, the council gave Naruto this, and yes Naruto is seen as a scourge for sharing the birthday of so many deaths, but Naruto is only a child.

And now, I must ask you where you got those lovely, crimson eyes from?"

As she looked into the piece of broken glass, Kurenai could only gasp, as a symbol of her mother's bloodline came to her. She smiled and said, "dougenkai", her whisper reaching the old man's ears.

"Hai, you have awakened the mighty doujutsu of the Yuuhi Clan, Kurenai-chan. Now, when you look at Naruto-kun, you will not see the misfit, but someone that you saved with those eyes of yours."

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Well, Hokage-sama, it's time I meet my new otouto."

"Gomen nasai, Kurenai-chan, but Naruto-kun has a long time left. I'm afraid you can't see him just yet. I doubt he will remeber you, Kurenai, so when next you see him, treat him differently than the others. This I ask of you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

As the man laughed, a loud, joyous occassion, Kurenai walked away, tears in her eyes, as she held her head high. She never heard the Hokage's chilling words.

She looked through the genjutsu, she could feel the tingle of what wasn't really there, and closed her mind to the sensations, as she'd taught herself to do. She knew that, no matter what, her body would push through. She entered the compound, aware of the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga inside, studying her as she neared the door.

As she rang the bell, Kurenai winced as the sound reverbated.

"Hai?" the Chuunin standing there asked. "Hyuuga Neji, as ordered by Shizune, I am going to have to ask you to accompany me to the Hokage Tower. A battle is about to take place, and Hokage-sama will need all the help she can manage."

"Arigatou, Kurenai-chan. You have my permission to be on premises."

The genjutsu faded immediately. Kurenai said, "arigatou, Neji. Please hurry and dress, so we may return to Hokage-sama's side."

Neji nodded, and returned a few minutes later dressed in traditional Hyuuga garb. As they transported out, the genjutsu flared up and, a moment later, trees surrounded the former home of the Yondaime Hokage.

**Asuma**

Oinin base, the place that Asuma still had nightmares about. The hellish nights, the long, bloody missions that had him face some of the strongest Nukenin out there, all B and A-ranked, with chakra capacities that well exceeded his limits. If anyone knew the horrors of the Oinin, it was Asuma. That was why, as he passed into the place, his senses went on alert. He stretched them out, hoping to force out the images that came to the forefront of his mind.

He should be at the council meeting, but his clan didn't exist anymore. He was the last Sarutobi, other than Konohamaru, and two didn't constitute a clan. Kurenai, he knew, was in the same position as he, and it made his heart ache.

"Hai, Asuma-san?" the rigid voice of the Oinin commander, Karyuudo Riki, said from the shadows. It took every ounce of strength he could muster not to shiver. That voice still gave him nightmares.

"Riki-sama, Godaime Hokage-sama is to face Danzo in a battle. We are gathering all available forces loyal to Hokage-sama. It has come to our attention that Danzo has been training Ne again, and we need to have equal, or greater, numbers to face them."

"And this affects the Oinin how?"

"Nara Shikamaru was partnered with Uzumaki Naruto, who stands to be executed should Danzo succeed in the Coup-de-grace. I believe you are familiar with Naruto-kun?"

The commander of the Oinin stood rigid as he said, "alright, I'll gather the Oinin. I assume you remember what that means?"

Asuma sighed, reaching into his flak jacket and pulling out a scroll he swore to never use again. He bit his thumb and did three seals, and said, "Kuchiyose: Yoroi no Oinin!"

As his mask appeared, Asuma said, "Sarutobi Asuma, reporting for duty."

As the commander said, "excellent," he pressed the red button on the wall, as red claxon went off in the background, alerting all Oinin that carried the tattoo to gather immediately.

The Oinin were gathered, and they were in their element. The commander smiled.

No one beats the Oinin on their home turf. No one.

**Gai**

Gai sighed as he entered into the compound for Konoha's highly trained, "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" or the ANBU. He'd only been here once, when he was approached to join as a Chuunin for his highly trained Taijutsu, before opting to become a Tokujou. He'd initially agreed with their offer, but having to sign up for another six months training didn't sound fun to him.

He approached the ANBU captain, who held the second highest rank in Konoha behind the Hokage, and said, "Yamato-taichou."

Yamato turned, his eyes filled with curiousity. "Yamato-taichou, it has come to our attention that Ne has been operating illegally. Danzo has issued a challenge to Tsunade-sama, and we want to make sure that Ne as well as the rest of the council stay out of the fight. Please gather the most youthful of the ANBU and join me."

Yamato turned, his eyes studying the pictures on the wall. His eyes fell on the second from the left, one that carried his visage and said, "Hai."

He pressed the blue button on the wall, and waited, as the ANBU appeared in sync and said, "ANBU, as of now we are on alert. Godaime-sama has been issued a challenge by Ne leader Danzo and we are going to make **damn sure** the bastards don't interfere. As of now, you are under strict order 7-751-364, and are to fight for Konoha, and the will of fire. Those of you that cannot, SHI NE!"

A loud roar filled the ANBU, and Gai felt nervous at the simultaneous killing intent that filled the room. As the ANBU walked out, Gai felt nervous for the first time in a long while.

The ANBU were joined, to his surprise, by line after line of white-robed nin. His eyes grew as he felt Asuma's unique chakra, and said, "Yamato-taichou, who are they?"

Yamato looked and took his place by the lead, and said, "Riki-dono. This is Maito Gai, the head Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. He informed us of the situation."

The man said, "Hai. Arigatou, Gai-san. Please leave this up to us. We have trained for this, since that baka Ne was founded. We knew, eventually, that our village would be divided, and came up with a contingency plan. Your duty is to take care of the villagers that may attempt to riot when Danzo's plan fails. Allow the ANBU and the Oinin to take care of things."

**After all** the two leaders said, simultaneously. **The ANBU/Oinin won't be beaten on our home turf. We carry the will of fire, and the power of the Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage.**

Gai believed it. "Ossu, I'll gather the Jounin, Chuunin and Genin, and keep the village itself in line, you protect Hokage-sama. If I know anything, its that you don't mess with the Hokage."

At once, the collective group disappeared. Gai, a grin on his face, said, "OSSU!" and disappeared too.

**Konoha Council Chambers**

Five hours had passed since Shizune had given the order to gather all available forces, and only recently had any results been shown. The ANBU and Oinin, both strategically placed around Konoha, had gathered en masse and approached her position. They both stopped, appearing in front of her as a massive amount of Killing Intent from the oddly silent room broke through them.

Suddenly the doors opened, and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade walked out, Danzo following closely behind. She stared at the massed troups and grinned, before saying, "good. Danzo, we'll battle outside of Konohagakure's gates. Surely your cripped bones remember the way?"

The man nodded and said, "I do. Why are the forces gathered, Tsunade? Do you need help?"

Tsunade merely smiled and said, "we shall see."

At once, the massed shinobi disappeared, as did the council, who separated to their respective clans. and homes.

Among them, no one noticed the pale man with snake-like eyes as his borrowed face peeled off. Under the visage of Mitokado Homura, Orochimaru laughed and disappeared as well.

"Well, Tsunade-hime, prepare to lose."

Suddenly the battle was afoot. The few remaining Ne loyal to Danzo appeared at once and backed him. Their forces were almost on par with hers, Tsunade noticed, as the floodgates of Konohagakure opened and Jounin flooded out. At once, their loyalties were known, as, led by Morino Ibiki, they moved to side with her. Danzo paled.

He hadn't counted on that.

Suddenly, a large amount of killing intent circled them, as Mitokado Homura appeared. Tsunade's eyes widened, as she looked at Danzo, who's body was filling out with a dark, purple hue. She glared, as Danzo said, "look, look Tsunade. The power of this cursed seal, even at the first stage, is too much for one of the Sannin to handle. Arigatou, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru merely shrugged, and stood beside him. "No matter, once this farce is over, I shall take my place as the real Hokage of Konohagakure. Kukuku."

Tsunade's eyes widened, as Danzo, moving faster than she could see, approached her. His fist connected with her face, as Tsunade flew and collided with the large gate of Konoha. "No one here has the power to stand up to me!"

Tsunade growled, and stood. She glared at the once prodigy, a genii on par of Yondaime-sama, as she stood. She knew the effect of that cursed seal better than anyone, having designed the containment seal herself. She knew that she'd need to be careful, to think like one of the Sannin.

Then, she'd deal with Orochi-teme.

She stood, green chakra being directed to the middle of her spine by mere will alone, as she said, "It will take more than a lucky punch to defeat me, Danzo. I carry the will of the Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage. I carry the will of fire. I am Godaime Hokage no Tsunade, you cannot defeat me."

"Then let us begin the battle for Konoha, with our lives on the line."

Watching through his half-torn mask, Orochimaru laughed.

**Somewhere Within a Half Hour of Konoha**

The two high-leveled shinobi barely had time to think, as they passed another slime-trailed path. The first one, bearing a solitary sharingan, was moving with the power of determination, as the second, barely catching his first wind, led him onward.

Behind them, coming on a medium sized frog, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan was waiting impatiently as the killing intent filled the area. A massive battle was about to start, and if they wanted to be there, to finish things, they needed to hurry up.

Sunagakure

Yugito, Naruto and the rest of team 3, were resting in the Kazekage's tower, as Gaara listened to the report coming in. They had just arrived moments ago, looking for an oppurtunity to rest their bones.

It was not, it seemed, to be. Gaara's face frowned as he turned to Naruto.

"It seems that it is as we feared, Naruto-sama. Ne has moved, and Konoha is caught in the cross-hairs. What are you too do?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm to follow orders, Kazekage-dono. Carry out the will of fire, as your Yuujou. I'm sure we'll know the outcome within the day."

"I hope it turns out favoribly, Uzumaki Naruto."

"So do I, Gaara, so do I." As Naruto's eyes opened, the crimson orbs of a vengeful Jinchuuriki stared out, it's gaze directed toward Konohagakure.

End


End file.
